Soulmate
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicavel. —FANFIC PARADA. ESPERANDO ATUALIZAÇÃO DA AUTORA DESDE FEVEREIRO DE 2012—
1. Capítulo 1

**SOULMATE**

**Título: **Soulmate / Alma gêmea  
**Autor(a):** Tinaababy  
**Tradutor(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Beta:** Milena Mendes  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Familia  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**~:~**

Tradução dedicada a **Milly **que me pediu loucamente para traduzir essa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**EPDV**

"**De cada ser humano eleva-se uma luz que chega em linha reta ao céu, e quando duas almas estão destinadas a estar juntas elas encontram uma a outra, as correntes de fluxo de luz fluem juntas e apenas uma brilhante luz vai adiante a partir desse para existirem juntas."**

**- Ba al Shem Tov**

Olhei para a criança dormindo no banco traseiro. A criança... minha filha… eu ainda não conseguia me acostumar com a idéia de que_ eu_ era pai.

Vanessa Carlie Masen tinha dois anos, e eu a mal conhecia. Na verdade, eu só a conheci há algumas semanas. Eu nem sabia que eu era pai.

Não até a minha mãe me visitar no mês passado, assim eu descobri que minha ex-namorada deu à luz uma menina. Ela não podia cuidar da criança, e eu não esperava isso dela. Kate e eu não fomos feitos para sermos pais. Éramos uns irresponsáveis da porra, e nos habituamos a um caminho demasiado para nós sermos pais capazes.

Há dois anos, fui preso por posse e tráfico de drogas. Eu tinha um laboratório de metanfetamina***** no subsolo, e daí? Tudo bem, eu não deveria ter essa atitude insensível. Era infantil, e eu fiquei preso. Eu estava limpo agora. Eu tenho estado limpo por quase dois anos.

* **_Metanfetamina_:** _é uma droga estimulante do sistema nervoso central (SNC), muito potente e altamente viciante, cujos efeitos se manifestam no sistema nervoso central e periférico. A metanfetamina tem-se vulgarizado como droga de abuso devido aos seus efeitos agradáveis intensos tais como a euforia, aumento do estado de alerta, da auto-estima, do apetite sexual, da percepção das sensações e pela intensificação de emoções. Por outro lado, diminui o apetite, a fadiga e a necessidade de dormir._

Enfim, meus pais e Kate mantiveram Vanessa em segredo de mim. Eles argumentaram que seria melhor se Vanessa tivesse estabilidade e uma casa em vez de nutrir a vida fodida que Kate e eu teríamos lhe dado.

Quando minha mãe finalmente me disse isso, eu perguntei por que ela não tinha planejado me dizer em primeiro lugar, ela disse que era porque sabia que eu ia ser solto em breve, e que eu mereceria saber.

Eu acho que tive que concordar com ela. Se alguém tivesse um filho gostaria de saber, não é?

No começo, eu tinha minhas dúvidas de que Vanessa fosse minha. Kate e eu fodemos muito, mas eu estava cem por cento certo de que usamos proteção o tempo todo. Eu sabia que o preservativo rompia e que a proteção não era completamente precisa, mas porra.

Minha mãe disse que Kate fez um teste de paternidade só para ter certeza que a criança era minha, e de fato, a criança era minha. Se isso não me convencesse, então os brilhantes olhos verdes de Vanessa convenceriam. Ela se parecia com Kate, mas ela tinha os meus olhos e sorriso. Eu não podia negar que a menina era minha filha.

Enquanto eu ainda estava preso, minha mãe e eu concordamos que Vanessa iria ficar com eles. Ela já estava morando com eles, mas nós concordamos que eu tinha facilidade para a paternidade. Eu não estava completamente pronto para ser pai, e minha mãe sabia disso. Eu posso estar limpo, mas eu não estava paternal.

Quando fui libertado da prisão, eu me mudei para o apartamento dos meus pais em um condomínio no centro de Hancock. Eu tinha o lugar para mim desde que eles se mudaram com Vanessa para sua casa no norte do subúrbio. Isso foi onde eu cresci, e eu gostei muito da idéia da minha filha crescer onde eu cresci.

Minha filha... Eu ainda estava me acostumando a chamar-lhe assim. Ela era minha, mas ainda assim era surreal.

Meus pais queriam que eu conseguisse colocar a minha vida de volta nos trilhos. Estar limpo não foi suficiente para acalmá-los. Eu tinha que me manter em ordem e limitado.

Eu tinha abandonado a faculdade com 25 anos de idade, sem perspectivas e sem talento real. Eu tinha ido para Roosevelt pela música, mas não deu certo desde que decidi fazer e vender metanfetamina.

Drogas foderam a minha vida. Eu não poderia te dizer por que cheguei a elas, porque agora mesmo eu não lembro. Mas a coisa que eu fiz foi entrar na deles e aprendi minha lição.

Eu estava fora das drogas para o bem. Eu não preciso delas. Eu não as ansiava. Eu não poderia, agora que eu tinha uma pequena menina de dois anos que dependia de mim.

Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu estava com ela agora. A história era trágica e triste. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Estive fora por algumas semanas. Eu estava tentando conseguir um emprego em qualquer lugar que me contratasse. Eu tentei em lanchonetes, cafés, lojas de música, e noWal-Mart.

Enquanto eu fiquei tentando fazer algo com a minha vida, minha mãe estava cuidando de Vanessa. Às vezes, ela me ligava e nós todos nos encontrávamos no parque.

Era estranho brincar com Vanessa. Ela ainda era um bebê de várias formas, de modo que ela realmente não podia brincar no parque infantil, como as crianças mais velhas podem, mas eu a coloquei em um dos balanços de bebê. Eu a empurrei e ela não se assustou como eu pensei que faria. Vanessa gargalhou e riu, e isso me fez sorrir.

Vanessa era uma criança fofa e doce. Ela confiava facilmente, e quando ela me conheceu, imediatamente se agarrou em mim e não me deixava ir. Segurá-la não era estranho, porque ela era grande, e eu estava confiante de que eu não iria deixá-la cair.

Por um tempo, eu saia durante o dia e me candidatava a empregos. Mais tarde, eu iria encontrar com a minha família. Passava o tempo com Vanessa e embora eu nunca tenha lhe dito que eu era o pai dela, acho que ela sabia.

Um dia, eu tinha acabado de voltar para o condomínio, quando meu celular tocou. Era a polícia, informando-me que os meus pais estavam em acidente de carro no centro da cidade.

A única coisa que pensei foi Vanessa. Quando eu perguntei sobre ela, eles disseram que ela estava no banco de trás, presa e a maior parte ilesa. Foi um milagre que ela não tivesse se ferido como os outros, apenas com alguns cortes e arranhões por causa do vidro.

Eu tive que ir ao centro e identificar os corpos dos meus pais.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, cirurgião-chefe do Hospital Infantil e sua esposa, Esme Cullen, foram mortos por um motorista bêbado.

Ah, sim, eu era adotado. Bem, isso foi há muito tempo. Eu nem sequer lembrava dos meus pais biológicos. Eu sempre tinha usado o nome Cullen, mas eu mudei quando fiz dezoito anos. Eu era um adolescente rebelde e eu procurava a independência de qualquer forma. Doeu em Carlisle e Esme, mas, eventualmente deixaram passar.

Depois de fazer arranjos para o funeral, eu tinha que ver o que aconteceria com Vanessa. Meus pais eram os seus representantes legais, mas eles a deixaram para mim. Eu era o seu pai, e declararam a sua vontade de que eu fosse o seu tutor legal se algo acontecesse com eles.

Depois que eu tinha resolvido sobre Vanessa, eu tinha que ver o que aconteceria com os pertences dos meus pais e suas propriedades.

De acordo com a vontade deles, tudo era meu, mas havia um porém.

Minha mãe me escreveu uma carta.

_Setembro 2010_

_Querido Edward,_

_Se você está lendo isso, então você sabe que não estamos mais vivos._

_Seu pai e eu deixamos tudo para você. Isso sempre vai ser seu. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em nossa mente que você voltaria para nós._

_Estamos muito orgulhosos por você tentar ser o homem responsável que sempre quisemos que fosse. Sabemos que os últimos anos têm sido difíceis, e nós queremos que você saiba que te amamos muito e não poderíamos estar mais orgulhoso das decisões que você está fazendo agora._

_Vanessa é um presente. Ela é a nossa alegria, e eu sei que ela será a sua também. Ela te ama muito, e sabe que você é seu pai. Nós não tivemos que dizer, ela apenas sabia._

_Eu sei que você provavelmente está um pouco perdido agora. Você pode não saber o que fazer ou como fazê-lo, mas eu confio que você vai fazer o que é certo para você e Vanessa._

_O dinheiro é seu. Os carros são seus. Mas a casa e condomínio precisa ser vendida. Jenks vai te ajudar com isso. Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que vender a casa e condomínio?_

_Nós queremos que você comece de novo. Você merece isso. Vanessa merece isso. Você se lembra quando o seu pai e eu compramos uma casa de retiro no Estado de Washington? Nós temos uma casa lá em Forks, em Washington. Vá para lá e comece de novo._

_Essa é a única coisa que peço a você, Edward. Eu sei que será um bom lugar para você e Vanessa. Por favor, vá para lá assim que puder._

_Tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz, você e sua preciosa filha._

_Nós te amamos tanto._

_Mamãe e Papai._

Minha mãe estava certa.

Eu estava perdido. Eu não sabia como educar uma filha. Eu mal podia cuidar de mim mesmo!

Mas era seu único pedido, então eu respeito isso.

Liguei para o Jenks, o advogado da família, e nós tínhamos colocado o condomínio e a casa à venda. Eles, sem dúvida, venderiam por um bom dinheiro, então eu fiquei aliviado em poder me mudar para Forks, sem insistir sobre questões de dinheiro. Vanessa e eu poderíamos viver, mas eu ainda tenho que seguir com a minha vida e não tinha certeza de como fazer isso.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi arrumar as nossas coisas. Todas as nossas roupas, brinquedos de Vanessa, e meus pertences estavam em caixas, prontos para ser enviados a Washington.

Jenks me ajudou a adquirir as chaves da casa de Forks, e ele garantiu que ela estava pronta para mim e Vanessa vivermos.

Após esses arranjos serem feitos, eu tinha que resolver entre vender ou deixar para trás muitos dos carros que meus pais possuíam.

Foi deixado a Mercedes do meu pai; o Lexus sedan, o SUV, e o Vanquish da minha mãe. O único carro que eu fiquei foi o Volvo prata. Achei que era um "carro de pai", adequado para a nova vida, minha e de Vanessa.

E foi assim que minha filha e eu nos encontramos em um vôo de Chicago para o Estado de Washington.

Jenks enviou o Volvo para nós, por isso eu fui capaz de pegá-lo no Sea-Tac***** aeroporto.

_*** **__**Sea-Tac**__:__ Aeroporto de Seattle._

Vanessa estava dormindo em seu assento do carro. Ela era bonita, mesmo quando estava dormindo. Seu cabelo curto e loiro estava desarrumado pelo vôo, e seu vestido florido estava um pouco enrugado, mas ela ainda era minha menininha linda.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando a reconheci como minha. Eu sabia que ela era, mas quanto mais eu dissesse isso, mais eu me sentia confortável em ser um pai. Sim, eu era jovem, com meros 25, mas e daí? Vanessa sabia que ela era minha. Ela já começou a me chamar de "papai." Ainda era meio estranho, mas soou tão doce quando ela me chamou disso.

A coisa toda de ser pai não era tão ruim. Eu não sabia exatamente o que ia fazer, mas tive um sentimento de que eu seria capaz de ir bem com Vanessa. Não era como se ela fosse uma criança mimada, porque ela não era.

Pelo contrário, ela era uma criança muito fácil de cuidar e, por isso, eu estava grato. Eu não tinha dúvida de que minha mãe havia incutido alguma grande personalidade característica em Vanessa. Não é à toa que ela era um anjo para mim.

Eu dirigi ao longo das duas ruas da pista pelos arredores de Forks. Até agora, parecia uma cidade muito pequena. Tinha aquele charme de cidade pequena, e parecia tranqüila. Eu estava começando a pensar que este seria um bom lugar para Vanessa.

Quando eu parei ao longo do caminho de entrada, eu bufei audivelmente.

É claro que os meus pais compraram esta casa. Parecia enorme. Tinha três andares, grandes janelas e um quintal na frente e que se estendia por quilômetros.

Somente uma casa de repouso, esse lugar parecia um spa ou uma casa de praia, mas sem a praia. Ela parecia ótima. Eu sabia que minha mãe devia ter escolhido a casa. Ela tinha um olho para o detalhe e simplicidade. E a casa era simples; ela só parecia grande para um lugar como Forks.

Eu estacionei o carro na frente e tirei as chaves da ignição.

Olhei Vanessa novamente e sorri.

Tínhamos finalmente chegado a nossa nova casa.

Eu saí e abri a porta traseira. Inclinei-me, peguei o seu brinquedo favorito, Ellie, a elefanta de pelúcia que ela nunca ia à parte alguma sem, e desatei o cinto do assento de Vanessa. Ela não se mexeu quando eu a levantei em meus braços para pegá-la.

"Vanessa", eu murmurei enquanto eu tentava acordá-la suavemente. "Baby Chegamos. Estamos em casa agora."

Abri a porta da frente com uma mão, a levando em um ombro e Ellie em cima do outro.

Uma vez eu tive a porta aberta, passei pelo saguão e gentilmente a fechei atrás de mim.

Vanessa ainda estava dormindo, e eu não tive coragem de acordá-la. Enquanto subia as escadas, senti-me feliz por Jenks cuidar de tudo para que Vanessa e eu não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com nada. Todas as coisas dela estavam aqui. Sua cama de princesa, seus móveis, seus brinquedos e roupas já estavam guardados e colocados em seu quarto.

Nos e-mails que Jenks me enviou, eu sabia que o quarto era o mais próximo do quarto principal.

Empurrei a porta branca e caminhei até o final do quarto onde a cama de princesa estava localizada. Sua cama estava virada para a porta, com a janela atrás dela.

Abaixei-me e gentilmente coloquei-a no meio da cama. Eu peguei um cobertor e puxei sobre seu corpo pequeno. Lembrei-me de Ellie, e eu aninhei a elefanta ao lado dela.

Eu dei-lhe um beijo na testa e sussurrei: "Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Eu não prometo que vou ser perfeito, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor para ser o melhor pai para você."

Eu estava com medo. Este era um território desconhecido para mim. Eu era um pai solteiro com uma porrada de dúvidas e de bagagem. Eu era a pessoa menos provável para cuidar dessa pequena menina anjinha, mas as circunstâncias da vida me trouxeram aqui. Eu não podia voltar atrás. Eu não podia me esconder.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, alguém precisava de mim.

Minha filha não era uma drogada à procura de sua tragada seguinte. Ela era a minha carne e sangue. O meu único membro da minha família vivo. Ela era tudo.

Eu empurrei alguns de seus cabelos para longe do rosto e, em seguida fiquei em pé. Deixei-a dormir com a porta aberta para que eu pudesse ouvir quando ela acordasse.

Eu dei um tour pela casa. Era enorme, mas era ótima para nós. Eu estava acostumado a casas enormes, eu cresci em uma casa grande, e esta não era uma exceção.

O lugar não tinha comida. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para sair e fazer compras no supermercado, quando Vanessa acordasse. Precisávamos também pensar em uma creche ou uma babá para ficar com ela quando eu fosse trabalhar.

Hmm, eu tenho que trabalhar. Eu tinha que cuidar de Vanessa, mas eu tinha que conseguir um emprego também... toda essa merda de responsabilidade... a minha mãe teria querido isso.

Eu amava minha mãe. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela esperava de mim, e eu iria tentar viver de acordo com suas expectativas. Deus sabe que eu a fiz sofrer muito ao longo dos últimos anos, com o meu vício em drogas, prisão, e Kate.

A única coisa boa que saiu da minha antiga vida foi Vanessa.

Eu a amava, mas eu ainda estava inseguro sobre a minha capacidade de criá-la. Eu não sabia nada sobre as crianças, muito menos a minha. Eu estava começando a conhecê-la, mas eu ainda não sabia o suficiente. Bem, agora nós teríamos muito tempo para conhecer um ao outro.

Eu estava voltando para cima quando a campainha tocou.

Isso era estranho. Eu não conheço ninguém aqui... eu duvidei que os meus pais conheciam ninguém.

Eu me virei e caminhei até a porta. Quando eu abri, vi uma pequena mulher duende. Ela era pequena, provavelmente nem sequer tinha um metro e meio, com um curto cabelo preto, olhos azuis glaciais.

"Olá!" ela disse alegremente. "Eu sou Alice Whitlock, e eu gostaria de recebê-lo pela vizinhança!"

Eu notei que ela carregava uma cesta de muffins ou cupcakes. Eu tive que segurar uma risada. Isso era muito engraçado. Era como estar em um episódio de _Desperate Housewives__*****__,_ quando uma nova família se mudava para a cidade.

_*****_ _**Desperate Housewives: **__é uma premiada série de televisão americana, criada por Marc Cherry, e transmitida na ABC desde 2004. Em Wisteria Lane na cidade ficcional de Fairview, o tema da série é a vida de cinco donas de casa, durante as suas lutas domésticas enquanto vários mistérios são desvendados._

"Oi", eu disse, sorrindo. "Eu sou Edward Masen. Obrigado pelas boas-vindas?"

Ela riu. "Por nada! Eu só queria dar-lhe isso." Ela me entregou a cesta e disse: "Eles são da minha padaria. Frescos, feitos esta manhã, e se você comer com café ou leite, vai provar que são dez vezes melhor."

"Obrigado", eu disse, um pouco sobrecarregado por sua bondade. "Minha filha vai adorar isso."

"Oh, você tem uma filha?" ela perguntou animadamente.

"Sim, eu tenho", respondi. "Ela é pequena. Ela está dormindo agora, mas tenho certeza que ela vai gostar disto."

"Que doce", ela emocionou-se. "Bem, se você precisar de alguma coisa... ou se você precisar de ajuda, basta vir à padaria. Você não vai se perder – ela é chamado o _The Flower Pot_ eu adoraria conhecer sua esposa e filha."

"Não há esposa," eu disse, esclarecendo as coisas agora. "Somos somente eu e minha pequena garota."

"Aww!" ela suspirou "Que fofo! Bem, irá achar alguma. Todas vão morrer de vontade de conhecê-lo, especialmente as solteiras. Tenha cuidado, você é um cara legal; as predadoras podem tentar pegar você."

Eu ri. "Por que você não me mostra o que eu deveria evitar?"

"Mostarei!"

"Eu estou apenas brincando", eu disse, ainda rindo. "Eu estou fora de mulheres por agora."

"Oh, você é gay?" ela perguntou, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava brincando comigo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Seria mais fácil dessa forma, mas eu não sou."

"Bem, Edward, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Estou ansiosa para conhecer sua filha."

"Obrigado, Alice. Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar dos muffins."

"Por nada!" disse ela novamente. Alice acenou enquanto entrou no carro.

Fechei a porta e sorri. Isso foi divertido. Alice parecia genuinamente amigável e eu estava feliz que ela havia passado aqui. Os muffins também eram um bom presente de boas-vindas… não para mim, mas para Vanessa.

Uma coisa que Alice disse que me assustou foi o seu comentário sobre as mulheres solteiras aqui. Eu nunca tive problemas para transar ou ficar uma mulher, mas já não era minha vida.

Eu geralmente não dormia com todo mundo. Meu último relacionamento foi com a mãe de Vanessa, Kate.

Quando eu estava na prisão, eu vivi sem nada. Kate não me visitou, não que eu quisesse que ela fosse, mas foi apenas para mostrar como não realizada era a minha vida pessoal. Eu não tinha ninguém. E com certeza, uma boa transa me faria algum bem, mas não, não realmente. Nem em longo prazo. Eu não podia voltar para a minha antiga vida de solteiro.

Fiquei meio preocupado agora. Havia mulheres solteiras aqui... e eu só podia imaginar o que Alice iria relatar a elas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não, Alice não parecia do tipo fofoqueira. Eu duvidava que ela realmente fosse amiga de todas as mulheres solteiras a quem ela se referia como predadoras.

Eu estava fora de mulheres por agora. Eu simplesmente não tenho tempo, e eu não queria as coisas ficassem mais complicadas do que eram.

Depois de colocar os muffins, eu fui dar uma olhada em Vanessa.

Ela estava acordando, e quando me agachei ao seu lado, segurando Ellie, ela rolou de lado dela para me encarar.

"Papai", disse ela, só que soou mais como "papi!"

"Olá anjinha," eu disse. "Você quer lanchar?"

Ela concordou e tentou esfregar seus olhos sonolentos. Tirei a mão dela de seu rosto, usando um lenço de papel no lugar.

"Ainda cansada?"

Vanessa tinha dois anos agora, e não três ... ela ainda tinha seis ou mais meses para isso. Ela tinha um domínio muito bom sobre a fala, quase sem fala de bebê.

"Sim."

Eu sorri. "Tudo bem, lanche primeiro, e depois vamos fazer compras e preparar o jantar para que você possa dormir cedo."

Eu não sei por que, mas muitas vezes eu falava com Vanessa era como se ela fosse muito mais velha. Certamente, com dois anos de idade ela não iria entender tudo o que eu dizia, mas era assim que Vanessa e eu éramos. Ela parecia entender um pouco do que eu dizia, de modo que me fazia sentir melhor, e não como um tolo que não sabia como falar com sua própria filha.

Ela sentou-se e abriu os braços para que eu a pegasse. Eu a peguei, e ela me deu um doce beijo de bebê na minha bochecha e depois descansou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ela era minha anjinha. Sim, eu ficaria bem.

* * *

**Nova tradução, que como eu disse no começo, é dedicada a Milly que queria muito =P**

**Essa fic é um amor né, Edward com filha, faz ovários explodirem... Bem ela tem o seu drama como da para ver, e é bem triste Carlisle e Esme mortos logo no começo.**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem, e eu vou postar ela uma vez por semana, toda a sexta. Pelo fato de que não da para postar duas vezes, e também porque ela ainda ta em andamento na original.**

**Comentem sobre o que acharam sobre a fic.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem. xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**BPDV**

**"Nós temos que abraçar a dor e queimá-lo como combustível para nossa jornada."**

**-Kenji Miyazawa**

Toda quinta-feira eu ia ao cemitério para colocar flores no túmulo de meu pai.

Meu pai e eu éramos próximos, talvez mais próximos do que a maioria dos pais e filhas, e para ser honesta, eu estava bem com ser diferente. Eu estava bem com a minha relação com Charlie, o meu pai.

Eu vim de uma educação humilde. Eu era filha de Charlie e Renee Swan. Como a maioria dos pais jovens, os meus se casaram após o fato de que eu estava presente. Por um tempo, minha infância foi boa. Eu tinha dois pais maravilhosos, mas quando você tem cinco anos, você sempre acha que seus pais são maravilhosos.

Quando eu tinha seis anos, meus pais se divorciaram e minha mãe me levou embora. Nós nos mudamos para Phoenix, no Arizona e eu fiquei arrasada. Eu sentia falta do meu pai.

Ao longo dos anos, eu só o vi durante os principais feriados ou no verão. Nós sempre nos encontrávamos nomeio do caminho no estado da Califórnia. Por algumas semanas, eu tinha o meu pai de novo. Nós dirigíamos por ai e íamos para todos os tipos de lugares no sul e no norte da Califórnia.

Charlie era meu melhor amigo de muitas maneiras. Mesmo que ele fosse meu pai, em primeiro lugar, também viemos a ser amigos. Acho que foi porque éramos muito parecidos. Ele e eu compartilhávamos do silêncio contemplativo, um amor para refeições feitas em casa, e um amor para desfrutar das coisas simples da vida.

Conforme fui crescendo, comecei a pensar que talvez eu pudesse deixar minha mãe. Não era que eu queria deixá-la, eu realmente sentia saudades do meu pai. Fiquei naturalmente mais próxima dele, e eu amo a minha mãe, mas ela tinha sua própria vida. Ela se casou novamente com um homem chamado Phil e eu estava feliz por ela.

Charlie nunca se foi. Ele nunca namorou então eu senti que voltando a morar com ele ficaríamos mais próximos, para lhe fazer companhia.

Renee ficou um pouco surpresa, mas concordou que voltar a morar com Charlie era o melhor para todos nós.

Eu perguntei a ela porque ela me levou. Digamos que a curiosidade despertou meu interesse. Após todos estes anos, Renee e eu não éramos próximas, estávamos longe de Lorelai e Rory Gilmore*, então me perguntei por que ela não me deixou quando poderia ter ficado com Charlie.

**_* Lorelai e Rory Gilmore:_**_ Personagens de Gilmore Girls (conhecido como Tal mãe, tal filha)._

"A mãe sempre pega as crianças", disse ela, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença, como se minha pergunta não fosse um grande negócio. Era e não era. Era, talvez, devido ao longo tempo, eu deveria ter lhe perguntado há muito tempo, mas realmente não me ocorreu que eu poderia ter vivido com Charlie. Quer dizer, ela era minha mãe, era natural que eu fosse com ela, e não era como se tivesse muita escolha. Ainda assim, isso me irritou eu poderia ter ficado em Forks com meu pai em vez de Phoenix com minha mãe.

Durante meu primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, eu me mudei de volta para Forks para viver com Charlie.

Meu tempo no Ensino Médio foi típico. Eu era uma boa aluna. Eu não fui para nehuma festa, eu não bebi, não fumei, e eu não quis experimentar drogas. Eu era a filha do chefe de polícia, pelo amor de Deus.

Quando me formei no colégio, eu estava dividida entre ir para a faculdade de Seattle ou ir para o colégio da comunidade para ficar mais perto de Charlie.

No final, eu decidi ficar perto de casa. Fui para o colégio da comunidade de Port Angeles. Era perto de Forks, e eu ainda morava com Charlie.

Em retrospecto, foi a melhor decisão para mim.

Depois de um semestre, minha vida mudou drasticamente.

Certa manhã, eu desci as escadas para fazer o café da manhã para mim e Charlie. Sempre tomávamos café da manhã juntos já que ele trabalhava durante o dia, e muitas vezes trabalhava no turno da noite também. Ele era um pouco mais do que viciado em trabalho, mas nos víamos muito.

Eu fiz ovos e torradas e depois do café, subi as escadas para trocar de roupa. Quando eu descia as escadas, eu chamei por Charlie. Ele sempre se despedia. Quando ele não respondeu, eu entrei na sala. Ele não estava lá, então eu fui para a cozinha e o que vi diante de mim fez meu coração parar.

Charlie estava deitado no chão, imóvel e pálido. Eu corri para ele e pairei sobre ele, gritando para que ele me respondesse.

Ele não estava acordando, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Liguei para a ambulância, e dentro de três minutos, eles estavam lá apertando e cutucando-o com agulhas e equipamentos.

Eu me senti horrível. Eu não sabia fazer massagem cardíaca. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Os para-médicos disseram que eu fiz a coisa certa, e durante todo o caminho para o hospital, eu senti como se estivesse em um sonho, ou talvez um pesadelo. Isso não era normal. Charlie só caiu e não acordou! Ele não estava doente, o que estava acontecendo com o mundo?

Quando chegamos ao hospital, Charlie foi levado para a sala de emergência, enquanto eu esperei.

A espera foi terrível, talvez mais terrível do que realmente ver Charlie no chão. Eu andei pela sala e tentei me sentar, mas eu não podia ficar parada. Saí para respirar ar fresco, mas depois voltei para dentro, apenas no caso de que os médicos viessem falar comigo e eu não estivesse lá. Esse foi o fim de conseguir o ar fresco. Fiquei na sala de espera por duas horas e, finalmente, o médico saiu.

As palavras "três-quartos de morte cerebral" me assustaram tanto, o que isso significava? Isso significava que Charlie estava morto? Será que isso significava que ele não ia se recuperar?

Quando pedi ao médico para explicar, ele disse que Charlie estava numa espécie de coma. Charlie teve um ataque cardíaco e acidente vascular cerebral. Ele estava vivendo com a ajuda de aparelhos, mas ele muito provavelmente não ia acordar ou ficar melhor.

Eu tinha a opção de mantê-lo nos aparelhos e até mesmo transferi-lo para uma clínica de reabilitação, mas eu sabia que ele não iria querer isso. Charlie teria gostado de viver, realmente viver e usar os seus membros, ir pescar, ir trabalhar.

Tirar-lhe dos aparelhos foi à decisão mais difícil que tive que fazer. Uma parte de mim não queria fazê-lo. Eu queria mantê-lo aqui comigo, mas outra parte de mim não queria o manter por obrigação ou algum motivo irracional.

Quando eu disse ao médico para desligar os aparelhos, pedi para ficar no quarto e estar lá até que sua vida no monitor parasse.

Fiquei ao seu lado, chorando e pedindo desculpas por fazer isso com ele. Eu lhe disse que não queria desligar, mas que eu sabia que era a escolha certa. Entre lágrimas e soluços, ele lentamente vagou para longe de mim.

Demorou dez minutos para Charlie morrer. Lentamente, os números do seu monitor começaram a diminuir, e eu ainda podia ouvir o sinal sonoro dos sons do abandono de sua vida. Sua morte ainda me atormentava. Hoje em dia, ia e voltava entre o sentimento de culpa e tristeza.

Após sua morte, fiquei deprimida. Meus bons amigos do colégio ouviram falar sobre sua morte e largaram tudo para me ajudar.

Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale e Emmett McCarty foram meus melhores amigos no colégio. Rosalie e Emmett eram veteranos quando eu era novata. Eles saíram de Seattle para a faculdade há dois anos, e depois Alice, Jasper e eu nos formamos, Alice e Jasper seguiram.

Como eu disse, eu fiquei para trás, e na maioria das vezes, nós cinco ainda nos mantínhamos em contato. Quando eles me encontraram no hospital, eles me ajudaram com os papéis e os acordos com o necrotério.

Os preparativos fúnebres foram cuidados por Rosalie e Emmett. Eu não sabia na época, mas eles estavam noivos.

Enfim, o enterro foi um borrão para mim. Só me lembro de pedaços e partes, e que possivelmente foram, devido a todos chorando e soluçando como eu. Eu me lembro que Alice e Rosalie pararam por mim e envolveram seus braços protetoramente em torno de mim. Elas me apoiaram quando eu não agüentava mais, e quando o caixão de Charlie estava sendo abaixado, elas me ajudaram a sentar para que eu pudesse assistir.

Eu sei... por que no mundo que eu iria assistir?

Eu precisava. Era a última vez que eu veria Charlie e eu não podia deixar passar a oportunidade, não importa o quão difícil fosse para mim.

O funeral de Charlie foi algo que eu não queria voltar a viver. Perdê-lo foi o pior sentimento do mundo.

Durante toda minha infância, eu queria estar com meu pai. Eu não xinguei a minha mãe por me levar, mas eu estava zangada com ela. Ela me fez perder muito com ele, e todos os verões e os últimos dois anos ou mais não se pode comparar com o que eu poderia ter tido se fosse dada à opção de ficar com ele.

Muitos habitantes da cidade vieram até mim e ofereceram suas condolências. Eu não acho que eu lembro de todos, ou o que eles disseram, tudo o que me lembro foi que um grupo de pessoas alinhadas apertando minhas mãos e me abraçando.

Eu tinha acabado de perder a única pessoa que realmente importava para mim, e agora com todos os pêsames, a realidade estava caindo, Charlie tinha ido embora.

Depois do enterro, fui para casa com os meus amigos. Eles ficaram comigo por quase uma semana. Nessa semana, eles me ajudaram a resolver as contas e o testamento.

Charlie deixou tudo para mim. Felizmente, ele era um cidadão honesto e pagava suas contas em dia. A casa era dele, não tinha empréstimo, por isso eu a tinha agora. O convênio, carro, plano odontológico e seguro de vida estavam bem. Emmett e Jasper me ajudaram com isso.

Eu podia manter a viatura de Charlie e todos os seus pertences. Eu não queria exatamente as coisas dele, mas eu também não ia jogar fora.

Mesmo que eu tivesse meus amigos para cuidar de mim, eu coloquei uma farsa. Eu fingi que estava tudo bem. Eu comi, quando comiam, eu ri quando eles riam, eu fiz de tudo para parecer que eu estava bem. Era um truque. Eu só queria que eles acreditassem que eu estava bem, para que eles se sentissem melhor em voltar para a universidade em Seattle.

Eu prometi a eles que eu ficaria bem e que após um ano, eu iria me transferir para a universidade para estar com eles.

"Você promete, Bella", Alice disse.

"Eu prometo," eu prometi.

Essa foi uma promessa que eu não cumpri.

Depois que eles saíram, eu não fiz nada.

Eu não tinha razão ou desejo de fazer nada, então eu não sabia. Eu não voltei para a escola e acabei saindo. Eu não saia de casa a não ser para ir ao cemitério ou ao supermercado se não iria morrer de fome. E quando eu saí, eu evitava as pessoas ao extremo. Eu usava roupas escuras e jogava o meu cabelo no meu rosto para que ninguém me reconhecesse.

Logo, as pessoas começaram a pensar que eu estava morta. De certa forma, eu estava. Eu certamente não estava vivendo.

Algumas vezes, as pessoas deixavam comida ou cestas e eu pegava e estava grata por sua gentileza. Depois de um tempo, cansei de deixar todo mundo achando que eu estava morta. Charlie não queria que eu vivesse desse jeito, então eu tentei sair mais.

Eu ainda ia ao cemitério, mas eu também comecei a freqüentar a lanchonete algumas vezes durante a semana. Eu ainda era reservada, mas pelo menos eu estava fazendo passos de bebê em ter o tipo de vida que Charlie queria para mim.

Por dois anos fiquei nesse estado deprimido. Eu quase não fiz nada porque eu não queria. Não havia nenhuma razão para fazer algo. Eu não tinha ninguém.

Mas é engraçado como os mortos se comunicam com os vivos. Eu não acredito em fantasmas, mas eu acredito que todos tem um espírito e uma alma. Eu sei que o espírito e a alma são diferentes, mas eu não poderia dizer a diferença.

Dito isto... eu acreditei sempre que onde Charlie estivesse, ele estava feliz. Eu esperava que sim. Eu precisava acreditar nisso.

Um dia, fui visitá-lo. Eu estava sentada ao lado de sua sepultura, com os joelhos puxados para cima e a cabeça entre eles, de olhos fechados. O dia estava ensolarado, era julho e eu estava tomando banho de sol, ou tentando. Fiquei em silêncio, tudo ao meu redor estava em silêncio, mas havia essa brisa suave. Era engraçado. O dia não estava com vento, e o vento era tão suave que poderia ter alguém soprando o vento em mim.

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei em volta. Eu estava sozinha. Eu fiz uma careta para mim mesma e voltei para o luto do meu pai. Tão logo as lágrimas começaram, eu senti uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça.

_"Isso não é o que eu quero para você, Bella. Levante-se, comece a sua vida. Faça isso por mim, querida."_

Era como se Charlie estivesse falando comigo. Eu podia ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça, e não, não era como uma sessão espírita. Eu não estava tentando me comunicar com os mortos, mas foi mais como um lembrete de que eu ainda estava viva, e que minha vida tinha tomado um rumo errado. Esta não era a vida que eu vivi com Charlie. Não era isso que eu queria para mim. Não era mesmo a vida que eu prometi aos meus amigos que eu ia levar.

Ao longo da minha tristeza, eu me perdi. Eu deixei a minha tristeza e o luto me consumir. Agora eu não sei como subir de volta para fora da bagunça que eu tinha feito. Era uma bagunça. Minha vida estava uma bagunça. Eu tinha que arrumar. Eu tinha que fazer isso por Charlie. Eu tinha que fazer isso por mim.

Eu estava cansada de não fazer nada. Eu estava cansada de estar triste o tempo todo. Eu estava cansada de ser eu.

Naquele dia, eu fiz uma promessa a Charlie. Eu prometi que iria voltar para a escola e começar a minha vida onde acabou.

Eu tinha 21 anos quando eu comecei a minha vida. Voltei para o colégio da comunidade; tinha o meu Geral de Educação* a caminho, e então eu escolhi um programa de especialização em Panificação e Pastelaria.

**_* Geral de Educação:_**_ é como se ela tivesse feito um curso para aprender algumas coisas básicas, e depois escolheu uma especialização._

Foi muito difícil. Voltar para a escola depois de estar longe por tanto tempo, foi muito difícil de me ajustar, mas eu fiz. Me ajustei, e dentro de um ano e meio, eu tinha um AA em Panificação e Pastelaria*. Eu ia aplicar meu curso de artes culinárias, mas o destino tinha outros planos.

**_* AA em Panificação e Pastelaria:_** _A ênfase é colocada na pastelaria e técnicas fundamentais de panificação, além de todos os fins de panificação, sobremesas, decoração, bolo e artes de confeitaria. Para complementar as suas técnicas de culinária, a pessoa aprende o pensamento crítico e fundamentos do negócio. Os graduados estão preparados para procurar emprego de nível básico, como cozinheiro e ajudante de cozinheiro. Existem muitas outras especializações nessa área._

Meus velhos amigos se formaram em Seattle. Emmett e Rosalie estavam agora casados e moravam em Port Angeles. Alice e Jasper também eram casados e estavam se mudando para Forks para disparar o começo da 'visão' de Alice.

Com toda a minha depressão, eu não fiquei em contato com meus amigos. Isso não queria dizer que não tentaram me ajudar, mas eu estava além da ajuda.

Sério, como alguém pode ajudar alguém, se eles não estão dispostos a ajudar a si mesmos? Eu não estava disposta a me ajudar e isso tornou difícil para os meus amigos conseguirem. No entanto, quando Alice e Jasper voltaram, eles me visitaram.

A visita foi bem acolhida. Eu os convidei e tivemos um grande tempo para nos recuperar. Eu ri, chorei, e eu até gritei.

Alice não me fez sentir culpada, ela estava preocupada e chorou quando eu tive tanta dificuldade em lidar sem Charlie.

"Eu sou uma amiga horrível!" Ela lamentou. "Eu deveria ter me transferido para cá e vindo morar com você. Eu deveria ter tomado conta de você."

"Alice", eu disse suavemente, "eu não queria ajuda de ninguém. Se você tentasse se mudar para cá e mudar de escola eu teria ficado muito brava com você."

"Mas você estava sozinha!"

"Eu preferia assim. Eu precisava desse tempo para me recompor. Honestamente, eu realmente precisava passar por isso para que eu pudesse aprender a lidar e viver por mim mesma."

"Você não deveria ter que viver por si mesma", ela declarou com firmeza. "Você precisava de alguém para cuidar de você."

Eu sorri para ela e olhei para Jasper. "Nem todas podemos ter um Jasper Whitlock."

"Você pode pegar ele," ela ofereceu.

"Obrigada", eu ri. "Agora me fale sobre a sua visão. Jasper disse que me envolveu."

Alice tinha essa 'visão'. Tratava-se de um sonho de que ela era proprietária de uma loja de flores, e também me envolveu proprietária de uma padaria.

"Isso é bom, Alice, mas eu não sei nada sobre negócios", eu disse.

"Mas você pode fazer! Você pode cozinhar! E você tem o seu certificado. É perfeito, Bella!"

"E você?" Perguntei com ceticismo. "Você não sabe nada sobre flores."

"O que há para saber?" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu gosto do que vejo, que montar um buquê fabuloso, me formei em Comércio. Acredite em mim; isso vai funcionar!"

E na típica moda de Alice, deu certo. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar o quão rápido isso funcionou. Em menos de dois anos tínhamos a nossa loja de flores e padaria em funcionamento, na pequena cidade de Forks. Alice disse que era o lugar perfeito para o nosso negócio porque estávamos deixando as pessoas da cidade pequena curiosas.

Ela acreditava que o nosso negócio seria bom, e nas palavras dela 'era perfeito.'

Alice realmente tem um talento especial para os detalhes e os arranjos de flores estavam lindos, para dizer o mínimo. A padaria era minha, e embora eu tivesse alguma ajuda de Jasper, eu era a única que criava os muffins, biscoitos e sobremesas.

Pela primeira vez, em um longo tempo, senti-me como se eu tivesse algo de bom na minha vida. Eu tinha razão e propósito ao acordar e fazer alguma coisa. Era um sentimento estranho, mas eu gostava.

É engraçado como em quatro anos a sua vida pode mudar drasticamente. Eu ainda era a mesma pessoa, mas em muitas maneiras, eu era diferente. A morte de Charlie me ajudou a crescer e me tornar a pessoa que eu sou hoje.

Eu ainda estava triste, mas eu não estava mais deprimida. Eu estava lidando muito bem agora e sorria mais. Eu ria mais, e saia da casa e realmente parecia um ser humano, em vez de ser a criatura anti-social que eu era há alguns anos.

Eu estava feliz, bem, não realmente, mas eu estava chegando lá.

"Ei, papai", eu disse. Eu sempre o cumprimentava em primeiro lugar. Eu me sentia melhor se eu falasse com ele, como se eu estivesse tendo uma conversa real com ele.

Coloquei o grande, brilhante, bouquet de cravos, rosas, e margaridas que Alice fez para ele. Havia uma variedade de flores e colocou um sorriso no meu rosto, então eu esperava que Charlie fosse gostar também.

"O trabalho está bom", disse. "Eu fiz uns muffins de abóbora. Eu acho que vai ficar popular com as estações mudando. Alice e Jasper são casados agora, você pode acreditar nisso? Estou surpresa que não se casaram logo depois do ensino médio como Emmett e Rosalie fizeram."

Fechei os olhos e tentei sorrir. "Eu sinto sua falta. Espero que você esteja feliz e bem. Estou tentando ser feliz também."

Despedi-me de novo, e fui para a minha caminhonete.

Toda vez que deixava o cemitério, pensava imediatamente sobre o trabalho ou algo que Alice disse apenas para não deixar que as lágrimas saíssem dos meus olhos.

Ultimamente, havia uma conversa sobre um novo morador. Eric, o corretor de imóveis local, disse que um cara de Chicago iria se mudar para a antiga mansão renovada, que estava localizada nos arredores de Forks, perto da floresta. Todos estavam vibrando com entusiasmo. O cara era a nova sensação da cidade. Ninguém sabia nada, exceto que ele era de Chicago.

Alice disse que estava indo para a mansão para recebê-lo no bairro. Isso era uma coisa típica de Alice. Ela era curiosa e simpática. Eu não tive nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que iria encontrá-lo e colocar em uma boa primeira impressão.

Quando cheguei de volta ao trabalho, Alice me viu e agarrou meu braço.

Sua loja de flores era ao lado da padaria. Foi idéia dela. Ela queria que nossos lugares fossem um, construindo com um grande trabalho. Havia um conjunto de portas duplas, e quando você entrava, a padaria estava à esquerda e à loja de flores à direita.

Alice me levou para a sala de trás e me olhou com uma expressão satisfeita.

"Ele tem uma filha!"

"Quem tem uma filha?"

"Edward Masen!"

"Quem é Edward Masen?"

"O novo morador! Ele é lindo, Bella! Ele é tão alto e é tão jovem, e ele tem uma menina!" Alice estava pulando para cima e para baixo com alegria. Eu não acho que ela poderia estar tão feliz sobre o novo cara.

"E?"

"E", ela bufou "ele é perfeito para você. E o melhor de tudo, ele é exatamente o que eu imaginei!"

"Você me imaginou com alguém?"

"Sim! Foi um sonho, e no meu sonho, eu vi uma pessoa muito distinta. Imagine minha surpresa quando me encontrei com Edward, e ele é o cara que eu vi com você! É perfeito, Bella. É como no meu sonho, e você sabe como meus sonhos acabam sendo perfeitos na realidade."

"Alice, pare! Eu aprecio os seus sonhos, mas isso é loucura!"

Ela olhou para mim. "Você acha isso agora. Mas, espere até vê-lo. Ele vem aqui e irá trazer sua filha. Será bom!"

Ela me conduziu para fora e apontou para a entrada. Como que por magia, a porta se abriu e um homem entrou.

Ele era alto, e tinha uma menina em seus braços. Fiquei olhando para ele e vi que vestia jeans, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta de couro. Por si só, ele parecia um cara gostoso, mas com a menina nos braços, ele parecia um pai.

A menina usava um vestido rosa florido, botas de chuva rosa e um casaco cor de rosa. Ela era bonita, calma, e tão pequena.

"Oi, Edward!" Alice gorjeou.

Esse cara, Edward, era devastadoramente bonito. Ele tinha olhos verde-mar, a pele clara e cabelo rebelde ruivo com mechas em bronze. Ele tinha uma beleza sobrenatural e a menina em seus braços, era ainda mais bonita do que eu pensava. Ela tinha o cabelo curto, loiro, olhos verdes, e um nariz bonito.

"Oi, Alice", Edward respondeu.

Assim que ele falou, eu sabia que estava em apuros.

Dane-se, Alice Whitlock por estar certa!

* * *

**A vida da Bella realmente foi triste, coitada... mas amigos são tudo e Alice ajudou muito com isso da padaria. Aiai e o 'sonho/visão' da Alice? Só ela mesmo né para sonhar coisas assim... **

**Fico feliz que tenham gostado da fic, e espero que todos continuem acompanhando. **

**Então vou ver se posto antes da sexta que vem, porque o capítulo 3 é LINDO! Bella com a Vanessa *super mordível e apertável* E claro, o que Edward achou da Bella... **

**Obrigada pelas reviews**

**Bjinhos**

**xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**EPDV**

**"Talvez haja um plano para encontrarmos algumas pessoas erradas antes de encontrar o caminho certo, para que quando finalmente encontrarmos a pessoa certa, sabermos como ser gratos por esse presente."**

**- Desconhecido**

Eu carreguei Vanessa escada a baixo e a coloquei em um dos bancos do balcão. Ela parecia tão pequena sentada no balcão, eu ri ao que vi diante de mim. Como alguém tão pequena pode ser tão adorável? Em pouco tempo Vanessa conseguiu conquistar meu coração. Apesar do fato de ela ser minha, eu sabia que Vanessa era uma menina especial. E mesmo que eu nunca tenha planejado tê-la, eu estava contente por tê-la em minha vida agora.

Quem sabia o que poderia ter acontecido se os meus pais morressem e eu não tivesse Vanessa para cuidar? Eu provavelmente teria voltado às drogas e tratamento de merda, e esbanjado todo o dinheiro que sobrasse dos meus pais. Que merda de irresponsável eu teria sido? Eu teria sido uma confusão do caralho, muito mais confuso do que antes de eu ir para a prisão.

Eu tremi ao pensar nisso. Eu não ia voltar para lá. Eu não tinha intenção, e não quando eu tinha Vanessa para cuidar. Ela merecia alguém que possa amá-la e cuidar dela e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não quero ser essa pessoa para ela. Eu queria ser o pai dela, o mesmo pai que Carlisle foi para mim. Eu só esperava que Vanessa se saísse melhor do que eu, mas para ser honesto, eu já sabia que ela era muito melhor do que eu.

"Lanchar agora?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela olhou para mim com os meus idênticos, olhos verdes e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, pu favo."

Eu sorri. Minha mãe ensinou-lhe boas maneiras.

Peguei um par de muffins da cesta que Alice trouxe e perguntei qual que ela queria. Ela pegou o de chocolate.

"Boa escolha", eu disse enquanto tirei a embalagem do muffin. Ultimamente, Vanessa me fazia lembrar de minha mãe. Ela gritava cordialidade, inocência e amor. Isso era tudo o que Esme era. O fato de que ela começou a educar minha filha, era algo que minha mãe tinha feito por mim. O maior presente que ela poderia ter me dado foi à capacidade de amar e cuidar de Vanessa e deixar-me conhecê-la.

Eu estava começando a ver como minha vida podia ser com Vanessa nela. Quando eu estava na prisão, muitas vezes eu pensava no que faria quando saísse. Veja, quando você está trancado longe da sociedade, você começa a fantasiar sobre as coisas que pode fazer quando estiver livre.

Eu pensei em ir à escola e concluir a minha licenciatura em música. Eu pensei em ver Kate novamente e talvez, até mesmo visitar alguns dos meus velhos amigos. Eu chamei-os de velhos amigos, porque nenhum deles veio me visitar enquanto eu estava preso. Que amigos fodidamente fantásticos eles eram, mas eu mudei. Era melhor não terem me visitado, caso contrário eu teria decidido voltar a usar drogas.

Vanessa devorou o muffin de chocolate. Ela comeu metade dele sem parar, e por um momento, eu me perguntava se estava tudo bem em ela comer chocolate no final do dia. Era açucarado e doce, de modo que provavelmente significava que ela não iria dormir por um longo tempo, certo?

Eu suspirei. Eu não tinha idéia se eu deveria ou não ter lhe dado o muffin. Era tarde demais agora, então eu acho que teria que lidar com isso.

Enquanto eu contemplava a minha nova vida com Vanessa, eu fiz um rápido passeio na cozinha. Tudo estava vazio. Não havia qualquer alimento ou suco e leite para Vanessa. Teríamos que ir às compras no mercado, e eu aposto que seria divertido. Eu nunca tinha ido fazer compras sozinho. Minha mãe costumava fazer isso quando eu era jovem e eu parei de ir com ela quando eu tinha doze anos.

Depois de Vanessa terminou seu muffin, dei-lhe um copo de água do filtro que veio com a geladeira. Limpei-a e depois a levei de volta para cima para que eu pudesse levá-la ao mercado comigo.

Encontrei uma jaqueta rosa e a ajudei a colocar em torno de seus braços. Tendo certeza de que ela estava com suas botas de chuva, ela agarrou Ellie, e saímos.

Vanessa podia andar, mas eu preferi levá-la. Ela não era pesada, e eu realmente gostava de estar segurando-a. Ela sempre colocava os braços em volta do meu pescoço e encostava a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu não sabia o que era, mas talvez tenha sido a sensação calmante de que alguém tão doce e pequena podia confiar em mim e me amar sem saber realmente sobre mim ou o que eu tinha feito no passado. Era como se a minha filha me amasse por simplesmente ser eu – o pai dela.

Eu a prendi no banco do carro e, em seguida, tomei o meu lugar no lado do motorista. Depois de olhar para ela através do espelho retrovisor, eu dei ré e fiz meu caminho até a estrada principal.

Dirigir pelos arredores era tranqüilo. Ninguém mais estava por ali, e eu me perguntei brevemente como Alice me descobriu. Era o local, não havia dúvida sobre isso, então talvez ela conhecesse todos os lugares ao redor de Forks.

Esse era o problema com as cidades pequenas. Todo mundo conhecia todo mundo. Não havia quase nenhuma privacidade, e embora a casa estivesse nos arredores longe de todos, isso ainda me alarmou de que todo mundo sabia onde eu morava.

Quero dizer, como eu poderia começar de novo se todos na cidade sabiam onde eu morava? Eles provavelmente sabiam mais sobre mim e sobre o que eu fiz nesse lugar maldito. Era simplesmente bizarro como as pessoas de cidade pequena automaticamente sabiam coisas sobre você. A forma como Alice falava, parecia que a maioria das pessoas já sabia sobre mim. Fiquei imaginando o quanto eles sabiam.

Eu diminuí a velocidade quando entrei na cidade. Tudo parecia tão singular. Era diferente de tudo que eu tinha visto em Chicago. De volta a Chicago, tudo era tão grande e espaçoso, aqui era menor, charmoso e agradável. O cenário era atraente. Eu tinha certeza de que Vanessa poderia crescer muito bem aqui, mas eu me perguntava o que eu seria capaz de fazer aqui.

É claro que eu não precisava encontrar um emprego imediatamente. Na verdade, se eu fosse esperto, eu não precisaria nem trabalhar, mas meus pais me educaram melhor que isso. Eu realmente acho que eles virariam em suas sepulturas, se eu não encontrasse um emprego ou fizesse algo com minha vida.

Dirigi para o shopping e quando dobrei uma esquina, algo brilhante e animador chamou minha atenção.

Era uma floricultura e padaria. Era maior do que alguns dos outros lugares, e a placa estava em letras grandes, vermelhas e brilhavam.

Este deve ser o lugar que Alice falou. Em vez de ir ao supermercado, eu fui e estacionei em frente do lugar de Alice.

"Ei, querida, você quer outro muffin?" Perguntei enquanto tirei as chaves da ignição.

"Mmhm", ela murmurou. "Muffins!"

Eu ri. "Ok, nós vamos lhe dar outro muffin."

Eu a tirei do carro e a ajeitei em meus quadris. Ela segurou Ellie com uma mão, e com a outra, apertou minha jaqueta de couro.

Vanessa era uma menina naturalmente doce, e apenas algumas vezes ela ficava envergonhada. Durante o funeral da minha mãe, ela segurou-se como uma concha em mim. Havia tanta gente dentro e fora de casa, e muitos deles paravam para oferecer suas condolências. Vanessa ficou tímida e agarrava-me sempre que alguém se aproximava.

Durante o funeral, eu tentei manter Vanessa longe, mas eu sabia que se não a deixasse dizer adeus, ela me odiaria por isso. Mesmo que ela não conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo, ela sabia que sua Mamãe e Papai não estavam mais aqui. Me deixou triste dizer-lhe para onde iam e o que aconteceu. Eu só disse a ela que a Mamãe e o Papai tinham ido embora por um tempo e que algum dia ela poderia vê-los novamente.

Fiquei muito agradecido por ela ser tão pequena. Vanessa não compreendeu o funeral ou o sepultamento, e ela realmente me ajudou a continuarmos juntos. Sem ela, eu teria sido uma bagunça.

Abri a porta e entrei, a primeira coisa que vi era castanho.

Olhos castanhos com a profundidade de alguém que tinha visto a tristeza; não eram comuns maçantes olhos castanhos, não, esses eram olhos profundos e intensos que mantinham a tristeza oculta. Eu conhecia esse olhar. Eu o tinha. Eu estava passando por isso.

Eu olhei e vi que os olhos castanhos pertenciam a uma mulher jovem. Ela era possivelmente a mais bela coisa que eu tinha visto desde que cheguei. Ela era pequena, mas não tão pequena como Alice. Seu rosto em forma de coração era de aspecto suave e livre de manchas. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros e ela usava uma expressão peculiar.

"Oi, Edward!" Alice disse, me interrompendo.

"Oi, Alice", eu respondi.

Ela veio até mim e sorriu quando viu Vanessa.

"Esta é a sua filha?" ela perguntou apontando para Vanessa.

"Sim", respondi. "Esta é Vanessa. Baby, você pode dizer Oi a senhorita Alice?"

"Oi", Vanessa disse timidamente. Ela olhou para Alice, e só quando eu pensei que ela ia enterrar o rosto no meu casaco, ela entregou Ellie para Alice.

"Oi, Vanessa," Alice respondeu enquanto pegou Ellie. "Você pode me dizer quem é essa?"

"Ellie", disse ela apontando para a elefanta de pelúcia.

"Ela é uma boa elefanta, não é?"

"Sim."

Alice sorriu e entregou Ellie de volta para Vanessa.

"Venha", Alice disse, agarrando em meu braço esquerdo. "Deixe-me lhe mostrar o local."

Todo o local parecia um grande salão. No meio estava um monte de pequenas mesas. No lado esquerdo era a padaria, e à direita era a loja de flores.

Alice nos levou à loja de flores. Havia uma variedade de luz brilhante e flores coloridas. Eu só podia, no máximo dizer quais eram as rosas, pelo meu conhecimento limitado.

"Vanessa, você gosta de flores?" Alice perguntou.

"Querida, você tem que responder a Senhorita Alice", eu disse com gentilmente e cutuquei no seu estômago.

"Sim", Vanessa respondeu. "Só rosa e vileta."

Alice riu: "Por que você não me ajudar a fazer um buquê. Tudo bem?" ela perguntou olhando para mim.

"Uhh, com certeza", eu respondi. Coloquei Vanessa em pé e vi quando ela deu a mão para Alice. As duas foram para a sala e começaram a colher flores nos baldes e um grande refrigerador que mantinhas as flores frescas.

Elas fizeram um buquê elaborado. Era colorido para dizer o mínimo. Vanessa passou o tempo se divertido e escolheu as flores, e quando ela estava satisfeita, ela ergueu-a para me mostrar.

"São dela", Alice disse, apontando para Vanessa.

"Você tem certeza, Alice? Não tenho certeza de quanto custam as flores nos dias de hoje, mas eu estou suponho que as dela não são baratos."

"São dela. Você não paga aqui", ela disse com firmeza.

"Alice, eu não posso fazer isso."

"Sim, pode. Me recuso a pegar o seu dinheiro."

Eu ri. Alice era provavelmente a pessoa mais engraçada que eu conheci desde que nos mudamos.

"Obrigado, Alice" eu disse ainda rindo um pouco. Eu peguei Vanessa e sorri, "Agradeça a Senhorita Alice."

Depois de Vanessa dizer obrigada, Alice nos levou de volta para a padaria. Ela apontou o balcão e disse que poderíamos nos sentar e encomendar algo, ou que se estivéssemos com pressa poderíamos simplesmente pedir algo e Bella iria trazer.

"Ela é incrível", Alice jorrou. "Ela é o gênio por trás dos muffins que eu lhe dei."

"Oh", eu respondi. "Então essa é uma padaria ou um lugar de flores?" Eu estava confuso. A loja inteira parecia realmente boa, mas eu definitivamente não tinha visto nada assim em Chicago.

"Nós combinamos as nossas paixões", explicou Alice. "Eu amo flores e Bella gosta de assar. Fomos melhores amigas desde o colégio, na verdade, e eu não poderia sonhar com algo melhor do que entrar no negócio com ela. Aqui está ela!"

Só então, uma mulher pequena e delicada saiu da cozinha. Foi então que percebi que Bella era a mulher que eu vi quando entrei aqui.

Bella parou quando nos viu. Ela me olhou por um momento, depois para Vanessa, então, finalmente falou: "Olá, eu sou Bella Swan. É um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela estendeu a mão, e eu educadamente apertei a dela.

Segurei sua pequena mão na minha e sorri "Oi, eu sou Edward Masen e esta coisinha aqui é Vanessa. Baby, você pode dizer oi a Senhorita Bella?"

"Oi", disse Vanessa. Ela brincou com o buquê, puxou uma pequena flor rosa, e entregou a Bella.

"Para mim?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim", Vanessa sorriu. Ela colocou as flores no balcão e se mexeu para longe de meus braços. Eu quase a derrubei e gritei para que ela parasse.

"Vanessa!" Eu gritei, enquanto tentei segurá-la. "Pare!"

Ela parou de se mover, o que me ajudou a me ajustar para que eu pudesse colocá-la de forma segura no banco.

"Não faça isso de novo", eu suspirei. "Você não pode simplesmente se mover assim, ou eu poderia acabar soltando você."

"Diculpa", ela fez beicinho.

Segurei seu lábio inferior com o polegar e sorri para ela. Ela era bonita, mesmo quando estava se desculpando.

"Desculpe-me também, baby", eu respondi. "Não me assuste de novo, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu e começou a brincar com Ellie. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo e fiz uma careta quando eu olhei para Alice e Bella. Elas tinham visto Vanessa quase caindo dos meus braços.

"Desculpe", eu me desculpei. "Às vezes ela faz coisas que me assustam."

"Está tudo bem", Bella disse. "Os pais se preocupam com seus filhos o tempo todo. Deve ser natural."

Eu puxei o meu cabelo na tentativa de libertar o meu nervosismo. Eu não queria parecer um pai incompetente em frente à nova cidade. Eu não podia permitir que todas as pessoas fofocassem sobre quão terrível e inexperiente eu era mesmo que fosse verdade.

"É quase natural demais", eu concordei. "A paternidade é muito mais difícil do que as pessoas pensam", eu murmurei.

"Você soa como se tivesse muita experiência", disse Alice. "Vanessa parece ser uma doce menina. Duvido que ela lhe de muito trabalho."

"Ela é ótima", disse eu. "Ela é a melhor criança que eu poderia esperar. É só..." eu hesitei.

"Sim?" Alice perguntou.

"As coisas têm sido difíceis... com a mudança e tudo isso," Eu meio que menti. Eu não estava pronto para dizer a ninguém a verdade sobre como Vanessa e eu paramos aqui ou o que aconteceu antes que eu a conhecesse.

"Você deve estar exausto", Bella comentou. "Você já teve tempo para desfazer as malas?"

"Tudo está arrumado," eu disse. "Eu simplesmente não fui capaz de sair e comprar mantimentos. E eu preciso planejar o jantar para essa menininha", eu disse apontando para Vanessa.

"Ei, menina linda," Bella disse enquanto caminhava até Vanessa. Ela encostou-se no balcão e abaixou a cabeça para que ela ficasse no nível dos olhos com Vanessa. "Quer um lanche?"

Vanessa olhou para mim para pedir permissão.

"Vá em frente, baby", eu disse a encorajando. "Diga, por favor", eu a lembrei.

"Sim, pu favo", disse ela.

"Posso dar-lhe um muffin? Eu prometo que vou ser o mais saudável, como um de blueberry," Bella perguntou-me. "Ela gosta de blueberry?"

"Sim, ela gosta", eu respondi. "Obrigado."

"Não tem problema," Bella sorriu. Ela voltou sua atenção para Vanessa. "Você quer um pouco de leite também?"

"Pu favo", Vanessa disse novamente.

"Ela não pode beber", eu cortei. "Ela é alérgica, então ela toma leite de cabra."

"Oh," Bella disse. "Bem, você está com sorte, menina linda, eu tenho leite de cabra." Bella olhou para mim, "Eu uso às vezes para alguns dos muffins. Eu já volto."

Ela saiu, e quando meus olhos a seguiram, eu percebi que Alice desapareceu. Eu nem tinha notado quando ela saiu.

Enquanto Bella foi buscar o lanche de Vanessa, eu pensei em Forks. Eu estou aqui há apenas algumas poucas horas, e já tinha duas moças me acolhendo e que mostraram carinho por mim e minha filha. Era bom, e isso me fez pensar em minha mãe. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheci, e agora que ela se foi... era estranho ter tanta gente me lembrando dela.

Eu não me entristeço. Isso pode soar terrível para algumas pessoas, mas a verdade é que eu não tive tempo para lamentar. Com todos os arranjos e cuidando de Vanessa, eu não tive tempo para processar a morte dos meus pais.

Eu sabia que eles estavam mortos. Eu vi os corpos, eu fiz o funeral. Eu fui ao funeral, mas eu não falei. Eu não dei um discurso nem me dirigi a ninguém. Eu só fiz os movimentos, porque foi tudo que eu pude fazer.

Agora que eu estava aqui com a Vanessa, e com as mulheres que me fizeram lembrar tanto de minha mãe, me senti triste.

Eu deveria ter entristecido pelos meus pais. Eu deveria ter lamentado, mas eu não fiz. Não era por que eu não os amava, eu simplesmente não conseguia, mas aqui eu estava começando a pensar que eu posso terminar o luto em silêncio ou no conforto do seu lar.

Para mim, ainda era a sua casa. Eles compraram. Eles pegaram por isso. E eles queriam que eu e Vanessa a tivéssemos. Claro, de alguma forma era minha, mas eu sempre veria como dos meus pais.

Bella saiu com um prato e um copo pequeno de leite. Ela colocou na frente de Vanessa.

"Aqui você esta menina linda", disse ela sorrindo para ela. "Você é uma gracinha, eu aposto que seu pai se diverte muito brincando com você."

"Ela gosta de ir ao parque", disse eu. "Os balanços são os seus favoritos."

"Eles são meus também", Bella piscou para mim.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Ela estava conversando com Vanessa, mas estava flertando comigo?

"O que você faz Edward?" Bella perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Eu não tenho um emprego aqui", eu respondi com sinceridade. "Estou me concentrando em cuidar de Vanessa. Vou focar nisso mais tarde."

"Desculpe", ela disse. "Eu não queria me intrometer."

"Não, você não se intrometeu", eu discordei com ela. "Foi uma pergunta simples. Eu respondi."

"Então você não tem um emprego agora, o que você gostaria de fazer?" ela perguntou.

Hmm, eu me perguntava qual era a melhor maneira de dizer, eu costumava ser um viciado em drogas fodido. Não, não havia melhor maneira de dizer. Inferno, a única maneira de falar era apenas dizer isso, mas eu não queria dizer a Bella, pelo menos não ainda.

"Estudei música," eu disse tentando ficar o mais próximo possível da verdade.

"Legal," disse ela. "Você foi para a escola para isso?"

"Sim," eu respondi. "Eu toco violão e piano."

"Uau", ela assobiou. "Eu aposto que toca realmente bem."

"Eu sou decente", eu sorri. "Às vezes, se Vanessa não consegue, pego o meu violão e canto para ela."

"Ahhh!" Bella suspirou. "Isso é muito doce, Edward. Parece que ela te tem na palma da mão."

"Ela tem" Eu gargalhei. "Não demorou muito para ela me ter assim."

Bella olhou para Vanessa, e depois olhou para mim. "Ela tem sorte de tê-lo", ela disse chorando um pouco. Ela enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos e sorriu. "Desculpe", ela disse apressadamente.

"Está tudo bem", eu disse mesmo que eu não soubesse por que ela chorava. Olhei em seus olhos castanhos e vi a tristeza novamente. Algo aconteceu com Bella. Eu tinha certeza disso, seus olhos eram um presente morto, e quando ela chorou me fez pensar que talvez Vanessa lembrasse alguém.

"Não se desculpe," eu disse.

"Você deve pensar que há algo de errado comigo", disse ela, rindo de si mesma.

"Não, eu não acho que há algo de errado com você."

"Vanessa é linda, e ela tem sorte de tê-lo como seu pai."

"Obrigado, Bella. Isso realmente significa muito para mim."

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Então, você é novo na cidade. Você e sua filha, não tem mantimentos. O que você vai fazer para o jantar?"

"Eu não sei."

"Eu sei!" Alice chiou quando saltou para nós. "Bella aqui é uma cozinheira fantástica! Ela pode levá-lo as compras de supermercado, e talvez ela possa cozinhar para você. Tenho certeza que Vanessa iria amar o seu purê de batatas."

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei a Alice, mas eu olhava para Bella. "Vocês já fizeram muito por nós. Eu não quero ser uma imposição."

"Você não é", Alice garantiu. "O que você acha Bella? Gostaria de ajudar um colega vizinho?"

Bella colocou o braço ao redor de Alice e enquanto Alice se encolheu, Bella disse: "Absolutamente. Eu gostaria de ir, Edward?"

"Uhhh..."

"Podemos ir agora", Bella ofereceu. "Eu posso ir embora agora, e eu tenho certeza de que Vanessa precisa comer alguma comida de verdade."

"Ela também precisa dormir," Alice começou a falar. "Eu estou supondo que ela se deita cedo."

"Sim", eu concordei. "Ela dorme antes das nove."

"Está resolvido, então", disse Alice. "Bella é incrível. Ela é minha melhor amiga, e tenho certeza que vocês vão se divertir."

"Você sabe, não precisa fazer isso", eu disse olhando para Bella novamente. Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava desconfortável ou se ela realmente queria ajudar.

"Eu insisto," Bella disse. "Vou encontrá-lo lá fora em cinco minutos?"

"Tudo bem."

* * *

**Essa Vanessa é um amoooooor *-* Como pode gente quanta fofura! E esse jantar hein? huuuuum**

**Nhom nhom vocês estão gostando da fic? Eu gosto da forma como ela está sendo levada sabe... os dois perderam pessoas que amavam, e tem a mesma dor... **

**aiai tem muita coisa pela frente ;)**

**Comentem... espero que as mesmas pessoas que comentaram antes continuem vou ficar feliz com isso ok :)**

**Até... um dia xD **

**bjs xx  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**BPDV**

"**Mas como vou saber quem é minha alma gêmea? Por arriscando fracasso, desapontamento, desilusão, mas nunca deixando de procurar o amor. Contanto que você continue procurando, você vai triunfar no final."**

— **Paulo Coelho **

Eu odiava quando Alice estava certa. Alice estava geralmente certa sobre um monte de coisas. Talvez agora eu devesse estar habituada a isso, mas eu ainda não estava.

"Bella", Alice cantou para mim no seu tom presunçoso. Ela sabia que estava certa, e eu odiava quando ela cantava 'Bella' para mim. E só provava que eu deveria tê-la escutado em primeiro lugar.

"Sim Alice?" Eu suspirei.

"Diga-me, você achou que o Edward Masen é lindo? Vanessa é uma gracinha também."

Quando Alice era assim, era sempre melhor ceder. Era muito mais fácil dessa maneira. Eu sorri falso para ela: "Sim, Alice. Edward é muito bonito e Vanessa é bonita como um botão. Você estava certa."

"Veja, é muito melhor quando você admite que estou certa! Eu te disse, Bella, Edward estava em meu sonho e é o destino! Isso está suposto para estarem juntos. Eu sei que isto vai ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você. "

"Alice, eu admito que ele é bonito, mas você e eu sabemos que seus sonhos são loucos. Você se lembra quando sonhou com a lula gigante?"

"Isso foi porque eu estava sonhando com a visita ao parque temático de Harry Potter!"

Revirei os olhos. "Alice, por favor, não, e repito, _não pense_ sobre seu sonho. Edward e eu não vamos ser o que você viu em seu sonho."

"Você vai parar de ser tão cínica?" ela perguntou em exaustão. "Você não acha isso esquisito que eu tive um sonho sobre você e Edward? Eu vi claramente, Bella. Edward é o cara do meu sonho... e agora ele está aqui! O que você chama se não for o destino?"

"Eu chamo de superstição", eu brinquei. "Tudo bem, isso é bizarro, mas seus sonhos estavam sempre do lado estranho."

"Isso é verdade, mas vamos lá, Bella! Por que você está lutando comigo?"

"Dá um tempo, Alice. Eu só tenho a minha vida novamente. Eu finalmente estou fazendo algo que não exige que chore todos os dias, e você está me jogando em cima de alguém que eu mal conheço! Eu não estou pronto para ir ao mundo real. É muito difícil."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice gritou com firmeza. "Você cala a sua boca agora. Eu não vou permitir que você se esconda, nem vou permitir que você choramingue sobre como é difícil seguir em frente."

Alice me deu um abraço forte e disse: "A vida é dura, Bella. Já se passaram quatro anos, e você já percorreu um longo caminho, querida. Charlie não quer que você corra e se esconda do mundo. Ele quer que você seja feliz, ele quer que você vá e viva sua vida. Só porque ele não está mais aqui não significa que você vai esquecê-lo. Vocês eram unidos, eu entendo, mas é hora de voltar sair e ter alguma diversão. Agora, eu prometo que não vou empurrar você e Edward juntos. Aconteça o que acontecer, mas me prometa que não vai correr e se esconder mais. Não é bom para você."

"Alice, minha vida é a coisa mais difícil que já tive de lidar. Você sabe como eu me sinto perdida? Durante muito tempo, eu não quis fazer nada, e ultimamente tenho me sentido bem. É tudo por sua causa e é estranho ser normal de novo, você entende?"

"Não é por minha causa, eu só lhe dei um empurrão na direção certa. Você que caminhou através da porta, e você fez muito bem. Agora é a hora de voltar e fazer um novo amigo. Edward e Vanessa parecem um pouco perdidos também, você não acha? "

Eu sorri ironicamente para ela, "Como você pode dizer?"

Ela encolheu os ombros "Ser pai solteiro é difícil. Você, entre todas as pessoas, sabe disso. Não se identifica com Edward e Vanessa?"

"Mais do que você pensa", eu respondi.

"Faça um novo amigo, querida. Não vai doer."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo."

Ela me deixou ir, e piscou para mim. "As comprar serão divertidas. Ah, e eu acho que você deveria fazer bolo de carne. Vanessa parece que vai gostar do seu purê de batatas."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você ofereceu os meus serviços de culinária para eles."

"Você teria feito isso se soubesse que ele não sabia cozinhar."

"O que faz você pensar que ele não sabe cozinhar?"

Alice me deu um olhar aguçado. "Pai solteiro, lembre-se, Bella? Eu amava Charlie, mas ambas sabemos que ele não sabia cozinhar."

Eu ri. É verdade, Charlie não sabia cozinhar nada. Ele era além de terrível. Foi por isso que assumi a cozinha, logo que me mudei.

"Ok, bom ponto."

"Divirta-se, querida. Me ligue quando você chegar em casa hoje à noite, ok?"

"Ok, obrigada Alice."

Cinco minutos depois, eu me vi de pé no estacionamento com Edward e Vanessa. Edward tinha Vanessa em seus braços, e ela estava descansando a cabeça bonitinha em seu ombro direito.

"O supermercado é logo ali", disse, apontando para a esquerda. Era uma curta distância. Eu sabia que não teria que dirigir até lá, então eu comecei a andar e olhei por cima do meu ombro. "Vamos lá, lentinho."

Eu não estava certa do por que, mas eu era muito amigável e sem defesa com Edward e Vanessa. Uma vez que Charlie morreu, fiquei na minha e quase nunca sai. Eu não interagia com as pessoas da cidade, nem visitava La Push, onde o melhor amigo de Charlie, Billy e seu filho, Jacob moravam. Por muito tempo, eu era uma pessoa em uma concha, e por tanto tempo, todos em Forks me deixaram sozinha. Com o tempo, eles começaram a pensar em mim como 'a filha deprimida do Chefe'.

Olhando para trás, agora eu sei que provavelmente deveria ser a medicação, talvez o Prozac, ou algo assim, para me ajudar a lidar com isso mais fácil. Mas agora que eu já tinha passado por isso, eu me sentia melhor. É engraçado... como as pessoas sempre descobrem o que eles estavam passando por depressão após o fato. Eu acho que foi como ter depressão pós-parto. Um monte de gente experiente, mesmo Gwyneth Paltrow* teve. Acho que era o mesmo. Eu não tinha idéia do que o que eu estava passando, mas anos mais tarde, percebi para o que era.

_*** **__**Gwyneth Kate Paltrow**__**:**_ _(Los Angeles, 27 de setembro de 1972) é uma premiada atriz norte-americana, vencedora de vários prêmios de prestígio._

Edward me alcançou e caminhou ao meu lado. Seus passos largos encontraram o meu ritmo apressado.

"Qual é a pressa?" ele perguntou.

"Essa menina precisa comer alguma comida de verdade", eu respondi. "Eu não tenho filhos, e eu sei quase nada sobre eles, mas eu estou supondo que Vanessa poderia querer uma boa refeição caseira."

"Eu concordo", disse ele. "Eu gostaria de saber o meu caminho em torno da cozinha, mas torradas com manteiga de amendoim e geléia são as únicas coisas que eu sou capaz de fazer."

"Típico", comentei. "Não se preocupe. Todos na cidade vão oferecer para ajudá-lo se você precisar."

"Eu não quero a ajuda de todos", ele reclamou. "Você e Alice já tem feito muito por nós. Eu não quero tirar vantagem de sua bondade."

Eu o parei antes de chegar as portas de vidro duplas do mercado. "Pare", eu disse. "Você não está aproveitando, nós oferecemos. Fico feliz em ajudar você e Vanessa, e, além disso, vocês acabaram de se mudar para cá. Que tipo de vizinho eu seria se eu não o recebesse?"

Ele sorriu. "Alice cuidou disso. Seus muffins de chocolate são um sucesso", ele disse, apontando para Vanessa.

"Ela gostou?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, ela comeu um depois que acordou de um cochilo. Ela tinha tudo sobre o rosto."

Eu ri. "Boa menina."

Nós andamos dentro do supermercado, e depois de colocar Vanessa no carrinho, estávamos indo para a seção de hortifruti.

"Basta escolher o que você precisa", disse eu. "Você gosta de maçãs e bananas, Vanessa?"

"Sim", ela sorriu. Ela estava abraçando a elefanta de pelúcia e ergueu-a para mim. "Ellie também!"

"Ela gosta?" Perguntei animadamente. "Isso é incrível. Vamos pegar alguns, tudo bem?"

Eu puxei um saco pequeno de plástico e comecei a despejar um cacho de bananas nelas. Peguei algumas maçãs, e Edward pegou alguns pêssegos. Eu coloquei os sacos no carrinho, enquanto Edward continuou a estocar a fruta e legumes. Eu me certifiquei que ele comprou cebola, batata, aipo e cenoura para o bolo de carne.

Nós fomos para a seção de carnes, Edward empurrou o carrinho e fui ao lado dele. Não deixei de perceber que eu estava no meio da seção de hortifruti com um completo e total estranho. Isso não era algo que eu fazia todos os dias, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, não era tão estranho para mim.

Peguei um quilo de carne moída, e só quando eu estava prestes a colocá-lo no carrinho, Edward pegou delicadamente dentro de minhas mãos e o colocou para baixo.

Ele sorriu: "Se você vai cozinhar para nós, então eu acho que você deve obter o maior pacote de carne. Eu não posso cozinhar para salvar minha vida, então os restos dos seus seriam muito apreciado."

Eu ri. Foi tão bonito e engraçado, e não o que eu esperava dele.

"Tudo bem", disse recebendo o maior pacote de carne. "Nós precisamos ir para a seção do pão. Eu vou precisar de migalhas de pão e eu estou supondo que você está precisando de um pouco de manteiga de amendoim e geléia."

"Sim, e Vanessa precisa de leite."

Depois que eu colocar a carne no carrinho, eu levei Edward e Vanessa para o corredor do pão. Vanessa estava quieta, ela se manteve ocupada com Ellie, e fiquei maravilhada com a forma como alguém tão jovem poderia ser tão bem comportada. Eu sabia que as crianças eram um punhado, e que alguns deles eram 'bons meninos', mas Vanessa era quase boa demais para ser verdade.

Edward pegou um pacote de pão branco, biscoitos, e várias caixas de cereais. Eu o deixei sozinho enquanto ele fazia suas escolhas de compras, observando como ele pegou caixas, sacos e latas. Enquanto eu observava Edward despejar e colocar vários mantimentos no carrinho, pensei em como era bom que ele estivesse fazendo isso para sua filha. Ele estava fazendo compras de supermercado, não só para ele, mas para ela. Ela não podia beber leite regularmente, e em vez de começar seu suco adocicado como a maioria dos pais, ele fez a coisa certa. Ele pegou o leite que ela pudesse beber.

Não era sobre o leite. Não fiquei muito impressionada que ele sabia que ela precisava de leite de cabra especial. Não, foi ele que me impressionou. Ele era jovem, e eu não acho que ele era alguns anos mais velhos do que eu e ele tinha uma filha, mas ele era tão atento e atencioso para com ela. A maioria dos pais jovens não tem a menor idéia sobre como ser pai. Eles preferem sair para uma festa, e eles provavelmente não teriam sido tão atentos ao seu filho. Eu não estava dizendo que todos os pais jovens não eram bons pais, mas a idade vinha com a maturidade, e alguns rapazes tinham, enquanto outros não. Edward tinha.

"Senhorita Bella?" Vanessa disse, trazendo-me de meus pensamentos soltos.

Eu me virei para encará-la. "Sim, menina linda?" Eu respondi.

Ela riu e entregou a elefanta para mim.

"Isso é Ellie?" Eu perguntei.

"Ellie," Vanessa confirmou.

"Ela é uma elefanta muito simpática, não é?"

"Sim."

Eu não tinha muita experiência com crianças. Na verdade, eu tinha zero de experiência com crianças, mas Vanessa era tão fácil de falar. Ela era tão fácil de gostar, e eu não podia deixar de jogar junto com ela. Passamos Ellie para frente e para trás, e Edward empurra o carrinho enquanto Vanessa e eu jogávamos. Ele não interrompeu os nossos jogos, ele acabou por empurrar o carrinho, escolher mantimentos, e em seguida, colocar no carrinho.

Ao longo de nossas compras, Vanessa e eu brincávamos com Ellie e eu tentei mostrar-lhe um jogo de mão chamado de escorregar, e mesmo que ela fosse pequena demais para realmente fazer, era divertido brincar com ela. Estávamos na seção de comida congelada, eu estava fazendo caretas engraçadas para Vanessa, quando eu ouvi a voz de Lauren Mallory.

"Olá," ela ronronou. "Eu sou Lauren. Você deve ser Edward."

"Hum, oi?" ele respondeu um tanto resignado.

Olhei para trás e vi Lauren, segurando uma cesta e olhando Edward para cima e a baixo. Parecia que ela queria tira sua roupa. Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ela continuava a falar com Edward. Eu tentei não prestar atenção, mas ela estava lá, então era difícil não escutá-la.

Ela sorriu para ele e lambeu os lábios. "Eu gostaria de lhe dar as boas vindas a Forks. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar." Ela estava prestes a dar-lhe o seu número quando ele bufou de aborrecimento.

"Obrigado. Você sabe, isso é muito agradável da sua parte, mas eu não acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda." Ele se afastou dela e enrolou seu braço no meu, empurrando Vanessa e eu no outro sentido.

"Isso foi rude," eu apontei.

Ele olhou para mim. "Sim, foi."

Eu sorri. "É uma coisa boa que você tenha se afastado dela."

Ele estava brincando com o cabelo de Vanessa, mas ele me respondeu: "Por isso é bom?"

"Porque ela teria tentado bem difícil, para fazer amizade com você."

"Você não tem uma amizade comigo?"

"Suas habilidades de amizade não são os mesmos que os meus."

Olhei para ele enquanto desviava de outro cliente. Ele sorriu e ficou olhando para os números do corredor e descrições.

"Ela só queria dormir comigo", ele disse com naturalidade.

"Sim, ela queria", eu concordei.

"Eu não estou para isso."

Por alguma razão, isso me fez sorrir.

Ele nos guiou até o caixa, e juntos começamos a colocar as coisas na esteira. Vanessa tentou colocar Ellie lá em cima, mas Edward a parou com um sorriso e um beijo. Quando eu vi aquilo, eu tive certeza que o meu coração se derreteu. Ele era um cara muito doce e um pai realmente fofo e atencioso.

Maldita seja Alice Whitlock!

"Bella!" Tyler Crowley, o cara do caixa, um cara que eu conheci na escola, exclamou quando nos viu.

"Oi, Tyler," eu disse educadamente.

Tyler era um cara legal. Ele tinha uma queda por mim na escola, eu não o deixei chegar mais longe do que isso. Eu não poderia, porque eu sinceramente nunca vi Tyler assim. Depois que Charlie morreu, Tyler perdeu o interesse em mim. Eu era grata por isso, mas desde que eu tinha começado a me mover com a minha vida, ele vem demonstrando interesse novamente.

Tyler verificou os itens e perguntou como eu estava indo. Eu lhe respondi, mantendo minhas respostas curtas. Ele tentou fazer uma pequena conversa, mas eu o interrompi.

"Ei, Tyler, esse é Edward Masen e sua filha, Vanessa. Eles acabaram de se mudar para cá de Chicago."

"Oi", Tyler disse, sorrindo para Vanessa. Ele olhou para Edward. "Ela é uma menina muito bonita."

"Obrigado", Edward respondeu. Notei que ele e Tyler não disseram mais nada depois disso.

Dois minutos depois, Edward e eu estávamos fora, caminhando de volta para o carro. Edward estava empurrando o carrinho, enquanto eu caminhava ao lado dele.

"Esse cara gosta de você", Edward disse.

Eu suspirei, "Eu sei. Ele já gostava no colégio."

Paramos no brilhante Volvo prata de Edward. Ele pegou as chaves do lado de dentro do bolso e disse: "Desde o colégio, né? Isso é muito tempo para ansiar por alguém."

Eu ri: "Ele é bom! Eu só... eu não gosto dele assim."

"Eu não gosto dele assim?" Edward repetiu. "Você ainda soa como se ainda estivesse na escola, Bella."

"Tudo bem, seja gentil. Ou eu posso acabar deixando você e não pode ter o jantar esta noite."

Eu não sei por que, mas eu poderia falar com Edward como se estivesse falando com Alice e Jasper. Era natural e fácil. Eu estava rindo com ele, conversei com tanta facilidade com ele. Nossa conversa fluiu e não havia nada de estranho. Para mim, era uma batalha falar com meus amigos. Alice e Jasper eram surpreendentes, mas eu ainda mantinha as coisas para mim. Com Edward, era diferente. Eu não tinha certeza do que era, mas eu gostei até agora.

"Sinto muito", desculpou-se, sorrindo gentilmente para mim. "Importa-se de me ajudar com as compras, ou você gostaria de colocar o meu bebê no carro?"

"Você me deixaria fazer isso?"

"Claro", ele respondeu quando apertou um botão e o porta-malas abriu.

"Eu posso cuidar de Vanessa," eu disse.

"Obrigado", ele disse enquanto começou a pegar um par de sacolas de supermercado.

Eu fui até Vanessa e estendi meus braços para ela. Eu estava dando a ela a opção de vir comigo, porque se ela não me quisesse ajudando-a, então eu ia deixar Edward cuidar dela.

Para minha surpresa e deleite, Vanessa levantou os braços e deixou-me pegá-la. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu tinha a pegado, foi realmente à primeira vez que eu tinha pegado qualquer criança. Não foi estranho, era muito bom. Ela não pesava muito, então eu coloquei-a no meu quadril esquerdo e sorri.

"Você é tão bonita", eu suspirei. Ela realmente era. Ela sorriu e deu risadinhas para mim e apertou Ellie com força.

"O carro esta destrancado?" Perguntei a Edward.

"Sim", ele respondeu.

Abri a porta e levantou-a para dentro para que pudesse se sentar em sua cadeira. Tomei Ellie dela, e coloquei ao seu lado para que eu pudesse puxar o cinto de segurança sobre sua cabeça. Depois que ela estava presa, eu dei Ellie de volta e olhei para Edward.

"Vou encontrá-lo na sua casa?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, você quer me seguir?"

"Eu sei onde você mora."

"Você sabe?"

"Isso é Forks," Eu dei de ombros. "Todo mundo sabe onde todo mundo vive."

"Isso é meio sinistro", ele estremeceu.

Eu ri. "Bem-vindo a Forks".

"Suas boas vindas são provavelmente a mais apavorante de todas as boas-vindas que eu tive", ele brincou.

"Eu vou te encontrar lá", eu disse. Acenei para Vanessa e fechei a porta. "Vejo vocês logo".

"Vejo você, Bella."

Eu caminhei até a minha caminhonete, e quando me sentei para dentro, eu respirei fundo e tentei me recompor. Mas não havia razão para isso. Eu não estava em pânico. Eu não estava me sentindo estranha, eu estava me sentindo bem. Eu estava bem, e era bastante surpreendente, porque durante muito tempo, eu não queria fazer nada. Eu não queria sair e me divertir, e mesmo que eu trabalhasse e passasse um tempo com Alice e Jasper, eu continuava a guardar para mim. Este passeio com Edward era suposto para ser estranho, eu estava lutando com Alice todo o caminho, mas não foi estranho. Foi tudo bem, eu estava bem.

Alice era minha melhor amiga, e embora eu tenha deixado algumas coisas só para mim e mantido certa distância às vezes, eu sabia que ela queria que eu pegasse os pedaços da minha vida e seguisse em frente. Eu sabia que tinha, mas era difícil.

Eu não sabia como ser feliz. Eu não sabia como fazer mais nada. Eu ainda me sentia como se todo o meu mundo se desmoronasse. Claro, Charlie e eu não víamos um ao outro o tempo todo e eu só passei dois ou mais anos com ele, mas era a qualidade e não a quantidade de tempo que me fez muito mais perto dele do que com alguém.

Mas Alice tinha razão. Era hora de eu voltar e viver minha vida. Eu tinha, e eu estava tentando, mas sabia que não estava me esforçando o suficiente. Eu poderia fazer melhor.

Essa coisa com Edward era boa. Eu realmente gostei de mim mesma, e eu ri mais e sorri mais no supermercado com ele e Vanessa do que eu tinha feito no ano inteiro. Era realmente notável. Fiquei impressionada com Edward e comigo mesma.

Hoje, eu provei a mim mesma que eu poderia ter diversão, eu poderia sorrir e rir, e ainda amar Charlie. Ele queria isso para mim. Eu queria isso para mim.

_Você pode fazer isso, Bella. É apenas um jantar,_ eu disse a mim mesma.

Eu estava me dando um sermão, mas por algum motivo, eu sentia que não precisava. Eu tinha chegado tão longe sem me desmoronar na frente de Edward. Talvez eu pudesse ir um pouco mais sorrir e sem pensar.

* * *

**Aiai Bella sentindo-se confortável com o Edward... huuuuuuuum rs eles são fofos ok Esse jantar hein...Essa Vanessa linda x3**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que estejam gostando da fic. Comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**EPDV**

"**Quando queremos construir um alicerce seguro na amizade, devemos amar os nossos amigos por causa deles e não por nós próprios."**

**- Charlotte Bronte**

Vanessa e eu estávamos nos dirigindo de volta para casa. Os mantimentos estavam no porta-malas e Vanessa estava brincando com Ellie tranquilamente.

Enquanto dirigia, pensei sobre a minha ida ao mercado com Vanessa e Bella. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu tinha ido a um supermercado desde que eu era uma criança, A última vez que pisei em um mercado, eu estava com minha mãe. Foi há muito tempo, e ainda assim foi bom. Claro que compras de supermercado não era uma grande coisa, mas quando você tem 25 anos e não tem ido a qualquer outro lugar além de uma cela de prisão, você pega todos os benefícios sociais (ou não-sociais) de passeios que você tiver.

As compras em si foram boas. Eu podia imaginar a minha forma em torno do mercado, mas com Bella para apontar as coisas era divertido. Ela nos levou a primeira seção de frutas e verduras, e antes que eu pudesse escolher qualquer coisa, ela começou a falar com Vanessa. Ela lhe perguntou que tipo de frutas ela gostava, e então ela passou a pegar o que Vanessa queria. Era doce ver uma jovem como Bella agir de modo amigável para a minha menina. Após encontrar Bella, eu sabia que ela era uma mulher, jovem e bonita, e vê-la com a minha filha colocou um sorriso no meu rosto.

Ela era tão boa com Vanessa. E era certo, que em parte isso se devia ao bom comportamento de Vanessa. Uma menina doce como ela, era fácil das pessoas serem agradáveis, mas ainda assim.

Quando Vanessa e eu paramos na garagem, olhei no espelho retrovisor para ver se Bella estava atrás de mim. Ela não estava. O que estava tudo bem, eu tive um momento extra ou dois para estabelecer Vanessa e tirar os mantimentos.

Eu saí, abri a porta de Vanessa, e coloquei ela e Ellie na frente da casa. Depois que eu abri a porta da frente, peguei Vanessa e coloquei ela no cercadinho que eu havia criado na sala de estar.

"Tudo bem anjinha, eu só vou pegar os mantimentos, não vou embora. Eu só estou entrando e saindo da casa, ok?"

"Eu posso olhá-la se você quiser", a voz de Bella disse atrás de mim.

Virei e vi Bella no degrau da frente. Ela parecia um pouco tímida, mas ela me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador.

"Isso seria ótimo", eu respondi. "Obrigado." Eu não queria que ela olhasse Vanessa, não porque eu não confiava nela com a minha filha, mas porque não era o seu lugar. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de pegar os mantimentos e olhar minha filha, mas era muito mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria. Eu acho que receber ajuda não era tão ruim. Afinal, Bella estava aqui para cozinhar o jantar para nós, sendo assim, olhar Vanessa não devia ser um grande negócio.

Agradeci a Bella de novo, e então rapidamente peguei um monte de sacos do mercado e corri para a cozinha. Só fiz duas viagens, e eu estava muito orgulhoso de mim por ser rápido.

"Hey," eu disse enquanto corria de volta para a sala.

Bella e Vanessa estavam brincando juntas no sofá. Bella estava sentada, ela estava com Vanessa em seu colo de frente para ela, e elas estavam rindo. Era uma cena estranha para mim. Eu só vi minha mãe com Vanessa. Vanessa não sabia nada sobre outras mulheres, além da minha mãe, então ela ser tão amigável não era exatamente estranho, era apenas estranho ver. Era como se ela pudesse fazer amizade com todos.

"Hey!" Bella me cumprimentou alegremente. "Nós estávamos brincando de 'bate palmas', ela aprende rápido. "

Fui até elas e dei um tapinha nas costas de Vanessa. "Ela é uma menina inteligente."

"Será que ela herdou isso de você?"

Eu sorri. Sim, ela herdou sua inteligência totalmente de mim. Kate não era idiota, mas ela também não era um gênio.

"Eu gostaria de pensar assim."

Bella riu: "Ela tem seus olhos. Eu acho que ela deve ter herdado algumas outras qualidades de você."

Vanessa olhou para mim e estendeu os braços. Fui pegá-la e a abracei. "Está se divertindo, anjinha?"

"Sim", ela respondeu alegremente. Ela me deu um beijo de bebê no meu rosto e deu uma risadinha.

Olhei para Bella e estiquei a minha mão esquerda para que ela pegasse, para que pudesse se levantar. Quando Bella colocou a mão na minha, ela apertou levemente e eu a puxei. Sua mão era pequena e quente, mas não era como Vanessa. Era feminina e bonita e me fez lembrar que eu estava 'fora de mulheres.'

"Então, por que eu não vou para a cozinha?" ela perguntou, me tirando de minhas reflexões internas.

"Sim", eu concordei. "Nós vamos lhe apresentar a casa."

Bella me seguiu até a cozinha. Depois disso, levei-a a todos os quartos no piso principal e todo o tempo Vanessa comentava ou começava a tagarelar sobre a casa e quão grande era. Bella e eu rimos e continuamos a nossa conversa com ela. Era uma coisa estranha para mim, passar tanto tempo com Vanessa. Mesmo após a morte dos meus pais, eu mantive Vanessa afastada, porque eu tinha tanta papelada e planos para fazer.

Eu passei muito tempo com ela depois da morte e do funeral, mas não como agora.

Nós estávamos na cozinha novamente. Eu tinha Vanessa sentada na bancada, comigo na frente dela, segurando-a no lugar para ela não cair. Bella estava na pia de lavar louça e arrumava alguns dos mantimentos.

Eu me senti mal que ela estava guardando, por isso peguei Vanessa e a coloquei de pé. Eu fui para a sala e levei o pequeno cercadinho para a cozinha.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou enquanto me viu colocar Vanessa no cercadinho.

"Mantendo um olho sobre ela e te ajudando."

"Edward, eu estou bem. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Vá e cuide dela."

"Ela está bem. Depois do jantar, ela geralmente se cansa. Agora, o que posso fazer para ajudar?"

Bella sorriu, mas seus olhos não cintilaram. Percebi isso a respeito dela. Ela muitas vezes mostrava felicidade, mas seus olhos a traíram. Seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza escondida, e eu entendia. Você não pode esconder suas emoções, não realmente. Você poderia colocar um sorriso, mas se não estiver realmente sentindo isso, seus olhos irão mostrar.

"Tudo bem", Bella disse, resignada. "Você pode colocar os mantimentos nos lugares. Apenas deixa a carne moída e legumes."

Eu procurei alguns dos sacos, e quando eu encontrei as cenouras e aipo, eu dei a Bella. Eu estava indo e voltando entre a despensa e a geladeira, quando a Vanessa pediu por suco.

Eu dei a ela um copo com canudo e enchi com o suco. "Aqui está, menina."

"Obigada", ela respondeu.

Eu ri. Ela falava bem para uma criança de dois anos, mas havia alguns sons engraçados que ela não conseguia pronunciar ainda. Os 'br' sendo um deles.

"Por nada."

"Ela é muito educada", Bella comentou.

"Sim, minha mãe incutiu os seus bons costumes."

"Oh, sua mãe o ajudou?"

Eu suspirei. Eu não queria falar sobre minha mãe. "Sim, ela me ajudou muito", respondi.

"Você tem muita sorte."

"Eu tive."

Eu não queria falar sobre mim, então eu rapidamente mudei de assunto.

"Há quanto tempo você tem a padaria?" Eu perguntei.

"Menos de um ano", ela respondeu. "Foi realmente Alice que fez. Ela teve esta idéia louca de ter sua própria floricultura e eu meio que cai como cozinheira... Alice propôs a abertura de uma padaria e uma loja de flores. Funcionou para nós."

"Deve ser divertido."

"É. Apesar de que trabalhar com Alice é um trabalho o tempo todo. Aquela garota nunca dorme. É como se eu estivesse trabalhando com uma viciada em cafeína."

"Alice gosta de café?"

"Não, ela é simplesmente muito super animada".

"Ela não precisa do café, não é?"

"Não," Bella gargalhou. "Ela é diferente, mas eu a amo."

"Há quanto tempo vocês são amigas? "

"Desde meu primeiro ano do ensino médio. Foi quando eu voltei para cá."

Então, ela era daqui.

"Por que você voltou?" Logo que fiz a pergunta, as mãos de Bella amoleceram e ela deixou a faca cair firmemente. Ela ficou rígida, e deu um suspiro pesado.

"Mudei-me para ficar com meu pai."

"Ah", eu respondi. "Legal. Ele ainda mora aqui?"

Bella olhou para mim, e o que vi foi algo que eu não esperava ver.

Ela tinha lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Ela estava chorando lágrimas silenciosas, e foi aí que eu entendi. Tudo fazia sentido agora. A tristeza em seus olhos, sua mudança de comportamento quando eu perguntei por que ela voltou. Seu pai faleceu.

"Sinto muito", eu disse. "Eu não queria me intrometer."

Ela balançou a cabeça para mim. "Você não se intrometeu. Era uma questão simples. Eu respondi" ela disse, repetindo as minhas palavras de antes.

"Quanto tempo?" Eu perguntei. Eu não sei por que, mas fiquei curioso. Ainda não tinha se passado um mês desde que meus pais haviam morrido, eu perguntei quanto tempo tinha sido para Bella.

"Quatro anos", ela respondeu secamente. Ela pegou a faca e voltou a cortar os legumes.

Eu sabia que não podia fazer mais perguntas. Era óbvio que ela tinha acabado de falar sobre da morte de seu pai, e eu respeito isso.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?"

Bella me olhou, e eu fiz uma careta. "Eu quis dizer com o jantar. Não sei cozinhar, mas tenho certeza de que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com suas instruções." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso pequeno, um de desculpas, e esperava que ela não estivesse zangada comigo.

"Você pode pegar algumas tigelas e o pão?"

"Claro."

Cinco minutos depois, Bella tinha todos os legumes picados e fatiados. Ela estava trabalhando na carne moída e no pão, e eu estava sentado no banco da cozinha, de frente para ela. Vanessa estava brincando tranquilamente em seu cercadinho, e tudo estava calmo novamente.

Bella e eu não falamos sobre seu pai, e eu não lhe disse que os meus pais morreram. Talvez eu devesse falar, mas não estava pronto para dizer qualquer coisa, ainda não.

Nós conversamos sobre a padaria, os amigos de Bella, e Forks em geral. Mantivemos as coisas suaves, e isso foi bom porque eu tive um sentimento que ambos necessitávamos deixar as coisas leves.

Descobri que Alice era casada. Ela se casou com seu namorado da escola e ambos vivem em Forks. Bella também me falou sobre seus outros amigos, Emmett e Rosalie McCarty. Eles eram como Alice e Jasper. Eles foram namorados na escola e seguindo a linha se casaram depois do ensino médio. Eles viviam em Port Angeles, que não estava longe de Forks.

Notei que Bella se animou um pouco quando falou sobre seus amigos. Ela ficou animada, e sorriu. Era bom ver, principalmente depois de vê-la chorar mais cedo. Mas mesmo que ela tenha falando tão bem de seus amigos, eu ainda podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Eu tive uma sensação de que ela ainda estava de luto, e que estava tendo dificuldades em seguir.

Eu rapidamente me perguntei se ia ser assim. Eu ainda não tinha me entristecido corretamente, bem, de qualquer maneira eu não tinha me entristecido. Houve momentos em que eu quase fiquei triste. Eu estava um pouco confuso. Sabia que deveria ter mostrado algum sinal de tristeza, mas eu não fiz. Eu não poderia, porque disse a mim mesmo que tinha de me manter junto de Vanessa. Ela merecia alguém que fosse forte e a protegesse. Assim, com esse mantra, eu coloque esse estóico, rosto firme. Por fora, eu estava bem, mas no interior, eu tinha medo.

"E você?" ela perguntou enquanto misturou as migalhas de pão com a carne moída.

"E eu?"

"Bem, quem é você? Eu só sei que você é de Chicago e que você tem a mais bonita filha."

Eu sorri para isso. Vanessa era a minha maior realização na vida. Ela era a melhor coisa sobre mim.

"Eu tenho 25 anos, sou pai, solteiro. Deixei a minha vida inteira para trás, e eu estou aqui para um começar de novo para a Vanessa e para mim." Eu tinha que ficar com a verdade, ou a versão mais próxima dela. Bella já tinha compartilhado tanto comigo, e deve ter sido difícil a julgar pelas lágrimas que ela derramou, então eu tinha que retribuir de alguma forma.

"Todo mundo sabe disso", disse ela. "Diga-me algo que eu não sei."

"Hmm," eu pensei. "Eu não costumo falar assim com tanta facilidade ou abertamente com uma pessoa que eu mal conheço."

Bella corou vermelho, e eu sabia que ela devia estar com vergonha.

"Desculpe," Eu corrigi. "Eu estava tentando ser honesto."

"Não se desculpe", disse ela. "Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Eu mal te conheço, Edward, mas falar com você é muito mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria. Hoje foi realmente divertido, e eu tenho certeza que é graças a você e Vanessa."

"Bem, você e Alice foram ótimas para mim e Vanessa. Eu devia agradecer-lhe por ter feito o ajuste da mudança mais fácil."

"Você já me agradeceu", brincou ela.

"Eu estava estudando música", disse revelando algo que era honesto e algo que ela não sabia sobre mim. "Eu acho que te disse que estudei música, eu ia ser um escritor ou compositora ou algo que tivesse a ver com a música."

"Ainda indeciso?"

"Sim, praticamente", eu ri.

"Você toca guitarra e piano, certo?"

"Você se lembrou".

"Eu presto atenção. Você canta e toca para Vanessa todas as noites?"

"Não", respondi. "Eu só toco se ela não consegue dormir. Na maioria das vezes, ela dorme comigo no sofá, ou ela se cansa após seu banho."

"É divertido?"

"O que é divertido?"

"Cuidar dela sozinho."

"Sim, ela torna mais divertido. Mas é muito difícil. Na maioria das vezes, não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo."

"Sério? Você parece tão bom com ela. É como se tudo viesse naturalmente quando você está com ela. Eu vi você... ela é a luz do seu mundo."

"Ela é", eu concordei. "Eu não sei onde eu estaria se eu não a tivesse."

"Eu acho que isso é doce. Então, umm, tudo está arrumado. Coloquei o bolo de carne no forno, e agora vou enfrentar o purê de batatas. Após isso, vou deixá-lo sozinho para que você possa comer."

"Você não vai ficar?" Eu perguntei. Ela tinha que ficar. Não era certo ela fazer o jantar e não ficar.

"Bom..."

"Fique", eu disse com firmeza. "Eu quero que você fique. Vanessa também. Não é, menina?"

Bella deu uma risadinha. "Você está usando sua linda filha para me fazer ficar para o jantar?"

"Isso depende, está funcionando?" abri um sorriso maroto, e olhei para Vanessa. Ela estava olhando para Bella com uma expressão bonita.

"Ok, eu vou ficar. Obrigada."

"Eu que devia agradecer-lhe," eu gentilmente argumentei. "Você fez tanto por nós."

"Não há de quê. Estou me divertindo".

Bella começou a trabalhar com as batatas, e levantei-me para pegar mais suco para Vanessa. Enquanto enchi o copo, eu perguntei a Bella se ela queria algo para beber.

"Só água, por favor."

Peguei duas garrafas de água e coloquei uma em cima do balcão ao lado de sua tábua de corte. Era a minha tábua de corte, mas não era como se eu fosse usá-la, por isso era de Bella. Além disso, ela era a pessoa que estava usando.

Enquanto Bella colocou as batatas em uma, peguei Vanessa e a levei para cima para trocá-la.

Tirei suas botas de chuva e a deixei com suas meias brancas de babado.

"Vai escolher alguns brinquedos para brincar", disse, apontando ao redor.

Eu precisava dela ocupada hoje. Uma vez que Bella fosse ficar aqui, eu precisava de uma oportunidade para conversar e conhecê-la. Ela e eu provavelmente poderíamos nos tornar amigos, e agora, eu realmente precisava disso. Todos os meus velhos amigos estavam em Chicago, e eles não sabiam que eu me mudei. Ou pelo menos, eu não acho que eles sabiam. Eles provavelmente sabiam sobre os meus pais. Essa merda estava em todos os jornais e a cobertura da mídia foi avassaladora. Eu tive sorte porque consegui sair de Chicago sob o radar.

Eu tinha quase esquecido sobre o antigo grupo que eu convivia. Viciados em drogas e outros negociantes, eram como eu, mas alguns deles eram perigosos. Muito mais do que eu. Eu andava com criminosos. Essa era minha vida antes de ser pego, e agora estando livre e com Vanessa, tudo isso parecia que aconteceu há muito tempo.

Eu só esperava que meu passado não viesse me assombrar novamente. Eu precisava deste novo começo. Esta era a minha importante 'segunda chance' na vida, e eu não queria estragar tudo. Eu não poderia, pois agora tinha muito em jogo.

Olhei para Vanessa. Eu não podia arriscá-la. Eu não podia perdê-la.

"Papai!" Vanessa disse rindo para mim. Ela estava no corredor com Ellie e um par de outros bichos de pelúcia nas mãos.

"Você está pronta para voltar lá para baixo com Bella?"

"Sim!"

Eu a peguei e coloquei sobre meu ombro. Vanessa gritou de alegria.

"Vanessa Airlines está chegando para o pouso!" Eu gritei quando cheguei ao primeiro andar.

Isso era o que eu não podia arriscar. Minha vida agora era Vanessa. Não era para desperdiçar como a minha. Eu estava limpo, eu era saudável, e não faria nada para arriscar a ela, a minha família.

"Senhorita Bella!" Eu gritei. "Vanessa Airlines está chegando para o pouso. Está claro?"

"Tudo claro, Capitão!" Bella disse, brincando junto. Eu olhei para ela enquanto corri para a cozinha. Tudo estava limpo e arrumado. A comida ainda estava cozinhando, mas Bella tinha terminado. Ela segurou seus braços abertos para que eu colocasse Vanessa, obviamente, seus braços eram a pista de pouso. Eu rapidamente levei Vanessa até ela e Bella a segurou forte contra o peito.

"O que achou disso menina linda?" ela perguntou a Vanessa.

Vanessa ainda estava rindo. "Divertido!"

"Sim, isso foi divertido, não foi?" Eu perguntei, concordando com ela.

"A comida deve demorar cerca de 45 minutos," Bella disse para mim, ela ainda estava segurando Vanessa. Ela me olhou por um segundo e meio, perguntou sem jeito: "Podemos fazer alguma coisa enquanto esperamos?"

"Claro", eu disse. "Você quer assistir TV ou algo assim? Eu não tenho muitos DVD's... não tive tempo para fazer isso ainda..." A verdade é que eu não tenho uma coleção de DVD, porque eu estava muito ocupado na cadeia. Eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo na cultura pop atual. Pelo menos eu sabia que o presidente era o Barack Obama.

Nós fomos para a sala, onde a TV de plasma estava, e nos sentamos no grande sofá. Vanessa se arrastou a sentou entre mim e Bella. Ela tinha três bichinhos de pelúcia e quando ela começou a se envolver com Bella, levantei-me e procurei pelo controle remoto. O sistema de som era incrível. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que meu pai escolheu a TV, o estéreo, e outros equipamentos eletrônicos. Achei o controle remoto em cima de um dos alto-falantes.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Vanessa e apertei o botão 'ligar'. Eu não tinha certeza se tínhamos TV a cabo ou qualquer outra coisa, então eu só me atrapalhei com a TV. Levei dois minutos para descobrir que não possui TV a cabo.

Olhei para Bella e perguntei se ela se importaria se eu colocasse um DVD.

"Para Vanessa" Eu esclareci.

"Eu não me importo, mas não acho que ela está interessada, " Bella disse amavelmente enquanto apontou para Vanessa, que estava mais absorta em seus bichos de pelúcia do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Você quer ver TV?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, não."

Então eu desliguei, e sentei com Bella e Vanessa. Bella brincou com Vanessa, e eu, ocasionalmente, brincava com elas, mas principalmente eu sentei e as observei. Era fascinante para mim. Eu não tinha visto Vanessa brincar tão animadamente com alguém diferente de mim e dos meus pais.

"Ela gosta de você", disse a Bella. Fiz um gesto para Vanessa. "Ela gosta de brincar com você."

"Eu gosto dela também", Bella sorriu. "Ela é adorável, e é muito inteligente e divertida. Seria difícil não gostar dela. Ela é muito irresistível, Edward."

"Oh, eu sei", eu ri. "Confie em mim."

"Ela é muito fácil de cuidar. Ela não exige muita atenção, não é?"

"Não, ela prefere brincar sozinha. Às vezes, ela me pede para brincar, mas geralmente ela só quer saber onde estou. Contanto que me veja... ela fica bem brincando sozinha."

Pelos próximos 20 minutos, nós três permanecemos no sofá. Vanessa brincou com seus bichos de pelúcia, e Bella e eu conversamos.

Nós falamos sobre coisas gerais, como seus amigos, o clima, e Vanessa. Acho que ambos tentávamos fugir de temas como o pai dela e minha vida em Chicago. Do jeito que eu imaginava que, nós nos daríamos bem, então nós teríamos mais oportunidades para conversar sobre assuntos mais íntimos. Por agora, isso era o suficiente.

Em um ponto, Bella se levantou e verificou nos alimentos. Ela tinha sumido por um tempo, e quando eu entrei na cozinha, eu vi que ela tinha pegado a comida e arrumado a mesa.

"Eu espero que você não se importe", ela disse, corando novamente. "Eu não tinha certeza onde você jantava, mas eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos sentar e comer juntos?"

Isso foi surpreendente e meio que de cortar o coração. A última refeição a mesa que eu tive foi bem antes de ir para a cadeia. Eu estava com os meus pais, nos sentamos para o nosso jantar normal de família. Ver isso trouxe de volta lembranças que eu não tinha pensado em um longo tempo. Agora que meus pais tinham ido era como um outro lembrete de como eu deveria fazer as coisas.

Eu sorri melancolicamente. "Obrigado, Bella. Isso é perfeito."

"Tudo está pronto. Quer comer agora?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, isso seria ótimo. Dessa forma, posso ter Vanessa dormindo a tempo à noite. A mudança de horário a perturba."

Sentar para jantar com Bella foi ótimo, na verdade. Isso me fez lembrar quando eu estava com minha mãe, sentar e jantar com ela quando o meu pai estava trabalhando até tarde no hospital. Eu estava sempre mais perto da minha mãe, só porque ela era a única que eu via por mais de cinco minutos. Eu não estava triste ou chateado com o meu pai. Ele era um ótimo pai, mas ele trabalhava o tempo todo, então eu realmente não tive essa relação profunda, como com a minha mãe.

Bella era ótima, tinha os alimentos preparados e prontos para servir. Devo ter me servido três vezes, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Em tudo, ela estava grata porque eu comia muito. Estava muito bom, o bolo de carne era fodidamente fantástico. Eu não tive uma refeição caseira desde que eu tinha saído da prisão, e vamos encarar isso; comida da prisão era como comida do refeitório, só que muito, muito pior.

Vanessa também comeu. Ela não era uma comedora exigente, mas tinha alguns alimentos favoritos. Purê de batatas sendo um deles, ela comeu como se estivesse comendo chocolate.

Após o jantar, Bella e eu limpamos tudo, e quando estava tudo arrumado, eu agradeci profusamente. Ela acenou para todos os meus cumprimentos e agradecimentos. Ela era humilde e era bom ver uma jovem como ela agir de forma tão boa, madura e bem, melhor do que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade. Ela também foi muito agradável com Vanessa, e isso era ótimo.

Eu caminhei até a porta, com Vanessa descansando em meu quadril direito. Vanessa deu seu grande abraço e doce beijo na bochecha.

"Boa noite, Bella. Obrigado… por tudo."

"Boa noite aos dois", respondeu ela. "Foi divertido. Fico feliz que pude estar com vocês."

Ela acenou para nós e desapareceu na escuridão. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para investir em algumas luzes na varanda.

Fechei a porta da frente e olhei para a minha anjinha.

"Hora do banho", eu anunciei. Eu tina sorte que Vanessa não era um daqueles crianças loucas que odiava banhos. Vanessa gostava da hora do banho, e ela colocava para fora todos os patinhos de borracha e esponjas.

Durante muito tempo, eu não tive idéia de como dar um banho em um bebê. Vanessa não era mais um bebê, mas ela ainda era pequena. Esta não foi a primeira vez que eu havia lhe dado um banho, mas vou admitir que na primeira vez, eu estava assustado. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer primeiro.

Despejar a água sobre ela? Se eu fiz, então a água iria ficar em seus olhos. Sabão em primeiro lugar? Shampoo? Eventualmente, eu descobri o meu próprio sistema, e Vanessa não pareceu se importar, assim que eu fiz com o básico.

Eu a deixava brincar por algum tempo, não muito tempo, mas tempo suficiente para ela se divertir. Depois disso, eu usava um copo e despejava a água sobre sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo protegendo os olhos para que a água e o sabão não ardessem. Colocava shampoo no seu cabelo e a ensaboava com o sabonete de bebê. A enxaguava, então eu voltava a encher a banheira e a deixava brincar novamente.

Ela tinha um longo banho, mas inferno, eu não me importava. Ela estava se divertindo e, quem se importa? Talvez eu a colocasse em aulas de natação no próximo ano.

"Papai!" ela gritou enquanto lhe entreguei um patinho de borracha. "Obigada."

"Por nada", eu respondi.

Outra coisa que eu amava sobre seu tempo de banho é que ela não derramava. Ela era uma coisa, pequena gananciosa quando via a água do banho. Ela adorava à hora do banho, então eu não podia culpá-la.

"Quase pronta para sair?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo diabolicamente. Eu sabia o que isso significava. Ela estava pronta para dormir, mas queria ficar na banheira.

Eu sorri. "É hora de sair."

Eu deixei a água sair e esperei para pegar a grande toalha rosa de bebê.

"Eu peguei você!" Eu ri quando ela tentou se contorcer de volta para a banheira. É claro que ela sabia que não ia voltar. Era apenas uma parte de seus jogos da hora do banho.

* * *

**OMG consegui uma solução para postar no Fanfiction graças a Ju que mandou pra mim. Odeio quando da problemas assim... enfim.**

**LINDO ESSE CAPÍTULO. Eles são tão... *suspiros***

**Aiai obrigada pelas reviews e esperem que gostem **

**Comentem por favor s2**

**Beijos  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**BPDV**

"**Mas a amizade é preciosa não só na sombra, mas na luz do sol e da vida, e graças a um acordo benevolente das coisas, a maior parte da vida é o sol."**

**- Thomas Jefferson**

Jantei com Edward e Vanessa há algumas noites, e para ser sincera, foi melhor do que eu esperava que fosse. Eu me diverti e foi tudo devido a Vanessa. Não que Edward não fosse uma companhia agradável, mas Vanessa era tão doce e adorável. Brincar com ela me fez sentir como uma criança novamente.

O jantar foi ótimo e não foi estranho. Provavelmente _deveria _ter sido desagradável e estranho, porque tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, e nós não nos conhecíamos tão bem. Bom, houve apenas um momento de embaraço ou tensão, e foi quando Edward me perguntou sobre meu pai. Por alguma razão, ele sabia. Ele entendeu que Charlie tinha morrido. Eu acho que não era tão boa em esconder minhas emoções quanto eu achava que era. No entanto foi engraçado. Mesmo que Edward tenha acabado de se mudar, e eu realmente não o conhecia, estava realmente grata pela determinação de Alice e persistência em nos juntar.

Naquela noite, quando saí da casa de Edward e Vanessa, eu me senti bem. Eu tinha feito algo tão fora do meu comum, mas foi tão gratificante poder ajudar alguém, e a pequena Vanessa me fez sorrir. Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto para a cama, esquecendo de ligar para Alice.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei cedo, como de costume. Eu tinha que começar a fazer os cupcakes de baunilha, e tinha que ter certeza que os muffins de banana e blueberry estavam deliciosos como sempre. Desci e olhei em volta procurando o meu celular. Assim que o encontrei, notei três chamadas da Alice. Liguei para ela de volta, e ela imediatamente pediu detalhes sobre o meu jantar com Edward e Vanessa. Eu dei-lhe um resumo muito completo porque Alice preferia histórias detalhadas, e quando eu tinha acabado, eu praticamente podia ouvi-la saltando de alegria. Alice ainda pensava que Edward era o cara para mim. Ela não iria deixar isso passar, mas ela se lembrou de sua promessa de que não iria forçar nada.

Apesar do meu jantar com Edward e Vanessa, a minha agenda diária ainda era a mesma. Comecei a trabalhar cedo e me mantive ocupada na cozinha. Eu só vi Edward e Vanessa mais uma vez, e foi quando eles vieram para um brunch. Vanessa avistou Alice e eu e nos abraçou. Alice levou Vanessa até as flores, enquanto Edward pediu um muffim para ela.

Edward era tão doce e gentil, sem falar que bonito o suficiente para me fazer perder a noção do que estávamos falando regularmente. Quando eu ficava distraída, Edward sorria educadamente, mas eu sabia que ele poderia dizer que eu estava um pouco afobada perto dele.

Vanessa voltou com um pequeno punhado de margaridas. Ela me deu uma amarela, e eu agradeci e coloquei na minha blusa perto do meu crachá.

Depois que Edward e Vanessa saíram, Alice se esgueirou para cima de mim e deixou cair algumas dicas pesadas sobre a maneira como eu me distraí, quando eu estava falando com Edward. Eu tentei enganá-la, mas foi inútil. Alice estava certa. Edward era muito atraente, e Vanessa era muito adorável. Seria difícil não cair por ambos.

Hoje era um dia novo e até agora, eu não tinha visto Edward ou Vanessa. Eu não estava esperando por eles, mas não podia negar o fato de que tinha uma espécie de esperança de eles aparecerem. Eu devo ser uma masoquista. Realmente, eu jurei a mim mesma que ainda não gostava de Edward, mas eu não podia deixar de gostar de ficar perto dele e de sua filha. Que ironia, realmente.

"Onde está a minha Ali e Belly?" Emmett gritou bem alto, enquanto ele e Rose entraram.

"Emmett!" Alice exclamou. Eu e ela corremos para lhes abraçar.

Emmett e Rose tinham um bar em Port Angeles. Na verdade era de Emmett, mas Rose disse que era dela também, pelo menos agora que eles eram casados .

"Como estão as minhas meninas?" Rose perguntou enquanto nos deu um abraço em grupo.

"Tudo bem", respondemos em uníssono.

Ela nos olhou e sorriu. "Vocês duas são lindas demais para seu próprio bem. Você tem sorte de ter Jasper cuidando de você."

"Bella tem um homem para ela agora."

Eu poderia ter beliscado Alice por isso.

Rose e Emmett me olharam. "É mesmo?" Rose perguntou, sorrindo alegremente.

"Isso _não_ é assim!" Eu respondi, olhando para Alice. "Ela está apenas brincando."

Alice balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Eu tenho muito para dizer," ela disse enquanto puxou Rose pelo braço.

"Alice Whitlock!" Eu pisei com raiva e xinguei enquanto caminhei de volta para a cozinha com Emmett nos meus calcanhares.

"Belly, o que está acontecendo?"

Eu lavei minhas mãos e me perguntei qual cupcake fazer, red velvet***** ou caramelo. O red velvet venceu.

_*****__**Red velvet:**_ _é um tipo de massa bem vermelha, que contrasta bem quando é feito com recheio e cobertura branca._

"Alice está inventando histórias!" eu bufei.

Comecei a tirar os ingredientes. Eu estava tão brava com Alice, que estava praticamente fervendo. Meu corpo inteiro estava tenso, e eu estava abrindo e sacudindo os utensílios de cozinha com tanta força, que Emmett teve que colocar suas mãos em meus braços para me acalmar.

"Por que você não começa do início?" ele sugeriu.

Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar meus nervos abalados. Emmett ainda tinha as mãos em meus braços, e quando eu olhei para ele, ele me deu um sorriso gentil. Eu não poderia evitar, Emmett fez tudo ficar bem de novo.

"Obrigada Em," Eu disse a Emmett a versão real da história de Edward, ou o que eu acreditava que era a versão real. Eu sabia que Alice estava exagerando com Rose, e eu não podia evitar isso.

Emmett ouvia enquanto eu lhe dizia sobre Edward e Vanessa. Contei-lhe sobre Alice indo acolhê-los pelos vizinhos, e como ele apareceu aqui, quando Alice me obrigou a levá-los compras de supermercado, e depois fazer o jantar para eles.

"Ela acha que ele é perfeito para mim, mas eu mal o conheço!"

"Você ficou para o jantar", ressaltou.

Eu suspirei, "Isso foi apenas para ser gentil. Eu não acho que ele queria que eu ficasse."

Emmett me entregou a batedeira e ligou para mim. Eu comecei a separar os ingredientes secos daqueles molhados, o tempo todo reclamando de Alice e suas idéias malucas.

"Belly, parece que ele é um cara bom. Eu não o conheço tanto, mas pelo que percebo, ele parece muito fodidamente altruísta. Ser pai solteiro é difícil. Você de todas as pessoas sabe disso. Não significa nada para você? Se ele é tão bom com sua filha, então ele tem que ser uma pessoa muito boa, você não acha?"

"Bem, claro, Emmett. Mas a coisa é, eu especifiquei a Alice para deixar isso rolar, e ela simplesmente não deixa! Presumo que ela não agiu assim quando Edward estava por perto... Eu me pergunto por quê?"

Ele sorriu. "Ela não quer que ele ache que ela é louca."

"Ele provavelmente já pensa assim," eu murmurei.

"Certo, eu concordo com você. Alice não deve ser tão agressiva, mas ela quer seu bem, Belly. Vocês sabem disso."

"Eu sei. Mas ela precisa parar de forçar isso. Se isso... o que é isso... for acontecer, então isso vai acontecer por conta própria. Eu não quero Alice alimentando mais suas esperanças, e sinceramente, eu não estou pronta para fazer isso... o que é isso, ou será. Porra, eu não estou fazendo qualquer sentido, estou?"

"Sim, você está", Alice disse atrás de nós. "Desculpa Bella. Fico muito animada às vezes, e Rose estava apenas me lembrando que eu deveria esfriar". Alice se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço forte de desculpas. "Desculpe-me Bella. Eu não quero que você enlouqueça, e realmente, eu só quero que você seja feliz. Eu sei que eu me empolguei muito, mas é só porque eu amo você, e você é minha melhor amiga! Eu faria qualquer coisa para você."

Eu tive que segurar algumas lágrimas. Alice me deixava louca, e eu estava louca, mas nunca poderia ficar brava com ela por muito tempo. Eu entendia, e eu a amava com todas as suas loucuras.

"Sinto muito, Alice", eu respondi enquanto ainda a abraçava. "Eu sei que estou sendo uma cadela, e não posso ficar brava com você por querer que eu seja feliz. Você é minha melhor amiga também, e eu amo você e todas as suas loucuras."

"Oh, meu Deus! Vocês duas não mudaram nem um pouco." Rose suspirou exasperada, jogando as mãos no ar para adicionar o efeito dramático.

"Abraço coletivo!" Emmett gritou feliz enquanto nos em pegava em um grande abraço de urso. Em momentos como este, eu me sentia muito sortuda. Apesar de minhas próprias inseguranças, sabia que tinha grandes amigos que estariam ali por mim, e no final do dia, eu sabia que todos queriam me deixar relaxada e feliz.

O telefone tocou, e Alice e Rosalie foram atender. Alice estava indo atender e Rosalie estava ali só para incomodar Alice, pelo menos, eu esperava que sim.

Eu estava lavando minhas mãos e pedi Emmett para voltar para frente e supervisionar. Eu estava ocupada despejando a massa de Red velvet nas forminhas quando Emmett gritou por mim.

"Sim?" Perguntei enquanto sai da cozinha. Eu suspeitei que ele precisava de alguma ajuda com um cliente ou algo assim, mas como de costume, eu estava errada.

Eu estava limpando a massa de cupcake das minhas mãos quando eu vi Edward e Vanessa no balcão. Vanessa estava brincando com um livro de colorir. Edward estava bem ao lado dela, conversando com Emmett.

"Ei Bella!" eles me cumprimentaram em uníssono.

"Ei, gente", eu respondi. Eu estava ao lado de Emmett e me inclinei para frente, então ficando olho a olho com Vanessa. "Olá menina linda" disse, sorrindo.

Vanessa sorriu e me deu um calmo "oi". Eu admirei seu estilo fofo. Ela estava vestindo legging preta e uma blusa roxa com flores.

"Você está tão bonita hoje", lhe disse. Estendi a mão e acariciei suavemente suas costas.

"Obigada", ela respondeu, sem sequer olhando para cima de seu desenho. Eu vi que era um livro da Moranguinho.

"Belly" Emmett disse, interrompendo-me. "Edward estava aqui me dizendo que ele não possui um Xbox ou um Wii! Você acredita que nessa mer... coisa?" ele perguntou, olhando para Vanessa preocupado.

Eu ri. "Boa saída, Em."

"Obrigado". Ele sorriu.

Olhei para Emmett e depois para Edward. Eu acho que eles tiveram uma conversa longa o suficiente para não precisar fazer as apresentações, mas eles estavam falando sobre vídeo game. O que tinha com os meninos e seus vídeo games estúpidos?

"Puxa, Emmett," eu disse sarcasticamente: "Eu não posso acreditar que Edward não tem um Xbox ou um Wii!"

Edward riu. "Emmett perguntou se Vanessa e eu praticávamos esportes de Wii, e bem... a resposta é não."

"Você joga videogame?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho tempo, porque essa pequena coisinha me mantém preso. Ela é um vídeo game".

Emmett riu. "Bem, sério, é preciso investir em um sistema de jogo. É o melhor, a bebezinha pode jogar também."

"Ela não é um pouco pequena demais?" Perguntei ceticamente.

"Habilidades motoras e de coordenação das mãos e dos olhos, " Emmett explicou. "Ela vai se divertir."

Edward riu. "Eu não acho que vou deixá-la brincar, não até que ela fique um pouco mais velha, mas eu acho que comprar um Wii ou algo assim seria uma boa idéia. Acabei de me mudar, e as únicas coisas que eu tenho são um computador antigo que meu pai me deu, e o leitor de DVD instalado. Talvez ter alguns melhoramentos tecnológicos não seja uma má idéia."

"Legal!" Emmett exclamou. "Se você quiser, eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrar todas as coisas. Eu não sei se você pode perceber, mas eu sou um especialista em todas as coisas tecnológicas."

Edward olhou para mim. "Ele realmente é?"

Eu sorri. "Ele trabalhou na Best Buy* durante a faculdade. Ele_ acha_ que é um especialista em todas as coisas tecnológicas."

_*****__**Best Buy**__**:**__ loja de produtos eletrônicos dos EUA._

"Belly!"

Cutuquei Emmett. "Eu estou apenas brincando. Sim, Emmett conhece bem vídeo games e computadores."

"Ah, legal", Edward disse. "Onde preciso para ir para conseguir todas estas coisas?"

Emmett começou a aconselhar Edward sobre as compras em potencial. Enquanto eles conversavam, eu brinquei com Vanessa. Ela me deu um lápis de cor e deixou-me pintar a outra página. Ficamos pintando por um tempo, até Alice e Rosalie se aproximar de nós.

Rosalie estava feliz por encontrar Edward, tendo sido informada de um sonho de Alice, eu poderia dizer que ela estava até analisando Edward. Eu balancei minha cabeça, em negativa para elas. Elas não iam deixar para lá o sonho louco de Alice tão facilmente.

Depois que as apresentações foram feitas, Emmett sugeriu que ele e Edward fossem na Best Buy. Edward não se opôs. Ele começou a arrumar Vanessa para ir, quando Alice o deteve.

"Sabe, Edward, que tipo de compras vai conseguir com uma menina. Realmente soa como coisa de rapazes. Se quiser, você pode deixar Vanessa aqui. Ficaríamos muito felizes em tomar conta dela por algumas horas."

Edward olhou para ela como se não tivesse certeza de que ele entendeu o que ela acabara de dizer. Levou um momento, mas então ele respondeu: "Você tem certeza, Alice?"

"Absolutamente!" ela disse. "Ela vai ficar bem aqui. Bella, Rose e eu somos ótimas com crianças."

Isso era uma mentira. Eu nunca tinha tomado conta de ninguém na minha vida inteira. Como diabos ela saberia se eu era boa com crianças? Eu mantive minha boca fechada. Eu não queria que Edward pensasse que eu não queria ajudá-lo. Quer dizer, eu tinha feito o jantar deles antes, e brincado com Vanessa. Não parecia tão difícil, mas isso era porque Edward estava ali conosco. Ele poderia antecipar cada uma de suas necessidade, e eu não podia. Eu não tinha certeza se ser babá era uma boa idéia.

"Ok", Edward disse. "Deixe-me dizer, eu nunca deixei ela com ninguém além dos meus pais".

Medo, eu olhei para Alice. Ela colocou o braço em volta de mim confortavelmente e sussurrou: "Vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim."

_Ha!_ Isso era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas eu sabia que tinha que confiar em Alice. Ela tinha o bom senso, e tinha sido uma grande amiga.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?" Edward perguntou um pouco nervoso.

Alice assegurou-lhe que Vanessa seria "bem cuidada". Eu acreditava que poderia cuidar dela, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela estaria bem sem seu pai. Eu sabia que as crianças pequenas como ela, muitas vezes tinham ansiedade pela separação e eu não tinha certeza de como lidar com isso. Eu não tinha certeza se Alice ou Rose sabiam como lidar com isso.

Alice, Vanessa, e Edward conversaram por alguns minutos, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para fugir para a minha cozinha. Eu só estava lá por um curto período de tempo quando Alice entrou, segurando Vanessa e Ellie em seus braços.

"Temos uma visitanta de hoje, Senhorita Bella!" Alice exclamou com orgulho. "Senhorita Vanessa vai ter um longo tempo de brincadeiras com a gente."

Limpei as mãos no meu avental e dei um sorriso para Vanessa. "Ei, menina linda! Você quer me ajudar a fazer cupcakes?"

Na palavra 'cupcakes', os olhos de Vanessa brilharam, e ela deu um sorriso largo. "Sim, pu favo", ela disse.

"Certo, vocês garotas podem ter o momento divertido cozinhando. Preciso encontrar Rose. Acho que ela tem orientações de casamento, e eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas", Alice disse enquanto entregou Vanessa para mim. Antes de partir, ela acrescentou, "Oh, a propósito, Edward e Emmett saíram para executar algumas tarefas. Eles estarão de volta em algumas horas. Edward me disse que Vanessa é alérgica ao leite e que ela poderia precisar de um cochilo. Se isso acontecer, ela pode dormir no quartinho do fundo, já que tenho um sofá. Vou chamar Jasper, para que ele possa ajudar aqui. Te verei mais tarde."

Eu não tinha idéia de como ela poderia falar tanto e não fazer uma pausa para tomar um fôlego.

Sentei Vanessa no balcão e perguntei se eu poderia colocar Ellie na outra mesa, de modo que ela não iria se sujar. Ela deixou-me fazer isso sem estardalhaço, e fiquei maravilhada com sua doçura. Apenas quando eu pensei que ela agiria como uma criança normal, ela me surpreendeu. Ela realmente era igual ao seu pai.

Ugh. Eu não deveria estar pensando dessa forma. Eu mal conhecia Edward ou Vanessa, mas eu não poderia evitar gostar deles. Eles pareciam boas pessoas, bem Edward parecia, e Vanessa era a menina mais bonita que eu já conheci.

"Tudo bem menina linda," Me dirigi a ela enquanto coloquei-a em uma cadeira ao meu lado. Ela observou como a batedeira misturava os ingredientes.

Quaisquer dúvidas que eu tinha sobre a sua ansiedade de separação, ou por eu ser incapaz de cuidar de suas roupas logo que começamos a derramar a mistura de cupcake nas formas, sumiram. Estávamos nos divertindo, fazendo bagunça, e rindo quando a mistura foi toda ao balcão e em nossas mãos. Vanessa riu e gritou quando a massa ficou presa entre os dedos minúsculos, e eu não pude deixar de rir junto com ela. Conseguimos colocar os cupcakes nas formas, e coloquei-as no forno. Ajudei-a a lavar as mãos e, enquanto os cupcakes assavam , eu estava pronta para fazer cookies de chocolate com gotas de chocolate para ela.

"Você está pronta para derramar as gotas de chocolate?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela assentiu. Eu abri o pacote de chocolate e dei-lhe o saco. Suas mãos eram pouco desajeitadas, e ela acabou derramando um pouco do chocolate, mas eu sorri, enquanto ela e eu conseguimos colocar o resto dos ingredientes na tigela.

A melhor parte da fornada é que estava ficando divertido. Nós colocamos as bolas de massa na assadeira e coloquei-as no forno, depois peguei Vanessa em meus braços, para que possamos lavar nossas mãos.

Depois que estávamos limpas, levei Vanessa ao encontro de Rose. Quando Rose nos viu, ela acenou, e eu olhei para Vanessa, só para encontrá-la enterrando a cabeça no meu pescoço. Fiquei chocada com a sua timidez súbita.

"Ei," eu disse, sussurrando-lhe: "Senhorita Rose é minha amiga. Pode-se dizer 'olá' para ela por mim?"

Abordamos Rose, e quando eu estava de pé ao lado dela, Vanessa olhou timidamente através de seus cílios e disse um 'Olá' em um sussurro para ela. Rose era boa com as crianças porque ela costumava tomar conta de muitos quando ela estava na escola. Rose falou gentilmente com ela, e logo Vanessa estava conversando e rindo com a gente. Eu a coloquei em cima do balcão, segurando-a em meus braços enquanto Rose e eu conversamos.

Por um tempo, as coisas ficaram quietas, e então de repente houve uma corrida de clientes. Rose e eu estávamos ocupadas, e Vanessa ficou ao nosso lado, mas quando eu vi ela esfregando os olhos e bocejando, eu sabia que ela estava cansada. Olhei para o relógio. Era apenas quatro horas, mas eu imaginei que era sua hora de dormir. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer, então pedi ajuda para Rose.

"Leve-a para o quarto dos fundos e espere até que ela durma", ela disse.

"Eu?" perguntei perplexa.

"Sim", ela disse como se fosse óbvio. "Não é tão difícil, Bella. Se eu posso fazer isso, você também pode."

"Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Deite-a e espere que ela durma."

"Talvez você devesse fazer isso", eu sugeri.

Rose sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu acho que você deveria."

Eu não estava certa de porque pensava que eu devia ser a única a fazer isso. Foi meio estranho, mas eu não queria discutir com ela. Em vez disso, peguei Vanessa e levei-a para trás, o que era realmente a sala onde fazíamos pausas e olhávamos a nossa papelada. Havia um sofá de camurça com duas almofadas e uma mesa com duas cadeiras e um computador. Logo que entrei, fechei a porta com o pé e coloquei Vanessa sobre as almofadas.

"Hora do cochilo?" Perguntei-lhe, sem jeito. Se ela pudesse me dar alguma pista, poderia ajudar.

Vanessa bocejou e pediu por Ellie.

"Oh!" Eu choraminguei, lembrando que Ellie ainda estava na cozinha. "Eu vou buscá-la. Espere aqui, tudo bem?"

Corri para fora e fui para a cozinha, e fiquei satisfeita ao ver Rose tinha tirado os cupcakes e os cookies do forno. Estavam agora deitados sobre o balcão de refrigeração. Achei Ellie e corri de volta para Vanessa, que esperou pacientemente por mim. Eu entreguei Ellie para ela que sorriu enquanto abraçou o animal de pelúcia.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer a seguir.

"Sim". Ela bocejou.

Eu ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer, mas eu percebi que tinha acabado de sentar ao lado dela e esperaria até que ela estivesse dormindo.

Ao sentar-me na outra almofada, Vanessa bocejou e rolou algumas vezes antes que ela finalmente encontrou uma posição confortável. Seu cabelo estava em seus olhos, sua respiração estava regular, e seus lábios estavam entreabertos, quase um biquinho. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que o habitual.

Eventualmente, eu fui para o balcão para me manter ocupada. Eu brevemente considerei deixar Vanessa onde ela dormia, mas eu não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria se acordasse e ninguém estivesse com ela. Inferno, adultos eram assim também. Eu decidi ficar com ela só para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Rose sabia o que fazer na parte da frente, e Alice estava lá, então as coisas estariam bem.

Para me manter ocupada, fui olhar alguns papéis. Uma hora passou antes que alguém desse uma suave batida na porta.

"Pode entrar" eu disse baixinho, eu não queria perturbar Vanessa.

Eu olhei para cima da tela do computador para ver Edward entrar. Ele inspecionou o quarto até que seus olhos pousaram em Vanessa. Ele sorriu ao vê-la dormir de costas com Ellie a seus pés.

"Ei" ele disse enquanto se aproximou de mim.

"Oi", eu respondi. Fiz um gesto para que ele tomasse um lugar.

Quando ele o fez, se inclinou mais perto, para que ele pudesse falar comigo sem perturbar Vanessa.

"Obrigado por cuidar dela, Bella", ele disse agradecido.

"Por nada, mas você não tem que me agradecer. Ela é ótima, Edward. Não tenho experiência com crianças, mas ela é tão doce e bonita. Ela foi muito divertida, e eu me diverti muito com ela."

"Eu estou contente. Ela não tem ninguém além de mim... Eu estou feliz que ela gosta de você. Tenho certeza que ela se divertiu também."

"Nós fizemos cookies. Acho que ela gostou de cozinhar."

"Tenho certeza que ela gostou." Ele sorriu. "Enfim, eu sei que você tem um negócio para cuidar, por isso vou deixá-la voltar ao trabalho."

"Não mesmo", eu disse. "Nós todos nos divertimos com ela. Ela é uma menina maravilhosa, e ela tem sorte de ter um pai como você. Não leve a mal, mas eu sei como é difícil. Fui criada em uma casa de pai solteiro, tanto com minha mãe quanto com meu pai. Eu sei como é... Às vezes você precisa de tempo para si mesmo, sabe?"

Eu não queria assustá-lo, e não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava fazendo suposições loucas sobre ele. Eu só queria que ele soubesse que eu entendia um pouco do que ele estava passando. Posso não o conhecer muito bem, mas eu sabia que ele estava lutando. Ele era pai solteiro de uma menina doce e, apesar de Vanessa parecer fácil de cuidar, não podia ser tão fácil. A vida não era fácil, e eu tenho a impressão de que Edward tinha seu próprio conjunto de problemas para lidar. Afinal, ele era humano, assim como o resto de nós.

"Deixei tudo e todos para trás por ela", ele disse, apontando para Vanessa. "Eu nunca pensei que estaria nessa posição, porém aqui estou. Você está certa, Bella. Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo para respirar. Obrigado pela compreensão e por sua gentileza. Seus amigos são muito agradáveis também."

"Estou contente por Emmett andar com você." Eu sorri. "Você comprou tudo o que precisava?"

Ele riu. "Eu acho que comprei muita coisa. É melhor eu ir", disse ele, olhando para o relógio. "Vanessa tem que jantar, e eu tenho uma surpresa para ela amanhã."

"Oh, o quê?"

"Quero levá-la para a praia ou algo assim... Ela nunca viu a água fora da banheira, e Emmett mencionou que tem uma praia não muito longe daqui. Pensei que poderia levá-la amanhã."

"Você está falando de La Push," eu disse. La Push era a pequena praia nas proximidades. Emmett tinha que ter mencionado.

"Sim, é isso. Você conhece?"

"Sim".

"Legal. Você acha que poderia me dar as direções?"

"Claro."

"Ou você gostaria de vir conosco? Quero dizer, Vanessa realmente gosta de você, e você conhece a área... Emmett foi um bom guia turístico em Port Angeles, mas acho que Vanessa e eu precisamos de um guia turístico para Forks."

"Não é em Forks. É em La Push", eu respondi com um sorriso. Eu não pude evitar. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava usando sua filhinha para que eu fizesse algo com eles novamente, e eu não me importei. Eu achei que isso foi bonitinho.

"Bem, nós vamos precisar de um guia turístico", insistiu. "Você sabe, só no caso do meu GPS não funcionar. Eu também não conseguiria ler um mapa."

"Hmmm", eu murmurei. Eu esperei por um momento e então disse: "Tudo bem. Que tal eu me encontrar com vocês amanhã?"

"Claro. Que horas?"

"Onze?"

"Isso soa bem para mim. Obrigado, Bella", ele disse enquanto se levantava. Agachou-se e gentilmente pegou Vanessa em seus braços.

"Você não tem que me agradecer", eu disse enquanto estendi a mão pegando Ellie e entreguei a ele. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre as costas de Vanessa e esfreguei um pouco. "Eu vejo vocês dois amanhã."

* * *

**Emmett super digno. Apenas. E que fofura essa Vanessa com a Bella fazendo cupcakes e cookies? Vontade de abraçar forever.**

**MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, mas eu sei que tem mais pessoas lendo a fic (só de visitas o último capítulo teve 500) e que poderiam comentar... um comentáriozinho não mata ninguém gente... e me deixa feliz *-*  
**

**Até o próximo**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

** Capítulo 7**

**EPDV**

"**Eu prefiro garotas comuns – você sabe, estudantes universitárias, garçonetes, esse tipo de coisa. A maioria das meninas que eu saio são apenas boas amigas. Só porque eu saio do cinema com uma garota, isso não significa que estamos namorando."**

**- Leonardo DiCaprio**

Quando Alice sugeriu que eu deixasse Vanessa com ela, Bella e Rose, fiquei um pouco surpreso. Eu tentei não deixar isso transparecer muito, mas eu estava meio apreensivo. Vanessa nunca tinha estado sob os cuidados de ninguém, além de meus pais, mas eu tive uma boa sensação de que Alice e as outras meninas poderiam cuidar dela. Uma pequena guerra foi travada dentro de mim. Eu sabia que precisava sair e fazer algumas compras para a casa, e Vanessa, assim como para mim. Eu também sabia que precisava fazer algumas coisas por mim mesmo sem Vanessa. Assim, com esse pensamento, resolvi dar uma chance e deixei-a com Alice e as meninas.

Foi duro explicar para Vanessa o que eu estava fazendo. Eu estava com medo de que ela fosse chorar ou fazer birra, mas para minha surpresa, ela não fez. Depois que ela soube que ia ficar com a Senhorita Alice e Senhorita Bella, ela sorriu e disse um adeus alegre para mim. Eu tentei não parecer _muito_ ofendido. Minha filhinha estava feliz, então eu tentei achar tudo bem.

Emmett foi uma grande ajuda. Fomos em seu jipe para Port Angeles, e o passeio de meia hora não foi nada chato. Na verdade Emmett era uma força a ser considerada. Ele era um cara grande e forte, mas tinha a mente e a inocência de uma criança. Ele era descontraído e muito divertido de estar por perto. Ele era o completo oposto dos caras que eu costumava sair em Chicago. Emmett sabia como ser feliz e ter um bom tempo sem drogas e outras substâncias perigosas. Eu quase sentia inveja.

Durante o passeio, ele falou sobre crescer em Forks. Ele também falou muito sobre a Bella, e se eu fosse estúpido, eu poderia ter perdido as mensagens ocultas que ele estava me dando. Ele estava basicamente me classificando para ela. Ele estava me avaliando para ver se eu cabia nos padrões de Bella. Ele me disse que ela era filha única e que amava o pai. Bella era doce e gentil e odiava ser o centro das atenções. Eu sabia a maioria das coisas já, mas ainda assim foi bom ouvir a confirmação de que Bella era realmente a pessoa que ela parecia ser.

Se eu não estivesse interessado em Bella, eu poderia ter posto um fim no seu bate-papo geral sobre ela, mas a verdade é que eu estava interessado em Bella. Eu gostava dela e isso representava um problema para mim, desde que eu tinha me declarado "fora de mulheres."

Mas era tarde demais. Eu gostava dela. Havia algo sobre ela que me fazia sentir como se tivéssemos uma ligação. Na pequena quantidade de tempo que eu passei com ela, tinha percebido o quão legal ela era. Ela era incrível com Vanessa, e tinha uma espécie de vulnerabilidade por ela. Eu sabia que ela também gostava de mim, porque sempre que conversávamos, ela tinha esse olhar em seus olhos. Era como se ela esquecesse o que estava acontecendo, e eu sorria para ela ficar à vontade.

Quando Emmett perguntou sobre mim, eu disse a ele exatamente o que disse Bella. Eu deixei de fora a maioria dos detalhes mais sujos do meu passado. Eu sabia que Bella tinha que saber antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Não seria correto dizer a Emmett (ou mesmo a Alice) sobre Kate e os meus pais antes de Bella. Eu não queria mentir para ela, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para ser tão explícito quanto aos esqueletos no meu armário.

Depois que eu decidi levar Vanessa para a praia, eu sabia que teria que pedir a alguém as direções, já que eu mal sabia onde eram as coisas. Eu tinha esquecido de perguntar a Emmett sobre as direções, então quando eu peguei Vanessa, acabei dizendo a Bella sobre meus planos. Quando ela mencionou o nome da praia, eu sabia que ela era a pessoa perfeita para pedir orientação. O que eu não sabia, era que eu de alguma forma, acabaria pedindo-lhe para vir conosco. Não foi uma decisão pré-determinada de minha parte, mas eu fiz isso.

Quando eu pensei sobre isso, percebi que realmente queria que a Bella fosse com a gente. Ela já era uma amiga – alguém que eu poderia ir e contar e, embora eu não a conhecesse tão bem, eu sabia que ela era uma amiga que eu tinha.

Vanessa acordou cedo. Era como se ela soubesse que íamos sair e nos divertir. Achava engraçado como as crianças apenas pareciam saber quando iam ganhar algo, como um biscoito ou uma viagem para a praia. Vanessa realmente não sabia dos meus planos, mas certamente parecia o contrário.

"Anjinha, você tem que ficar quieta. Eu não posso abotoar se você não ficar parada." Eu estava tentando deixar Vanessa pronta para sair. Ela estava ansiosa, então ficava pulando para cima e para baixo e se contorcendo para longe de mim.

"Diculpa", ela murmurou enquanto mudou de um pé para outro.

Olhei para ela e lhe dei um olhar sério. "Fique quieta", eu disse, como um lembrete. Eu abotoei seu casaco e coloquei suas botas de chuva, e então, finalmente ela estava pronta para ir.

Chegamos ao _The Flower Pot_ poucos minutos antes das onze. Eu carreguei Vanessa enquanto caminhava para dentro. Não havia muitas pessoas na loja hoje. Eu vi que Alice estava ocupada no telefone e percebi que ela estava tomando nota de um arranjo de flor ou algo assim. Eu andei até o balcão para encontrar Bella bebendo uma caneca de café. Ela sorriu quando nos viu aproximando.

"Oi", eu disse.

"Olá. Ei, menina, linda!"

Vanessa disse um Olá alegre antes de começar a se mexer. Tentei segurá-la, mas ela continuou lutando para sair dos meus braços.

"O que você quer, querida?" Perguntei a ela.

Quando ela disse, "Senhorita Bella," eu quase não acreditei nela.

"Ela quer ir com você", eu disse a Bella. Antes de Vanessa poder se contorcer mais, eu estendi a mão e lhe entreguei a Bella que estava pronta de braços abertos.

Bella abraçou-a e, quando Vanessa começou aninhar-se contra o peito de Bella, eu sorri. Era bonito, mas quanto mais eu as observava, mais estranho comecei a me sentir.

Levei um momento, mas entendi. Bella e Vanessa poderiam se passar como mãe e filha. Elas lembravam muito uma a outra, e embora fosse bom ver, isso estava errado. Quero dizer, Bella não era a mãe de Vanessa. Vanessa nem sabia de Kate, e eu percebi o quão importante era para ela ter uma mãe. Esme fez o seu melhor, e nos últimos dois anos tinha sido ótima para Vanessa, eu tinha certeza disso, mas o fato é – ela ainda precisava de uma mãe.

_Eventualmente,_ eu disse a mim mesmo. Não havia pressa, porque a mulher que viria a ser a futura mãe de Vanessa também se tornaria a minha futura esposa. Era assim que eu via isso. Não poderia funcionar de outra maneira. Mas agora não era hora para pensar em casamento. Eu tinha recuado de mulheres, e mesmo que eu gostasse de Bella, sabia que não estava pronto para buscar um relacionamento sério.

Hoje era apenas uma diversão, um passeio casual. Era apenas um tipo de coisa fácil, ou assim eu pensava. Tudo bem, por um lado, eu gostava de ter Bella por perto para o meu bebê, mas por outro lado, eu sabia que era muito cedo para pensar no futuro. Eu gostava de Bella, mas eu não a conhecia tão bem.

Vamos por ordem, primeiro era o nosso passeio na praia.

Eu poderia gostar de Bella, conhecê-la, e ser apenas amigo dela. Apesar do fato de que Vanessa precisava de uma mãe, sabia que eu era suficiente para ela, pelo menos por agora. Ela me amava e eu a amava, e era tudo que precisávamos.

"Você está pronto para ir?" Bella perguntou enquanto me tirou de meu devaneio.

"Estou pronto."

Bella seguiu-me para fora e amarrou Vanessa em seu assento do carro. Eu liguei o Volvo e perguntei a Bella pelas direções. Ela tinha começado a me dizer para onde ir, quando ouvi Vanessa pedir por Ellie. Olhei para ela através do espelho retrovisor e disse-lhe que a pequena elefanta estava ao seu lado no banco. Cheguei a um sinal de pare e fiz uma pausa. Bella se mexeu em seu lugar, pegou Ellie, e entregou a Vanessa.

"Obigada, Senhorita Bella," disse Vanessa.

Fiquei surpreso.

"O que?", ela perguntou.

Expliquei-lhe que Vanessa parecia realmente confortável com ela e que era bom, mas só um pouco surpreendente de se ver.

"Ela só ficava assim perto de minha mãe. Ela foi à única mulher que estava perto."

"Você disse isso antes", Bella comentou.

Suspirei internamente. Eu acho que agora era um bom momento para dizer a Bella sobre meus pais. Eu já tinha decidido contar a ela hoje. Eu só não achava que a oportunidade se apresentaria imediatamente.

Olhei para Bella e perguntei-lhe onde virava. Eu ia dizer a ela na praia. Por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não podia contar para ela no carro. Vanessa estava aqui, e eu não queria falar enquanto ela pudesse me ouvir dizer algo que pudesse acabar provocando uma memória. Embora fosse jovem, eu tinha certeza que ela seria capaz de entender um pouco do que eu diria a Bella. Se eu pudesse protegê-la da dor e da confusão de não ter meus pais por perto, então eu iria.

O caminho foi relativamente tranqüilo. Vanessa ainda brincava tranquilamente com Ellie lá atrás. Bella me indicou um ponto, e quando eu desliguei o motor, ela me contou um pouco sobre os moradores e como ela estava familiarizada com alguns deles.

Aparentemente, seu pai costumava vir até aqui sempre para visitar seu amigo, Billy. Ela também me disse que costumava brincar com as crianças de Billy – Jacob, Rachel e Rebecca.

Depois de tirar Vanessa do carro, eu segui Bella até a areia. Vi quando ela apontou na direção da água, claramente tentando chamar a atenção de Vanessa. Mudei Vanessa no meu quadril para que ela estivesse vendo Bella e o oceano. A água parecia brilhar em contraste com o céu, que estava escuro e cinza, dando a sensação de um dia chuvoso.

"Ela já foi para a praia?" Bella perguntou enquanto fez uma pausa a meio-passo.

"Não, esta é sua primeira vez", eu respondi, colocando Vanessa no chão para que ela pudesse andar.

Bella foi até Vanessa e agachou-se até que estivesse no nível dos olhos dela. Ela pegou as duas mãos de Vanessa e começou a conversar com ela, explicando como o mar estava frio e que era a casa de todos os tipos de "peixinhos".

Eu olhei para elas e sorri quando Vanessa começou a apontar para o oceano. Ela perguntou sobre "peixinhos grandes" e foi aí que eu não consegui mais segurar o meu riso. A palavra "peixinho" parecia engraçada vinda de Bella. No entanto eu gostei. Ela estava falando com meu bebê, como um adulto, só que ela estava usando o vocabulário adequado de bebê.

Bella se levantou, segurando as mãos de Vanessa.

"Pare", ela me repreendeu levemente.

"Eu não disse nada!" Eu ri.

"Eu detectei uma pitada de sarcasmo," ela brincou. "Eu sei que soa esquisito, mas eu não posso evitar. Ela entendeu isso."

"Eu entendi também. Eu só achei engraçado quando você disse a palavra peixinho."

"Papai! Peixinhos na água!" Vanessa apontou em direção ao oceano.

"Exatamente, baby", eu respondi enquanto ela saltou dos braços de Bella para os meus.

Descemos para a maré e, quando Vanessa começou a se contorcer, coloquei-a na areia. Ela abaixou-se para brincar com a água, e adverti-lhe para não ir a lugar algum. Bella e eu estávamos perto dela, vendo-a apenas no caso dela correr para longe de nós em direção das ondas.

Por alguns minutos, vimos como Vanessa tinha as mãos sujas na areia e limpava com a água. Os sons da sua risada deliciosa era um dos melhores sons que eu já ouvi. Nada se comparava com a felicidade dela. Eu vivia para isso. Ela era absolutamente a minha pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro, e ela era minha, me fazia feliz. Eu sempre estaria com ela, e ela sempre me teria. Eu tinha certeza disso.

"Isso foi uma boa idéia," Bella comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri. "Sim, eu estou feliz por vir aqui. A pequena está se divertindo, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz."

Bella sorriu de volta, mas eu poderia dizer que estava polida com um tom de curiosidade. Eu reconheci aquele sorriso. Ela queria dizer algo, mas não tinha certeza se deveria.

"Então, você estava dizendo antes que sua mãe costumava ajudá-lo com Vanessa. Eu não quero parecer intrometida, mas por que ela não te ajuda mais? Será que é porque ela mora em Chicago?"

"Minha mãe não me ajuda mais porque não pode", respondi calmamente. Cheguei mais perto de Bella, a fim de que eu ficasse de pé ao lado dela. Estávamos tão perto, que um pedaço de papel não poderia caber entre nós. "Os meus pais faleceram no mês passado. Eles sofreram um acidente de carro, e estavam com Vanessa. A parte dianteira do veículo destroçou, é por isso que Vanessa está bem."

Bella ofegou quando disse a ela a verdade sobre meus pais. Ela apertou a mão sobre sua boca e me olhou com olhos grandes e tristes. Quando tirou a mão, ela disse, "Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu realmente não posso dizer nada de útil, exceto que não importa o que as pessoas tentem te dizer... ainda dói, e que vai continuar a doer." Bella enterrou a cabeça na mão embaraçada. "Oh, puxa... eu não devia ter dito isso! Isso não ajuda você. Sou terrível nisso. Desculpe-me!"

"Eu sei, e está tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, e muito obrigado. Foi um desastre, mas essa é uma das principais razões pela qual me mudei para cá. Eles morreram lá... eu não agüentava mais, e minha mãe me deixou uma carta dizendo-me para vir para cá, então eu fiz o que ela pediu."

Bella olhou para Vanessa, então, para mim, e estendeu a mão para apertar o meu braço. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Parece que você já passou por muita coisa, ambos, mas se serve de consolo... Eu estou feliz por vocês se mudarem para cá, e eu estou feliz que estou aqui com vocês agora."

Com Bella dizendo isso, foi mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria. Eu senti quando uma pequena carga caiu dos meus ombros, e agora eu podia respirar um pouco melhor. Bella era boa em tudo. Ela estava preocupada e compassiva, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela era ela mesma – amável, carinhosa, e compreensiva.

"Assim, parece que temos mais coisas em comum", eu disse.

Bella ficou em silêncio e pareceu contemplativa. "Meu pai morreu de um ataque cardíaco e, posteriormente, um acidente vascular cerebral. Foi tudo muito repentino, porque ele não estava doente nem nada, mas aconteceu."

"Quatro anos atrás, certo?"

"Sim. E você acabou de perder os seus no último mês?"

Eu assenti.

Bella olhou para Vanessa. "Eu sinto muito que aconteceu com você. Será que ela sente falta?"

Olhei para Vanessa. Ela estava sentada na areia molhada, ficando cada vez mais suja a cada segundo. Ela tinha um punhado de areia em uma das mãos e o maior sorriso no rosto.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu a afastei do funeral e tudo mais. A mantive em casa e não vi ninguém. Eu a levei comigo para tudo isso, mas não acho que ela tem idade suficiente para entender o que aconteceu. Desde que eles morreram, ela está comigo 24 horas por dia e ela parece bem, mas ela pergunta pela mamãe. Minha mãe, isso é... e eu tive que dizer que ela foi embora e que ela a veria novamente algum dia."

"Uau, Edward. Isso é muito para dar conta. Eu não posso imaginar como foi difícil dizer isso a ela. Eu acho que você lidou bem com isso. Ela é uma fofura, e eu posso dizer que ela te ama Ela é a filhinha de papai, não é?"

Eu me inclinei para Vanessa e dei um beijo em sua cabeça. "Ela é, e sabe disso."

"Sabe vocês me lembram de mim e do meu pai. Nós tínhamos nosso próprio relacionamento especial. Eu ainda desejo que tivesse tido mais tempo com ele", ela disse, pensativa.

"Você disse que cresceu em um lar com uma mãe solteira, certo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ficava de pé.

"Sim, eu vivi com minha mãe até que eu tinha dezessete anos, e depois o meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha dezenove anos. Sabe costumava ser muito difícil para mim falar sobre essas coisas. Eu acho que ainda é, mas com você, não é difícil."

Eu entendia completamente. Eu não tinha sofrido ou pensado sobre o funeral ou a morte na forma de uma pessoa em luto. Ninguém aqui sabia nada sobre mim, exceto o básico do básico. Eu não estava confortável em dizer a Emmett ou a alguém sobre o meu passado, mas me sentia confortável com Bella. Era essa conexão louca que tínhamos. Não havia qualquer faísca, mas nós nos entendíamos. Eu só sabia disso

"Nunca me sinto confortável falando sobre isso, mas com você, é diferente."

Bella acenou em compreensão. Ela me deu um sorriso triste, mas verdadeiro, e então ela se agachou para falar com Vanessa.

Dez minutos depois, nós três estávamos andando pela praia. Eu tinha limpado a roupa de Vanessa para que ela não ficasse tão molhada. Sua jaqueta era o melhor porque ela a mantinha seca a maior parte do tempo. Eu estava segurando Vanessa no meu braço direito. Ela estava tagarelando sobre a água, e Bella, e eu estávamos lhe respondendo e fazendo perguntas.

À medida que se aproximava das rochas, eu olhei para Bella novamente. Apesar das nossas confissões tristes, eu poderia dizer que Bella estava se divertindo com a gente. Seu rosto todo iluminava quando Vanessa ou eu falávamos com ela. Seu sorriso era real, sem qualquer traço de tristeza em seus olhos, o que era uma mudança na maneira que eu a tinha visto antes, quando estávamos em casa no jantar.

"Antes que eu esqueça de dizer. – Obrigada por um grande dia. Tem muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto", Bella disse enquanto olhou para mim e Vanessa. Ela bateu no nariz de Vanessa e me deu um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Ela fez isso. Se ela estava confortável o suficiente para flertar comigo (mesmo que só um pouco), então eu retribui. Por que não?

"Obrigado por ter vindo com a gente", eu respondi enquanto passei meu braço esquerdo em volta dela e a abracei contra o meu corpo. Por alguns minutos, tive duas garotas maravilhosas em meus braços. Era uma sensação fantástica, e eu não queria que isso acabesse, mas como todos os sentimentos fantásticos, acabou muito cedo.

Nós paramos de andar e estávamos apenas de frente para o mar, todos juntos. Vanessa estava ficando com sono, então ela já estava enterrando a cabeça dela contra o meu pescoço. Bella colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e inclinou-se para mim com a cabeça apoiada no meu braço. Nós estávamos tendo esse bonito, momento privado, quando um cão veio correndo em nossa direção. Ele estava latindo, mas não de forma ameaçadora. Olhei e vi um collie. [N/T: É uma raça de cachorro]

"Seth!" uma voz rouca chamou.

"Oh, meu Deus! É Jacob," Bella sussurrou freneticamente.

Jacob... o garoto que ela costumava brincar, Jacob?

"Bella?" Um homem se aproximou de nós e olhava para Bella com descrença.

"Ei, Jacob," ela disse casualmente.

"É muito bom ver você de novo. Como tem passado?" ele perguntou enquanto lhe deu um grande abraço, grande demais para o meu gosto, mas que seja.

"Ei, hmm, eu estou bem. Só estou passeando com os meus amigos Edward e Vanessa." Ela apontou para mim e para minha bebezinha.

Apertei a mão dele e ele se apresentou como um velho amigo de Bella. Jacob era mais alto e maior do que eu, mas eu não o via como uma ameaça. Ele era muito parecido com Emmett, apenas mais moreno. Ele tinha um sorriso amigável, e brincou com Vanessa.

Eu sabia que Bella estava nervosa. Jacob não era apenas um velho amigo, mas ele era o filho do melhor amigo de Charlie. Tive a sensação de Bella não o tinha visto desde o funeral, o que somaria quatro anos. Maldição. Quatro anos e vivendo tão perto?

Eu estava começando a entender a profundidade do processo de luto de Bella. Eu não poderia julgá-la, porque ainda não tinha propriamente ficado triste por causa de meus pais, mas quatro anos parecia ser um longo tempo. Eu teria que perguntar a Bella como ela cuidou lidou com tudo depois do enterro. Talvez possamos sair novamente e lamentar, embora eu preferisse algo menos triste, como jantar e cinema.

Bella conversou com Jacob por um tempo curto, e então ela prontamente lhe disse que tinha que voltar. Eu acho que nós tínhamos. Bella tinha um negócio para cuidar, afinal de contas.

Depois de dizer um adeus apressado para Jacob, nós saímos.

Eu queria perguntar a Bella se ela estava bem, mas eu não perguntei porque podia ver claramente que ela não estava. Ela ficou em silêncio todo o caminho de volta para o carro e até mesmo depois de eu ter Vanessa presa no banco do carro. Logo antes de eu ligar o carro, ela falou.

"Sinto muito. Isso foi uma surpresa, uma que eu realmente não queria. Quero dizer, faz um longo tempo" Ela gaguejou, e se ela não estivesse em tal aflição, eu poderia tê-la achado bonita.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Acho que você lidou com isso com muita serenidade", disse eu confortando-a.

"Você realmente acha isso?"

"Eu acho". Eu assenti em afirmação. Estendi a mão e agarrei levemente a mão dela na minha, dando-lhe um aperto suave.

Bella olhou para mim e, desta vez, não houve sorriso. Em vez disso, havia um tom de tristeza em seus olhos, assim como nas primeiras vezes que eu a tinha visto. Ela ainda estava sofrendo, e de alguma forma estranha, me senti protetor sobre ela. Eu queria ajudá-la e fazê-la sorrir. Se eu pudesse, iria proteger e afastar a dor que ela sentia. Em toda minha vida, eu nunca senti algo tão intenso por outra pessoa além de Vanessa. Era um sentimento novo, mas eu não lutaria contra isso.

Eu deixei de lado a mão dela e liguei o carro. Quando sai da vaga de estacionamento, olhei pelo meu espelho retrovisor, e depois olhei para Bella novamente. Ela estava olhando pela janela com uma expressão melancólica. Eu acho que ela estava presa em suas lembranças. Houve momentos em que me vi olhando para o espaço, enquanto eu estava no sofá com Vanessa.

Era como se minha mente tivesse a sua maneira de lembrar certas coisas – nos últimos meses dos meus pais. Eu tinha uma memória limitada dos meus últimos momentos com eles, porque tudo o que eu fiz foi ver Vanessa e procurar um emprego. Eu não passei bastante tempo com eles. Meu pai estava sempre ocupado no hospital, e minha mãe tinha suas próprias coisas, tinha Vanessa. Eu tinha acabado de sair da prisão por alguns meses e bam! Eles tinham ido embora. Não era justo para nenhum de nós, mas acho que era a vida.

Nós fizemos o caminho de volta para a padaria em tempo recorde. Não era nem duas horas ainda. Bella perguntou se íamos entrar para tomar um café ou comer cupcakes, e quando Vanessa ouviu a palavra 'cupcakes', eu sabia que tinha perdido a batalha. Nós entramos para uma visita.

Eu levei Vanessa para dentro e a coloquei em um banquinho no balcão. Bella foi para a cozinha para pegar seu cupcake e um copo de leite.

"Quer café?" Ela perguntou da porta da cozinha.

"Não, obrigado".

"Que tal um chá?"

"Tudo bem," eu disse.

Levou alguns minutos para que tudo ficasse pronto. Quando ela finalmente voltou com os nossos petiscos, ela encostou no balcão e começou a relembrar sobre a praia. Ela e Vanessa falaram sobre os peixes e a água, e notei como ela deixou de lado o que havíamos discutido. Eu entendia – Bella não ia falar porque sabia que eu tinha apenas dito a ela. Estes temas eram ditos em privacidade e confiança. Isso foi exatamente o que Bella e eu tínhamos feito hoje. Tínhamos confiado. De certa forma, eu acho que poderia dizer que confiamos um no outro o suficiente para falar sobre coisas que ainda assombrava nosso dia a dia.

"Ei, gente! Eu pensei que tinha visto vocês entrarem a um tempo", Alice disse brilhantemente. Ela nos abraçou e foi para a parte de trás para pegar uma xícara de café.

Eu disse um educado Olá a ela, e Vanessa nem sequer disse "oi". Ela só deu a Alice um sorriso feliz cheio de cupcake e acenou.

Alice perguntou sobre a praia, e Bella deu-lhe a versão de Vanessa. Basicamente, ela lhe contou sobre a praia e quão Vanessa tinha se divertido.

Olhei para o relógio. Já estava ficando tarde, e Vanessa tinha de tirar um cochilo, eu também teria que tirar sua jaqueta molhada antes que ela pegasse um resfriado. Quando eu disse a Alice e Bella que tínhamos que ir, Alice fez beicinho, dizendo que ela tinha esperado que eu fosse capaz de conhecer seu marido, Jasper. Ele estava cuidando da padaria para Bella, mas ele tinha saído para entregar um arranjo de flor.

Alice era persistente, eu já sabia disso. Eu estava curioso para conhecer o seu marido, então resolvi convidá-los para jantar.

"Todos vocês devem vir esta noite", eu disse, olhando para Bella.

"Claro Edward, essa é uma bela idéia. Ficaríamos felizes de ter um jantar hoje à noite com você e Vanessa," Alice disse alegremente.

Olhei para Bella, e depois em Alice, e, finalmente, Vanessa. As duas mulheres estavam sorrindo – Alice mais do que Bella, mas ainda assim.

Hmm, eu pensei, parece que hoje terei que entreter os convidados. Eu só esperava que eles gostassem de assistir filmes da Sininho e brincar com bichinhos de pelúcia, porque era tudo que Vanessa e eu fazíamos agora.

* * *

**Primeiro, que AMOR a Vanessa na praia. GENTE que fofura! E a Bella com ela então OMG! Gostei muito da conversa da Bella com o Edward, eles se entendem muito bem s2 Agora to imaginando esse jantar HAHAHA o que será que vai sair?**

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, e espero que gostem desse capítulo lindo.**

**Obrigada a Zah por betar tão lindamente s2**

**E comentem por favor.**

**Até**

**Bjks  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**BPDV**

"**Lembra quando nós estávamos sentados perto da água? Você colocou seu braço ao redor de mim pela primeira vez"**

**Mine – Taylor Swift**

O toque do braço de Edward ao meu redor era reconfortante, doce, e estranhamente perfeito. Parecia a coisa certa, e naquele momento, eu me senti feliz. Depois que ele passou os braços em volta de mim, coloquei o meu ao redor de sua cintura e inclinei-me para ele. Foi além de doce, e eu percebi que realmente precisava. Eu precisava desse contato, esse calor, sentir-me confortada e relaxada novamente.

A praia foi purificante para nós. Eu realmente comecei a pensar que Edward e eu precisávamos desse tempo para conversar e tirar algumas coisas de nossos corações. Eu não tinha idéia de que seus pais tinham falecido. Foi comovente ouvir, mas eu sabia quanta confiança e coragem ele precisou para dizer-me. Dizer algo tão íntimo e privado era um grande negócio. Edward já sabia que Charlie tinha morrido, e agora tudo fazia sentido. Ele sabia, não só porque eu me reprimi para esconder as minhas emoções, mas ele podia perceber. Ele e eu éramos muito mais parecidos do que eu pensava. Eu quase não podia acreditar que tinha algo tão importante em comum com Edward.

Eu estava sofrendo por Edward e Vanessa. Foi devastador para eles, eu sabia disso. Agora, um monte de coisas estavam se unindo para nós. A mudança repentina de Edward, sua atitude com Vanessa, sua vontade de fazer tudo por ela, me fez admirá-lo ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. Eu entendia o lado ele. Ele foi envolvido em algo trágico, mas ele estava aqui fazendo o que precisava fazer para começar de novo para si e para sua filha. Isso foi um ato altruísta que eu nunca vi igual. Embora, eu me lembre dele dizendo que ele se mudou para cá porque a mãe deixou-lhe uma carta dizendo-lhe para vir. Assim, isso significava que ele se mudou para cá para respeitar os desejos de sua mãe, não é? Isso era doce. Ele deve realmente amar sua mãe.

Conhecer todas essas novas coisas sobre Edward, solidificava meus sentimentos por ele, que estavam crescendo. Havia certas qualidades que eu admirava nele – suas maneiras, sua bondade, sua consideração e, em seguida, havia também o seu amor e devoção por Vanessa. Agora, alguma coisa tinha mudado, talvez fosse sua abertura comigo, ou talvez tenha sido o dia na praia como um todo, mas eu realmente sentia_ algo_ por ele. Era estranho, porque eu tinha certeza de que eu nunca senti algo assim por qualquer outro cara. Eu mal tive encontros na escola, eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério. Inferno, eu nem sequer tinha saído muito. No entanto, havia algo entre Edward e eu. Não era muito aparente, era mais escondido sob a superfície, mas eu podia sentir isso. Ia sair muito em breve, e não me assustaria. Mas algo estava me dizendo que Alice estava certa sobre um monte de coisas.

Falando na Alice, ela concordou em participar de um jantar na casa de Edward. Nada disso, ela concordou que Jasper e eu também gostaríamos de participar. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria beliscá-la como antes, ou se eu queria abraçá-la. Eu decidi abraçá-la. Foi uma coisa muito melhor para se fazer.

Depois de Alice concordar com o jantar, ela disse que ela ficaria feliz em cozinhar. Eu meio que achei engraçado que Edward era quem nos convidada, mas Alice insistia em cozinhar. No entanto Edward não parecia importar-se. Ele parecia alegre, e eu tive que segurar meu riso. Ele não sabia cozinhar, então acho que Alice cozinhar era o melhor caminho a seguir.

Quando Edward e Vanessa saíram, ele disse que iria colocá-la para dormir e concordou que poderíamos ir às seis. Assim que ele saiu, Alice me encurralou e exigiu detalhes. Eu dei-lhe os momentos mais doces com Vanessa, mas mantive as confissões de Edward para mim. Ele assumiu um risco me contando sobre seus pais, e eu não ia quebrar a confiança que ele incutiu a mim hoje.

Depois que eu contei a ela sobre Vanessa brincando na areia, eu disse a ela sobre Jacob. Foi um choque vê-lo novamente depois de todos esses anos. Foi também um pouco triste. Após a morte de Charlie, Billy e Jacob tentaram se aproximar de mim. Na minha depressão, eu estava completamente fechada para todos. Eu nunca respondia aos telefonemas ou a porta quando eles vinham. Eles finalmente me deixaram sozinha, e eu chafurdei na minha miséria. Isso foi tudo antes que eu voltasse para a escola e começasse tudo de novo, mas eu sabia que me ver deve ter sido uma surpresa para Jacob, também. Alice foi simpática, e ela sugeriu que eu colocasse Jacob, no fundo da minha mente agora. Eu acho que ela estava certa. Eu tinha outras coisas para pensar.

O dia passou muito rapidamente. Jasper retornou de onde Alice tinha lhe mandado ir, e ele veio para me ajudar. Nós conversamos sobre seus cursos on-line, (Jasper era um professor na universidade de Phoenix online), ele ensinava Estudos Gerais e Inglês. Jasper tinha um horário muito flexível, o que lhe permitia entrar e ajudar eu e Alice múltiplas vezes durante a semana.

Alice e eu fechamos tudo antes das cinco. Nós normalmente fechávamos entre ás seis e ás oito de qualquer maneira, por isso não era grande coisa fechar tudo tão cedo. Eu peguei algumas guloseimas petite que eu tinha feito mais cedo na esperança de que Vanessa os comeria. Eu pensei que eles eram bonitos, roxos, rosa, azul e verde com cristais de açúcar e desenhos de flores comestíveis.

Tive tempo suficiente para refrigerar os quatros petite e trocar de roupa. Alice me ligou quando eu estava escovando meus cabelos. Ela mencionou que estava levando salada e fazendo lasanha, e ela perguntou se eu queria que me buscassem. Recusei, dizendo que eu iria encontrá-la lá em meia hora.

Eu estava realmente um pouco animada com o jantar. Tendo já ido à casa de Edward, eu meio que sabia o que esperar. Ele era muito descontraído, e Vanessa era muito bonita com as palavras. Eu apenas sabia que hoje seria muito bom. Alice pode acabar ficando um pouco louca com Vanessa, mas isso não seria ruim. Jasper era sempre agradável e justo com todos, então eu tinha certeza de que ele iria se dar bem com Edward, e vice-versa.

Depois da nossa viagem a praia, eu comecei a pensar algumas outras coisas sobre Edward. A única coisa que chamou minha atenção foi à mãe de Vanessa, ou a falta dela. Edward pode ser um pai solteiro, mas Vanessa não nasceu do ar. Eu também duvidava que ela fosse adotada, porque ela tinha os olhos de Edward e também seu sorriso bonito. Eu provavelmente não deveria estar tão interessada. Afinal, não era minha vida para fazer perguntas, então eu não ia perguntar. Ainda assim, eu não podia evitar querer saber.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, encontrei-me com Alice e Jasper na porta da casa de Edward. Alice tinha uma caixa de papelão na mão, e Jasper tinha um pequeno buquê de margaridas na sua.

"São para Vanessa?" Eu perguntei, apontando para as margaridas.

"Claro que são", Alice respondeu.

Jasper sorriu. "Estou prestes a fazer uma nova amiga."

Edward abriu a porta com Vanessa em seus calcanhares. Olhei para ele e não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele estava com calças escuras, uma camisa branca, e estava usando meias. Vanessa estava em seu pijama da Moranguinho, e ela estava segurando Ellie.

"Olá", ele disse a nós em saudação, acenando para nós entrarmos.

Uma vez que todos estavam dentro do hall de entrada, Vanessa pulou para nós. Ela deu um abraço em Alice e em mim, e quando Alice apresentou Jasper, ela sorriu timidamente e agradeceu-lhe pelas margaridas. Eu olhei para Edward, que estava assistindo toda a troca. Ele deve ter sentido meus olhos sobre ele, porque ele olhou para cima encontrando o meu olhar e me deu um sorriso caloroso.

"Não vá flertar com a minha menina", ele disse, brincando com Jasper. Eles trocaram gentilezas curtas, e então Edward nos levou para a cozinha.

Eu fui a última a seguir, porque Vanessa tinha tomado posse da minha perna e me levou a olhar para ela. Ela estava me dando um sorriso doce e totalmente desarmado. Eu não podia segurá-la porque eu tinha os quatros petite nas minhas mãos, mas quando lhe pedi para esperar um minuto, ela assentiu e deixou-me colocar as coisas em um lugar.

Na cozinha, Edward estava conversando com Alice. Eles estavam olhando as temperaturas do forno, e ele estava pegando uma saladeira. Eu coloquei a caixa com os quatros petite sobre o balcão e pedi a Jasper para que colocasse longe quando pudesse. Depois de agradecer a ele, eu saí da cozinha de uma forma tranqüila. E encontrei Vanessa onde eu a tinha deixado, ela estava em pé no corredor, segurando Ellie e aguardando pacientemente por mim.

"Olá menina linda."

"Oi, senhorita Bella", ela respondeu alegremente.

Eu olhei para ela e lhe elogiei pelo seu lindo pijama da Moranguinho. Ela riu e passou a me dizer o quanto ela gostava da Moranguinho, levando-me para seu quarto, onde havia um monte de livros para colorir da Moranguinho e brinquedos.

Estávamos sentadas no chão, com vários livros de colorir e lápis de cor espalhados ao redor de nós, quando Edward veio por trás dela. Ele esgueirou-se sobre ela e fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieta. Eu realmente tive que segurar o meu riso porque isso era muito engraçado. Ele fazia cócegas em seus lados. Vanessa riu, gritou e contorceu-se em seu lugar. Edward estava rindo muito, e logo eu também.

Logo eu sabia que estar perto deles era exatamente o que eu precisava. Quando eles estavam por perto, eu sorria e ria mais. Eu me divertia, e isso me fazia realmente acreditar que eu era capaz de ter felicidade. Muitas coisas que eram esquecidas quando eu estava com eles. Eu não tinha que pensar, porque tudo acontecia naturalmente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, e eu não queria que isso acabasse nunca.

Poucos minutos depois, tínhamos nos recomposto e Edward disse-nos que o jantar estaria pronto em uma hora ou algo assim. Ele também me disse que ele, Alice e Jasper estavam na sala de estar conversando, perguntou se eu queria ir e me juntar a eles. Recusei, dizendo que Vanessa e eu iríamos pintar por um tempo. Ele deu-me uma expressão, fofa e agradecida. Era como se ele estivesse me dizendo que ele sabia o quanto Vanessa e eu nos dávamos bem, e ele confiava em mim o suficiente para brincar com no seu andar superior com a sua filha no quarto dela. Foi um olhar breve, mas eu peguei mesmo assim.

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto Edward nos deixou.

Vanessa deu-me um lápis e me pediu para colorir com ela. Eu escolhi uma página com a Moranguinho lendo um livro. Trabalhamos em um silêncio agradável. Vanessa comentava sobre sua página, ou ela dava uma olhada no meu, mas nunca perdia o interesse, o que me surpreendeu já que crianças pequenas geralmente tinham uma atenção menor. Quando eu tinha terminado a minha página, eu assinei o meu nome e coloquei a data apenas para me divertir. Dei na página de Vanessa e fiquei surpresa ao ver que o dela estava quase pronto. Ela definitivamente passava das linhas, mas não era ruim. Sua página era da Moranguinho empurrando um pequeno bebê em um carrinho. Era bonito, e quando Vanessa me disse que tinha terminado, ela me pediu para escrever o seu nome para ela. Eu sorri enquanto ela me entregou o lápis de cor rosa escuro.

Depois de assinar seu nome e colocar a data, ela me entregou e disse: "Pra você".

Eu olhei para ela e fiquei chocada e tocada ao mesmo tempo. Essa menina foi logo fazendo seu caminho pelo meu coração. Ela não podia evitar, e nem eu poderia. Apesar de sua natureza doce, sabia que eu e ela éramos ligadas de uma maneira estranha. Eu meio que a via como uma amiga muito especial. Claro, eu era amiga de seu pai, mas também gostava muito dela.

"Obrigada, linda", eu disse enquanto olhava para a folha.

Dei-lhe minha folha e disse que era para ela. Agora que tínhamos trocado desenhos, eu senti como se estivesse de volta ao jardim de infância, quando tudo era bom e você fazia amigos facilmente.

Vanessa sorriu, e me deu um abraço. Abracei suas costas e acariciei o seu loiro cabelo bonito. Ela era a melhor menina do mundo. Eu tinha certeza disso.

"Você é uma garota muito doce, sabia disso?"

Ela não disse nada, mas não precisava. Eu estava começando a pensar de uma maneira estranha sobre ela, ela era minha amiga também. Havia algumas coisas que nós compartilhamos, como ser criadas em uma família pequena e estar perto de nosso pai, e eu pensei de uma forma estranha se ela sentia essa ligação por mim também.

"Eu gosto de você, Senhorita Bella", ela disse enquanto se afastou de mim.

"Eu também gosto de você, linda. Se você quiser, basta me chamar de Bella, ok? Somos amigas agora, então você pode me chamar como você quiser."

Ela acenou com a cabeça para mim, deixando-me saber que ela entendeu o que eu tinha dito.

"Amigas!" exclamou alegremente. "Gostou disso?" ela perguntou enquanto apontou para a página de colorir que havia me dado.

"Gostei", disse em afirmação.

A ajudei a se limpar, e depois que coloquei a minha página na minha bolsa, descemos as escadas para nos juntar aos outros.

Entramos na sala e cumprimentamos todos. Vanessa subiu no colo de Edward, e eu tomei um lugar ao lado de Alice. A TV não estava ligada, então quando Vanessa pediu a Edward para colocar no filme da Sininho, ele levantou e arrumou tudo para ela.

"Edward estava dizendo que ele estava pensando em um peniquinho para Vanessa," Alice me disse.

"Quantos anos ela tem, Edward?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Ela tem dois, irá fazer três. Acho que minha mãe estava apenas começando a lhe ensinar a usar... mas, ham, eu tenho que fazer isso agora", ele disse, gaguejando um pouco.

"Não pode ser difícil ela treinar no peniquinho, certo?" Perguntei desviando a conversa de qualquer menção de sua mãe. Eu sabia o quão sensível era esse assunto para ele, e não tinha necessidade de falar nisso se não queria.

Ele sentou no sofá à minha direita e colocou Vanessa de volta em seu colo. Ela pegou o controle remoto dele e apertou o botão play.

"Eu não sei. Eu não tentei colocá-la no peniquinho. Ela usa fralda, mas eu não cheguei no peniquinho," ele disse enquanto fez uma feição um pouco envergonhada.

"Talvez você deva pesquisar na Internet e obter algumas dicas em sites de paternidade," Jasper disse diplomaticamente. "O Google faz maravilhas", acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

"Talvez eu faça. Eu acho que vou fazer. Sou pouco bagunçado na minha cabeça quando se trata de certas coisas como essa", Edward disse pensativo.

Por alguns minutos, eu derivei para a Terra do Nunca com Sininho e Vanessa. Eu quase não prestava atenção em Edward, Jasper e Alice. Tudo o que eu ouvia era a conversa de fundo. Eu normalmente não assistia desenhos animados, mas assistir Sininho com Vanessa parecia muito mais divertido do que ouvir a conversa dos adultos. Às vezes, ser uma criança era muito mais divertido.

Durante todo o filme, Alice levantou-se para verificar a lasanha. Sempre que ela se levantava, eu tinha que entortar meu pescoço para ver a tela. Edward viu o que estava acontecendo e me convidou para sentar com ele e Vanessa no sofá. Ele se moveu, e depois fez sinal para que me juntasse a ele.

Levantei-me e fui sentar ao lado dele. Ele me disse para relaxar e me sentir confortável, então eu tirei meus sapatos e puxei minhas pernas para debaixo de mim em uma posição confortável.

"Você está bem?", ele sussurrou enquanto olhava a tela.

Sem sequer tirar os olhos da tela, eu respondi: "Estou bem, obrigada."

Nós vimos o resto do filme em silêncio, mas a única coisa que notei foi que Vanessa tinha se contorcido entre eu e Edward. Ela deslizou de seu colo e se aproximou de mim, se firmando entre nós, eu dei umas olhada para Edward, só para encontrá-lo olhando para mim. Eu estava em uma espécie de surpresa. Ele não estava olhando para mim intensamente, era mais como um olhar pensativo. Eu sorri sem jeito, e ele olhou para Vanessa e depois olhou para mim quase como se ele estivesse dizendo: 'ela realmente gosta de você.'

Tal como compartilhamos em seu quarto, ele me fez sentir bem por dentro. Eu não tinha me sentido tão bem em anos, e era incrível como uma menina e seu pai poderiam fazer tão bem para mim. Sua amizade foi totalmente inesperada, mas foi alterando a minha vida. Eu já sabia que Alice estava tentando me dizer. Ele era bom para mim.

Depois do filme, Alice foi até Vanessa e pediu-lhe para ir com ela para a cozinha. Elas saíram juntas, e minutos mais tarde exclamaram que o jantar estava pronto. Nós todos nos sentamos em volta da grande mesa redonda de madeira. Alice tinha um jantar simples pronto e ela deixou Edward escolher onde sentar. Edward ficou surpreso, para dizer o mínimo. Ele agradeceu muito e Alice disse que não importa onde nos sentamos já que quase não comia à mesa.

Acabei entre Alice e Vanessa, com Edward a esquerda de Vanessa e Jasper a esquerda de Edward. A lasanha de Alice estava deliciosa. Ela fez sozinha, e levou muito tempo, mas estava ótimo. Mesmo que eu não pudesse fazer como ela queria.

Alice era a convidada perfeita. Ela era como uma criança com Vanessa. Elas acabaram contando-nos uma história inventada sobre uma fada e um dragão. Alice fez todo mundo rir, e ela elogiou Edward em suas habilidades de pai com Vanessa. Ficou claro para todos nós que Edward estava se esforçando muito para fazer a coisa certa com Vanessa. Nós os tínhamos visto várias vezes, mas realmente vê-los em sua casa era uma dinâmica diferente. Vanessa era uma comedora bagunceira, e Edward tinha o pano, limpando-a a cada cinco segundos. Era bonito vê-lo em seu trabalho.

Eu descobri que Edward estava pensando em voltar para a escola, mas ele estava hesitante por causa de Vanessa. Isso levou Jasper a falar sobre o programa online da Universidade de Phoenix. A universidade realizava uma série de diferentes aulas e programas de graduação. A única exigência que Edward não cumpria era que ele não era empregado atualmente. Ele também não tinha uma idéia clara sobre o que ele queria fazer. Ele mencionou mais uma vez ele tinha estudado música em Roosevelt. E ganhou vários de elogios de Jasper já Roosevelt era bastante prestigiada.

Edward tocava violão e piano, e estava tentando se tornar compositor. Ele meio que se aprofundou em seus estudos. Eu podia entender suas razões, porque sabia que a conversa só levava a Vanessa. Era óbvio que Edward tinha parado, porque tinha que cuidar dela. Pelo menos, foi o que eu estava pensando. Vanessa tinha quase três anos; Edward era da turma de 2005, de modo que significava que ele ainda estava na escola quando a Vanessa nasceu. Eu poderia estar completamente fora com o meu cronograma, mas fazia sentido para mim. Um dia, quando Edward estivesse pronto, eu esperava que ele me dissesse. Não que eu estivesse pescando para obter informações, eu estava apenas interessada. Depois de hoje, senti uma conexão compartilhada, e eu não podia evitar querer saber mais sobre ele e Vanessa.

Depois de Edward encerrar a conversa sobre os estudos, Alice se ofereceu para compartilhar algumas histórias sobre ela e Jasper, experiências engraçadas na universidade. Eles nos mantiveram entretidos, e por um momento ele me trouxe de volta a uma decisão que eu poderia ter feito há alguns anos. Eu estava tão perto da escolha de ir embora para a universidade. Eu não lamento a minha escolha de ir para o colégio da comunidade, mas eu ainda sentia um certo sentimento de "e se?". Eu acho que de uma forma estava arrependida. Talvez se eu tivesse ido embora para a universidade, eu teria tido mais facilidade em deixar Charlie partir. Mas quando eu realmente pensei sobre isso, eu estava contente pelo tempo que eu tive. Valeu a pena toda a dor e luto.

Após o jantar, Alice e Jasper foram embora. Eles agradeceram Edward por convidá-los e prometeu que eles teriam que ficar juntos novamente. Edward parecia gostar dessa idéia, e ele ainda estendeu o convite para Emmett e Rosalie. Depois de Alice e Jasper saírem, eu decidi pegar os quatros petite que eu havia levado para Vanessa.

Edward se foi por um minuto, e quando ele voltou para a cozinha, ele me viu tirando a caixa pequena de sobremesas.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou.

"Onde está Vanessa?" Perguntei ao mesmo tempo.

Nós dois rimos antes que Edward fizesse um gesto para que eu falasse.

"São quatro petite. Eu fiz para Vanessa hoje cedo. Eu sei que você está com o seu rigoroso horário de dormir, então eu decidi trazer a caixa inteira apenas no caso de você querer dar a ela de manhã ao invés de à noite".

Edward levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas e assobiou em reverência. "Eles parecem surpreendentes, Bella. Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por tudo que você faz para Vanessa. Se você não se importar, eu prefiro dar a ela amanhã. Ela vai ter sono, dentro de uma hora, e eu não quero atrapalhar sua agenda de dormir."

Eu assenti a cabeça em compreensão. "É claro que ela precisa se manter no horário. Você pode pegar um se quiser... eu duvido que ela vai ser capaz de comer todos eles."

"Ah, e ela está em seu cercadinho com seus brinquedos. Ela normalmente brinca um pouco e depois começa a ter sono. Eu vou ter que colocá-la na cama mais cedo", ele disse, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a sala.

Edward pegou Vanessa de seu cercadinho de bebê, e ela correu de seus braços e aninhou-se sobre o assento do sofá junto a mim. Edward deu-lhe um aviso de que estava quase na hora de dormir, e ela ignorou completamente e pediu para ver Dora, a Aventureira. É claro que Edward cedeu a ela, mas no meio do primeiro episódio, ele desligou e lhe disse que era hora de dormir.

"Você quer ajuda a colocar a pequena para dormir?" ele me perguntou enquanto se levantou do sofá com Vanessa em seus braços.

"Tudo bem", eu disse sorrindo. Olhei para Vanessa. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava lutando.

Eu segui Edward pelas escadas até o quarto de Vanessa. Ele fez sinal para que eu buscasse um par de pufes, e então ele levou Vanessa ao banheiro para se limpar. Eles não demoraram e quando voltaram, minha amiga me deu um abraço e um beijo antes de subir em sua cama de princesa.

"Ela não quer dormir, então eu vou cantar para ela. Você pode ficar se quiser." A voz de Edward me assustou. Ele falou tão baixo, que se Vanessa estivesse falando comigo, talvez eu não tivesse o ouvido falar.

"Eu gostaria de ficar", eu respondi. "Tudo bem?"

Ele acenou para mim e foi até o armário para pegar seu violão. Eu assisti como Edward se sentou ao meu lado no puff. Ele posicionou o violão sobre o colo e olhou para Vanessa.

Ele falou baixinho para ela, apenas dizendo-lhe para fechar os olhos. Eu estava em silêncio, esperando com ansiedade para ele dedilhar seu violão e cantar. Ele levou um momento e então, finalmente, começou a dedilhar os primeiros acordes de "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"*. Eu nunca tinha sido uma fã dessa música, mas com Edward cantando, eu não poderia deixar de amar.

* youtube(ponto)com/ watch?v=1HRa4X07jdE

"Quando todo o mundo é uma confusão sem esperança, e as gotas de chuva caem por toda parte," ele cantou baixinho para ela.

Ele cantava de forma diferente do que eu tinha ouvido antes. Ele não tinha aumentado e cantado as notas altas. Ele cantou baixinho para ela, quase sussurrando as palavras. Quando chegou ao coro, ele pegou o volume e cantou com uma melodia encantadora. Sua voz era diferente de tudo que eu já ouvi. Era masculino e soou tão suave que eu poderia jurar que ele estava me colocando para dormir. Ele era _muito _bom.

Enquanto ele continuou a cantar, eu dava uma olhadinha para ele. Ele estava relaxado e concentrando sua atenção em Vanessa. Ele olhava para ela com o maior amor e devoção. Se eu não gostasse dele antes, então esta cena diante de mim teria fechado o negócio todo. Ele era tão atraente de uma maneira muito incomum. Eu não era apenas atraída por ele, eu estava atraída por quem ele era, pela pessoa que estava com sua filha. Era muito doce e meu coração se encheu de alegria ao o ver Vanessa sucumbir à voz de Edward.

Quando Edward terminou de cantar, ele colocou seu violão no chão, em seguida, se sentou na beirada da cama e deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa e bochecha. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Quando eu vi aquilo, eu desviei meus olhos. Parecia tão íntimo e privado, e não queria me intrometer no momento entre pai e filha.

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e sair, quando Edward me impediu de levantar para colocar seu violão no lugar. Ele fechou o armário, pegou um monitor de bebê, e me pediu para descer com ele.

Eu discretamente o segui, e quando nos sentamos no sofá, ele olhou para mim com uma expressão estranha. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava pensando em algo, mas eu não sabia o que era.

"Estou um pouco envergonhado. Eu normalmente não canto na frente de outras pessoas, e faz um longo tempo desde que eu fui capaz de tocar". Edward soltou um suspiro trêmulo e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Parecia um hábito nervoso.

Ele ficou envergonhado? Eu quase não podia acreditar nisso. Parecia incrível, e eu estava profundamente impressionada.

"Você é muito bom. Eu nunca gostei dessa música, mas de alguma forma você a fez linda. Foi tão doce ver você cantar para ela", eu disse em tom tranqüilizador. Ele não tinha motivos para ficar envergonhado. Ele era ótimo.

"Obrigado, Bella. Eu estava nervoso, mas estou feliz em saber que você gostou e que minha voz não é horrível", ele disse enquanto me deu um sorriso tímido.

"Por nada, Edward. Somos amigos agora, e você deve saber que eu não acho que você tem uma voz horrível. Na verdade, eu diria que você tem uma voz maravilhosa."

Agora vi a vergonha dele. Ele parecia encabulado, mas me agradeceu novamente. Por um instante houve silêncio, e então Edward disse que estava contente que éramos amigos. Ele me disse que sua mudança tinha sido difícil, mas nessa reunião de alguma forma se tornou mais fácil.

"Eu pensei que eu ia passar aqui em silêncio e viver em privacidade. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria encontrá-los, e nunca pensei em fazer amigos e estar presente socialmente, mas estou feliz que isso é como as coisas são", disse ele enquanto olhou sério nos meus olhos.

Eu entendi isso. Ele tinha acabado de passar por uma provação trágica, a última coisa que queria era estar perto de pessoas e ter amigos.

"Eu estou feliz com como as coisas são boas. Você e Vanessa têm sido bons para mim, e eu sou muito sortuda por ter conhecido vocês."

"Você sabe que me faz lembrar minha mãe? Ela era gentil e compassiva, e ela gostava de ajudar os outros. Vejo isso em você."

Eu deixei-me processar isso. Eu o lembrava de sua mãe, e ele e Vanessa me faziam lembrar da relação de Charlie comigo. Como é estranho que tivéssemos algo como isso em comum? Nós dois viemos de famílias quebradas, e nós dois estávamos apenas tentando lidar com as conseqüências.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, Edward falou novamente.

"Eu não estou de luto por meus pais. Eu não chorei nem nada, mas desde que eu passei tanto tempo com a Vanessa, eu me lembro que eu não sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo. Eu percebo que preciso da minha mãe e quando eu penso nisso, sinto-me triste. Por um momento, eu fico de luto e penso sobre os meus pais, e depois mais nada."

Agora era novidade para mim. Ele não se entristeceu. Isso deve ter sido duro, e eu conseguia entender por que ele não cnseguiu. Ele tinha Vanessa para cuidar. Ela era, provavelmente, tudo o que ele estava pensando.

"Talvez você esteja sofrendo agora", eu sussurrei.

"É assim que é suposto se sentir? Um minuto eu penso sobre eles e o seguinte eu estou espantado com a tristeza. Eu nunca me senti tão abalado."

"É exatamente o que se sente. Você sente como se um pedaço de você estivesse faltando e que você não é o mesmo. De certa forma você não é o mesmo, mas depois de um tempo o nevoeiro desaparece e você continua com a vida."

Edward fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça antes encostar no sofá, e olhar para o teto.

"Eu não tenho tempo para essa merda. Eu tenho uma filha agora, e eu simplesmente não consigo lidar com isso enfrentar sem meus pais e levantar. Alguns dias eu sinto que é muito, e outros dias eu sinto como se minha única razão de viver é estar com ela."

"Eu não acho que alguém se sinta como se pudessem lidar com tudo depois de passar por algo parecido. Mas nós somos humanos e precisamos de tempo para lamentar e curar. Pode chorar por eles e ainda cuidar dela. Por que vale a pena. Eu acho que você está fazendo isso muito bem."

Com o rosto ainda inclinado em direção ao teto, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Obrigado, mas eu não sinto como se estivesse. Estou oprimido, e nada mais faz sentido. A única coisa que sei é que eu faria qualquer coisa para a minha bebê, e que você me ajuda a falar sobre estas coisas. É como se você me conhecesse desde sempre, você me entende."

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira."

Edward sacudiu a cabeça para me encarar, e então ele abriu seus braços para mim e fez sinal para que eu o abraçasse. Nós nos abraçamos antes na praia, mas isso foi diferente. Estávamos sentados ao lado um do outro, comigo encostada ao seu lado e descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele curvou o braço em volta de mim e passou a mão sobre o meu braço de forma suave.

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio. Nenhum de nós queria que isso acabasse. Eu podia sentir isso, nós dois tínhamos algo especial um com o outro. Era inegável, mas tão estranho para mim. Edward me fazia sentir segura. Ele me fez sorrir, e eu sabia que fazia o mesmo para ele. Uma parte de mim queria ir mais longe, como talvez com o plano para vê-lo novamente, mas uma parte de mim ainda não estava pronta para isso, e acho que ele sabia disso.

Após mais alguns minutos, olhei para meu relógio. Eu tinha que ir, mas eu não queria, e disse isso a ele. Ele murmurou algo como "ainda não", por isso, tomei isso como não o querendo me deixar ainda. No entanto eu tinha que ir. Eu precisava dormir e preparar as coisas para a padaria. Os muffins especiais de abóbora teriam sua estréia e eu precisava ter certeza que tudo estaria pronto.

Eu dei-lhe um último abraço e depois me levantei para sair. Edward me seguiu até a porta. Ele me ajudou com o meu casaco e, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelos lados do meu braço, ele se inclinou e passou os braços firmemente em torno de mim. Foi um abraço intenso. Eu me senti como se ele não quisesse que eu fosse, e quando eu o abracei de volta, ele relaxou.

Eu dei-lhe um aperto e perguntei se ele e Vanessa gostariam de ir amanhã para o parque. Eu estaria livre durante a tarde e eu queria vê-los novamente. Nós rapidamente combinamos de ir ao parque às duas.

Edward me soltou e viu como eu entrei em segurança no meu carro.

Naquela noite, eu dormi bem. Eu sonhei com Edward cantando e Vanessa pintando uma Moranguinho.

* * *

**O capítulo de hoje é para a minha amiga Milly, linds que está de BDay hoje... pensei que não ia conseguir postar antes da meia-noite lol'**

**Enfim, jantar fofo, Vanessa fofa, Edward e Bella se abrançando, MUITA FOFURA! Logo logo eles começam a se resolver.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. **

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos.**

**xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**EPDV**

**N****ão podemos mudar nosso passado. Não podemos mudar o fato de que as pessoas irão agir de uma certa forma. Não podemos mudar o inevitável. A única coisa que podemos fazer é tocar a única corda que temos, que é a nossa atitude.**

**- Charles R. Swindoll**

Eu acordei no meio da noite por Vanessa que estava chorando. Levantei-me e a verifiquei. Ela normalmente acordava meia-noite, seja por um copo de leite ou uma mudança de fraldas. Eu aprendi a trocar a fralda quando a minha mãe ainda era viva, ela me ensinou, e eu ainda me lembro como me senti estranho quando eu tentei. Era realmente muito simples, mas para alguém que nunca tinha ficado em torno das crianças, foi estranho.

Vanessa tinha quase três, e eu sabia que tinha que treina-la no peniquinho. O único problema era que eu não sabia como fazer isso. Não era como se eu usasse o banheiro da mesma forma que uma menina fazia. Treinar o peniquinho não deve ser tão difícil, mas eu estava desamparado. Eu não conseguia fazer nada sobre isso. Eu acho que eu teria que procurar alguns sites de paternidade como Jasper sugeriu.

Depois que a troquei, coloquei-a de volta na cama. Vanessa estava com sono, mas ela estava lutando. Era um pouco estranho, porque ela normalmente não luta contra isso.

"Durma anjinho", eu disse suavemente.

Ela olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Vanessa", eu disse em aviso. "Querida, você tem que dormir."

"Não," ela disse teimosamente. Ela bocejou, mas manteve os olhos abertos. Quando ela tentou se levantar, eu a empurrei de volta para dormir.

_Merda!_ Ela nunca tinha feito isso comigo. Ela nunca teve uma atitude como essa. O que diabos eu iria fazer agora?

Puxei os lençóis e edredom sobre seu corpo pequeno e dei-lhe um beijo.

"Você tem que voltar para terra dos sonhos, baby. Já esta tarde, e precisa descansar para que você possa brincar amanhã."

Vanessa agitou-se e virou e bufou em aborrecimento. Ela estava bocejando e fechando os olhos, mas ainda lutou contra isso.

Eu acabei envolvendo-a em um cobertor e a mantive em meus braços até que ela adormecesse. Sentei-me na cama e segurei-a em meu peito, olhando para seu rosto angelical, senti uma pequena onda de vitória lavar sobre mim. Ela tinha feito uma pequena briga, e embora eu soubesse que haveria mais brigas e birras, eu estava contente por ter manipulado tão bem. Eu não diria que eu era o melhor pai, mas eu era um pai que tentava o seu melhor para fazer o que era necessário ser feito para cuidar dela. Eu realmente trabalhava pra caramba com ela. Minha única esperança era que talvez a minha mãe estava olhando por nós e ficasse satisfeito.

Depois de colocá-la no chão, eu recuei para o meu quarto. Levei um tempo, mas eu fui capaz de conseguir uma quantidade decente de sono. Quando acordei, era seis e meia. Vanessa não costumava acordar às sete. Comecei a fazer o meu ritual normal da manhã: banho, deixar café da manhã pronto para ela, e colocar a TV Nick Jr. Levei o monitor do bebê comigo o tempo todo. Eu aprendi logo que se eu não pudesse vê-la é melhor eu pelo menos ser capaz de ouvi-la.

Vanessa acordou chorando, e quando corri pelas escadas para chegar a ela, eu fiz uma oração silenciosa que ela não estivesse ferida ou muito irritada.

Quando cheguei ao quarto dela, encontrei-a sentada, chorando de frustração. Eu poderia dizer que estas lágrimas não eram as de 'Estou com medo' ou 'Estou triste'. Ela não estava tremendo, e ela não estava fazendo beicinho. Ela precisava trocar a fralda e estava com fome. Eu consegui trocá-la, e a levei para baixo.

Ela esfregou o sono dos seus olhos e deu um bocejo bonitinho. Sentei-a sobre o balcão e deu-lhe um copo com canudo de leite e seu Cheerios (cereal).

Apesar de Vanessa ter tido uma noite difícil e manhã, seu humor mudou significativamente depois que ela foi alimentada e cuidada. Ela voltou a ser a minha doce menina. Quando eu disse-lhe que Bella estava indo para o parque com a gente, ela ficou muito animada. A manhã passou rapidamente. Eu era capaz de manter Vanessa ocupada com Nick Jr. e seu cercadinho. Eu sempre era capaz de manter um olho nela, mas ao mesmo tempo, limpar a cozinha.

"Vai, papai! Vai!" Vanessa gritou enquanto eu a colocava seu tênis de velcro das Princesas Disney. Ela ficou se contorcendo e ansiosa para ver Bella. Eu amava como ela tinha tomado Bella. Eu podia ver que tinha uma ligação especial uma com a outra. Bella e eu nos dávamos muito bem, mas sua crescente relação com a minha menina era bonito de se ver.

"Querida, você precisa colocar seus sapatos primeiro", eu disse, rindo de seu entusiasmo. Eu consegui colocar seus sapatos e o casaco.

"Bella vai ao parque?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, baby. Ela vai para _o_ parque com a gente", eu respondi enquanto peguei seus petite da geladeira. Eu não tinha tido tempo para dar-lhe um ainda, então eu pensei que Bella poderia compartilhar um com ela ou algo assim.

Vanessa e eu saimos, e quando ela percebeu a pequena caixa de sobremesas, eu disse a ela que era uma surpresa para mais tarde. Eu estava feliz que ela não se demorou sobre ele. Vanessa era uma menina curiosa, às vezes. Ela fazia perguntas, e eu respondia com o melhor da minha capacidade. Às vezes, eu realmente não poderia dizer-lhe coisas, como por exemplo, quando ela queria saber onde seus avós estavam, eu lhe disse que iam voltar mais tarde. Eu sabia que não era a melhor maneira de responder, mas era a única maneira que eu sabia.

Chegamos na padaria de Bella em minutos. Vanessa reconhecia a padaria agora. Ela sempre batia palmas alegremente quando avistava a letras vermelhas brilhando.

Em vez de deixar-me levá-la, Vanessa insistia em correr pela loja como uma pequena criança louca. Ela cumprimentou Bella pulando em seus braços e dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

"Bella!" ela disse, gritando alegremente.

"Ei, menina linda! Você está pronta para ir ao parque?"

"Sim!" ela gritou, dando outro abraço em Bella.

"Ei, Edward," Bella disse brilhantemente, deslocando Vanessa em seu quadril.

Eu disse olá a Bella e lhe dei um abraço de lado, você sabe, um daqueles abraços semi-estranhos que você dá nas pessoas quando suas mãos estavam cheias ou algo assim. Bella disse que estava pronta para ir, e que Jasper e Alice iriam cuidar durante a manhã. Eu meio que me senti mal que íamos levá-la para longe do trabalho, mas quando comecei a expressar minhas preocupações, Bella os varreu. Ela me garantiu que Jasper era mais do que capaz de lidar com o negócio, e então ela me pediu para pegar a cesta de piquenique que estava em cima do balcão. Aparentemente, ela nos fez um piquenique, também.

Bella levou Vanessa para o meu carro enquanto eu carregava a cesta de piquenique. Quando eu abri a porta, coloquei a cesta oposta ao lado de Vanessa. Bella era uma profissional no sentido de colocar o meu bebê no seu assento de carro. Ela habilmente a prendeu, e então se juntou a mim na frente. Em questão de minutos, já estávamos cruzando a estrada em direção ao parque. Bella me instruiu para onde ir, e quando eu parei para o parque, eu disse a ela sobre os petite.

"Eu pensei que vocês poderiam compartilhá-los hoje."

"Isso é ótimo, Edward. Gostaria de compartilhá-los com ela, obrigada", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Logo que estacionei o carro, Vanessa começou a tagarelar sobre os balanços e como ela queria ir no escorregador.

"Você gosta da balança, não é, menina linda?" Bella perguntou enquanto saiu do carro.

"Sim, eu gosto!" foi à resposta alegre de Vanessa.

Bella pegou a cesta de piquenique, tirei Vanessa de seu assento do carro. Caminhamos juntos até um banco e uma área para piquenique, localizado junto à caixa de areia. Bella sugeriu que eu a levasse para lá enquanto ela montava para o almoço. Concordei que Vanessa ficar na caixa de areia era a melhor coisa a fazer. Vanessa estava ansiosa para brincar, e esse passeio era muito para ela. Não importa o quanto eu queria ver Bella de novo, eu sabia que não era exatamente possível. Ela não parecia disposta a ficar sozinha comigo, não que eu pensasse que ela estava com medo, mas havia alguma hesitação em ambas as nossas partes. Ela era tímida, e eu não tinha certeza se queria ir por esse caminho. Quando me mudei para Forks, eu me considerava "fora de mulheres". Eu pensei que seria melhor, mas desde que encontrei Bella, minha resolução se alterou radicalmente.

Fui até a caixa de areia com Vanessa e incentivei-a a brincar. Havia um monte de brinquedos disponíveis, e já que ninguém mais estava brincando com eles, peguei uma pequena pá e entreguei a ela. Ela se sentou na areia e só jogou com um caminhão de brinquedo e uma pá. Quando olhei minha menina, eu lembrei de nossos primeiros encontros para brincar. Aquela era uma época em que nós realmente não nos conhecíamos. Eu tinha mal me acostumado com a idéia de ter Vanessa, e minha mãe estava tentando fazer com que nos conhecêssemos melhor. Nossos primeiros momentos no parque foram realmente bons. Vanessa adorava o parque, e era fácil de brincar e interagir com ela. Eu gostava de brincar com ela, e eu gostava de assistir ela brincar. Ela parecia tão feliz e despreocupada, quando estava brincando. Era como se ela se perdesse em seu próprio mundinho.

Eu a vi despejar a areia e recarregar no caminhão de brinquedo. Ela estava fazendo barulhos estranhos e rindo. Parecia que estava presa em jogar seus próprios jogos. Desde que ela estava tão contente de brincando sozinha, sentei no banco na beirada da calçada e estiquei as pernas na minha frente. Quando olhei para trás na mesa de piquenique, eu vi que Bella tinha terminado de arrumar. Ela tinha uma variedade de embalagens e potes de plástico. Ela estava sentada de frente para nós, e ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Era como se ela estivesse admirando a vista, e quando eu percebi que estava nos vendo, eu dei o meu próprio sorriso.

Bella gostava de mim; eu sabia disso. Eu poderia dizer. Ela gostou do meu bebê, também, e isso era o que realmente me fazia querer estar com ela. A noite passada foi ótima. Eu tive um grande momento para conhecer seus amigos, mas a cereja do bolo foi quando ela ficou para me ajudar a colocar Vanessa para dormir. Ela ouviu-me cantar, e então ela ficou para conversar comigo. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém que pudesse conversar comigo, e me pegar. Meus velhos amigos não eram realmente amigos. Eles eram viciados em drogas que só gostavam de mim. Mas, Bella era real. Ela fazia contato comigo em um nível totalmente diferente. Eu gostei de como nós conseguimos chegar a isso. Eu gostei de como eu poderia ser apenas eu. Eu gostei de como tudo fluía.

Apesar do fato de que eu estava atraído por ela, eu também fui atraído para o jeito que ela estava com a minha menina. Ela não era maldosa ou falsa. Ela realmente gostava de Vanessa, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz de que a mulher que eu gostava ficasse junto com a minha filha. Aquele sorriso fechou o negócio para mim – eu tinha que dizer-lhe tudo um dia. Eu precisava porque ela merecia saber antes que eu tomasse um grande passo, como em convidá-la para sair, e eu estava planejando chamá-la para sair. Era mais do que uma compulsão. Eu precisava perguntar a ela, ou eu enlouqueceria.

"Querida, você está com fome?" Perguntei a Vanessa quando me virei para encará-la. Ela estava quase coberta de areia. Suas pernas tinham pouco de areia sobre eles, e ela estava espremendo-o entre os dedos.

Vanessa não respondeu verbalmente. Em vez disso, ela se levantou e pulou na minha direção. Ela caiu para a frente, riu, e levantou-se para caminhar para mim.

Eu acho que isso significava "sim", então me agachei e limpei a areia de suas pernas. Ela abriu as mãos e se virou para que pudesse cair a areia que restava para o chão. Depois que ela estava um pouco arrumada, eu a levei de volta para Bella.

"Ei, vocês dois! Vocês estão com fome?", ela perguntou, entregando-me alguns lenços umedecidos. Agradeci-lhe e os usei para limpar as mãos de Vanessa.

"Você preparou tudo isso?" Perguntei-lhe, olhando para mesa simples espalhada em frente de mim. Havia sanduíches, um prato de frutas e legumes, muffins e cookies de sua padaria.

Ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros com indiferença. "Eu tinha algum tempo livre. Ah, e eu tenho os quatro petite, também."

Bella continuou a explicar o alimento que ela escolheu para fazer. Ela tinha feito sanduíches de queijo e de peru. O engraçado era que Vanessa amava sanduíche de queijo grelhado. Seu favorito era o de queijo suíço, e foi isso que Bella tinha feito.

"Esse é o seu favorito," eu disse, rindo enquanto entreguei a Vanessa metade de um sanduíche.

"Oh, eu não sabia disso. Eu só fiz uma coisa que eu pensei que ela poderia gostar," Bella disse, surpresa. Ela observou como Vanessa devorou o sanduíche e começou a se lambuzar de queijo.

Eu ri com o que vi diante de mim. Vanessa nunca deixava de me fazer sorrir ou rir durante o dia. Às vezes ainda me surpreendia com a rapidez com que minha vida tinha mudado. A prisão foi uma experiência que eu nunca esquecerei, mas serviu como catalisador para colocar minha vida de volta nos trilhos. Após ser libertado, fui surpreendido em com a minha vida era diferente.

"Você tem uma característica para crianças em você", disse, colocando as minhas observações em voz alta. "Eu vejo você com ela. Você é natural, Bella."

"Isso significa muito para mim, Edward. Eu realmente gosto dela, e de você. Eu gosto de você também. Uhhh, eu quis dizer que gosto de você só porque você sabe, eu me divirto... sim," ela disse, gaguejando ligeiramente.

Eu ri. Bella era adorável quando ficava nervosa.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer," eu respondi gentilmente.

Vanessa estava mais bagunçada, e Bella e eu continuamos a nossa conversa sobre as coisas mundanas. Estávamos simplesmente apreciando o dia, e eu estava tentando encontrar o momento certo para contar a verdade sobre mim. Eu não sei como ela levaria a notícia de que eu estive na prisão, ou o fato de que eu usei drogas e era um traficante, por um tempo. Era muita informação para assimilar, e embora eu quisesse que Bella me aceitasse como pessoa, eu não sabia se ela iria. Eu a conhecia, mas quase não bem o suficiente para o meu gosto, era por isso que eu queria vê-la novamente, e novamente e novamente.

Depois do almoço, eu tive Vanessa limpa e Bella embalou a comida. Vanessa já havia vou os quatro petite, e ela e Bella acabaram comendo quatro deles. Nós três voltamos para o carro para guardar as coisas, e acabei por trocar a fralda de Vanessa no banco traseiro. Quando ela estava limpa e pronta para ir, ela saltou do carro e pegou a mão de Bella, levando-a aos balanços.

Eu segui atrás delas e admirei o quão bem elas pareciam juntas. Pareciam pertencer ao mesmo conjunto. Como mãe e filha. A primeira vez que eu notei, eu meio que surtei internamente, mas agora eu gostava. Eu pensei que era bonito como o meu bebê pode potencialmente ter uma figura materna em sua vida novamente.

Bella pegou-a e prendeu-a no balanço de bebê. Eu fui em torno delas e fiquei com Bella quando ela começou a balançar o meu bebê. Bella deu um passo para atrás e fez sinal para que eu empurrasse Vanessa.

"Sinto muito", ela disse, desculpando-se. "Você provavelmente quere brincar com ela." Ela voltou a se afastar, mas a tranquilizei com meus braços.

"Vá em frente. Ela quer que você empurre, não quer baby?" Perguntei a Vanessa.

Ela respondeu com um gritinho de felicidade. Ela realmente não se importava com quem a empurrasse, enquanto ela fosse empurrada.

Bella sorriu, dando-me um olhar apreciativo antes que ela empurrasse Vanessa no balanço. Olhei minhas duas garotas brincando. _E sim_, eu pensei comigo mesmo,_ elas são minhas garotas_. Poderia ter sido um pouco presunçoso da minha parte, me referir à Bella como 'minha garota', mas eu planejava fazer isso acontecer de qualquer maneira.

Depois do balanço, coloquei a Vanessa no escorregador. Bella esperou ao fundo, e eu e Vanessa escorregamos juntos. Eu não tinha estado em um escorregador em anos. Embora eu tenha sorte de me sentir ridículo, o olhar no rosto de Bella quando chegávamos valeu a pena. Eu iria no escorregador novamente se isso significasse que Vanessa e Bella estaria tão felizes.

Bella a pegou do meu colo e estendeu a mão para mim. Ela ajudou a me levantar, e depois ela disse que queria tinha um cobertor do carro para que pudéssemos sentar e relaxar. Corri de volta para o carro, deixando as minhas garotas encontrarem um bom lugar na grama para descansar.

Quando voltei, encontrei-as em pé ao redor do lado oposto da caixa de areia. Elas estavam esperando por mim, e depois que eu coloquei o cobertor de lã grossa na grama, Bella sentou-se, ainda segurando a Vanessa nos braços. Vanessa estava cansada. Ela teve uma manhã movimentada e de uma tarde ainda mais movimentada. As atividades a deixaram exausta, e agora ela estava agarrando Bella e pedindo por Ellie. Já antecipando as suas necessidades, eu entreguei o elefante de pelúcia para ela. Eu a peguei, quando busquei o cobertor. Com Ellie em posse de Vanessa, e Bella em posse de Vanessa, eu pensei que era absolutamente o momento perfeito. Eu estava sentado aqui com duas garotas bonitas que eu não podia ver a minha vida sem.

Vanessa estava dormindo em minutos, e fiquei realmente surpreso. Ela nunca tinha ido dormido tão rapidamente antes. Talvez fosse porque ela estava cansada, ou talvez fosse Bella. Seja qual for o caso, dei meus cumprimentos a Bella.

"Ela é como uma luz. Você deve ser muito reconfortante para ela."

"Ela é adorável. Eu gosto muito dela, Edward. Seria muito difícil não gostar dela."

"Bella, eu quero te agradecer por hoje. De alguma forma você sabia que isso era exatamente o que precisávamos. Ontem à noite foi especial para mim, e eu estava realmente ansioso para vê-la hoje novamente."

"Eu também queria ver você, Edward. Fico feliz que você se divertiu hoje", ela respondeu. Ela me deu um sorriso caloroso, e começou à balançar-se um pouco, para trás, em um movimento suave. Ela realmente era ótima com meu bebê.

"Bella, há algo que eu tenho que te dizer. Eu sei que somos amigos, e sou grato por sua amizade, mas eu tenho que ser honesto com você." Eu parei para avaliar sua reação, esperando que ela não fosse pirar ou algo assim. Quando ela me deu um sorriso hesitante, eu continuei. "Eu gosto de você, Bella, e eu quero vê-la novamente, mas não como amigos."

Bella ofegou, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela pareceu surpresa. Mas depois ela se recuperou rapidamente e olhava... feliz? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e seus olhos dançaram. Eu nunca tinha visto seus olhos transmitem uma emoção. Normalmente, eles pareciam tão tristes, mas não mais.

"Você quer sair para jantar em algum momento?" Assim que eu perguntei, bati em minha testa mentalmente. Era para eu lhe dizer sobre mim mesmo em primeiro lugar. _Merda!_

"Claro, não Vanessa tem um alimento favorito ou algo assim?"

Espere! Ela disse que sim! Mas ela pensou que Vanessa estava indo também? Eu tive que esclarecer algumas coisas primeiro.

"Eu queria dizer que eu levar você? Sem Vanessa desta vez?" Eu perguntei, esclarecendo.

"C-Certo."

Uau. Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava que seria.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo um pouco.

"Sim, Edward," ela disse, sorrindo também. "Você realmente acha que eu não iria dizer que sim?"

"Bom..." eu hesitei.

"O que foi?"

"Eu posso dizer que você não sai muito. Eu estava nervoso que você dissesse que não, porque... eu não sei, talvez você só me visse como um amigo? "

Ela riu baixinho. "Isso é provavelmente a impressão que eu dou, mas te garanto, eu gosto de você também." Notei sua voz caiu quando ela disse que a última afirmação, mas isso não importa realmente. _Ela também gosta de mim._

"Bella, espere... há outra coisa que eu preciso te dizer." Merda. Eu tinha quase esquecido completamente que eu tinha que lhe dizer sobre o meu tempo de prisão e meu vício. Ela precisava saber antes que ela saísse comigo. Inferno, ela precisava saber antes mesmo concordar em dizer sim para mim.

"O que foi, Edward?"

Suspirei e fechei os olhos por um instante, tentando ganhar outro pingo de coragem. Ela precisava saber algumas coisas, mas não tudo. Ainda não, porque era muito cedo. Eu poderia acabar oprimindo-a, e eu não estava pronto para deixar tudo em aberto.

"Antes de você concordar em sair comigo, antes mesmo de considerar ficar comigo, você precisa ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Você não me conhece muito bem, e se me conhecesse, provavelmente não iria quer sair comigo", eu disse um tanto amargamente.

"Edward..."

A interrompi. "Não por favor, deixe-me dizer isto. Eu costumava usar drogas, Bella. Eu era um viciado em drogas e um traficante, e fui recentemente libertado da prisão."

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas não alarmada ou assustada.

A reação de Bella não foi o que eu esperava. Ela não suspirou de horror. Ela não olhava surpresa. Ela simplesmente continuou a balançar Vanessa suavemente, esperando pacientemente para que eu continue.

"Antes de Vanessa nascer, eu estava na faculdade. Fui estudar música e composição, quando eu tomei a metanfetamina, pela primeira vez. Depois disso, fiquei viciado e comecei a vender. Eu fiquei assim por anos até que fui pego e condenado a prisão. Eu passei os últimos dois anos atrás das grades. Já fiz coisas terríveis... para mim e para minha família. Eu estava muito bagunçado. Você precisava saber antes que as coisas entre nós fossem mais longe. devo a você ", eu disse, finalizando.

"Edward, todos nós fizemos coisas no nosso passado que não somos orgulhosos. Cometemos erros e aprendemos com eles. Alguns erros exigir consequências maiores do que outras, mas o importante é que temos a capacidade de mudança e levantar com os nossos fracassos. Eu posso ver como você estava em conflito sobre dizer-me, e por isso, tenho de lhe agradecer. Você não precisava me dizer. Você não deve isso a mim, mas obrigada."

Ela me surpreendeu novamente. Realmente, nada era além do comum com ela? Ela estava além. Ela tinha que ser.

"Você está falando sério?" Eu perguntei, quase não acreditando nela.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "O que você esperava que eu dissesse?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estava pensando que ia correr e não olhar para trás."

Bella fez uma careta. "É esse o tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou?"

"Não, claro que não!" Eu exclamei. "Mas não é normal para alguém compreender e aceitar uma pessoa como eu tão rapidamente e tão bem."

_Mas talvez você __seja especial. Talvez você seja perfeita para mim._

"Edward, você é uma pessoa boa. O que você fez no passado está no passado. Eu vejo o jeito que você é com Vanessa. Eu gosto do que vejo. Honestamente, eu sei que você está muito melhor do que pensa que é. Independentemente do que você me disse, eu ainda quero sair com você, se você ainda estiver oferecendo."

"Eu ainda estou oferecendo", disse eu apressado "mas não sei como você poderia possivelmente querer sair com um cara como eu. Eu não sou bom para você, Bella. Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Gostei muito de tudo o que fizemos juntos. Você é maravilhosa com a minha menina, e ela gosta de você."

Bella deu a Vanessa um aperto gentil, me olhou nos olhos e disse: "Eu gosto de vocês dois. Eu quero dizer isso, Edward."

Cheguei mais perto de Bella para ficarmos diante um do outro. Estendi a minha mão e esfreguei as costas de Vanessa.

"Obrigado", eu disse.

"Pelo o que?"

"Por ser você", eu disse simplesmente.

Bella moveu uma de suas mãos para que estivesse descansando em cima da minha. Ela deu um aperto pequeno na minha mão, e isso foi quando eu tive um impulso irresistível de beijá-la. Bella foi a única mulher que despertou essa mistura de sentimentos dentro de mim. Senti-me feliz, nervoso, assustado e triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nosso dia no parque foi bom e divertido, e depois virou coisa séria e difícil para mim, mas ela mudou rapidamente de volta para algo doce e terno. Bella tinha a habilidade de me fazer perder-me no momento.

Eu estava prestes a ir para o beijo quando ela retirou a mão e puxou o meu braço.

"Você vê aquele casal ali?" Ela estava apontando para um casal jovem e bonito. O homem estava um pouco baixo, menos de 1,80, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. A mulher também era pequena, provavelmente tão pequena quanto Bella, com cabelos e olhos escuros. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, caminhando pelo parque.

"Sim", respondi. "Quem são eles?"

"Esse é o Pastor Mike Newton e sua esposa, Jessica. Fui para a escola com eles. Eles não são tão diferentes do que você ou eu, Edward. Tudo o que posso dizer é que eles costumavam ser pessoas completamente diferentes na escola. Eles estavam no grupo popular, mas as coisas mudaram. Eles estão esperando seu primeiro filho agora."

"Você não pode sequer dizer que ela está grávida", disse.

Bella riu baixinho. "Isso porque ela está na metade. Ela provavelmente não vai mostrar até que ela chegue a oito ou nove meses."

Eu estava prestes a comentar, quando o pastor Newton e sua esposa nos viu. Bella acenou para eles, e acenaram de volta, caminhando em nossa direção.

"Vou apresentá-lo", ela disse ao se aproximarem de nós.

"Mike, Jessica," Bella saudou amavelmente. "Este é Edward e Vanessa Masen. Mudaram-se para cá recentemente vindos de Chicago. Edward, este é o Pastor Mike e sua adorável esposa, Jessica".

"Olá," eu disse, levantando-se para cumprimentá-los e apertando as mãos.

"É bom te conhecer, Edward," Pastor Mike disse.

"Ela é tão bonita. Quantos anos ela tem?" Jessica perguntou, olhando para Vanessa.

"Obrigado. É um prazer conhecê-lo tão bem. Ela tem quase três", respondi.

"Tenho certeza que você teve muito do divertimento com ela. Você deve tê-la deixado cansada", disse Mike provocando para Bella.

Pastor Mike e Jessica conversaram por alguns minutos e em seguida, eles continuaram com a sua caminhada. Enquanto eu os assisti sair, me perguntava o que Bella queria dizer quando disse Pastor Mike e Jessica não fosse diferente do que eu ou ela. Eu sabia que as pessoas tiveram seus segredos sujos, mas a forma como Bella sutilmente sugeriu a eles que me fez pensar que eles eram muito parecidos com o antigo eu.

"Eles vão szer ótimos pais", Bella comentou, trazendo-me fora do meu devaneio.

"Tenho certeza que eles vão", eu respondi.

"Você nunca vai acreditar, mas Jessica nunca quis ter filhos. Quando estávamos no colegial, ela sempre odiava quando tínhamos que visitar o ensino fundamental para o nosso Grande Irmão, o programa de Grande Irmã, ela sempre quis ficar fora; agora olhe. Ela está prestes a ter seu primeiro bebê."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, referindo-se a Jessica. "Ela se casou, e de repente ela queria ter filhos?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, alguma coisa aconteceu no nosso último ano do ensino médio. Houve um acidente, e Mike e Jessica tiverem um despertar rude. Depois disso, eles foram e conseguiram ajuda, e se transformaram completamente." Ela suspirou e pediu desculpas por ser tão vaga. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu sei que não estou te dando muito, mas é realmente a sua história para contar."

Eu assenti. Eu não queria que todo mundo estivesse falando sobre mim e sobre meu passado, foi por isso que só contei a Bella, e eu só lhe disse a versão diluída.

"Eu entendo. No entanto, você está certa. Todos nós fizemos coisas no nosso passado que não somos orgulhosos. A única coisa boa que saiu de tudo foi ela," eu disse, apontando para Vanessa.

Bella sorriu calorosamente para mim e se moveu para colocar Vanessa em seu ombro. "Estou feliz por você tê-la. Você tem todo o direito de se orgulhar dela. Ela é linda, por dentro e por fora."

_Como você,_ pensei. Mas quando Bella corou e disse: "obrigada", eu percebi que tinha dito isso em voz alta.

_Fantástico, ela não só evoca todos os tipos de sentimentos de mim, mas ela me tornou um idiota sem filtro verbal. Porra, eu realmente gostava dela._

"Então, neste fim de semana? Jantar?"

"Sim, sábado ficaria bem?", perguntou ela.

"Perfeito. Pode ser às seis e meia? Vanessa vai dormir às oito, mas eu não quero que seja tarde demais, você sabe?"

"Eu entendo. Você tem uma babá?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não tinha, mas fazia uma idéia sobre quem eu queria que cuidasse de Vanessa. "Eu estava pensando em pedir a Alice", eu disse.

"Isso é ótimo. Ela definitivamente vai dizer que sim."

Então, Bella e eu concordamos em sair. Nós estávamos no parque, já era quase duas horas, e Bella realmente precisava voltar ao trabalho. Levantei-me e sorri para as minhas garotas. Eles pareciam tão bonitas sentadas sobre o cobertor, Vanessa toda enroscada, adormecida no ombro de Bella. Eu ajudei Bella e peguei o cobertor enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o carro.

Abri o carro, e quando Bella colocou Vanessa em seu assento, eu joguei o cobertor de lado e coloquei o meu cinto de segurança. Quando Bella sentou, eu coloquei as chaves na ignição, e disse: "Obrigado por ouvir e por fazer desse momento especial."

Ela soltou um suspiro doce. "Awww, Edward. Eu sempre me sinto muito feliz quando estou com vocês dois. Você o torna especial para mim, também." Ela se inclinou para frente e me deu uma resposta rápida, um suave beijo na minha bochecha.

Eu sorri enquanto ela se afastou. Foi um bom gesto, e isso me fez realmente querer sentir seus lábios contra os meus. A vontade de beijá-la novamente foi esmagadora, mas eu sabia que ela não estava preparada para isso. Tinha que ter levado muita coragem para beijar minha bochecha. Tive que reconhecer isso.

"Eu gostei disso," eu disse, tentando não sorrir muito. Eu estava feliz, ela me beijou. Mesmo que não fosse nos lábios, ele ainda era um beijo.

Bella não respondeu verbalmente. Ela corou em tom carmim e eu ri da sua modéstia.

"Tudo bem, vou te levar de volta ao trabalho." Eu liguei o carro e lentamente me afastou do espaço.

A curta viagem de volta para a padaria foi em silêncio. Nenhum de nós precisava falar porque tinha dito tudo o que precisava ser dito. Ela sabia quem eu fui antes, e embora eu tivesse mudado ainda me sentia culpado por tudo o que eu tinha feito. Bella aceitou-me pelo o que ela pensou que eu era. A verdade é que eu não era a pessoa que ela descreveu. Eu tinha feito coisas terríveis na prisão, também, era o por que para que eu saísse mais cedo do que o esperado.

Eu denunciei alguns dos traficantes e drogados para sair da prisão. Eu levei as autoridades a todos os lugares onde eles estariam e levou a James. Ele era um comerciante famoso e manipulador. Sua experiência era em drogas e mulheres. Eu sabia que se James descobriria que fui eu quem levou a polícia a ele, então eu seria um homem morto andando. Essa foi uma das razões que me mantive afastado de meus velhos amigos, quando eu saí. Mas desde que me mudei para Forks, eu senti que estava seguro. Embora a morte dos meus pais foi para o jornal local, as chances de meus velhos amigos realmente lê-lo eram escassas. Eu estava tentando ser a melhor pessoa que poderia ser para Vanessa. Eu tentei deixar o passado ir embora e me perdoar pelo que eu tinha feito, mas era difícil. Eu poderia tentar mudar, mas eu nunca poderia realmente esquecer.

Eu fui até a padaria e disse adeus a Bella. Ela me deu outro beijo e deu um em cima da cabeça de Vanessa.

"Eu vou te ver em breve", eu disse, prometendo a ela.

"Verei você."

Comecei a me afastar quando ela me chamou.

"Ei, Edward!"

"Sim?"

Bella sorriu para mim com conhecimento de causa. "Não se preocupe."

Era como se ela pudesse dizer o que eu estava pensando. Como diabos ela fazia isso? Eu era muito transparente, ou ela era simplesmente perfeita para mim em todos os sentidos?

"Eu vou tentar não ficar", eu prometi a ela.

Ela acenou, entrou na padaria, e depois fui embora, pensando que talvez um dia Bella poderia ser minha.

* * *

**Lindo o Edward contando pra Bella, chamando ela pra sair, a Vanessa na areia... aiai muito amor..**

**O próximo é lindo, e vai depender de vocês. Vocês sabem, comentem e eu posto.**

**bjs**

**xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**BPDV**

"**Algo aconteceu comigo. Foi à coisa mais doce que jamais tinha sido; era uma fantasia, um sonho tornando realidade; esse foi o dia em que conheci você!"**

**- Mandy Forkner**

Depois que eu cheguei em casa do trabalho, desabei no sofá. Então muitas coisas aconteceram desde que Edward se mudou para Forks.

Edward estava realmente colocando-se ali por mim. Ele havia dado um grande salto de confiança e disse-me informações importantes sobre seu passado. Ele tinha ficado nervoso. Ele tinha se preparado para que eu reagisse negativamente em relação a isso. Ele tinha se fixado no fracasso, mas eu não tinha dado isso. Eu poderia dizer o quanto ele estava tentando, não só por Vanessa, mas por mim. Ele não me conhecia bem, mas confiava em mim o suficiente para me deixar entrar um pouquinho. Fiquei surpresa com o que ele tinha me dito. Sério, quantas vezes você sabe que seu amigo fez uso de drogas e foi preso por isso? E apesar de tudo, eu não me importava. Isso não queria dizer que eu tomei as informações como um nada. Apreciei o que ele tinha me dito, mas não tinha importância com o que vi. Minha opinião sobre ele não mudou. Possivelmente foi algo que me fez gostar ainda mais dele. Ele estava tentando fazer a coisa certa, e estava sendo bem sucedido.

Ele estava tão convencido de que eu não ia gostar mais dele por causa do que ele fez em seu passado. Isso era bobagem. Eu não poderia julgar Edward. Ele pode ter feito coisas que não eram muito boas, mas isso não quer dizer que ele era uma pessoa ruim. A verdade era que ele é uma pessoa muito boa. Eu podia vê-lo, e assim poderiam todos os outros.

Quando vimos Mike e Jéssica, eu sabia que eles eram o exemplo perfeito para ele ver. Mike e Jessica não eram viciados em drogas, mas eram alcoólatras. No ensino médio, eles foram os garotos mais populares. Eles festejavam o tempo todo e entravam muito em conflito com a lei. Durante o último ano, houve um acidente. Um dos nossos colegas teve intoxicação por álcool. Ele foi levado às pressas ao pronto-socorro, mas ele não passou por isso. Para fazer um corte longo da história, Mike e Jessica entraram em reabilitação, e anos mais tarde, terminaram a faculdade e eles se tornaram nascidos em Cristo.

Eu não estava pensando que Edward tinha que se converter a alguma religião ou algo assim. Eu só queria que ele soubesse que todos tinham feito coisas que não estavam orgulhosos, mas podia voltar à superfície e mudar para melhor.

O ponto alto do meu dia foi quando eu estava segurando Vanessa em meus braços e Edward me chamou para sair. Ele pensou que eu diria não. Eu quase ri com o pensamento dele se preocupando comigo mudando minha mente.

No entanto, descobri que é irônico que a filha do chefe de polícia estava prestes a sair com um ex-presidiário. Gostaria de saber, será que Charlie acharia graça?

Quando sábado chegou, Alice insistiu em me ajudar a me preparar antes que ela fosse cuidar de Vanessa. Ela estava muito animada em vê-la. Ela gostava de Vanessa, e ainda levaria o DVD dos Ursinhos Carinhosos para elas assistirem.

"Eu te disse!" Alice era presunçosa. Ela realmente teve um chute de que eu iria sair com Edward, principalmente porque eu inicialmente lutei contra ela.

"Eu sei", eu disse suspirando.

"Eu não sei por que você duvida de mim, Bella. Eu sei tudo, e estou sempre certa."

"Eu sou muito cética, Alice. Vocês sabem disso."

"Mas você não é mais. Edward mudou você. Eu posso ver como ele é bom para você. É bom te ver feliz."

Eu sorri, porque ela estava certa sobre isso também. Edward tinha me mudado. Nesse último mês, eu tinha saído mais da minha concha. Eu estava realmente feliz, e embora eu ainda sentisse falta de Charlie, eu não me sentia tão triste ou solitária.

"Há algo sobre ele, Alice. Ele me faz sorrir. Ele faz com que me sinta segura. É um sentimento novo, e às vezes isso me assusta um pouco, mas eu gosto."

"Divirta-se. Ele vai cuidar de você, e eu vou me divertir com aquele bonita Ursinha Carinhosa", ela disse, referindo-se Vanessa. Ela me deu alguns vestidos e começou a olhar para os sapatos.

Decidi colocar um vestido. Eu não sei quais eram os planos de Edward, mas ele disse que íamos sair para jantar. Eu teria ficado confortável em jeans, mas ele tinha me visto neles o tempo todo. Eu tinha alguns vestidos simples, com saias longas e desenhos florais. Eles eram bonitos e faziam com que me sentisse confortável, então eu os levei para Alice avaliar.

"Não a deixe acordada até tarde. Edward geralmente a coloca para dormir às oito."

"Eu sei disso. Ele me disse várias vezes", ela disse, revirando os olhos. Ela me entregou um vestido cor de pêssego com estampa floral, alças nos ombro e faixa marrom.

Coloquei o vestido e olhei para mim mesma no espelho. Era um belo vestido, e simples o suficiente para eu usar em qualquer lugar. Eu coloquei uma sapatilha marrom e deixei Alice fazer a minha maquiagem. Ela manteve as coisas claras, só colocando em algum hidratante, rímel e o brilho de morango nos meus lábios.

"Você está ótima! Edward não vai saber o que o atingiu", Alice disse animada como só uma melhor amiga fazia.

Ela saiu logo depois para ir à casa de Edward. Enquanto ela estava fora, tive a certeza de arrumar mais uma vez a casa. Eu não era uma pessoa desorganizada, mas eu ainda queria que Edward se sentisse bem-vindo na minha casa de infância. Isso era completamente diferente da sua grande mansão nas redondezas, mas tinha charme.

Edward chegou um pouco mais cedo. Eu estava sentada na cozinha quando o ouvi batendo na porta. Eu andei rapidamente, não querendo esperar mais para vê-lo. Quando eu abri a porta, eu tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu mal tinha saído no colégio. Eu nunca saí com uma pessoa só. Eu nunca sai com várias pessoas; eu só tive encontros em grupo. Meu encontro com Edward não era algo que eu estava acostumada. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer e o que não fazer. Eu era muito como uma novata.

"Bella, você está deslumbrante. Eu... uhh... uau."

Dei uma risada nervosa. Ele ficou sem palavras! Eu tinha deixado ele sem fala. Quão impressionante é isso?

Olhei para ele e suspirei internamente. Ele parecia tão bom no jeans preto e camisa de mangas compridas. Por alguma razão que eu não podia justificar, eu quis beijá-lo novamente. Eu só o beijei na bochecha, e isso foi uma jogada ousada da minha parte. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes dele.

"Obrigada, Edward. Você parece... eu gosto de como você está, também."

Tudo bem. Essa era provavelmente uma coisa chata a se dizer, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras corretas. Quem imaginava que sair poderia ser tão difícil? O engraçado era que o nosso encontro mal tinha começado, e nós dois estávamos nervosos e tontos.

Levei-o para dentro e tentei me recompor. Edward gostava de mim, e eu gostava dele, eu sabia disso. O encontro não deveria ser tão estranho... por que eu estava tão nervosa?

"Como você me encontrou?" Eu tinha esquecido de lhe dar meu endereço, e cheguei a pensar sobre isso, ele não pediu.

"Alice me deu as direções, embora sua casa não seja difícil de encontrar. Aprendi a explorar a área de vez em quando."

"Eu vou te dar a turnê", disse eu, levando-o ao redor da sala de estar, sala de jantar, e finalmente a cozinha. "Não é muito, mas é uma casa."

"Eu gosto dela, Bella. Combina com você, e posso dizer que você realmente se sente confortável. É algo que me faz lembrar de casa dos meus pais... a casa que eu cresci e vivi muito bem", ele disse, sorrindo para mim.

Ele estava em pé perto de mim, a cabeça inclinada para baixo para olhar nos meus olhos. Seu olhar não era intimidador. Era bom porque ele me olhava como se realmente estivesse prestando atenção em mim. Ele manteve o olhar, e nós fizemos esse contexto bizarro. Nunca me senti assim antes. Era assustador, mas no bom sentido.

"É a minha casa. É a única coisa que me resta de meu pai."

"Você não poderia deixá-lo ir", ele disse, em compreensão.

"Exatamente."

"Isso é bonito, Bella".

Corei, tornando cada vez mais perturbada com seu olhar.

"Podemos ir?" ele perguntou enquanto dava um passo para trás, e depois estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse colocar a minha na sua.

Demos as mãos, e ele me levou de volta para o corredor da frente. Depois de pegar meu casaco e bolsa, peguei minhas chaves e saímos.

Edward esperou pacientemente enquanto eu trancava a casa. Ele pegou minha mão de novo quando eu desci os degraus da frente para a calçada onde o seu Volvo estava estacionado. Ele abriu a minha porta para mim, e só quando eu estava sentada no carro com o cinto de segurança que ele tomou o seu lugar ao volante.

"Você vai para Port Angeles com frequência?" Ele perguntou enquanto fazia meia-volta na direção da cidade.

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Por quê?"

"É onde nós vamos hoje à noite. Está bem assim?"

"Sim. Você sabe que Emmett e Rose possuem um bar de lá."

"Eu sei. Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos os visitar mais tarde. Gostaria disso?"

"Com certeza. Realmente, Edward, o que você planejou vai ser bom. Tenho certeza que vou gostar."

Ele olhou para mim e piscou-me o seu sorriso torto bonito. "Obrigado. Nós vamos lá depois."

"Depois?"

Entrou na rodovia e disse: "Nós vamos ter o jantar primeiro. Eu só quero algum tempo com você, Bella."

Essa simples frase fez meu coração disparar. Eu senti algo no meu peito, e era como ouvir a melhor coisa de todas. _Ele queria um tempo comigo._

Dirigir para Port Angeles passou rapidamente. Edward e eu estávamos nos nossos nervos, e fomos capazes de manter uma conversa agradável. Ele me perguntou sobre minha infância e como foi crescer em um lar de mãe solteira.

Eu disse a ele sobre o divórcio dos meus pais e quando mudei com minha mãe para o Phoenix. Eu disse a ele sobre quando Renee me comprou patins e quão terrível eu era com eles. Eu sempre caia, porque eu sempre era desajeitada. Eu ainda não conseguia patinar. Eu também disse a Edward que dividir meu tempo com cada um dos pais fez a separação suportável.

Minha infância não foi algo que eu falava com freqüência. Eu não estava indignada com a forma como fui criada. Eu sabia que Renée estava apenas fazendo o que ela achava que era certo, e mesmo que nós não nos falemos mais, isso ainda estava bem.

"Você era muito próxima de seu pai, não era?" ele perguntou enquanto saiu da estrada.

"Eu era. Meu pai e eu só tínhamos um ao outro, sabe? Estávamos mais ou menos como você e Vanessa. Falando nisso, como ela estava quando você a deixou?"

"Ela estava triste", disse ele.

"Oh, não, desculpe. Você quer voltar? Eu entendo se você quiser voltar."

Edward riu. "Ela estava triste porque eu ia te ver, e ela não. Embora quando Alice chegou, esqueceu completamente o que eu lhe tinha dito. Eu acredito que elas estavam assistindo a um filme quando eu saí."

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Vanessa estava bem. Ela não estava triste, mas não era fofo que ela estava triste por que não ia me ver? Isso era lindo, e fiz uma anotação mental para lhe preparar algo especial.

"Eu estou feliz que ela está se divertindo com Alice. Eu acho que essa é a primeira vez que você saiu e deixou com uma babá?"

"Sim. Bem, a primeira vez foi quando você tomou conta dela. Você sabe, quando Alice insistiu para que eu fosse a Best Buy com Emmett?"

"Você não tem saiu com alguém?" Eu não tinha direito de perguntar isso, mas não tinha filtro verbal naquele momento.

"Não, eu não tive um encontro com ninguém desde a mãe de Vanessa, e isso foi há anos atrás", ele respondeu um pouco duro.

"Sinto muito. Eu não sei por que perguntei isso." Eu olhei para minhas mãos e suspirei.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, embora eu nem sempre possa optar por responder. Eu sou... isso que temos, é realmente inesperado. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria encontrá-la, mas isso não importa mais. Eu gosto muito de você para ficar longe."

Ele tinha estacionado o carro na frente do _Bella Italia_. Eu desprendi meu cinto e olhei para ele. Ele estava esperando, tentando avaliar a minha reação às suas declarações. Eu entendi que ele tinha um monte de problemas e as coisas em seu passado para lidar com isso. Eu sabia que ele não ia me contar tudo sobre si mesmo imediatamente. Ele era cuidadoso, e tinha que ser.

"Eu não esperava encontrá-lo também, mas estou feliz que eu o fiz", respondi. Ele tinha que saber que eu também estava tão assustada e tão feliz com nosso recente relacionamento. Gostaria de chamar de amizade, mas senti que éramos mais do que amigos.

"Ótimo. Fico feliz em saber que estamos na mesma página. Odiaria ter uma bela mulher que não gosta de mim", ele disse, piscando para mim.

Ele saiu e ajudou-me a sair do carro, segurando a porta aberta como um cavalheiro. Com a mão nas minhas costas, ele me levou até as portas do restaurante.

_Bella Italia_ não estava lotado. Estávamos sentados rapidamente, e Edward me ajudou com o meu casaco. Ele estava sendo tão bom. Era realmente muito fofo da parte dele.

Antes de abrir os menus, eu lhe disse que nunca tinha estado em um encontro antes.

"Como isso é possível? Você é notavelmente bonita, Bella. Os caras não faziam filas para te levar?"

"Não", respondi, rindo. "Edward, o meu pai carregava uma espingarda. Ele era o chefe de polícia. Os garotos nem sequer me notavam. No entanto, não foi por isso que eu lhe disse. Eu só queria te dizer que eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas eu estou feliz que estou fazendo isso com você. Sabe, compartilhando isso com você. É muito bom." Acabei por gaguejar a últimas frases. Mais uma vez, eu não conseguia falar na frente dele. Ele fazia meu cérebro espalhar.

"Eu não tenho feito isso há muito tempo. Você é a única mulher que eu quis sair desde...", ele disse, deixando sua voz morrer em constrangimento.

Eu era a única mulher que ele chamou para sair desde que tinha sido libertado da prisão. Embora isso me deixasse lisonjeada, também me fez pensar sobre a mãe de Vanessa. Verdade seja dita, eu realmente não tinha o direito de ser tão curiosa sobre ela. Eu provavelmente não deveria nem ter pensado nisso, e não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu ia perguntar a Edward. Isso seria inapropriado, mas eu ainda queria saber sobre ela.

Abrimos os nossos menus e fizemos nossas escolhas rapidamente. Eu fui para o ravióli de cogumelos e Edward pediu um prato de frutos do mar.

Enquanto aguardávamos a nossa comida, Edward me perguntou sobre os meus anos de escola. Embora tenhamos tido diferentes experiências na escola – Edward foi para uma escola particular, e eu fui para a escola pública – a nossa conversa nunca parou.

Quando a nossa comida chegou, ele perguntou se eu queria compartilhar com ele. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele segurava um pedaço de massa e molusco para que eu provasse. Fui apanhada desprevenida, pois lá estava ele, segurando o garfo, dando-me o seu sorriso torto bonito. Ele estava deslumbrando-me em sua apresentação, e claro ele ganhou. Inclinei-me e abri minha boca, ele deslizou o garfo entre meus lábios com facilidade e sorriu quando eu me afastei desse.

"Será que o gosto é bom?" ele perguntou.

"Mmhmm ", murmurei, ainda mastigando, e me senti um pouco embaraçada. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha feito isso.

Edward olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo. "Você gostou disso?"

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava se referindo aos alimentos ou o ato de alimentar-me. De certa forma, eu fui um pouco adiante, um pouco sexy, e muito embaraçoso.

"Sim?" saiu mais como uma questão do que uma resposta.

Edward girou sua massa em torno de seu garfo e disse: "Você é linda quando está envergonhada. Embora eu não ache que você deveria estar envergonhada. Eu acho que você é fantástica."

Enfiei um pedaço de ravióli de cogumelos na minha boca e tentei esconder minhas bochechas vermelhas. Ele era tão bom em me elogiar. Eu sabia que ele queria dizer cada palavra, mas ainda era meio estranho ter um cara me dando tanta atenção. Eu era inexperiente no departamento de flertar, para dizer o mínimo.

Nosso jantar foi bom. Edward flertou comigo e continuou a me deixar envergonhada e confusa, mas ele não parecia se importar. Ele me elogiava pelo meu rubor, minha modéstia, e minha humildade. Ele disse que eu era diferente de qualquer pessoa que já tinha conhecido, e que estava atraído por mim em muitos aspectos. Ele não foi adiantado. Ele tinha tanta honestidade e falava de coração.

Depois pedimos uma sobremesa, torta de limão e café, eu tive a coragem de lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Eu perguntei sobre sua infância. Eu soube que ele era apenas uma criança, que havia sido adotado quando era muito jovem, e ele tinha ficado perto de seus pais em um ponto em sua vida. Ele enfatizou isso, naturalmente mais perto de sua mãe, porque seu pai era um viciado em trabalho.

"Você pode me dizer sobre seus pais?"

Ele colocou sua xícara de café para baixo e franziu ligeiramente.

Eu recuei, lamentando a minha pergunta sobre seus pais. "Está tudo bem. Você não precisa me dizer nada."

"Não, está tudo bem. Você me contou sobre os seus. Vou lhe contar sobre os meus."

Ele falou lentamente. Eu poderia dizer que falar sobre os pais dele não era fácil porque ele tinha acabado de perdê-los. Ele esteve perto de seus pais quando era mais jovem. Ele e seu pai iam aos jogos de hóquei e basquete, e ele sempre fazia compras com sua mãe. Quando ele era adolescente, ele começou a se rebelar, e isso deixou os pais preocupados. Seu pai abandonou a família e mergulhou no trabalho. Sua mãe não podia lidar com isso, e foi assim que ele acabou tendo metanfetamina e, finalmente, vendendo e fazendo isso. Sua prisão e eventual libertação, o fez querer começar de novo.

"Agora eu estou aqui", ele disse, terminando a sua história.

Ele ainda não me disse nada sobre a mãe de Vanessa. Notei que ele ficou longe do tema de Vanessa e sua mãe por completo. A única coisa que sabia era que Vanessa tinha nascido quando Edward estava na prisão.

"Tenho certeza que seu pai estava tentando lidar com tudo", eu disse, tentando ser reconfortante.

"Ele foi ótimo. Eu que era um monstro, Bella. Eu não o culpo por tentar ficar longe de tudo", ele respondeu com firmeza.

Ele me entristeceu a ouvi-lo repreender a si mesmo. Ele tinha tanta vergonha de seu passado. Ele sentia tanto remorso para as coisas que tinha feito. Eu realmente acreditava que ele era uma ótima pessoa. Seu passado não importava para mim. Eu só queria que isso não importasse tanto para o que ele queria.

Nossa sobremesa chegou, e ele fez um gesto para eu dar a primeira mordida. Quando nós terminamos a sobremesa, ele disse que queria me levar para ver Emmett e Rose. Ele sabia quão próximos eles eram de mim, e ele gostava de Emmett, então pensei que era uma boa idéia. Apreciei o seu esforço para fazer-me confortável com o nosso encontro. Embora eu gostasse muito, ele compreendeu como era estranho para mim.

Depois que ele pagou a conta, ele me levou de volta para o carro. Eu dei-lhe indicações para o bar de Emmett, _Eclipse_.

"Então, que tipo de bar é esse?" Edward perguntou enquanto mudou de faixa.

"Um tipo normal de bar?" Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu não sou uma conhecedora de bar."

Edward riu. "Ele tem música? Uma pista de dança? Ou é mais parecido com uma sala de estar?"

"É mais como uma sala de estar, mas ele tem um piano, e há alguns músicos que vêm de vez em quando."

"Isso é interessante", ele murmurou.

Edward estacionou o carro e me ajudou. Eu estava em pé na frente dele com as costas contra a porta do carro quando ele se inclinou para baixo, colocando os braços de cada lado dos meus ombros.

"Eu quero te beijar", ele disse honestamente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Uma coisa era ele querer isso, mas ele dizer isso em voz alta era uma outra coisa.

O engraçado era que eu queria beijá-lo, também. Isso me deu um friozinho na barriga, deixando-me sem palavras, e ele estava facilmente conquistando o meu coração. Pode ser muito cedo para me sentir assim, mas como é que eu realmente sei? Eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão intenso e perfeito. Eu nunca tinha namorado alguém como ele. Tudo era novo para mim.

"Mas eu não vou", ele disse, se afastando para trás.

"Por quê?"

"Porque você merece coisa melhor que isso", ele respondeu. "O tipo de beijo que eu quero te dar não é apropriado para um primeiro encontro."

Eu estava prestes a protestar quando Edward colocou a mão na minha e começou a me levar para o Eclipse.

"Espere!"

Ele parou e olhou para mim, franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Sim?"

"Eu quero tentar algo," eu disse, andando até ele. Debrucei-me na ponta dos meus pés e beijei a bochecha dele antes que ele movesse a cabeça, e eu acabei escovando meus lábios contra os seus. Não foi um beijo, mas finalmente estávamos em um tipo de beijo. Eu pressionei meus lábios mais perto, e então ele respondeu. Ele me beijou de volta. Foi um beijo cheio, a boca fechada, tudo consumia no beijo. Foi rápido, mas me senti bem.

"Eu gosto de uma mulher que sabe o que quer", ele disse, me provocando.

Corei novamente. Eu não tinha idéia do que tinha dado em mim, mas inferno, isso foi bom.

"Foi o seu primeiro beijo?" ele perguntou surpreso.

Eu assenti.

"Hmmm", ele meditou. "Eu vou precisar corrigir isso."

De repente, ele tinha os braços sobre meus quadris, me puxando para perto dele. Ele passou as mãos até o meio das minhas costas, e depois colocou uma mão atrás da minha cabeça suavemente para mergulhá-la de volta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei ofegante.

"Dando-lhe um beijo que você se lembre", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele embalou a minha cabeça com uma mão e com a outra, segurava meu quadril. Eu era capaz de trazer os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e segurei-o para apoio adicional. Com um sorriso deslumbrante, ele me deu um beijo que eu com certeza nunca, nunca esqueceria. Ele me beijou suavemente no início, e então ele me beijou com mais intensidade. Eu senti como se estivesse sugando o ar diretamente para fora de mim. Foi incrível. Foi lento. Foi perfeito.

Ele puxou-me de volta na mesma rapidez com que tinha me deixado nessa posição. "Você é sempre espontâneo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Não realmente. Desde que Vanessa entrou na minha vida, as coisas têm sido diferentes para mim. Tenho me divertido mais," respondeu enquanto ele abriu a porta.

Nós enquanto, eu e Edward fomos para a frente do bar onde Marcus estava trabalhando.

Depois de saudar-me com uma aceno de mão, ele chamou de Emmett. Nem dois minutos depois, Emmett e Rose saíram da sala dos fundos.

"Belly!" Emmett me cumprimentou. Quando ele viu Edward, nos deu um sorriso e bateu nas costas de Edward.

"Fico feliz que vocês estejam aqui. Vão se sentar, e nós pegaremos bebidas," disse Rosalie.

Edward e eu encontramos um local rapidamente. Ele tirou o seu casaco e começou a tamborilar os dedos no ritmo da música que estava tocando.

Conversamos um pouco. Edward elogiou os negócios Emmett, e quando voltou com as bebidas, Edward começou a conversar com Emmett sobre o negócio e como ele começou. Mesmo que Edward estivesse falando com Emmett, ele nunca parou de me dar atenção. Ele segurava a minha mão na sua, ou ele colocava seu braço protetor em torno dos meus ombros. A proximidade me fez sentir um tremor por dentro, e Rose sorriu para mim.

"Ele sente algo por você, Bella", ela sussurrou para mim.

Olhei para ele, e como se pudesse sentir-me olhando, se virou e me deu uma piscada. Soltei uma risada nervosa e tomei um gole do meu club soda.

"Talvez eu sinta algo por ele também", eu respondi timidamente.

Rose riu. "Eu nunca vi você assim. Esse é um bom momento."

Nós quatro conversamos por mais algum tempo. Nós ficamos por uma rodada de bebidas antes de Edward e eu decidirmos ir para casa para que ele pudesse voltar para Vanessa. Já estava ficando tarde, eu sabia que Edward sentia a falta dela. Sendo honesta, eu amava como ele era devotado a ela. Eu só podia imaginar como ele seria comigo com as coisas caminhando do jeito que estavam. Eu esperava que as coisas fossem continuar do jeito que elas estavam, porque eu não tinha certeza do que eu faria se não o fizesse.

Edward agradeceu Emmett e Rose. Depois de dizer-lhes adeus, Edward segurou minha mão e voltamos para o carro.

Uma vez que o ar frio nos bateu, instintivamente me inclinei em direção a ele. Edward me abraçou mais me virou para que eu estivesse de frente para ele.

"Você se divertiu essa noite?" ele perguntou. Era uma pergunta simples, mas eu poderia dizer que ele tinha medo que eu dissesse não.

Eu sorri para ele, tentando tranquilizá-lo de que eu poderia ter feito qualquer coisa com ele e teria gostado.

"Sim, eu o fiz. Você foi perfeito, e eu achei incrível."

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio e sorriu timidamente para mim.

"Eu realmente queria que você ficasse confortável, porque já fez muito por mim. Eu não poderia mesmo lhe agradecer o suficiente, e você estar aqui comigo... é tão surreal."

Ele levou as mãos ao meu rosto, escovando os cabelos para trás meus ombros e me deu um beijo suave.

"Você me faz sentir tonta", eu disse estupidamente.

Ele riu. "Eu sei o que dizer."

Edward e eu estávamos tão perto em uma posição, que éramos familiarizados. Estávamos nos abraçando, mas desta vez isso parecia diferente. Antes, era doce e reconfortante, mas desta vez, parecia que eu estava sendo acalentada. Edward não estava desesperado, ele foi me levando pouco a pouco. Eu podia sentir seu corpo contra as espessas camadas de sua jaqueta, e isso me fez sentir tonturas novamente. Me movi um pouco, e então eu o senti. Algo estava cutucando meu osso do quadril direito. Era como uma barra de ferro ou um poste, e eu não conseguia entender o que diabos era. Quando Edward se afastou de mim, ficou claro para mim.

_Oh, meu Deus._

Edward estava excitado, sua metade inferior estava me cutucando e isso me emocionava e me apavorava. Eu mascarei o meu choque enterrando a minha cabeça contra o peito de Edward. Eu me acalmei um pouco, e então, finalmente, ele me ajudou a entrar no carro. Ele não agiu de forma estranha, e nem eu. Eu o senti contra mim, e daí? Isso foi bom, certo? Pelo menos eu tive provas concretas (sem trocadilhos) que ele gostava de mim.

A viagem de volta para Forks estava mais quieta do que a nossa para Port Angeles. Edward colocou uma música e _Daughters_ de John Mayer nos cercou, pensei em tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que Edward havia chegado. Ele e Vanessa sozinhos me trouxeram de volta à vida. Eu não era apenas grata por eles, mas eu estava começando a amá-los.

Quando Edward parou na frente da minha casa, ele abriu minha porta, como ele vinha fazendo durante toda a noite. Ele me acompanhou até os degraus da minha varanda e me deu um grande abraço.

"Obrigado, Bella", ele disse sinceramente.

Eu subi na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, mas ele virou um pouco e eu acabei beijando os seus lábios. Parei um pouco chocada, com meus lábios pressionados contra os dele. Ele sorriu, e puxou-me mais antes de me beijar. Foi longo e profundo, e isso me fez derreter um pouco. Ele me deu outro beijo, e afastou-se lentamente.

"Eu vou te ver em breve?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

Ele assentiu. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que a bebezinha irá querer te ver."

"Dê um abraço nela por mim?"

"Claro que eu vou", prometeu.

Eu olhei enquanto ele foi embora, pensando que o meu primeiro encontro foi fantástico.

* * *

**Nesse capítulo não tivemos Vanessa, mas tivemos Beward saindo e beijando e e e e x3**

**As coisas entre eles estão começando a encaminhar, e tomara que dê tudo certo ehn...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, mas é o que eu falo nas outras fics, quão mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido vem o capítulo, vocês ditam o ritmo ;)**

**Bjs e até**

**xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**EPDV**

"**Mantenha seus sonhos vivos. Compreender para conseguir qualquer coisa requer fé e crença em si mesmo, visão, trabalho árduo, determinação e dedicação. Lembre-se que todas as coisas são possíveis para aqueles que crêem."**

**- Gail Devers**

Quando comecei a pensar sobre o meu encontro com Bella, eu quase ri de mim mesmo, porque eu nunca tinha estado tão malditamente nervoso. Estar com Bella me fez perder minha mente, eu não tinha idéia do que ela poderia querer fazer. Tudo que eu realmente sabia era que eu precisava de mais tempo com ela, e eu queria uma oportunidade onde pudesse falar, sem interrupções. Sabendo que Bella não era para de vinho elaborado e essas coisas de jantar, eu estabeleci em um restaurante simples, mas agradável em Port Angeles. Era casual o bastante para colocá-la à vontade, permitindo-nos conversar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

Eu gostava de pensar que nosso encontro foi um sucesso. Eu me diverti e penso que Bella também o fez. Falamos sobre nossa infância e os anos do ensino médio. Nós éramos muito diferentes na aparência, mas isso não nos impedia de querer saber mais sobre o outro. Nossa conversa nunca parou. Era como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Isso foi o que eu realmente gostei sobre nós. A partir do momento em que nos encontrávamos, tinha essa sensação de conforto e familiaridade. Bella e eu nos dávamos bem quase sem esforço.

Uma coisa que eu não contava era o nosso beijo ou _beijos_. Eu estava mais do que disposto a beijar ela completamente, mas quando ela me disse que nunca tinha realmente tido um encontro, eu sabia que tinha que ser mais cuidadoso com ela. Eu não quero ir muito rápido ou machucá-la. Ela era excelente, e ela precisava saber que eu a respeitava e cuidava dela. No entanto, Bella me surpreendeu.

Ela me beijou, e me deixou malditamente chocado. Isso não era dizer que eu não gostei, mas depois eu percebi que tinha roubado seu primeiro beijo, eu queria ter de fazer tudo de novo. Eu queria mostrar a ela que o primeiro beijo poderia ser espetacular.

A melhor parte sobre aquela noite foi quando Bella me pediu para dar um abraço em Vanessa por ela. Ela era doce, e eu não conseguia acreditar como tinha sorte de conhecê-la.

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei Alice lendo uma revista com o monitor de bebê ao lado dela. Ela tentou saber sobre o encontro, mas não me movi. Eu imaginei que ela pudesse falar com Bella sobre essas coisas. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era agradecer-lhe por ser babá, e depois ver a minha menina.

No geral, eu tinha um bom pressentimento sobre tudo. Minha garota era ótima, mas eu ainda precisava cuidar de algumas coisas. Eu tinha estado em Forks por um mês, e mesmo que eu fizesse amigos, eu ainda não tinha um propósito. Eu sabia que precisava voltar para a escola, ou conseguir um emprego. Quando me mudei, eu já tinha decidido que eu faria um ou outro, o que me fez pensar sobre como trabalhar no bar de Emmett. Quando decidi ir para lá depois do jantar, foi realmente para o benefício de Bella e não o meu, mas quando ele mencionou que estava procurando um barman adicional para cobrir as noites semanais, comecei a pensar em trabalhar novamente. Noites semanais não seria ruim, porque eu seria capaz de passar o dia com Vanessa. Porém antes mesmo de pensar nesses arranjos, eu tinha que visitar Emmett.

Vanessa acordou cedo, e depois de ter comido, eu a levei para cima para mudar as suas roupas e fraldas. Eu precisava ir até Port Angeles, e parecia que ela estava vindo comigo. Bella e Alice estavam trabalhando, então eu não poderia pedir-lhes para cuidar dela. Mas, eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu suspirei. Minha incerteza estava me deixando frustrado. Merda Era muito cedo no dia para me sentir frustrado. Eu precisava de ajuda.

"Venha anjinha. Vamos ver Bella."

Quando Vanessa saltou para dentro da padaria, ela agitou as mãos para Bella, tentando chamar sua atenção.

"É a minha menina linda!" ela disse alegremente. Bella deu a volta no balcão e ficou na frente de Vanessa.

"Bella!" Vanessa pulou em seus braços e lhe deu um abraço.

"Oi, Edward," Bella disse enquanto se levantava, segurando-a.

Cumprimentei Bella e dei-lhe um abraço.

"O que traz vocês aqui tão cedo?" ela perguntou. Vanessa tinha uma mecha de cabelo de Bella entre os dedos pequenos e começou a torcer.

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e disse a ela que queria ir para Port Angeles para conversar com Emmett. Expliquei-lhe que ele estava procurando alguém para trabalhar nas noites semanais, e que talvez eu pudesse fazer isso.

Ela parecia descrente. "Você pode ser barman?"

"Sim, eu posso. Não é tão difícil... Eu fiz isso quando eu estava na escola."

"Você tem 25, Edward. Como você era um barman tão jovem?"

"Eu comecei a beber cedo", eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco constrangido. "Rebelde, lembra Bella?"

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, e ela balançou a cabeça em mim. "Enganado, talvez, mas não um rebelde. Você é muito doce para ser um rebelde."

"Eu não sou mais. Eu fiz um monte de coisas quando era jovem. Eu estava pensando em começar um trabalho de qualquer maneira. Eu não tinha certeza do que euia fazer desde que não conclui o meu curso, mas isso parece se encaixar bem com o meu horário e o de Vanessa."

"E o _meu _horário? Será que eu vou te ver?" ela perguntou.

Fiquei surpreso, mas eu gostava quando ela agia com ciúmes.

"Eu estou brincando", ela disse, rindo. "Eu acho que seria incrível se você trabalhasse para Emmett. Ele é um cara legal, e se você sair agora, você pode pegá-lo para o almoço. Diga adeus à sua filha."

"Você é perfeita. Obrigado", disse, agradecido. Abracei minhas meninas e explique a Vanessa que ela ia ter um momento de brincar com Bella e Alice. Ela ficou animada e disse um 'tchau' alegre para mim.

Saí para pegar a bolsa da bêbe. Com Ellie em minhas mãos, eu voltei para dentro e entreguei a Bella.

"Eu acho que Vanessa gosta mais de mim," Bella disse provocadoramente enquanto deu o brinquedo para Vanessa.

"Ela o faz. Obrigado, Bella. Estarei de volta logo que eu puder." Eu beijei minhas meninas na bochecha, e acenei.

Bella enxotou-me e prometeu cuidar de Vanessa. "Agora vai! Nós temos alguns livros para colorir."

Deixar Vanessa nunca foi fácil. Eu sinto falta dela quando estava longe. Não era o ideal para mim mantê-la em casa o tempo todo. Ela era uma garota em crescimento, que precisava de tempo para brincar e amigos como todo mundo.

Eu tentei de centrar a minha atenção em conseguir um emprego. Não seria bom para mim se eu estaivesse distraído. Eu realmente queria voltar a trabalhar. Eu queria fazer algo para mim. Eu cheguei em Port Angeles e fui direto para o Eclipse. Pelo que Emmett me disse, ele precisava de alguém para barman de segunda a quinta-feira. Eu não tinha certeza de quantas horas eram, mas eu não acho que seria um grande problema. Gostaria apenas de ter que planejar cronograma que combinasse com Vanessa. Não deve ser difícil.

Eu andei até porta e vi Emmett por trás do bar limpando copos. Ele olhou para cima de seu trabalho quando eu me aproximei.

"Edward! Aconteceu algo?" gritou alegremente. Eu tinha certeza de que as pessoas de fora ouviram.

"Ei, Emmett. Nada, realmente, e é por isso que estou aqui. Podemos conversar em particular, por favor?"

"Claro Tudo bem? Bella e sua filha estão bem?" ele perguntou, preocupado, vindo em torno do bar.

"Oh, sim, eles são ótimos. Bella está com Vanessa agora. Eu só precisava falar com você."

Emmett me levou ao seu escritório, que era bastante espaçoso. Quando estávamos sentados um diante do outro, Emmett se inclinou para frente nos cotovelos e me deu um olhar curioso.

"Então, o que foi?" ele perguntou.

"Você se lembra do que conversamos ontem à noite? Você disse que estava procurando um garçom para cobrir as noites semanais?"

"Sim, eu ainda estou procurando. Não há ninguém nesta cidade abandonada", ele disse, rindo.

"Você acha que eu pudesse tentar?"

"Tentar?"

"Eu fui barman quando eu era mais jovem. Se eu precisar de um currículo ou papel, eu posso te dar referências ou o que você precisar. Eu quero trabalhar Emmett. Eu acho que seria bom isso se você me deu uma chance."

"Hmmm", ele disse de maneira contemplativa. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e, em seguida, ele disse, "eu gosto de você Edward. Você é um cara honesto, e eu tenho certeza que deve ter muita alguma coisa que você possa fazer. Antes de dizer sim, eu preciso saber sobre a sua experiência prévia. Onde é que você trabalha, e que tipo de merda fodida fez ou deixou de fazer enquanto você trabalhou?

Eu quase não podia acreditar no que ele me perguntou. Emmett foi muito mais perspicaz do que eu imaginava.

"Eu vi um monte de merda fodida", repeti, usando sua escolha de palavras. "Drogas, estupro, heroína, e metanfetamina. Eu vi tudo, mas eu só mexi com metanfetamina". Esse foi o argumento decisivo. Eu só podia esperar que ele não me julgasse muito duramente. "Eu estava preso por acusações de drogas. Eu estava na prisão por dois anos, e foi liberto recentemente".

Emmett balançou a cabeça conscientemente. "Não há nada mais do que honestidade novamente. Eu aprecio isso, Edward. Presumo que você não está fazendo mais isso?"

Eu não estava ofendido com o que ele perguntou. Realmente era de se esperar.

"Eu estou limpo há dois anos. Eu não estou olhando para começar pegar de volta para essa merda. Eu tenho algo a perder agora", eu disse com firmeza. "Acredite em mim, eu não vou me ferrar."

"Não é o meu negócio para me intrometer, mas eu preciso ter certeza de que as pessoas que contrato não são só sóbrios, eles são sensatos e não que estão se fodendo para as coisas. Eu trato meus funcionários como família, mas se você fizer alguma merda que me obriga a chamar a polícia, você está fora daqui. E Edward? Porque você está com Bella agora, eu vou estar na sua cola. Se você a magoar ou fazê-la chorar, vou fazer mais do que demiti-lo, entendeu?"

Sim, eu entendi. Eu entendi completamente.

"Eu entendo. Só pra você saber, eu já contei a ela sobre isso... As drogas e outras coisas."

Emmett sorriu. "Eu sei. Achei que ela seria a primeira a saber qualquer coisa sobre você. Vamos sair e testar seus conhecimentos de barman."

Ele se levantou da cadeira e saiu na frente. Segui-o para trás do bar.

"Tudo bem, eu preciso que você passe neste pequeno teste. O que você pode fazer?"

"Qualquer coisa. Se eu não sei como, eu vou descobrir. Eu vou ter certeza de que acertei", eu respondi com confiança que eu não sabia que possuía.

Fiz uma mistura de bebidas. Emmett parecia satisfeito com o meu trabalho, e eu passei no teste com louvor. Ele explicou que eles tinham cervejas nas torneiras e que as cervejas eram importadas. Ele também passou mais de drinques especiais e happy hour. Eu consegui o trabalho, mas estaria em teste de uma semana. Verdade seja dita, eu não me importava se fosse um teste ou não. Era bom ter um emprego novo. Eu tinha feito aquilo tudo por minha conta, e isso não tinha sido fácil. Eu disse a Emmett algumas coisas muito particulares sobre a minha vida, coisas que não eram agradáveis de falar, mas era uma parte do que tinha me feito ir para Forks, em primeiro lugar. Além disso, eu era obrigado a dizer Emmett que estava prestes a contratar um ex-presidiário.

Emmett foi ótimo. Ele pegou as coisas melhor do que eu poderia ter esperado. Ele não julgou, nem ele puniu-me sobre os meus erros. Ele entendeu que eu tinha escolhido para fazer essas coisas, e tinha uma vez sofrido as conseqüências disso. Eu tinha pago as minhas dívidas. Eu ainda estava tentando me mover para frente, e este era um passo na direção certa.

"Bom trabalho, Edward. Volte na quarta-feira, e vamos ver o quão bem você faz com o público real."

"Obrigado, Emmett. Estou ansioso para trabalhar aqui."

Emmett havia me dado uma programação simulada e eu estava previsto para começar em dois dias. O meu horário era de seis até meia-noite, uma vez que era em noite de semana. Ele bateu nas minhas costas e me aconselhou a ter um telefone celular. Eu não tenho um, mas ele disse que ajudaria se eu tivesse um desde que estava indo trabalhar. Eu vi o seu ponto, então eu decidi fazer uma viagem rápida para a próxima loja de telefone celular.

Eu tinha um emprego. O passo seguinte era descobrir quem poderia ficar com Vanessa. Isso não seria uma tarefa fácil. Eu já tinha descartado Bella e Alice. Eas tinham suas próprias vidas e as suas próprias responsabilidades para cuidar. Eu preciso de alguém que poderia passar a noite. Eu não tinha idéia de quem pedir ou como procurar quem eu precisava. Porém, antes de tudo. Eu precisava de um telefone celular.

Depois de pegar o meu celular, eu voltei para Forks. Passei todo o caminho de volta pensando em Vanessa. Talvez Bella e Alice conheciam alguém que pudesse me ajudar.

Fui direto para a _The Flower _Pot e logo encontrei a minha bebê com Alice. Elas estavam sentadas no balcão com leite, cookies e tintas.

"Papai!" ela gritou alegremente quando me viu. Ela tentou saltar do banco, mas fiz-lhe sinal para ficar parado.

"Vanessa! Nem pense nisso", eu disse com firmeza enquanto me aproximei.

Ela não se mexeu. Eu quase nunca levantava minha voz para ela, porque eu realmente não precisava, então quando eu o fazia, muitas vezes ela chorava e ficou muito quieta. Passei a mão pelos cabelos dela e acariciei confortavelmente suas costas. Ela não falou comigo, e manteve a cabeça abaixada.

"Querida, você não pode pular do banco, ok? É perigoso. Você pode se machucar, e isso me deixaria triste", eu expliquei, tentando lhe dizer que eu não estava braco, eu só queria que ela ficasse segura .

Peguei-a e a segurei contra mim. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu podia sentir as pequenas lágrimas manchar a minha camisa. Eu suspirei. Ela estava chorando, e eu odiava isso.

"Anjinha, pare de chorar. Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu só quero que você fique segura tudo bem?"

Vanessa levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e fungou. "Tudo bem."

Eu sorri e cócegas nos seus lados. "Essa é a minha garota."

Ela riu e me deu um beijo de bebê no meu nariz. "Eu pintei, papai!"

Mudei-a no meu quadril e olhei para sua criação. Ela tinha um simples pedaço de papel branco com uma mistura de cores. Era confuso e abstrato, e ela estava tão orgulhosa dele.

"Viu, papai?" ela perguntou enquanto apontou para a pintura.

"Eu vejo, baby. É muito bom. Você se divertiu com Alice e Bella?"

Eu olhei para Alice que tinha visto a minha disciplina suave com Vanessa. Ela estava sorrindo encorajadora para mim, era quase como se ela estivesse torcendo por mim, como se tivesse fé que eu era o melhor pai que eu me desse crédito.

Evidentemente, eu não acho que era um mau pai. Eu simplesmente não tenho nenhuma experiência com crianças, eu duvidava de mim mesmo em cada coisa pequena quando tinha a ver com Vanessa. Eu ainda estava aprendendo a ir por instinto e apenas amá-la como ela foi feita para ser amada.

"Sim, eu fiz!" ela disse alegremente.

"Ei, Alice. Espero que ela tenha sido uma boa garota para você e Bella."

"Ela era absolutamente perfeita. Nós nos divertimos muito. Ajudou Bella a assar cookies, e depois pintou. Foi divertido, não foi Vanessa?"

Vanessa assentiu entusiasticamente. Eu sorri e a coloquei no banquinho para que pudesse terminar sua pintura.

Sentei-me no outro lado dela e, finalmente, percebi que Bella estava longe de ser encontrada. Alice deve ter notado me olhando porque ela disse: "Ela está nos fundos passando por cima de inventário. Você pode ir vê-la se quiser."

Eu tinha ficado embaraçado pela minha atração por Bella. Eu simplesmente agradeci a Alice e caminhei até a sala dos fundos.

Bella estava debruçada sobre a mesa com papéis definidos na frente dela, e uma caneta pousada delicadamente entre os lábios. Sua testa estava franzida, e nem sequer olhou para cima quando eu entrei na sala. Eu levei um momento para admirá-la. Ela era simplesmente linda e tão inconsciente disso. Eu gostava de seu caráter doce e sua capacidade de ver além de meus erros. Ela estava mais do que me aceitando. Ela era perfeita para mim.

"Bella", eu disse em saudação, interrompendo o seu trabalho.

Ela olhou para cima e suspirou de surpresa. "Oh, meu Deus! Eu nem sequer o ouvi entrar!"

Eu sorri. "Você estava ocupada." Sentei-me em frente a ela e lhe deu uma saudação de mão.

"Como que foi tudo? Emmett foi bom? Porque se ele não foi, eu vou falar com ele", ela disse em uma corrida.

"Calma, menina linda. Correu tudo bem. Emmett e eu falamos da minha experiência, e... bem, eu tive que dizer a ele sobre a metanfetamina e o tempo de prisão. Foi bem legal, e eu consegui o emprego."

"Isso é incrível, Edward! Quando você começa?"

"Em alguns dias, o que me leva para o meu dilema..." Eu disse a Bella que eu precisava de uma babá para Vanessa, alguém que poderia ficar com ela durante a noite e, eventualmente, dormir só para ter certeza que alguém estava lá, se eu chegar atrasado.

Bella assentiu em compreensão e sugeriu que eu ligasse para uma garota chamada Bree Tanner.

"Eu costumava ser sua tutora. Ela é uma boa garota, e está noiva de Riley Biers. Ambos são estudantes da universidade da comunidade. Com o recente noivado eu acho que eles poderiam usar algum dinheiro extra para sua lua de mel. Eles querem ir para Alaska," Bella disse.

"Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Bree acaba de completar vinte anos. Ela está trabalhando em seus estudos de Educação Geral, antes que ela transferiu para Seattle para o curso de sociologia."

"Você acha que ela iria opor-se a dormir ao longo de cinco noites por semana? Isso provavelmente não vai atrasar, mas apenas no caso... você sabe?"

"Eu acho que vai funcionar sim. Ela não mora com Riley, por isso pode tornar as coisas mais fáceis. São bons garotos, e é bonito vê-los juntos."

Eu concordei em ver a Bree. Ela tinha a opinião de Bella, então eu era mais provável que eu a contratasse. Eu só esperava que ela se desse bem com Vanessa.

Bella me disse que ela daria uma ligada para Bree e a mandaria me encontrar no dia seguinte. Quando tomou cuidado disso, agradeci mais uma vez a Bella. Ela sempre vinha e ia além de Vanessa e eu. Eu não poderia ser mais grato.

"Obrigado", eu disse sinceramente. "Eu não sei o que posso fazer para recompensá-la... mas obrigado."

Bella levantou de sua cadeira e veio para ficar perto de mim. "Não seja bobo, Edward. Fico feliz em ajudar, e se você realmente quiser me pagar, você poderia", ela disse timidamente.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e olhei para ela, sorrindo. "Qualquer coisa."

"Beije-me?" ela perguntou, corando.

Eu ri. Ela era tão bonita.

Levantei-me e dei-lhe um beijo antes de trazê-la mais perto e beijando-a com fervor. Deixei meus lábios transmitirem o que as palavras e ações não podiam. Quando Bella abriu os lábios, instintivamente, eu quase gemi com prazer. Ela estava me deixando entrar. Com os lábios entreabertos, me movi para capturar seu lábio inferior e, em seguida rapidamente passar minha língua nela toda. Bella não vacilou, mas ela fez uma pausa por um momento. Eu poderia dizer que a minha língua a pegou de surpresa, mas só quando eu pensei que ela ia se afastar, ela não fez. Bella fechou os lábios, e então abri-los. Ela foi me beijando de boca aberta, e foda-se se isso não era a coisa mais quente que eu já senti. Peguei o seu lábio inferior novamente, e depois dei-lhe beijos suaves antes de nos separar.

Ela estava um pouco corada. Suas faces eram rosadas e seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados. Ela estava deslumbrante.

"Uau", ela engasgou com espanto.

"Eu compartilho desse sentimento", disse eu, tentando não sorrir.

Tinha se passado tanto tempo desde que eu me senti assim. Na verdade, eu nunca me senti assim antes. Todos os meus relacionamentos passados (e não foram muitos) não podiam sequer comparar com o jeito que Bella me fazia sentir. Somente ela, balançou meu mundo.

"Eu fiz... essa é a primeira vez", ela murmurou. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu timidamente.

Eu ri. "Bem, você é natural para isso. Isso foi muito fodidamente incrível."

Bella balançou a cabeça para mim, ela estava tentando não me censurar por minha língua. "Você tem um vocabulário muito colorido."

Eu ri. "Eu sei".

"Vamos sair. Você quer cookies? Vanessa e eu fizemos cookies de açúcar e manteiga."

Segui Bella de volta para a frente, onde encontramos Vanessa e Alice pintando. Olhei para o relógio. Vanessa geralmente tinha uma soneca durante a tarde, mas eu duvidava que ela tivesse um hoje. Minhas hipóteses foram confirmadas, e eu sabia que ela ia sentir sono em breve, assim que depois de Bella arrumar alguns biscoitos para nós, juntei as coisas de Vanessa.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde?" Bella perguntou enquanto coloquei no meu quadril Vanessa.

"Sim, amanhã? Vamos fazer o jantar. Vanessa e eu queremos lhe mostrar uma coisa."

Bella se inclinou e deu a Vanessa um abraço e um beijo. "Certo, isso soa bem. Tchau menina linda. Me diverti muito hoje. Seja uma boa menina para o papai, tudo bem?"

Vanessa estava cansado. Ela bocejou e disse: "Tudo bem."

Eu beijei Bella na bochecha, agradeci a Alice, e depois conduzi com Vanessa.

* * *

**Edward conseguiu um emprego *-* Vanessa com toda a sua fofura gente, ai fiquei com dó quando ela chorou, mas o Edward só faz coisas para o bem dela. E esse beijo dos dois hen? **

**Um lembrete que até a autora deu: A Bree não vai cair de amor pelo Edward, ela não está aqui para isso. **

**Estou amando como vocês vem comentando e me mostrando o que pensam da fic, continue assim, eu aprecio muito isso.**

**Beijos e até a próxima, que espero que seja logo.**

**xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**C****apítulo 12**

**BPDV**

"**O amor não faz o mundo girar. O amor é o que torna o passeio vale a pena."**

**-Elizabeth Barret Browning**

Eu era uma bagunça farinha e cenoura; meus braços estavam cobertos de massa, meu avental estava coberto por uma má massa de cenoura, e minha cozinha cheirava a canela e açúcar. Enquanto a casa cheirava bem, eu estava passando por cima de uma invenção de receita, e cada muffin parecia pior do que a anterior. Eu pensei que meu problema era muito sal, e então eu decidi cortar o bicarbonato de sódio, mas que acabou por ser uma má idéia, também. Eu era uma bagunça de massa de cenoura frustrada.

No meio da limpeza, a campainha tocou. Desde que eu não estava esperando ninguém, eu fiz uma careta, imaginando quem poderia dar-me uma visita. Eu não tinha falado com Edward desde o início do dia, assim que eu duvidava que ele e Vanessa estivessem na porta. Na verdade, eu iria vê-los mais tarde, então eu tinha certeza que não era deles.

Eu esfreguei as mãos livres da minha bagunça fermento e rapidamente abri a porta. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Jacob Black na minha porta da frente.

"Olá, Bella", ele disse solenemente.

"Oi, Jacob", eu respondi, sentindo um pouco confuso.

"Posso entrar, por favor?"

"Claro", respondi ainda sentindo-me estranho. O que no mundo ele estava fazendo aqui? Acho que minha expressão facial disse tudo isso porque quando ele entrou, ele imediatamente virou-se para mim.

"Você acha que poderíamos conversar?"

Eu franzi ligeiramente. Conversar? Ele queria falar comigo? Nós não estávamos quatro anos atrasados sobre isso? Claro, era mais minha culpa, mas ele não fez muito para corrigir a situação também. Jacob não estava como Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper. Jacob foi como todos os outros em Forks, um completa estranho para mim.

Jacob e eu fui para a cozinha e me sentei à mesa. Nós encaramos um ao outro durante um minuto inteiro sem falar. Eu tinha os braços cruzadas defensivamente, e tinha seu dobrado na frente dele, descansando na minha mesa. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava ficando desconfortável com o meu silêncio. Jacob nunca foi de ter uma pausa grave ou silêncio. Ele tinha que falar, ele precisava de ruído funcionando. Quando ele não pode levar o silêncio por mais tempo, ele abriu a boca e suspirou.

"Me desculpe, Bella".

Eu olhei pra ele. Ele veio aqui para pedir desculpas a mim? Como muito nobre dele. Eu só me senti um pouco culpada por meu comportamento.

"É por isso que você veio aqui? Você queria pedir desculpas?" Eu zombei.

Ele fez uma careta com meu tom brusco. "Eu vim aqui pedir-lhe desculpas pelo que aconteceu depois..."

Eu o parei porque se ele dissesse o nome de Charlie, eu ia perder as estribeiras.

"Deixe-me tornar mais fácil para você, Jacob. O que aconteceu antes está bem. Eu estou cansada disso. Eu não preciso de você vindo aqui e pedindo desculpas. Lidei com as coisas do meu jeito, e eu não preciso de você e seu pai para ajudar. Assim, você pode ter o seu pedido de desculpas e enfiar na sua bunda."

Eu quase nunca xingava. Eu quase nunca agia de maneira hostil, mas quando ele veio até mim e do jeito que as coisas tratadas depois de Charlie se foi, eu estava na defensiva e argumentativa. Era um mecanismo de enfrentamento, e sabia que tinha de me acalmar, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não estava totalmente em paz com tudo.

"Me desculpe, Bella... eu mereço isso. Eu só queria pedir desculpas e dizer que o que eu fiz foi ruim. Eu não deveria ter deixado você sozinha. Eu deveria ter estado lá."

"Se você realmente se arrependeu, você teria pedido desculpas há muito tempo atrás. Eu não sei porque você realmente está aqui, e eu meio que não me importo. Você disse suas desculpas. Agora saia por favor."

Levantei-me da minha cadeira e sai da cozinha com Jacob nos meus calcanhares. Estávamos no corredor da frente, eu tinha a minha mão na maçaneta da porta e ele foi bas hipóteses, vacilante.

"Quem era aquele seu amigo? Aquele com a menina?"

"Desculpe?"

Jacob rastejou até mais perto até que estava diretamente atrás de mim, pairando como sempre fazia. Ele bateu no meu ombro e repetiu a pergunta.

"O que você quer Jacob?" Perguntei exasperada.

"Bella, ele parece perigoso. O que você está fazendo com eles, brincando de casinha?"

Olhei-o com força nos olhos e disse: "Eu não gosto de tudo o que você está insinuando. De quem eu sou amiga não diz respeito a você. Você e eu não somos mais amigos. Você não tem a sua voz de preocupação para mim. Saia, por favor, e não volte."

Quando ele não saiu, eu abri a porta e disse-lhe para sair. Saiu, resmungando que eu precisava tomar cuidado ou ia me machucar. Revirei os olhos na sua tentativa de me "proteger". Ele tinha muita coragem vindo à minha casa e agindo como se desse a mínima para mim. Ele era um hipócrita. E eu odiei como o duas caras que ele era. Ele tinha me deixado sozinha depois da morte de Charlie. Ele e eu tínhamos nos afastado, e depois de todo esse tempo, ele não conseguiu chegar valsando em minha casa e agindo como se ele se importasse.

Meu encontro surpresa com Jacob me deixou irritada. Eu não queria ouvir suas desculpas. Eu não queria ouvir suas advertências. Eu controlava a minha vida. Eu cuidava de mim mesma. Eu fiz tudo por minha conta, então ele voltar depois de todos esses anos me deixou com raiva. Uma parte de mim sabia que ele tinha boas intenções, e outra parte de mim sabia que não devia ouvi-lo. Ele e eu nunca estivemos tão perto, mas tínhamos sido amigáveis. Talvez se eu era bastante graciosa, eu teria que deixá-lo dizer suas desculpas, mas minhas emoções sobre Charlie e tudo relacionado a esse momento em minha vida ainda estavam incontroláveis e crus. Eu simplesmente não queria ouvir nada que Jacob Black tinha a dizer.

Empurrei-o para fora da minha mente e concentrei a minha atenção em meus muffins de cenoura. Minha última tentativa foi a melhor, e eu decidi levar alguns para a casa de Edward para Vanessa. Eu sorri quando eu pensava nela. Ela era uma gracinha, e ela fazia o meu dia inteiro dez vezes melhor.

Depois de empacotar alguns muffins num recipiente, subi para me limpar. Edward tinha me pedido para ir até ele e Vanessa para que pudesse me mostrar em volta do terreno da casa. Sua casa era enorme, e ele me disse que queria me levar para uma volta e talvez até mesmo ter uma noite de filmes com Vanessa e eu. Claro que eu sabia que nossos filmes seriam composto de personagens de Princesas da Disney, mas eu não me importava.

Com uma nova roupa e os muffins, eu fui para a casa de Edward. Enquanto eu dirigia, eu me lembrei que ele tinha mencionado algo sobre um telefone celular. Eu não tinha um telefone celular, mas talvez ele tinha.

Eu agarrei a caixa de bolos e caminhou até a porta da frente. Eu tinha apenas tocado a campainha quando Edward abriu a porta com Vanessa em seu colo. Ela estava gritando e pedindo para que a salvasse.

"Bella, me salve! Papai me pegou!" gritou ela.

Edward se moveu para me deixar entrar, e depois que eu coloquei as minhas coisas sobre o balcão da cozinha, eu encontrei Vanessa e Edward brincando na sala. Edward a tinha suspensa de cabeça para baixo, segurando em suas pernas e rindo de suas tentativas de fugir.

"Edward! O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, rindo. Tentei agarrá-la, mas Edward virou-a para cima e puxou por cima do ombro de novo.

"Bella tem que te pegar. Se ela te pegar, então vamos sair para um passeio", afirmou enquanto correu para fora da sala.

Corri atrás deles e dei uma risadinha, enquanto Vanessa tentou agarrar minhas mãos. Toda vez que eu chegava perto, Edward a puxava e acelerava. Jogamos em torno de alguns minutos, e quando eu finalmente encurralei Edward contra a parede, eu sorri para ele, e ele gentilmente me entregou Vanessa.

"Eu ganhei", eu anunciei orgulhosamente.

"Não, você não. Eu lhe dei a você", argumentou.

Abracei Vanessa e afaguei-a de volta para certificar de que ela estava bem. Eu sabia que Edward estava apenas brincando, mas estar de cabeça para baixo levava todo o sangue à cabeça. Ela tinha que estar se sentido um pouco tonta.

"Eu ia fazer você entregá-la. Fazia parte da minha estratégia."

Edward sorriu enquanto beijava Vanessa na cabeça e me deu um na minha bochecha.

"Vocês estão bem?" ele nos perguntou.

Vanessa e eu sorrimos uma para a outra e respondemos: "Sim".

"Foi divertido, papai", Vanessa disse alegremente.

"Isso foi um pouco assustador", eu admiti.

"O que foi assustador?"

"Você tinha a sua cabeça para baixo!"

Edward nos puxou para um abraço e sorriu tranquilizador. "Ela está bem, Bella. Jogamos assim o tempo todo."

"Eu sei. Ela adorou, mas ainda me assustou."

Como se ela pudesse sentir o meu medo, Vanessa estendeu a mão e deu-me um beijinho de esquimó. "Está bem Bella?"

Seus belos olhos verdes espelhavam o brilho de seu pai de volta para mim. Ela estava sorrindo, tentando me acalmar e tranquilizar-me apenas como ele fazia. Como era possível me sentir tão protetora sobre ela? Um jogo simples, fez-me preocupada com seu bem-estar, e mesmo sabendo que Edward nunca faria mal a ela, eu ainda fiquei preocupada. Enquanto eu olhava para seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, eu sabia que a preocupação não ia embora. Vanessa conseguiu encontrar um lugar no meu coração, e seu pai não era diferente.

"Eu estou bem, menina linda", eu assegurei.

Edward nos levou de volta para a cozinha e Vanessa pegou um copo de suco de canudinho. Eu lhe dei os muffins de cenoura, e ela sorriu enquanto pegava.

Vanessa correu para a sala de estar com seu suco, e Edward e eu a seguimos. Sentamos no sofá, e ele me aproximou de seu lado. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão feliz e suavemente inclinada o meu rosto ao encontro dele. Ele me beijou suavemente, e brevemente, foi como um 'Olá, como você está?' beijo e isso fez o meu interior tremer.

"Obrigado", disse ele.

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por cuidar dela", respondeu ele, apontando para Vanessa.

Foi apenas um jogo bobo, mas fez meu coração parar e a preocupação rastejar além de mim. Minha natureza protetora sobre essa menina me surpreendia.

"Ela é preciosa," Confessei ao vê-la terminar o seu suco.

Debrucei-me contra Edward, e Vanessa subiu no meu colo. Era exatamente o que eu precisava. Após o dia frustrante que tive com os muffins de cenoura, em seguida Jacob visitando, eu só precisava de algo para me acalmar. Passar tempo com Edward e Vanessa era apenas a coisa para me manter centrada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward perguntou se queríamos ir para fora dar uma caminhada. Ele não tinha tido a chance de ir explorar, e sinceramente, ele só queria cansar Vanessa e jantar e ter uma noite de cinema com a gente depois. Chamou-o de encontro de família. Eu gostei da idéia de um encontro de família. Era tão especial como o nosso primeiro encontro. Eu não estava apaixonada por Edward, eu estava apaixonada por ele e Vanessa. Eles eram o mesmo pacote, e eu não iria querer isso de outra maneira.

Vanessa pulou do meu colo e correu para a cozinha, gritando algo sobre colocar o seu copo. A segui, enquanto Edward foi pegar a sua jaqueta.

Fomos até o quintal, e depois de comentar sobre a obtenção de um balanço, para o aniversário de Vanessa, caminhamos para a floresta que cercava a casa. Eu sempre soube que a casa do Edward era separada de Forks. Minha casa era no coração de Forks, a sua estava na periferia, quase no meio do nada. A floresta era um lugar que eu quase nunca explorava. Ele estava lá, e só de vez em quando eu ia para uma caminhada. Às vezes eu trazia um livro e escapava por um par de horas, mas isso não durou muito tempo, quando Charlie disse que havia um lobo correndo em volta.

Edward e eu andamos em cada lado de Vanessa apenas no caso de ela cair ou precisava de algo. Era bom a floresta estava calma e serena. Enquanto caminhávamos, minha mente vagava. Pensei em Jacob novamente. Sua visita não era exatamente desagradável até que ele começou a perguntar e insinuar coisas sobre Edward e Vanessa. Ele não tinha direito. Ele nem sequer os conhecia. Eu não podia imaginar por que ele iria visitar-me apenas falar sobre Edward e Vanessa. Foi ridículo.

"Bella!" Edward estava me chamando, mas eu estava a um milhão de milhas de distância.

"Sim?" Eu respondi uma vez eu percebi que ele estava tentando chamar minha atenção.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para a direita. Olhei para ele e percebi que ele estava segurando Vanessa em seu outro braço.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Há um riacho para cá. Vanessa queria olhar para ele."

Ele levou-nos à beira de um riacho. Era raso, por isso Vanessa seria capaz de brincar nele sem se machucar. Edward colocou-a no chão, e juntos a ajudamos a ir mais perto da água.

"Está tudo bem? Você parece distante", ele observou.

Eu assisti Vanessa colocar as mãos na água e rir quanto avistou alguns girinos. Edward explicou o que eram e aconselhou-a a deixá-los sozinhos.

"Eu tenho muita coisa na minha mente", murmurei vagamente.

"Como o quê? Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Um velho amigo veio me visitar hoje. Eu não tinha visto desde que eu fui à praia com vocês."

"Jacob?"

"Sim, foi Jacob. Ele veio, e nós conversamos. No final, eu não quero ouvir nada do que ele tinha a dizer. Já faz muito tempo desde que eu o vi. Depois que o meu pai... Eu só fiquei completamente desligada. Ele parou de tentar, e não somos mais amigos."

"Você quer ser amiga dele de novo?"

"Eu não tenho certeza", eu respondi honestamente.

"Talvez você precise ouvi-lo para poder encerrar. Eu não estou dizendo que deveria, mas talvez você precise. Eu sei que o encerramento necessário depois que meus pais se foram. Eu não estou lidando muito bem, mas me mudar para cá foi a uma coisa que minha mãe queria para mim. Este é o meu encerramento."

Eu sabia que meu processo de luto foi muito longo. Levei muito tempo para chegar a um ponto onde eu poderia colocar a mim mesma de voltar à vida real. No passado, eu pensava que tinha que ficar de luto. Já não me sentia triste, e chorava muito menos, mas Edward tinha apontado algo novo. Será que eu preciso de encerrar com as pessoas que eu tinham me fechado? Eu tive com Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett. Será que eu preciso com Jacob também?

Edward ainda estava segurando minha mão. Ele atou os dedos juntos e me deu um abraço reconfortante. Esse gesto aliviou os sentimentos negativos que eu tinha sobre a visita de Jacob.

"Como você poderia saber se eu tive ou não um encerramento?"

Edward se sentou no chão e puxou-me para eu me sentasse ao lado dele. Ele soltou a minha mão para colocá-lo em volta do meu quadril de forma protetora.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Estou apenas supondo, talvez, você precisa ouvir Jacob para que você não se sinta desse jeito."

"Ele demorou quatro anos", argumentei.

"Por favor não leve a mal, mas isso você também fez. Comunicação vem ambas as maneiras."

Edward conseguiu dizer isso sem soar condescendente ou agressivo. Ele foi ao ponto, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele também foi gentilmente em me lembrar.

"Como você consegue soar tão bom?"

"O quê?" , ele perguntou, confuso.

"Se alguém me dissesse isso teria soado tão mal. Você não. Você faz soar doce."

Ele sorriu. "Quando eu estava na prisão, eu tive que ir a um psicólogo. Terapia funciona depois de um tempo."

Eu não estava prestes a dizer a Edward que Jacob falou sobre ele e Vanessa, nem ia perguntar Edward para elaborar suas sessões de terapia. Isso fez sentido para mim. Ele tinha usado drogas, e eu duvidava que ele tinha ficado limpo apenas por estar preso. Ele tinha que ter passado por algum tipo de terapia, enquanto ele estava na prisão.

"Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo", eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

"Você não tem que me agradecer."

Ficamos na água por mais alguns minutos. Vanessa tinha as mãos sujas, e quando ela começou a rastejar para o meu colo, Edward tomou isso como sinal para ir para casa. Ele a pegou, e nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a casa.

Nós continuamos a nossa conversa sobre se eu queria ou não ouvir Jacob. Tentei ser mente aberta sobre uma conversa potencial com ele, e eu finalmente cheguei à conclusão de que seria receptiva a àquilo que tinha dizer se nos encontrássemos novamente. Embora eu não fosse de qualquer maneira atrás dele. Não iria me sentir bastante confortável em fazer isso. No entanto, eu prometi a mim mesma que iria ouvi-lo mesmo que ele acabasse falando de Edward e Vanessa.

Quando chegamos em casa, Edward subiu para dar um banho em Vanessa e arruma-la para jantar, o que realmente me deixou para preparar o jantar. Eu não me importava. Cozinhar me ajudava a relaxar. Eu fiz um pouco de sopa de creme de cogumelos e utilizei o leite de cabra de Vanessa, certificando que ela seria capaz de comer. Peguei os muffins de cenoura e, depois de pôr a mesa, os chamei para comer.

Vanessa entrou na cozinha, esfregando os olhos. Ela parecia tão adorável. Ela tinha o pijama da Moranguinho, e Ellie estava debaixo de seu braço.

Eu a peguei e coloquei-a na cadeira. Ela comeu metade da sua sopa e acabou com um terço dos seus bolinhos. Edward declarou que era hora de dormir, e ela não lutou contra isso. Ela se inclinou para me dar um abraço e um beijo de boa noite, e depois Edward a levou para cima. Enquanto ele a colocou para dormir, eu limpei a cozinha e arrumei a comida. Quando terminou, Edward havia aparecido por trás de mim para desligar a torneira.

"Você me assustou!" Eu gritei. Eu estava apoiada contra a pia com Edward parado em frente a mim. Ele tinha os braços como gaiolas em volta da minha cintura e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

"Ela está dormindo. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

"Não", eu disse, gaguejando um pouco nas minhas palavras.

Ele estava brincando, mas havia uma conotação de desejo em sua voz. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa.

"Isso significa que eu posso te beijar de forma adequada."

Ele se curvou e beijou-me suavemente no início, e então ele aprofundou. Ele abriu e fechou a boca sobre a minha, e quando comecei a corresponder, ele desacelerou novamente até que deu um beijinho nos meus lábios.

Eu nunca tinha sido beijada assim antes. Eu não tinha experiência. Edward sabia disso, e era por isso que ele estava fazendo as coisas devagar comigo. Eu gostei disso, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu também queria ficar mais perto dele.

Eu trouxe a minha mão ao seu ombro para apoiar contra ele. Ele me puxou para frente e me beijou novamente. Eu quase tropcei, mas ele me pegou, e foi quando eu senti-lo novamente. Edward estava me cutucando no lado do meu quadril, mas não me assustei neste momento.

Eu realmente gostei da sensação.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu posso sentir isso."

"O quê?" ele perguntou enquanto se afastou um pouco.

"Seu... umm," eu disse, gaguejando. Caramba! Eu não queria constrangê-lo. Eu só queria que ele soubesse que eu não me importava. "Você me cutucou, e está tudo bem", eu disse em uma corrida.

Levou um momento, mas depois ele pegou. Afastou-se novamente e me deu um olhar de desculpas.

"Você não está assustadA?" ele perguntou.

"Não."

Ele suspirou com o que eu achava que era alívio. "É uma reação natural, Bella. Eu não posso evtar."

Revirei os olhos. Eu sabia disso. Estudei Biologia, e eu tive Educação Sexual, quando eu estava na sexta série.

"Você não tem que se desculpar. Faz-me sentir desejada." Pisquei um olho, brincando com ele.

Ele puxou-me pelo braço e sorriu. "Você é desejada, não pense o contrário. Eu não quero que você fique assustada comigo, ou do que faz comigo. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não me queira. Você nos guia, Bella. Nós iremos ao seu ritmo."

"Eu sabia que você ia dizer algo assim. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não me importo, e que eventualmente eu vou estar confortável o suficiente para avançar. Eu quero isso com você."

Eu olhei para o chão, envergonhado. Eu quase não podia acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa com ele. Falando sobre o tipo de intimidade me fez enjoada; com certeza, eu gostava de Edward, e a perspectiva de avançar com ele me fez sentir ansiosa em um bom caminho. No entanto, eu não podia descartar o fato de que eu nunca tinha sentido um tesão por um homem, nem tinha dado um beijo Francês. Estas novidades eram tão boas como a Cosmo***** descrevia, provavelmente melhor desde que eu tinha Edward fazendo todas essas coisas e nenhuma dessas garotas tinham.

_***Cosmo: **__acho que ela está se referindo a revista Cosmo._

"Eu quero isso com você também", ele sussurrou, levantando meu queixo assim que eu podia olhar nos olhos dele.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido antes que me pegasse e me jogasse no sofá. Nós assistimos a um filme, mas nós não prestamos muita atenção à TV. Edward e eu conversamos sobre seu novo trabalho e seu cronograma. Ele mencionou que Bree iria vir nos próximos dias para conhecer Vanessa. As coisas entre nós estavam acontecendo rapidamente, em alguns aspectos. Nós nos tornávamos mais próximos sempre que passávamos um tempo juntos. Tudo parecia certo, e na parte de trás da minha cabeça, eu podia ouvir Alice me repreender.

_"Eu bem que avisei"._

Maldita, Alice!

* * *

**Aff Jacob intrometido demais hein, não gostei dele. E eles brincando gente que AMOR sério aiin fico toda boba quando eles três estão juntos. São perfeito. Morri com a Bella sentindo o Edward _cutucando_ haha.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**


	13. Capítulo 13

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
**

**EPDV**

**"Mudança e crescimento ocorrem quando uma pessoa tem que se arriscar e se atrever a se envolver e experimentar em sua própria vida."**

**- Herbert Otto**

Foi um dia bastante calmo e chuvoso. Vanessa dormia, e ela amuou em torno de mim praticamente toda a manhã. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tendo um dia distante, mas ela não estava doente, pelo menos, eu não acho que ela estava. Eu esperava que ela não estivesse ficando doente. Eu não sabia como eu seria capaz de lidar com isso. Vanessa estava aconchegada no sofá com Ellie no colo e um cobertor em torno de seu corpo, enquanto nós assistimos Nick Jr. Tínhamos almoçado, por isso ficamos apenas curtindo um dia preguiçoso juntos.

Como ela riu de alguma coisa que a Dora, A Aventureira disse, pensei sobre o nosso encontro com Bree Tanner. Bree veio um dia antes para uma entrevista e para conhecer, ela foi altamente recomendada por Bella. Quando ela nos encontrou, eu poderia dizer que Bella disse a verdade. Bree parecia ser uma garota jovem e bonita. Ela se deu bem com Vanessa, o que me fez contratá-la. Nós concordamos que ela iria vir por volta das cinco horas e ficaria até meia-noite. Eu ofereci para ela dormir em um quarto de hóspedes apenas no caso dela não quer dirigir de volta para casa, mas por enquanto, ela recusou. Minha oferta ainda estava ali no caso dela mudar de idéia.

Era meu último dia para ficar com Vanessa antes de ir para o trabalho. Eu estava ansioso para trabalhar novamente. Eu realmente precisava sair e fazer algo para mim. Eu amava Vanessa, mas eu finalmente entendi o que precisava fazer. Um equilíbrio entre ser seu pai e crescer como um homem seguro, ter 25 anos diria que eu era um homem crescido, mas eu tinha perdido por um monte de coisas por causa do meu vício em drogas e prisão. Na prisão, eu tive que desenvolver um exterior resistente rapidamente. Se eu não tivesse, poderia ter acabado na enfermaria várias vezes durante meu tempo na prisão. Uma coisa que as pessoas comumente confundem sobre a prisão era que você tinha que ser um cara durão. Isso era apenas metade da verdade. Você tinha que ser inteligente, e acreditem eu era. Eu sempre tinha sido inteligente, mas com a metanfetamina em meu sistema, tinha agitado o meu juízo e razão. Uma vez eu estava completamente fora das drogas, eu era capaz de construir uma maneira inteligente de um negócio. Meu advogado de defesa foi o que me acomodou, e juntos, fomos capazes de me extinguir rapidamente.

Eu cresci de forma diferente por causa de minhas ações passadas, e de certa forma, eu tinha que me forçar a crescer por Vanessa, por causa de tudo o que tinha acontecido recentemente. Embora, eu ainda soubesse que tinha que crescer por mim mesmo... se isso fizesse algum sentido.

Enquanto assistimos desenhos animados, eu verifiquei o meu telefone novamente. Emmett me enviou uma agenda no dia em que eu tinha ido vê-lo. Eu estava escalado para trabalhar uma semana inteira antes que ele me desse uma avaliação final. Eu estava em uma base experimental, por esse momento, de qualquer maneira. Emmett não me enviou qualquer outra coisa, então eu coloquei meu celular na mesa de café e me espreguicei.

Deixei Vanessa no sofá e fui até a cozinha onde meu laptop estava. Eu tive recentemente pesquisado alguns artigos sobre pais treinando filhos a usar o penico. Havia algumas coisas a considerar. Eu também precisava fazer ela usar o penico só se ela estivesse fisicamente e emocionalmente pronta. Eu pensei que ela estava, então a próxima coisa que eu precisava fazer era comprar uma cadeira de treinamento de penico. Isso fez sentido para mim desde que eu não estava disposto a deixá-la usar o banheiro só para ter a sua queda no mesma. Eu duvidava que contasse como o treinamento de penico adequado.

Com a minha nova informação e planos de levá-la numa cadeira de treinamento de penico, fechei o navegador e desliguei o laptop. Quando voltei para a sala, encontrei Vanessa dormindo. Ela estava enrolada na extremidade do sofá com Ellie dobrados contra o peito. Sorri enquanto me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo na lateral da sua testa.

Embora eu estivesse ansioso para começar a trabalhar novamente, eu também estava temendo deixar Vanessa por um longo período de tempo. Ela tinha feito tão bem com Alice quando Bella e eu saímos no nosso primeiro encontro, mas que poderia ter sido devido ao fato de que eu tinha planejado de acordo com sua agenda. Bree era alguém nova, e eu estaria deixando por várias horas durante a noite. Eu não estaria lá para trocá-la ou cantar para ela dormir se tivesse um pesadelo. Eu ficaria a trinta minutos de distância. Para mim, isso soou como se eu fosse um continente de distância dela. Eu tinha que ser forte para que ajudasse Vanessa a aceitar Bree e nossa nova programação. Isso era o melhor.

Enquanto ela dormia, eu decidi fazer o jantar. Eu não era hábil na cozinha, mas tinha ficado melhor. Eu poderia fazer coisas simples como sopa. Com a sopa fervendo, e a panela aquecida, tomei um outro olhar de Vanessa. Ela não tinha se mexido, mas eu meio que já sabia, com base no monitor do bebê. Voltei para a cozinha para terminar o jantar.

No dia seguinte, Vanessa e eu visitamos Bella e Alice. Como de costume, elas bajularam a minha menina e a alimentaram com muffins.

"Você está bem com tudo?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu sabia ao que ela estava se referindo. A verdade é que eu me senti bem em deixar Vanessa com Bree. Seria apenas por algumas horas, e seria capaz de passar as manhãs e tardes com ela. _Sim, tudo ia ficar bem._ Eu tinha que ficar repetindo isso para mim mesmo.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Acho que minha meninha e eu estamos passando por algumas mudanças, mas não vai ser qualquer coisa que eu não consiga lidar", afirmei.

Bella me deu um sorriso encorajador. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Edward. Eu acho que seus pais estariam orgulhosos também."

"Obrigado. Gosto de pensar que eles estão orgulhosos de mim e de Vanessa", eu respondi com um sorriso.

Bella e eu conversamos por alguns minutos mais sobre o meu horário de trabalho e como Vanessa e Bree se sairiam. Felizmente, Bree tinha programado o meu número de telefone celular e número de Eclipse de trabalho para seu celular. Ela tinha todos os números de contato de emergência, e Bella e Alice estavam a apenas 15 minutos de distância. Eu estava confiante de que Bree e Vanessa ficariam ótimas.

Eu estava me sentindo bem com as escolhas que eu tinha feito. Minha vida com Vanessa não era tão simples como eu tinha inicialmente pensado que ia ser. Antes, eu tinha imaginado que minha vida seja apenas centrada nela. Eu não tinha pensado em trabalhar, porque tudo que eu queria fazer era cuidar dela. Desde que eu tinha me mudado para Forks, eu percebi que precisava para trabalhar em minha vida, assim como Vanessa.

Bree chegou às cinco em ponto. Vanessa estava ansiosa para ter um nova amiga, que me fez sorrir para a sua animação.

"Baby, você e Bree vão brincar por um tempo, tudo bem? Eu quero que você escute Bree e coma o seu jantar e durma quando ela disser," Eu instruí.

Vanessa estava de pé na minha frente segurando um copo de canudinho com suco de maçã. Quando ela percebeu que eu não estaria em casa para o jantar, nem eu seria capaz de colocá-la dormir, ela franziu a testa.

A peguei em meus braços e lhe dei um beijo em sua testa.

"Papai?" ela questionou.

"Querida, eu vou trabalhar. É um trabalho de gente grande. Você e Bree vão se divertir, e vai ser boa para ela, certo?"

Vanessa assentiu. Ela parecia triste, mas pelo menos não estava chorando.

"Eu brinco com Bree", ela disse com determinação.

Eu sorri para ela. Ela estava sendo uma boa menina para mim, e eu realmente apreciei isso.

Eu incentivei-a a colorir com ela e para compartilhar seus brinquedos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um pequeno grito. Ela deixou cair o copo com canudinho e me abraçou.

"Papai", ela chorou com tristeza. "Esteja em casa rápido!"

Merda. Eu tinha antecipado lágrimas, birras e uma partida muito triste. Mesmo se eu estivesse indo para o trabalho por algumas horas, eu ainda sabia que era uma grande mudança para nós. Achar que Vanessa não podia compreender minha saída foi ridículo. Ela era uma menina esperta, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu prometo anjinho".

Ela me deu um beijo aquoso e um abraço apertado. Segurei-a comigo por alguns minutos, e depois a deixei ir com cuidado. Peguei o copo e entreguei de volta para ela. Bree se adiantou e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Vanessa de forma reconfortante.

"Eu vou estar de volta à meia-noite," Eu disse a Bree.

Bree assentiu compreensivamente. "Vamos vê-lo mais tarde", ela disse, enquanto olhava para Vanessa que puxou minha mão.

A peguei e nos despedimos novamente. Ela foi de boa vontade com Bree, e eu me senti um pouco aliviado quando sai. Eu estava determinado a fazer este trabalho para mim e Vanessa. Eu estava motivado o suficiente para me mudar para Forks, e eu também estava motivado para realmente viver uma vida que estava cumprindo. As drogas estavam para trás. Eles estavam mais do que em uma memória, mas pelo menos eles não residiam em minha mente 24 horas por dia como se fossem um par de anos atrás. Forks tinha muito mais a oferecer-me do que eu tinha pensado originalmente.

Minha primeira noite no trabalho foi interessante. Cheguei cedo, e eu poderia dizer que Emmett estava satisfeito. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha que ser cauteloso por causa de Bella. Ele era como um irmão mais velho para ela, então tinha o direito de ser protetor sobre ela. Eu respeitava isso.

A primeira hora do meu turno foi bem. Emmett me mostrou mais uma vez, e ele relaxou para o trabalho. Desde que era dia de semana, não havia muitas pessoas. Havia alguns clientes, mas não estava lotado. Eu era capaz de trabalhar pacificamente. O trabalho em si não era difícil. Eu tinha trabalhado como barman para James e Victoria (que era a garota de James), há alguns anos. Isso era o suficiente de experiência para durar uma vida. Emmett era muito mais discreto e legítimo. Eu me senti relaxado, e isso me ajudou com a minha preocupação em deixar Vanessa com Bree.

Em um ponto, eu liguei para ela para checar Vanessa. Bree admitiu que Vanessa chorou e tinha um pouco de ansiedade pela separação. Levou um tempo para fazê-la se acalmar, mas quando Bree mostrou-lhe o Play Doh*****, as coisas mudaram. Vanessa foi para pintar, e Bree preparou o jantar. Fiquei tentado a falar com Vanessa, mas eu não queria que ela chorasse, então eu não quis falar com ela. Após o meu telefonema, voltei ao trabalho.

_*** Play Doh:**__ Uma massinha de modelar que vem em um potinho._

Ficou um pouco ocupado em torno de sete e oito. Muitos habitantes locais e pessoas de negócio vieram para um cocktail.

"Ei, bonitão, eu posso conseguir uma margarita?"

Olhei à minha direita e encontrei uma mulher loira olhando lascivamente para mim. Ela poderia estar com o olhar de foder, mas eu não pensei muito sobre isso. Sacudi isso e fiz a sua bebida.

Fui atingido muitas vezes pelas mulheres, mas eu apenas ri disso. Claro, algumas deles foram mais agressivas do que eu teria preferido, mas eu segurei tudo na esportiva. Flertando e coisas assim que me aconteceu quase o tempo todo quando eu trabalhava para James e Victoria. Naquela época, eu recebia, mas agora eu tinha Bella, e nem sequer pisquei duas vezes para as mulheres. Eu não tinha necessidade.

No geral, eu pensei que tive uma boa noite. Emmett não era muito crítico comigo porque eu estava indo bem. Eu tinha muita experiência. Nada poderia realmente me perturbar.

Cheguei em casa antes da meia noite. Bree estava na cozinha com os seu livros esparramados sobre a mesa com o monitor do bebê ao lado dela.

"Oi", ela disse brilhantemente. "Como foi o trabalho?"

Eu respondi a ela, dizendo que o trabalho foi bom e eu estava contente que tudo correu bem com a Vanessa. Bree a elogiou e disse que depois de algum tempo Vanessa se divertiu e foi dormir com bastante facilidade.

"Sem problemas?" Eu perguntei.

"Não muito", ela assegurou. "Depois que você partiu, ela ficou um pouco triste, mas tudo correu tudo bem", explicou ela.

"Bom, bom", eu murmurei. Eu estava feliz que ansiedade de separação não foi ruim. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco culpado, mas pelo menos estávamos indo em frente.

Bree e eu conversamos um pouco. Ela decidiu ir para casa durante a noite, e depois de agradecer, ela reuniu suas coisas e saiu.

Subi para verificar Vanessa. Depois de dizer uma boa noite em silêncio, para ela, eu também fui para a cama.

Vanessa acordou cedo. Começamos o dia na nossa maneira típica, e pelo meio-dia, ela estava pronta para o almoço. Eu estava muito ocupado com sua agenda e tentando equilibrar a minha. Agora que eu estava trabalhando, eu tinha que continuar ajustando os nossos horários de modo que seria capaz de passar uns bons momentos juntos, e por isso seria capaz de ver Bella. Os malabarismo com o nosso tempo provou ser uma tarefa difícil. Bella trabalha de dia, e normalmente tinha suas noites abertas, enquanto eu tinha o dia livre com Vanessa e trabalhava noites.

Mesmo que nós começamos a ver um ao outro, Bella e eu não tínhamos saído para um outro encontro. Eu estava preocupado que ela estaria ansiosa em sair outra vez, mas para minha surpresa, ela parecia levar tudo na esportiva. Era como se ela entendesse que eu estava passando por um período de transição em minha vida, e que tudo que ela podia fazer era me apoiar. Eu gostava muito disso.

"Você gostaria de vir comigo para Port Angeles?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto ela colocou um copo de leite na frente de Vanessa.

Uma vez que já tinha comido, estávamos visitando e conversando com Bella na sua pausa para o almoço.

"Claro. Quando você vai?"

"Quando você estiver livre."

Ela me deu um sorriso. "Nós podemos ir agora. Alice e Jasper podem cuidar das coisas por um tempo."

"Você tem certeza? Eu não quero te levar longe de seu trabalho."

"Eu sou minha própria chefe", ressaltou.

_O__h, certo._

Vinte minutos depois, estava com Vanessa, e Bella na auto-estrada para Port Angeles. Expliquei a Bella que eu estava indo para comprar uma cadeira de treinamento de penico para Vanessa, e seu terceiro aniversário era chegando em breve, eu estava começando a pensar em maneiras que poderíamos comemorar.

"Você quer fazer uma festa?" Bella perguntou.

Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu não tinha certeza, pois Vanessa era uma criança sozinha e ela não tinha amigos que eram da sua idade. Se eu fizesse uma festa, eu teria medo que ela se cansasse apenas com Bella e eu. Seu terceiro aniversário era um grande negócio, então eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"Eu não tenho certeza", eu respondi pensativo. "Ela não tem amigos da sua idade, e eu prefiro esperar até que ela vá para a escola para lhe fazer uma grande festa. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, eu só não sei o que fazer."

Bella olhou no espelho dela e anunciou que Vanessa estava dormindo. "Por que você não a leva em algum lugar? Leve-a em algum lugar que ela não foi como uma viagem a Seattle ou algo assim?"

"O que podemos fazer em Seattle?"

"Há o jardim zoológico," ela começou.

Eu cortei-a. O zoológico era realmente perfeito. Vanessa nunca tinha estado lá. Ela adorava animais, e seria uma grande atividade de aniversário para ela. Afinal, três anos de idade era um aniversário importante, porque seria o primeiro que ela passaria comigo.

"É isso aí!" Exclamei. "É ótimo, Bella."

"Não esqueça que você queria levá-la em um balanço", ela disse, lembrando-me.

Eu ri de mim mesmo. Eu tinha esquecido. Isso estava bom, eu e minha menininha em um balanço também.

Nós conversamos sobre Seattle, e Bella me ajudou a fazer planos para o aniversário de Vanessa. No momento em que chegamos a Port Angeles, eu tinha colocado a minha mente em várias coisas. Eu ia levar Vanessa e Bella para Seattle para o aniversário de Vanessa. Eu queria passar um fim de semana inteiro lá e apenas me divertir, como a pequena família que estávamos nos tornando. Quando eu perguntei a Bella se ela iria a Seattle com a gente, ela nem sequer hesitou. As coisas não estavam indo rápido entre mim e Bella. Bem, não muito rápido, de qualquer maneira. Tudo simplesmente se encaixava com a gente. Nós estávamos bem com isso.

Quando chegamos ao _Target_, tirei Vanessa de seu assento do carro e gentilmente levei-a em meus braços. Ela ainda estava dormindo, então eu tomei cuidado para não perturbá-la. Bella andou ao meu lado, e ela pegou um carrinho nas proximidades. Eu levantei Vanessa para que eu pudesse olhar para seu rosto. Ela estava acordada, mas ainda grogue.

_*** Target:**__ É uma loja com produtos eletrônicos, para casa, para crianças e etc.._

"Você pode sentar-se, baby?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, então eu a levei para o carrinho e gentilmente a coloquei no pequeno banco. Desde que eu nunca tinha estado aqui antes, eu deixei Bella me guiar por aí.

Fomos direto para o corredor de bebês. Eu estava procurando por uma cadeira de treinamento, e quando eu vi a seleção, eu não pude deixar de rir. Todos os assentos e treinamento de penico eram em diferentes cores, formas e personagens de desenhos animados. Um deles tinha um rosto sorridente, e outro tinha flores e patos.

"Edward!" Bella contestou a minha explosão.

"Sinto muito!" Eu ainda ria.

"Olha, eu sei que alguns deles são engraçados, mas você tem que escolher um", ela explicou.

Bella estava entretendo Vanessa. Encarei isso como minha sugestão para escolhei. Eu abafei meu riso e fui para mais perto da seleção. Havia um banco de treinamento estranho que tinha uma tampa e um pequeno banco. Eu não gostei desse, porque parecia muito complicado. Eu acabei por um que instalava na cobertura do vaso sanitário. Era sobre o assento do vaso, e parecia muito fácil para as meninas. Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que diabos ia fazer uma vez que eu o levasse para casa, mas eu tinha de fazer de qualquer maneira. Depois de pegar outro pacote de fraldas, fomos para o caixa.

Nossa viagem de compras improvisada foi um sucesso em duas coisas. Eu tinha o que precisava, e Bella veio conosco, o que tornou uma espécie de encontro em família. Para ser honesto, qualquer tempo que passasse com Bella era como um encontro para mim. Talvez não fosse oficial, mas eu contei.

"Papai, estou com fome", Vanessa anunciou no caixa.

Olhei para ela e disse-lhe que teríamos o almoço. "Tudo bem para você, Bella?"

"Sim, tudo bem. Você gosta de pizza?"

"Eu quero de cogumelo", Vanessa saltou.

Bella riu. "Cogumelos, hein?"

Eu coloquei as sacolar no carrinho e fiz uma careta. "Ela é a única criança que eu conheço que gosta de cogumelos."

"Ela é a única criança que você conhece", Bella brincou.

"Touché".

Depois de carregar o carro e colocar Vanessa em seu assento, Bella me indicou o caminho para o _Gordy's Pizza & Pasta_. O lugar era para família, e eu poderia dizer Bella realmente pensou em Vanessa quando sugeriu.

Sentamos em uma mesa, e depois de pedir uma pizza grande, Bella tirou uma pequena caixa de lápis de cor e um caderno. Eu observei em silêncio atordoado como minhas duas meninas começaram a desenhar e colorir. Elas trabalharam juntas em uma maneira contínua. Vanessa riu e rabiscou, enquanto Bella desenhava pequenos corações e flores.

"Será que o papai desenha com você?" Ouvi-a perguntar.

"Não", Vanessa respondeu simplesmente.

Eu sorriu para Bella. Era a verdade. Eu não desenhava com ela. Eu era mais do tipo manuseável. Nós brincávamos de 'avião', e eu às vezes estava realmente ensinando-la a jogar vídeo game.

Bella riu. "Eu aposto que o papai não desenha bem."

Vanessa deu de ombros.

"Eu realmente não posso desenhar", eu admiti. "Eu não sou tão criativo."

"Só musicalmente inclinado", ela murmurou.

A comida chegou, e eu peguei uma fatia para Vanessa. Ela era muito boa com se alimentar com alimentos na mão e pizza. Muitas vezes ela se complicava, mas que estava bem.

Nosso almoço foi muito agradável. Bella e eu conversamos sobre a minha primeira noite no trabalho. Eu disse a ela sobre Emmett e o período experimental. Eu disse-lhe quase tudo o que aconteceu, excluindo as mulheres que tinham dado em cima de mim. Eu não tinha certeza se Bella era do tipo ciumenta, e eu meio que não queria descobrir.

Bella expressou seus pensamentos sobre o meu trabalho. Ela estava me apoiando muito e me incentivava a me oferecesse para apresentação de música. Aparentemente, Emmett tinha alguns músicos aleatórios. Não era um lugar permanente, mas ele estava sempre à procura de entretenimento de qualidade. Uma vez que Bella tinha me ouvido cantar, ela pensou que eu seria um candidato perfeito. Eu estava apreensivo, porque nunca tinha feito algo parecido. Quando eu estava na escola, tinha recitais e concertos, mas eles foram fáceis para mim. Eu me senti confortável entre meus colegas. Eu nunca tinha sequer considerado um show de música aberta. Isso era atraente de uma forma muito desafiadora.

"Basta dar-lhe algum pensamento, ok? Isso não tem que ser difícil. Poderia ser divertido" ela discursou.

"Vou pensar sobre isso."

"Você vai trabalhar hoje à noite?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu não trabalho nos fins de semana."

"Oh?" ela questionou com um levantar de sobrancelha.

Eu sorri. "Você quer sair comigo de novo?"

Ela fingiu olhar chocada. "Edward, eu estou chocada que você pergunta isso na frente de sua filha", ela exclamou, sorrindo.

Olhei para Vanessa e sussurrei para ela para perguntar a Bella se ela sairia comigo.

"Bella, você vai sair com o papai?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Edward Masen! Você está usando sua filha para conseguir o que você quer... Isso é meio adorável," ela admitiu.

"Então, é um sim?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Bella murmurou algo sobre pais fofos e suas filhas antes de concordar em sair comigo novamente.

"Sim, é claro. Como eu poderia dizer não", ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Agradeci a Vanessa e bati minha mãe na sua. "Isso, graças à você, menina linda", eu disse, piscando para Bella.

Estava ficando tarde, e eu fiz uma careta quando percebi que tínhamos de voltar para Forks. Bella tinha seu trabalho, e eu tinha que me certificar de Vanessa estava preparada para passar o tempo com Bree novamente.

"A julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu acho que é hora de ir para casa?" Bella adivinhou.

"Sim, eu esqueço que você tem um negócio para tocar. Eu não posso continuar roubando seu tempo."

"Por favor, vocês dois podem roubar-me a qualquer hora."

"Cuidado com o que você diz Bella. Eu posso levá-la sempre," eu avisei de brincadeira.

"Estou ansiosa para isso", disse ela, sorrindo de volta para mim.

Esses encontros improvisados em família estavam se tornando meus momentos favoritos com minhas meninas. Realmente, eu não poderia errar quando um delas estava comigo.

* * *

**Ai que lindos eles saindo juntos. Essa Vanessa é muito amor, e eu chorei com ela chorando, confesso. O que acham do Edward tocando no Eclipse hun? **

**Bem teve uma coisa que a autora diz em uma nota dela que eu queria falar para vocês. A fic não vai ficar nessa vibe cookies e flores para sempre, vai ter o drama, vão vir os problemas, então aproveitem enquanto tudo esta calmo. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo passado e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**BPDV**

"**Cuidar de crianças é uma dança entre a fixação de limites apropriados como zeladores e evitar desnecessárias energias em lutas que resultam em infelicidade."**

**- Charlotte Davis Kasl**

Alice e eu estávamos falando no telefone. Depois de Edward me deixou, eu fui ajudar Jasper com a nossa hora do rush. Alice tentou tirar algo de mim, mas eu estava muito ocupada para falar com ela. Eu não conseguia falar com ela tendo Jasper por perto, então eu prometi que ia ligar. "Vocês foram comer pizza, e então ele pediu-lhe para sair outra vez?"

"Bem ali, na frente de sua filha. Fiquei surpresa, mas foi bonito. Eu estava brincando com ele sobre ele me pedindo para sair na frente dela, e ele sussurrou algo para ela. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que ela me perguntou se eu sairia com seu pai", eu expliquei, sorrindo para mim mesma.

Eu contei o meu dia inteiro com Edward e Vanessa, não deixando nada de fora para Alice. Mesmo se ela me interrogasse continuamente, e ela fez, eu ainda lembro tudo o que tinha acontecido. Alice estava muito entusiasmada. Ela não estava mais presunçosa, simplesmente feliz por mim.

"Como isso é bonito? Aposto que ela nem sabia que estava realmente pedindo."

"Não, eu duvido muito."

"Você disse que sim?"

"Eu não ia dizer não."

Ela suspirou de contentamento. "É claro que você não ia." Alice tagarelou sobre o meu próximo encontro com Edward, dizendo que esperava que tudo continuasse a correr bem para nós. Eu estava prestes a responder a ela quando uma chamada em espera me alertou. Eu não tinha idéia de quem estaria me chamando, então eu rapidamente disse a Alice que ia chamá-la de volta mais tarde e atendi a outra chamada.

Depois de dizer um "Alô" fui respondida por um Bree muito frenética. Tudo o que eu ouvi foram palavras desordenadas, então eu disse a ela para se acalmar e começar de novo.

"Vanessa está com febre. Liguei para Edward e deixei uma mensagem de voz. Eu não tenho certeza do que dar a ela desde que eu não tenho idéia se ele tem remédio para ela ou não. Ela está muito mal, Bella. Ela está chorando, e eu acho que seu ouvido esta doendo também. O que devo fazer?"

Eu não tinha idéia do que veio sobre mim, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia é que estava instruindo Bree a ligar para Edward de novo antes de lhe dizer que estava indo para lá. Tudo que eu podia pensar era realmente no meu choro, doente, pequenina. Vanessa devia estar com uma dor de ouvido. Lembrei-me de ter eles quando criança. Eles eram realmente desconfortáveis, e eu odiava.

Em um momento, eu estava na casa de Edward. Bree rapidamente atendeu a porta com uma Vanessa chorando em seus braços. Uma vez que Vanessa me viu, ela estendeu a mão para mim, e eu a levei para os meus braços. Ela estava chorando e soluçando. Seu rosto estava um pouco amassado pela dor, e ela estava puxando violentamente em sua orelha esquerda. Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas a aconselhei a não puxar a orelha. Ela não escutou, é claro.

Fui para a sala e gentilmente coloquei-a no sofá. Bree pairava sobre meus ombros, murmurando sob sua respiração; à beira das lágrimas.

"Eu não sei o que fazer! Ela estava bem quando ele saiu, e então ela começou a puxar a sua orelha. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido."

Eu coloquei um cobertor sobre Vanessa e alisei o cabelo de sua testa. Olhando por cima do meu ombro, me dirigi a Bree.

"Você ligou para Edward de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Eu deixei outra mensagem. Acho que seu telefone estava ligado, mas ele deve estar muito ocupado, ou não pode ouvi-lo tocar", ela respondeu.

Olhei para Vanessa e sorri com simpatia. "Sinto muito, menina linda", eu disse suavemente enquanto esfregava a sua testa.

"O que vamos fazer?" Bree perguntou preocupada.

"Fique aqui com ela. Vou ligar para Emmett."

Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha Edward é onde eu sabia que um telefone sem fio estava. Depois de discar para Emmett, eu movimentei em torno da cozinha e coloquei água no copo de canudinho de Vanessa.

Eu estava apertando o topo quando Rose respondeu a chamada. Depois de perguntar por Edward, ela tinha dito para que eu esperasse um momento, e então ele finalmente atendeu.

"Bella?" ele parecia chocado.

"Ei, Edward. Estou ligando porque eu acho que Vanessa está doente. Ela tem uma febre, e eu acho que seu ouvido está incomodando ela."

"O quê? Ela está bem? Como você sabe isso?" Eu podia ouvir o pânico e histeria em sua voz. Doeu-me ouvir o som de Edward tão indefeso.

Expliquei que Bree me chamou depois que ela o havia chamado primeiro. Depois eu disse a ele sobre a condição de Vanessa, ele me instruiu a ir no andar de cima para pegar o termômetro do bebê, e ele admitiu que não tinha nenhum remédio para ela.

Eu ainda estava falando com ele quando eu voltei para a sala dando o copo de água para Bree dar a Vanessa. Depois disso, eu subi as escadas e encontrei o termômetro.

"Você pode sair?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto desci as escadas.

Ele suspirou e disse que teria que falar com Emmett.

Eu sabia que ele queria voltar para casa. Era seu dever, como seu pai voltar, mas seu trabalho também era importante. Quando eu disse que Vanessa não tinha pedido por ele ainda, ele deu um suspiro de alívio.

Coloquei o termômetro sob a sua língua e esperei um minuto.

"39 graus", eu anunciei.

"Eu não posso chegar ai a tempo", ele murmurou frustrado. "Ela está sofrendo, e eu não posso chegar a tempo de ajudá-la. Bella, eu odeio fazer isso, mas você pode, por favor, me fazer um favor enorme?"

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

Quinze minutos mais tarde, encontrei-me na farmácia local. Edward explicou que ela precisava de Tylenol para ajudar com a dor e febre. Se sua orelha continuasse a incomodá-la, então ele seria capaz de levá-la ao médico pela manhã ou no pronto-socorro, se necessário. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era levá-la algum remédio para alívio.

Edward estava em seu caminho de volta. Ele explicou a Emmett que sua filha estava doente, e, claro, Emmett o deixou sair. Emmett entendia a importância de cuidar de uma família. Ele valoriza a família como qualidades em uma pessoa. Ele admirava.

Eu verifiquei os vários rótulos de medicamentos para crianças. Após um curto debate, eu peguei o Tylenol infantil liquido. Era o que meus pais davam para mim quando eu estava doente. Eu paguei o medicamento de forma rápida, e corri de volta para a casa de Edward, onde Bree e Vanessa estavam à espera.

Quando voltei, Vanessa não estava mais chorando. Isso era bom, mas quando eu olhei para ela, ela parecia tão pequena e frágil. Ela estava obviamente doente, e precisava de seu pai. Depois que eu expliquei-lhe que tinha algum remédio para ela, ela chorou novamente. Achei que era porque ela não gostava de remédio. O que não me surpreendeu porque, que tipo de criança gostava de medicamento? Nenhuma, se você me perguntar. Deixei Bree para cuidar dela, e fui para a cozinha pegar o remédio e o copo com canudinho.

Eu medi a sua dosagem e encheu seu copo com água. Eu estava esperando que ela ia levar sem confusão, mas eu não estava contando com isso. Com uma resolução determinada, voltei para a sala para lhe dar o medicamento. Vanessa ainda estava chorando. Ela segurou Ellie em uma mão e seu cobertor na outra. Ele quase me fez chorar ao vê-la assim, mas eu sabia que ela tinha que tomar seu remédio. Sentei-me ao lado dela e tentei dar a ela. Naturalmente, ela se recusou. Tentando esconder, ela trouxe o cobertor para cobrir a cabeça. Eu estava tentando persuadi-la de seu esconderijo. Fiz questão de ser agradável e gentil, eu tentei tanto para dar-lhe remédios, mas nada funcionou.

Eu estava prestes a desistir quando ouvi um suspiro de alívio de Bree e o som de passos familiares perto de mim.

Era Edward.

"Anjinha, eu estou aqui agora. Eu cheguei por você", ele disse suavemente.

Ele veio ao meu redor e gentilmente pegou sua filha. Envolvendo o cobertor em volta dela, ele mudou sua postura de modo que ela estava de frente para mim. Sentou-se, e enquanto ela chorava, ele apertou o seu nariz para ela abrir a boca. Quando isso aconteceu, eu levei o conta-gotas com o remédio. Ela engoliu, e eu entreguei Edward sua água. Ele deu a ela, e ela bebeu.

Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava nervosa ou com medo até Edward gentilmente segurar minha mão na sua e dizer: "Respire, Bella".

Olhei para ele, e vi um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Vanessa já não estava chorando, mas bebia sua água calmamente. Olhei sobre meu ombro só para ver Bree se acalmando.

"Vocês estão bem?" Edward perguntou ansiosamente.

Bree respondeu primeiro. "Sinto muito! Eu deveria saber o que fazer, mas nunca mexi com emergências médicas. Eu tinha o seu número, e você me disse para chamá-lo se algo acontecesse. Chamei, deixei uma mensagem de voz, mas entrei em pânico. Liguei para Bella. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer."

"Por favor, não se desculpe, Bree. Você fez a coisa certa. Fico feliz que você chamou Bella", ele assegurou-lhe.

Ele entregou Vanessa para mim e se levantou para falar com Bree. Eles foram para a cozinha, e eu fiquei lá no sofá. Olhei para a menina preciosa nos meus braços. Ela olhou para mim com seu maravilhoso, olhos verdes. Elas eram claros e livres de lágrima.

"Sinto muito menina linda. Eu tinha que lhe dar o seu medicamento. Por favor, não fique brava comigo", eu sussurrei.

Ela tirou o copo com canudinho de sua boca e disse: "Isso dói."

Eu assenti compreensivamente. "Não puxe sua orelha."

Ela assentiu e colocou o copo com canudinho de volta para sua boca. Beijei o topo da cabeça e a abracei. Eventualmente, ela colocou o copo com canudinho para baixo e bocejou. Eu a balancei até que ela adormecer.

Eu não tinha percebido que Edward estava nos observando o tempo todo, nem que Bree tinha ido. Quando me movi para deitar no sofá com Vanessa esticada em meu peito, eu vi Edward em pé direito, perto do sofá.

"Quanto tempo você esteve ai?"

"Tempo suficiente."

Eu estava deitada, e ele veio até sentar no chão ao nosso lado.

"Você sabe o quão incrível você é?" ele perguntou enquanto pegou a minha mão direita na dele.

Eu não respondi.

Ele segurou minha mão e levou-a aos lábios, colocando um beijo suave em meus dedos. "Eu não posso acreditar no quanto você ama a minha menina. Eu sabia que você era excelente, mas você é realmente de outro mundo, Bella. Você nunca deixará de me surpreender. Seu amor para minha bebê significa mais para mim do que você poderia saber. Você poderia ter saído deixando Bree para cuidar dela, mas você não. Você veio e cuidou da minha bebezinha. Eu não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente. "

Ninguém nunca tinha dito coisas tão maravilhosas para mim. Edward me via como eu era. Ele gostava de mim, independentemente dos meus defeitos, e que admirava meu relacionamento com sua filha.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem ela", eu admiti com um soluço que nem sabia que estava por vir. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu não gosto de vê-la doente ou ferida. Me da vontade de chorar."

Ele se inclinou em seus braços e trouxe seus lábios nos meus. Ele me deu um beijo instável. Seus lábios eram macios e suaves contra os meus, mas eu podia sentir suas emoções. Ele estava oprimido por tudo, assim como eu. Ele recebeu o que quer que estava entre nós. Era poderoso e humilde ao mesmo tempo.

"Acho que agora é um bom momento para falar", ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

Eu assenti em compreensão.

Isso era algo que nenhum de nós podia controlar. As coisas estavam ficando sérias entre nós. O nível de conforto que tínhamos um com o outro na nossa relação especial, mas o que foi ainda mais importante era a relação que tinha com Vanessa.

Ele era um pai solteiro. Estávamos saindo, e o grande fator era sua filha. Se continuássemos a sair, então naturalmente eu continuaria a ver Vanessa. A única preocupação legítima era o que aconteceria se as coisas entre nós fracassasse. Será que eu ainda ser capaz de ter um relacionamento com Vanessa? Nós já estávamos ficando próximas. Eu tinha dito a ela que éramos amigas, e Edward incentivou isso.

"Eu não consigo me ver ou ela sem você. Eu sei que só estou aqui por um tempo curto, mas é isso para nós. Eu sei que nunca vou encontrar alguém mais adequado para nós. Nós somos uma família, Bella. Quero dizer, comigo e Vanessa. De agora em diante vai ser sempre nós três. Eu sempre vou colocar você e ela em primeiro. Eu não quero te assustar. Eu só sei que nada pode dar errado porque minha bebê tem você em sua vida."

Assim mesmo, Edward disse tudo que eu precisava saber. Eu não poderia imaginar minha vida sem eles também. Eu sabia que já nos comportávamos como uma pequena família. Embora eu não fosse à mãe de Vanessa, eu a amava mesmo assim. Eu sabia que o lado racional de mim precisava de mais respostas de Edward. Eu precisava saber sobre sua vida antes de Vanessa. Eu precisava saber sobre sua mãe biológica. Quando olhei em seus olhos, eu sabia que ele ia me contar tudo com o tempo. Eu poderia ser paciente. Eu poderia dar isso a ele.

"Isso vale nos dois lados, Edward. Eu não consigo me ver sem você e ela. Tão louco que pareça, eu não mudaria nada."

Edward se aproximou para me dar outro beijo macio. Ele encostou-me e murmurou algo que eu não consegui entender antes de se mover para se sentar no chão novamente.

"Basicamente, te disse que eu quero você para sempre, e você está bem com isso?" ele perguntou, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava me provocando.

"Eu estou bem com isso."

O significado por trás das minhas palavras eram sinceras. Eu quis dizer. Edward não disse nada ou fez algo que poderia me fazer voltar atrás.

Eu sabia que tinha acabado de 'encontros' para 'sério'. Embora eu não tenha nenhuma experiência neste território desconhecido, eu não tinha medo de avançar. Como eu poderia, quando tudo parecia certo sobre nós? A resposta simples era que eu tinha ouvido Alice falar inúmeras vezes: siga seu coração. Isso era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

Edward levantou-se silenciosamente, tomando Vanessa suavemente dos meus braços. Ele levou-a para colocá-la na cama, dizendo que voltaria logo. Eu imaginei que significava que eu estava ficando por um tempo. Quando Edward voltou, ele me encontrou ainda deitada em seu sofá. Ele levantou as minhas pernas para que ele pudesse sentar-se na almofada, e então cuidadosamente colocou minhas pernas em seu colo.

"Ela está dormindo profundamente. A febre diminuiu, mas eu vou levá-la ao médico amanhã. Eu quero levá-la para examinarem seu ouvido", ele declarou.

Fechei os olhos e disse: "Eu acho que é uma boa idéia."

Ele suspirou pesadamente e moveu a mão direita para que ele estivesse descansando em meus joelhos. Deu-lhes um pequeno aperto antes de dizer, "Em momentos como estes eu gostaria de ter meu pai."

"É engraçado como os pais podem fazer tudo melhor. Mesmo quando estamos crescidos, continuamos a olhar para a mãe e o pai para corrigirem nossos problemas e tranquilizar-nos que tudo ficará bem", eu murmurei contemplativamente.

Ele moveu a mão para minha perna e começou a esfregá-lo quase distraidamente. Seu toque era leve, mas ainda causava arrepios na minha espinha. Embora tivéssemos nos beijado, isso não era o mesmo. Este não foi um toque para transmitir algo que não podia colocar em palavras. Isso era apenas nós.

"Meu pai era um médico. Se ele estivesse aqui, ele saberia o que fazer", explicou.

Eu não sabia que o pai de Edward era um médico. Eu sabia que ele era viciado em trabalho com base no que Edward havia me dito, mas então percebi que ele nunca tinha me dito explicitamente que tipo de trabalho que seu pai fazia.

Ele tirou a mão da minha panturrilha. Apenas quando eu pensei que não ia me tocar, seus dedos empurraram o fundo da calça jeans para cima. A mão dele voltou para a minha panturrilha, e ele começou a massagear levemente.

"Que tipo de médico ele era?"

"Ele era um cirurgião pediátrico. Ele estava no comando do hospital," ele respondeu.

"Está tudo bem sentir a falta dele."

Sentei e envolvi meus braços em torno dele. Ele me abraçou de volta e suspirou em meu abraço. Eu quase podia sentir a sua falta de seu pai. Eu sabia como ele se senti. Tantas vezes eu tinha desejado que o meu pai ainda estivesse vivo para ele pudesse consertar os meus problemas para mim, para que ele pudesse me oferecer alguns conselhos e me dizer o que fazer.

"Como você faz isso? Como você faz sem ele? Eu odeio não saber como fazer as coisas, ou o que fazer quando se trata de Vanessa. Quando fica assim tudo o que posso pensar é, por que minha mãe e meu pai não estão aqui para me ajudar?"

Tudo que eu podia fazer era segurá-lo. Não havia nada que eu poderia dizer para ajudá-lo. Palavras não importavam. Onde as palavras não conseguiam conforto e acalmavam, um abraço sempre fez as pessoas se sentirem melhor.

Edward descansou sua testa contra o meu ombro e me puxou para mais perto então acabei sentada em cima dele. Minhas coxas estavam em cada lado dele, e meus braços em volta de seus ombros, e suas mãos estavam descansando na minhas costas, me esmagando contra seu peito. Foi o mais próximo que já tinha tido, e era uma sensação incrível. Ser capaz de dar conforto e manter alguém era tão libertador. As pessoas há muito tempo tentaram me confortar, mas foi a minha vez de confortar alguém. Edward estava perdido e um pouco quebrado, assim como eu. Tudo o que ele estava passando, eu já tinha experimentado isso em algum grau. Seríamos capazes de ajudar uns aos outros, disso eu tinha certeza.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Edward precisava deixar tudo sair. Agora era o momento de ruir e cair, porque Vanessa não estava aqui. Ele poderia perder a máscara de pai protetor e auto-confiante, porque naquele momento, ele era meu triste, quebrado e belo homem.

Nenhum de nós disse nada. Segurei-o assim enquanto ele me segurava. Ele estava me reconfortando, e eu esperava que ele havia encontrado uma espécie de calma em mim do jeito que eu achei nele.

Quando senti suas mãos soltarem das minhas costas, tomei isso como um sinal para me mover. Talvez ele estava ficando desconfortável comigo sentada nele ou algo assim. Eu ainda estava pensando sobre isso, e quando comecei a me mover fora de seu colo, ele rapidamente colocou as mãos em meus quadris para me parar.

"Não se mova", ele sussurrou urgentemente.

Eu congelei e olhei para ele assustada.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntei preocupada.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso, meio careta.

"O quê?" Eu persisti.

"Eu não quero que você se assuste, mas você meio que me deixou em uma _situação difícil_", explicou vagamente. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando. A confusão deve ter aparecido no meu rosto porque ele riu sem graça e disse: "Estou duro."

Levei um momento para registrar o que ele tinha dito.

"Por quê?" Perguntei baixo. Eu sabia o que significava estar duro, e isso só não era possível, certo? Quero dizer, nós não estávamos fazendo nada mesmo. Como ele poderia se sentir assim?

"É uma reação natural", ele murmurou timidamente.

"Mas não estamos fazendo nada", eu disse incrédulo.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu tenho uma linda menina sentada em mim com os braços em volta dos meus ombros. Como diabos eu não poderia reagir?"

Com isso eu ri. Foi meio engraçado. Edward era tão descaradamente honesto. Nós estávamos muito próximos. Eu acho que eu tinha afetado ele, e isso não me assustou.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e pressionou minha testa à sua. A ação me fez mover meus quadris para a frente, e foi quando o senti novamente. Ele estava duro, e desta vez ele não estava cutucando o meu quadril. Ele estava exatamente embaixo do meio das minhas pernas. Senti uma espécie de emoção de que ele estava ali, mas meio que não.

"Bella", ele gaguejou. "Eu posso sentir isso."

"Desculpe," eu disse. Olhei em seus olhos verdes e dei-lhe um encolher de ombros em desculpa

Ele suspirou. "Você realmente não sabe o efeito que você tem em mim, não é?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu realmente não sabia. Talvez eu tenha lido Cosmo de vez em quando, mas o material de leitura não era o mesmo que realmente vivê-la. Edward era muito mais experiente do que eu. Eu não queria despertá-lo, mas eu imaginei que estava prestes a acontecer, comigo sentada em cima dele e tudo.

"Isso é inapropriado?" Perguntei com falsa inocência. Honestamente, eu sabia o que estava em frente de mim, mas eu adorava que eu poderia estar perto dele. Ele não parecia se importar.

"Não", ele respondeu com outro sorriso torto. Ele beijou-me profundamente, e eu respondi. Assim que seus lábios tocaram os meus, parecia pouco, pequenas brasas estavam correndo para cima e para baixo a minha espinha. Cada vez que nos beijamos, ele me fazia sentir tão perdida no momento. Ele me deu outro beijo doce antes de rapidamente me empurrar seu colo.

"Por que você fez isso?" Eu perguntei, fazendo beicinho.

Sua respiração era difícil, e ele parecia eufórico. "Eu tinha que fazer. Você é muito sexy para seu próprio bem. Estou muito tentado a ir mais longe, mas eu sei que você não está pronta."

Eu levantei minha cabeça. Decidindo a provocá-lo, eu disse: "Oh, sim? Como você saberia se estou pronta ou não?"

"Você nem sequer perceber o efeito que causa em mim", ressaltou. "Minha linda menina, você não está pronta, e está tudo bem. Além disso, eu realmente não me imaginava tendo isso, quando a minha menina está lá em cima com uma febre."

Eu tive que concordar com ele sobre isso. Eu não iria querer fazer mais nada com ele quando Vanessa estava presente. Dormindo ou não, sua filha estava no andar de cima. Não havia nenhuma maneira que faria qualquer coisa porque temíamos que um: ela ia ver alguma coisa, e dois: se me empolgasse, teríamos de parar se ela acordasse. Era um erro de princípio.

"Eu vejo seu ponto. Da próxima vez?" Eu perguntei, um pouco esperançosa.

Ele sorriu um verdadeiro sorriso. "Com certeza", ele respondeu.

Edward se desculpou para verificar Vanessa. Enquanto caminhava para o andar de cima, ele olhou por cima do ombro e me disse que se eu estivesse com fome eu poderia aquecer alguma lasanha da geladeira.

Ocupei-me na cozinha e preparei a sobra da lasanha para nós. Imaginei que ele não tinha comido o jantar ainda. Egoisticamente, eu estava feliz que ele estava gastando seu tempo com a gente.

"Posso comer com você?"

Eu pulei quando ouvi sua voz. Ele havia conseguido se rastejar atrás de mim novamente. Eu estava começando a pensar que ele tinha tendências sobrenaturais.

Eu ri. "Bobo, eu estou comendo com você."

Ele serpenteou seu braço em mim e puxou-me contra seu corpo.

"Isso significa que este é o nosso segundo encontro?" ele perguntou provocativamente.

"Eu não penso assim", respondi pensativa.

Ele se inclinou para baixo, pondo um pedaço perdido de cabelo atrás do meu ombro, e sorriu. "Eu gostaria de afirmar que só porque nós dois estamos aqui agora não significa que eu não estou ansioso para o nosso segundo encontro."

"Quando sua filha estiver bem, então podemos sair outra vez."

Ele sorriu. "Eu vou esperar por essa promessa."

* * *

**Triste ver a Vanessa doente, mas a Bella cuidando dela foi muuuuuito maternal. Achei lindo. E esse final, Bella ta safadinha SOS! **

•:•

**Perceberam que demorei mais do que o normal para postar, mas foi porque eu estava esperando as pessoas que estão lendo a fic comentarem, porque esse capítulo anterior ****foi o ****mais lido, e o menos comentado**... **tem MUITA gente lendo, a fic tem uma média de 500 visitas por capítulo, 94 favoritos e 64 alertas e 23 pessoas comentando. Só eu estou vendo coisa errada ai? Acho que não né, então se quiserem o próximo capítulo mais rápido eu nem preciso dizer o que tem devem fazer.**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**EPDV**

"**Não olhe melancolicamente para o passado, esse não tem volta. Sabiamente melhore o presente, essa é a hora. Vá ao encontro do futuro sombrio sem medo, e com um coração varonil."**

**- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Vanessa estava doente. Ela estava tendo um tempo terrível, e realmente me incomodava vê-la sofrer. Ela continuou puxando sua orelha, e ela chorava incessantemente. Eu acordei no meio da noite com seu choro, e depois que lhe dei mais uma dose de Tylenol, ela foi capaz de voltar a dormir. Eu estava feliz que ela ainda pode dormir, mas quando ela acordou às seis da manhã, eu sabia que teria que levá-la ao pronto-socorro rapidamente.

Nossa viagem para o hospital foi rápida. Um médico nos viu, e nos disseram que ela tinha uma infecção no ouvido leve. Esperava que, em duas semanas ela estaria melhor. Se ela não estivesse, então eu teria que levá-la de volta para outro exame.

Depois que saímos do hospital, eu imediatamente dirigi até a farmácia. Fiz malabarismo com uma Vanessa chorando e irritada e conseguir seus remédios provou ser uma tarefa difícil. Eu tinha que falar com o farmacêutico, o tempo todo tentando acalmar minha menina chorando. Ela estava puxando sua orelha, soluçando, e fazendo barulhos que eu nem sabia que existia.

Meia hora depois, eu tinha tudo que eu precisava para ajudá-la a curar. Ela tomou o antibiótico rosa bem, mas as gotas nos ouvidos foi uma história diferente. Eu tinha que dar a ela duas gotas no ouvido que a incomodava. Para isso, ela teria que ficar parada no seu lugar e parar de puxar. Ela era obediente comigo. Ela ouviu as minhas instruções, e eu era capaz de dar-lhe uma gota de ouvido antes de ela gritar como se fosse assassinato sangrento.

"Vanessa, acalme-se. É apenas frio e parece estranho, mas vai ajudar a sua orelha."

Ela não me ouviu. Ela tentou colocar os dedos em seu ouvido, mas logo a parei.

"Não, você não pode fazer isso. Baby, você tem que deixar ele curar sozinho e deixe-me colocar a outra gota na orelha", afirmei.

Ela chorou e lutou comigo. No fim, ela desistiu de pura exaustão. Dei-lhe a outra gota de ouvido e fiquei com ela. Eu mantive uma estreita vigilância sobre ela, certificando-me que ela não iria tocar o ouvido ou puxar.

Eu acariciava seus cabelos e cantarolava sua canção de ninar para ela. Ela se acalmou, e quando eu olhei para o rosto dela, a encontrei dormindo. Seu rosto estava enrugado, e as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas por outro lado, ela estava dormindo. Eu pressionei um beijo em sua têmpora, fechei os olhos, e esperava que ela descansasse um pouco. Eu precisava dela para dar tudo certo.

Deixei-a no sofá dormindo, coloquei o cobertor sobre ela, e dei-lhe Ellie. Os pequenos confortos iriam ajudá-la a se sentir melhor, pelo menos eu esperava que fizessem. Enquanto ela dormia, eu fiz um telefonema para Emmett. Pedi desculpas por deixá-lo na noite passada, mas ele foi muito gentil. Ele parecia entender que Vanessa ficava em primeiro lugar na minha vida. Ele valorizava a família e me garantiu que meu trabalho estava esperando por mim quando eu voltasse.

"Você tem o trabalho, Edward," ele disse simplesmente, antes de desligar.

Fiquei atônito. Eu ainda não tinha concluído o meu período experimental de uma semana, e eu consegui fazer o trabalho, de forma segura? Fez-me sentir orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Depois de conversar com Emmett, eu liguei para Bree. Eu deixei-a saber que ela não seria necessária por mais dois dias. Ela entendeu e perguntou como Vanessa estava. Relatei a ela o que tinha acontecido e terminei a conversa com a promessa de explicar os medicamentos a ela quando viesse mais tarde.

Enquanto Vanessa dormia, tenho a certeza de ter algo preparado para ela comer, quando acordasse. Eu sabia que ela não estaria com fome, mas era bom para ela ter algo em seu sistema. Ela precisava de líquidos, e a sopa era sempre reconfortante. Felizmente, eu tive alguns enlatados de sopa de macarrão com galinha e seus suco favorito de maçã na mão.

Nossos dias passaram de uma forma melancólica. Vanessa quase não comia, e sua febre foi ia e voltava. Eu tinha ela descansando e assistindo desenhos animados para passar o tempo. Que só pegava a sua atenção por um tempo antes de ela ficar irritada e começar a chorar de frustração. Fiquei com ela, segurando-a próxima e deixando-a tirar um cochilo no meu peito. Seu corpo pequeno estava enrolado em um cobertor com as sobrancelhas franzidas ainda. Eu poderia dizer que estava cansada de estar doente. Minha menina geralmente alegre estava doente. Isso sugava a nós dois.

O dia seguinte foi tão ruim quanto o anterior. Vanessa estava cansada, irritada, e chorando. Eu tinha feito de tudo para acalmá-la e entretê-la. Ela não queria colorir ou assistir TV. Parecia que ela queria sair, mas sabia que ela não tinha forças para isso. Abracei-a, e que sempre parecia acalmá-la.

"Só mais alguns dias, anjinha, e eu prometo que você vai se sentir melhor. Seu aniversário está chegando. Você sabe que Bella e eu já começamos a fazer planos para você?"

Vanessa estava assistindo novamente Dora, mas ela realmente não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava conversando com ela sobre seu aniversário, esperando que ela ia ficasse um pouco animada. Ela se animou um pouco, e quando alegremente anunciou que queria um cachorro, eu olhei para ela em estado de choque.

_Um filhote de cachorro? Realmente?_

Eu sabia que crianças queriam filhotes e animais de estimação em um ponto, mas eu sinceramente não esperava esse pedido dela. Quero dizer, ela tinha apenas dois anos, vai fazer três. Eu pensei que ela seria um pouco jovem para ter um cachorro.

"Você tem certeza que é o que você quer?"

"Sim, papai!" gritou feliz enquanto descansou a cabeça sobre um travesseiro.

Olhei para ela com descrença. Um filhote de cachorro era um grande negócio, e eu não estava certo o quão bem eu poderia cuidar de um. Era um desafio apenas o suficiente cuidar de Vanessa e de mim; adicionaria um filhote de cachorro, e que inferno sabia o que iria acontecer?

Decidir não pensar em adquirir um filhote, eu aumentei o volume da TV e peguei meu celular para que pudesse verificar as minhas mensagens. Havia uma de Emmett, perguntando quando eu seria capaz de chamar Bree e eu já tinha concordado que ela estaria vindo no dia seguinte para que eu pudesse voltar ao trabalho. Vanessa ainda estava doente, sim, mas ela estava se recuperando. Eu tinha certeza que seria capaz de lidar e ficar bem com Bree.

Minhas suposições provaram serem corretas. Quando finalmente foi hora de eu voltar ao trabalho, Vanessa e Bree estavam bem e perfeitamente capazes de seres deixadas juntas. Vanessa ainda estava doente, mas ela não estava tão mal-humorada, o que era bom.

"Anjinha, eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora. Vai ser uma boa menina para Bree?

Ela estava deitada no sofá com o cobertor e livros para colorir. Seu rosto enrugou um pouco pensativo.

"Volta logo?", ela perguntou.

Sorri para ela e beijei sua testa. "Claro que vou", eu prometi.

"Tchau, papai", ela disse calmamente antes de me dar um abraço.

Deixando-a, enquanto ela estava doente me fazia sentir mal. Eu sabia que ela estava melhorando, mas ainda era ruim deixar minha filha assim.

Quando cheguei ao _Eclipse,_ Emmett tinha me mandado desencaixotar algumas remessas nova de cerveja que tinha chegado. Estávamos ocupados trabalhando na parte de trás, enquanto Marcus, o barman de semana terminava.

"Como está sua garota?" Emmett perguntou enquanto empurrou uma caixa vazia perto da saída.

"Ela está melhorando", respondi.

"É bom ouvir isso. Eu não posso imaginar como é cuidar de uma criança. Rosie quer filhos um dia, e eu serei tudo para eles, mas ainda me assusta muito."

Eu ri com isso. Emmett era muito infantil. Ele era um responsável proprietário de uma empresa, mas ele também era muito divertido e alegre. Ele gostava de se divertir e de bobagens. A idéia de ele e Rose terem filhos não era muito forçado ou horrível. Pensei que seriam grandes pais, mas eu podia entender por que ele estava com medo.

"Eu entendo. Eu ainda estou com medo de ter filhos, e eu realmente tenho uma. É o pensamento constante de cuidar deles e ter certeza que eles estão bem. Fico louco, por vezes, quando penso sobre a vida de Vanessa e onde inferno eu vou levá-la. Eu ainda não sei o que diabos estou fazendo."

Rasguei a caixas vazias e esmaguei-as para que fossem ser recicladas. Emmett e eu estávamos quase terminando com a cerveja. Nós apenas tivemos que limpar nossa bagunça antes de Rose descobrir, ou então ela ia acabar gritando com Emmett.

"É exatamente por isso que estou me cagando aqui!" ele exclamou. "Eu gosto de crianças, mas eu não estou tão certo o quão bem eu seria capaz de realmente cuidar de um. Tive peixinho dourado quando eu era criança. Todos eles morreram em uma semana. Eu não poderia mesmo ter um cachorro porque eu tinha medo que iria morrer tão rapidamente como os peixes. Falhei com animais de estimação. E se eu falhar com as crianças, também?"

"Pensar em ter filhos é uma coisa; realmente tê-los é outra coisa que eu nunca pensei em tê-los. Vanessa foi uma grande surpresa para mim. Desde que ela está aqui, tudo mudou."

"Como você faz isso?" ele perguntou enquanto empilhamos as caixas de papelão em suas designadas caixas.

"Eu não sei, realmente. Não há manual para pais. Uma vez que eles estão aqui... você apenas cuida deles da melhor maneira que puder."

Se alguém me disse que eu ia ser convidado para um conselho de pais, eu teria rido na sua cara. Isso era outra coisa que eu nunca pensei que aconteceria comigo, mas por causa da minha menina, eu estava vendo sob uma luz diferente. Eu não era apenas Edward. Eu era um pai, também.

"Eu acho que é o que temos que fazer quando a vida joga em nós", ele murmurou.

Eu concordei. A merda acontecia o tempo todo. A melhor coisa que alguém poderia fazer era cuidar das coisas da melhor maneira que podia.

Depois que limpamos as caixas de cerveja, fomos para a frente. Emmett disse que ia ter uma noite de microfone aberto na próxima semana.

"O piano esta coletando poeira, então eu pensei 'que diabos?' eu poderia muito bem incentivar as pessoas a usá-lo. "

"Você pode tocar o piano, Edward?" Rose perguntou quando terminou com alguns papéis pesados sobre a mesa.

"Sim, eu posso tocar."

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Bella nunca mencionou isso. Bem, se você quiser, pode tocar na próxima semana."

Bella tinha mencionado que Emmett gostava de oferecer entretenimento de qualidade. Ela até me incentivou a tocar. Eu tinha dito a ela que eu iria pensar sobre isso, mas a verdade era que eu não tinha tido tempo para pensar nisso. Tocar na frente de um bando de estranhos me fez sentir nervoso. Eu sabia que era estranho, porque, como estudante de música, eu era obrigado a tocar na frente dos meus colegas e instrutores. Que era realmente fácil em comparação a tocar na frente de pessoas que eu não conhecia.

"Não sei", eu disse hesitante. "Eu não costumo tocar na frente das pessoas."

"Por quê?"

"Eu posso tocar guitarra e piano. Fui para a escola de música em Roosevelt, mas nunca toquei recreativamente ou para me divertir na frente de outras pessoas", expliquei.

"Não brinca!" Emmett gritou, rindo. "Você não tinha concertos?"

"Sim, eu tinha, mas tocar na frente dos meus colegas é diferente do que tocar na frente de um bando de estranhos. Eu não sei o que é. Eu acho que me sentia mais confortável com quem conhecia."

"Não se preocupe. Eu prometo que não vão jogar tomates podres em você", ele garantiu.

Rose me incentivou a tocar, e eu disse a ela que ia pensar nisso. Sim, isso era um déjà vu total.

O resto da noite passou rapidamente, as pessoas entravam e saíam. Eu recebi um par de números de telefone em guardanapos, mas os joguei fora.

Cheguei em casa antes da meia noite, e depois de Bree ir embora, fui capaz de checar minha menina. Ela estava dormindo profundamente. A febre passou, no entanto ela ainda estava lutando com a dor de ouvido. Esperançosamente, o medicamento levaria ao seu pleno efeito em uma semana.

Vanessa acordou cedo, e para minha alegria, ela estava de volta ao normal. Ela brincava com seus brinquedos, e eu mantive uma estreita vigilância sobre ela. Ela também estava muito melhor em deixar colocar as gotas em seu ouvido, não mais lutando ou tentando fugir de mim. Pela tarde, ela estava dormindo. Eu estava lavando roupa quando a campainha tocou.

Era Bree. Ela veio mais cedo porque não tinha aula, e porque ela se ofereceu para me deixar sair para fazer algumas compras de supermercado.

"Há quanto tempo ela esta dormindo?" ela perguntou.

"Vinte minutos. Eu acho que ela vai acordar em cerca de 45 minutos. Você sabe. Ela geralmente dorme por uma hora."

Bree sorriu. "Sim, ela da uma boa cochilada."

"Eu devo estar de volta em duas horas. Eu só tenho que ir na cidade e pegar algumas coisas", eu disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Minha primeira parada foi na farmácia. Vanessa precisava das suas coisas de bebê, e eu não estava me sentindo 100% bem. Eu definitivamente precisava de algum remédio para resfriado. Eu estava olhando para vários medicamentos, quando uma voz um pouco familiar dirigiu-se a mim. Olhei em volta e descobriu que Pastor Mike segurando uma caixa de TheraFlu (remédio para resfriado).

"Pastor Mike," Eu o reconheci.

"Somente Mike", disse ele gentilmente. "Você está se sentindo indisposto também?"

"Sim, eu acho que vou ter um resfriado. E, você também?" Eu imaginei.

"Sim, eu estive lutando contra esta gripe por quase duas semanas. Tem sido terrível, porque Jessica está grávida, e eu não posso estar com ela quando estou assim", explicou.

"Você não parece tão ruim", observei.

Ele riu. "Às vezes o remédio realmente funciona. Como está sua filha? Ouvi dizer que ela estava doente. Espero que ela esteja bem agora."

"Você soube que ela estava doente?"

"Cidade pequena", ele respondeu sem arrependimento.

_Certo. Cidade pequena._

"Ela teve uma leve infecção no ouvido. Ela está ficando melhor."

"É bom ouvir isso. Sabe, Edward... Eu sei que este lugar deve ser muito diferente do que o seu antigo lar. Eu só quero que você saiba uma cidade pequena como esta não é tão intrusiva como se poderia pensar. Claro que um monte de as pessoas vão saber sobre você, mas não deixe que as fofocas da cidade cheguem a te afetar. Se você precisar de alguém para conversar, minha porta está sempre aberta. Eu entendo que você é próximo de Bella, e isso é ótimo, mas se você precisa falar, eu estou aqui. "

Mike era um pastor, então é claro que ele estenderia a mão para mim. Eu sabia que ele foi chamado para ajudar as pessoas, e eu estava realmente considerando o seu convite. Na verdade, eu não tenho muitos amigos aqui ainda. Eu tinha Bella e seus amigos, mais ou menos. Eu tinha passado por muitas coisas no últimos meses. Eu realmente nunca tive a oportunidade de falar com alguém. Terapia na prisão era diferente, e desde que eu estava limpo, não era recomendado que eu continuasse com ele. Eu tinha pensado que eu estava indo bem sem ele, mas após a morte dos meus pais, eu só empurrei para longe todo o luto. Talvez fosse hora de falar sobre as coisas.

"É engraçado você mencionar isso..."

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, encontrei-me no escritório de Mike. Ele tinha gentilmente concordado em me ouvir. Foi bom conversar com alguém imparcial sobre a minha vida.

"Há algumas coisas que eu não tenho sido capaz de lidar", comecei.

Eu sabia que comecei forte. Como alguém que tinha passado por terapia antes, eu me sentia confortável o suficiente para falar sobre os meus problemas por trás de portas fechadas. Conversando com um psiquiatra era mais fácil do que conversar com amigos ou entes queridos. Pessoas como Mike não estavam lá para julgar enquanto amigos e entes queridos apontavam os dedos e lhe lembravam que você era uma merda.

"Vá em frente, Edward", ele sugeriu.

"Bella e Alice foram as primeiras pessoas a me receberam aqui, e elas tem sido assim, mas para Vanessa e eu. Eu as considero amigas, e com Bella, ainda mais. Nós saímos, e as coisas estão ficando sérias, mas ainda há algo que eu estou guardando."

Fiz uma pausa e lutei para encontrar as palavras adequadas. Eu estava prestes a dizer a Mike sobre Kate. Esta era uma questão que eu tinha problemas com isso porque eu não tinha visto ou ouvido falar dela desde que fui preso. Havia muitas coisas a serem ditas entre nós, e eu nunca teria a chance de resolver as coisas com ela.

"Bella não sabe nada sobre a mãe de Vanessa. Eu nunca falei sobre ela, e nem com Vanessa, porque ela nem sequer sabe sobre sua mãe."

"E você acha que Bella deve saber sobre a mãe de Vanessa?"

"Bem, sim", respondi, obviamente. "Bella tem feito tanto por Vanessa e eu. Nós estamos próximos; eu tenho muita bagagem, mas ela ainda está tão perfeita. Ela nunca perguntou sobre a mãe de Vanessa, eu nem sequer sei se ela está curiosa, mas eu sinto que ela tem que saber. Se vamos continuar a avançar, então ela tem que saber."

"Parece-me que você já tem sua mente feita. Você quer dizer a Bella sobre a mãe de Vanessa, então por que não diz?"

"É uma questão que eu ainda tenho problemas ", eu disse calmamente.

"Por quê?", ele perguntou.

"A mãe de Vanessa e eu..." eu hesitei. Eu respirei fundo e o deixei lentamente. "Seu nome era Kate, e ela foi minha primeira namorada séria, se você poderia chamar disso."

"Será que você a chama de isso?"

"Não", respondi com sinceridade. "Kate e eu não eram sérios do modo como as pessoas normais são sobre seus companheiros. Enquanto estávamos monogâmicos, não havia amor entre nós. Como faço para colocar isso? Ela e eu estivemos juntos, mas nós usávamos um ao outro, e nós estávamos sob muito influência. Às vezes se eu estava realmente alto, eu ficava mudo. Eu não podia compreender nada. Eu só usei Metanfetamina, mas ela estava fazendo outras coisas. Às vezes, nós brigávamos mais do que qualquer coisa. Ia para o físico. Ela joga as coisas, e eu ia acabar perfurando as paredes. Nossa relação era explosiva na melhor das hipóteses. Quando fui preso, ela me abandonou. Odiei ela por fazer isso, e apenas quando eu estava previsto para ter liberdade, minha mãe me visitou, me dizendo que Kate esteve grávida e que eu era pai. a pior coisa que Kate poderia fazer para mim era manter a minha filha longe de mim, e ela o fez. Eu não tinha idéia de que no momento da minha prisão, ela estava grávida de Vanessa."

Eu não tinha percebido que eu falava muito sem sequer parar para fazer uma pausa ou respirar. Era muita informação para processar, mas no final, eu me senti aliviado.

"O que aconteceu quando sua mãe lhe disse sobre Vanessa?"

"Eu me senti traído. Minha mãe e meu pai sabiam sobre Kate e Vanessa. Inferno, estavam com Kate e a ajudaram a ficar limpa no tempo suficiente dela ter Vanessa. Parece que depois da minha prisão, Kate descobriram que ela estava grávida. Ela foi aos meu pais por dinheiro, porque ela queria mais drogas. Quando meus pais notaram que ela estava grávida, Kate confessou que eu era o pai. minha mãe fez um exame de teste de paternidade de qualquer maneira."

"Isso deve ter sido o choque de uma vida", ele comentou. "Eu posso ver que você ama muito a sua filha."

Eu sorri para isso. Era a verdade. Eu amava Vanessa mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. "Ela é minha razão de viver."

"Mas você ainda está com raiva de Kate", afirmou.

"Não realmente, porque depois que eu soube que estava limpa através de sua gravidez, e que ela tinha abandonado seus direitos de mãe de Vanessa, eu me senti melhor. Kate não estava apta para ser uma mãe. Ela sabia disso, e tudo o que ela realmente queria era dinheiro, meus pais dariam se ela permanecesse limpa e assinasse para se desfazer de seus direitos de mãe."

"Seus pais a ajudaram?"

"Não foi coerção", disse, esclarecendo. Eu poderia dizer que ele não tinha certeza de que o inferno os meus pais fizeram. "Kate queria dinheiro. Ela não queria Vanessa. Meus pais não podiam deixá-la abortar Vanessa, não quando sabiam que ela era minha. Foi um acordo, um meio para um fim, na realidade. Todos conseguiram o que queriam, e eu ainda estava preso na época. Eu não sabia que os meus pais e Kate estavam fazendo. Eu não sabia nada disso até um mês antes eu ficar livre."

"O que aconteceu com Kate depois que ela deu à luz a Vanessa?"

"Ela pegou o dinheiro e voltou para as drogas. Ela morreu antes do segundo aniversário da Vanessa; Overdose. Sua morte saiu nos jornais locais, porque ela foi encontrada em um beco de uma boate que costumava frequentar."

"Como é que a morte dela faz você se sentir?"

"Agradecido que ela não estava envolvida na vida da minha filha", eu expressei a sério. "Meus pais a educaram até o dia em que morreram. Quando estava livre, minha mãe me ajudou a conhecê-la. Depois de sua morte, minha criação veio rápido, e aqui estamos nós."

Mike ficou em silêncio por um momento, permitindo-me fazer uma pausa e respirar. Ele foi paciente comigo, e me incentivou, fazendo perguntas simples, mas úteis. Conversar com ela tinha sido a escolha certa. Eu precisava tirar isso do meu peito.

"Você vai contar isso a Bella?"

Essa poderia ter sido a pergunta mais importante. Falar sobre Kate havia sido difícil no início, mas quanto mais eu falava, o mais confortável eu me tornava. Foi bom deixar tudo para fora e de ventilação. Dizer tudo isso a Mike era diferente de dizer a Bella. Imaginei, no fundo da minha mente, eu temia que Bella iria me odiar. Ela tinha sido ótima em aceitar a minha perda no passado e que eu fui um drogado, mas algo me deixava muito nervoso para contar a ela sobre Kate. Como ela levaria quando eu dissesse a ela que o meu último relacionamento foi com base em maltrato?

"Eu quero. Eu só não sei quando porque..."

"Edward."

"Estou com medo, Mike. Bella sabe sobre morte de meus pais, as drogas, e minha prisão. Ela tem sido tão boa em me aceitar, mas Kate é um grande problema. Eu só não sei como levá-la quando ela descobrir sobre o maltrato, e eu não sabia sobre a minha própria filha, até depois que ela nasceu. Para sair chorando, eu conheci a minha filha pela primeira vez quando ela tinha dois anos de idade! Eu não tinha idéia que ela existia, e depois meus pais ... isso foi demais para suportar."

"No entanto, você parece estar lidando com isso muito bem", ele comentou.

Dei de ombros. Eu não tinha certeza por que as pessoas me diziam isso. Eu não sinto como eu estava lidando bem com as coisas. "Há momentos bons e maus momentos. Vanessa me mantém ocupado, então eu quase não tenho tempo para parar e pensar sobre tudo."

"É a vida, não é? Existem bons e maus momentos, e ainda assim, todos nós devemos marchar pra frente. Pelo que você me disse, parece que você tem uma capacidade de resistência que a maioria das pessoas não possuem. Dê-se algum crédito, Edward. Acho que você sabe que está indo fazer com a sua vida, e mesmo se você não souber agora, eventualmente, você irá", previu.

Nossa conversa chegou ao fim. Mike não tinha falado muito, ele apenas ofereceu algumas palavras de incentivo. Ele era um pastor para conversar. Ele foi muito paciente comigo, e eu gostei disso.

Estava ficando tarde. Eu tinha trabalho logo, mas eu precisava ver a minha menina antes de eu sair. Eu dirigi rápido, como sempre fazia quando Vanessa não estava no carro comigo. Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei minha bebê fazendo uma bagunça na sala de estar. Ela teve papel e marcadores ao seu redor, e eu detectei algumas colas com glitter em suas mãos.

"Querida, eu tenho que trabalhar agora", eu anunciei enquanto agachei ao lado dela.

Ela franziu a testa para mim. "Você voltou agora."

Olhei para Bree que estava sufocando o riso. Sorrindo, eu dei meu bebê um beijo na testa dela e a abracei.

"Desculpe, baby. Tenho que ir novamente, mas eu prometo que vou voltar hoje à noite quando você estiver dormindo. Seja uma boa menina para Bree, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu, dando-me um beijo de bebê na minha bochecha. "Tchau, papai!"

Ela estava ficando melhor em se despedir de mim. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir que ambos estávamos progredindo com a nossa nova vida aqui. Assim que eu entrei no carro, eu peguei o meu celular e liguei para o trabalho de Bella. Ela respondeu imediatamente.

"Posso vê-la amanhã?" Perguntei rapidamente.

Ela riu. Eu poderia apenas imaginá-la sorrindo para minha explosão súbita.

"Vanessa está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim, ela está. Ela está quase de volta ao seu velho eu", respondi. "Então, eu posso levá-la para sair, menina linda?"

"É claro", ela respondeu, alegremente.

"Eu te ligo amanhã com os detalhes", prometi.

"Ok, falo com você depois."

Fiz uma pausa, e então disse: "Sinto sua falta, Bella."

Ela soltou um suspiro doce e disse: "Eu sinto sua falta, e de Vanessa também."

Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Amanhã eu a levaria para sair, e eu lhe contaria sobre Kate e como me tornei pai. Havia ainda tanta coisa para dizer a ela, mas eu levaria as coisas devagar. Por agora, teria de ser suficiente.

* * *

**Eu fiquei chocada quando traduzi esse capítulo, eu não tinha lido sobre a Kate, nem sonhava que ela tinha morrido. Pelo menos não tem risco dela voltar querendo exigir direitos sobre a Vanessa, sei la né, cada doida que eu vejo por ai u.u**

•:•

**Fiquei feliz em vez que muitos leitores apareceram essa semana, não sumam de novo, não precisam ter vergonha, eu gosto de ver os comentários e as reações de vocês com a história. **

**Até o próximo capítulo. Espero que seja em breve.**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**BPDV**

"**Pois não foi em meu ouvido que você sussurrou, mas em meu coração. Não foi em meus lábios que você beijou, mas a minha alma."**

**- Judy Garland**

"Olá, Bella!" Jessica exclamou quando ela passou pela porta.

Acenei. "Ei, Jess."

"Posso ter uma dúzia de muffins mistos, por favor?"

Sorrindo, peguei uma caixa para preencher com seu pedido. "O que você gostaria?"

Ela disse seu pedido, e em poucos minutos, eu tinha tudo pronto.

"Como você está se sentindo, Jess?"

Ela pegou sua compra, afagou a barriga, respondendo: "Eu estou bem. Às vezes, Emma me mantém acordada à noite, e eu acabo comendo frango frito, mas fora isso, tudo está bem com a gente. E você, como está?"

"Ótima. Eu realmente não posso reclamar", respondi.

Ela sorriu conscientemente. "Eu estou supondo que é devido a um certo pai solteiro quente."

"Jessica!" Eu gritei, rindo, "A esposa do pastor usando a palavra 'quente' para descrever um cara? Ora, eu estou chocada."

Ela revirou os olhos alegremente. "Parte de ser esposa de um pastor é falar a verdade."

Eu olhei para trás dela e soltei um suspiro. Situado diretamente atrás dela estava Jacob. Dizer que fiquei chocada seria um eufemismo.

"Eu vejo. Bem, eu não vou confirmar e nem negar a sua suposição."

"Eu vou tomar isso como uma confirmação. Continue sorrindo, Bella. É uma boa aparência para você."

"Obrigada. Por favor, mande lembranças a Mike," Eu disse a ela enquanto se despediu.

Jacob agora estava no balcão, bem na minha frente, não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu pudesse evitar falar com ele. Eu tinha prometido a Edward que eu daria uma chance a Jacob se ele quisesse uma. Eu só não acho que ele ia aparecer aqui tão cedo. Na verdade, eu não conseguia lembrar dele vindo a _The Flower Pot_ desde que Alice e eu abrimos.

"Oi", ele disse calmamente.

"Olá, Jacob." minha voz era igualmente calma, mas por dentro, eu estava nervosa. A última vez que tínhamos nos encontrado, eu mais ou menos o tinha jogado para fora da minha casa. Embora eu tivesse concordado em lhe dar uma chance e conversar, eu não acho que ele ia me procurar.

"Você acha que eu poderia conversar com você?"

Olhei ao redor do local e percebi como estava lento. "Claro", respondi.

Sentou-se no balcão, e depois de lhe oferecer um café, começamos a conversar. Bem, mais ou menos.

Durante algum tempo, nos sentimos confortáveis para falar sobre coisas que não importava, mas depois que eu reenchi sua caneca, ele estalou os dedos e suspirou.

"Eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas, _novamente_. Eu não deveria ter sido tão burro com você, e falado mal dos seus amigos. Desculpe."

"Eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas." Eu realmente fiz porque finalmente aprendi que, para avançar, eu tinha que aceitar as coisas como elas viessem. Eu não podia olhar para o passado e viver lá. Isso só me trazia frustração e dor desnecessária.

Jacob poderia ser um idiota imaturo, mas ele estava arrependido, obviamente, pela nossa última briga. Eu tinha que lhe dar crédito por isso.

"Eu não deveria ter me afastado de você. Meu pai e eu prometemos que iríamos cuidar de você, e nós não fizemos isso. Desculpe Bella", ele disse com tristeza.

Eu suspirei. Eu tinha ouvido esse pedido de desculpas antes de Alice e Rose. Eles tinham palavras admiráveis, mas eu não podia vê-los se culpando. Eles não me deixaram, eu os afastei.

"Jacob, eu abriguei uma série de sentimentos ruins para muitas pessoas, incluindo você, e eu não deveria ter feito isso. Se bem se lembra, eu fui a única que se afastou de você e todos os outros que eu tenho no meu coração. Eu fui vencida pela dor, eu só queria ficar sozinha. Eu não culpo você por ter me deixado."

Memórias em que eu me escondia em casa, recusando a abrir a porta para ninguém, vieram à tona. Eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com a piedade e a tristeza que eles demonstraram para mim.

Depois que eu tinha recuperado o suficiente para completar a minha educação, eu senti como se estivesse lentamente voltando ao normal. Eu estava finalmente confortável com a minha vida e a maneira como as coisas estavam indo, e então Edward veio para minha casa com sua irresistível filha adorável, e tudo começou a mudar novamente.

Edward estava certo. Eu precisava conversar com Jacob. Ouvi-lo me ajudaria a me sentir aliviada. Eu ainda não tinha percebido que eu precisava limpar o clima com ele. Tanto tempo se passou, mas eu sabia que depois de hoje Jacob e eu poderíamos finalmente avançar e não olhar para o passado com pesar. Nós nunca estaríamos perto, mas poderíamos ser cordial um com o outro.

"Estou feliz que você veio aqui hoje", disse enfaticamente.

Jacob olhou para mim, um leve sorriso cruzando seu rosto. "Eu estou contente que você tomou o tempo para me ouvir. Eu realmente me arrependo dos últimos anos. Se Charlie pudesse me ver agora, ele provavelmente estaria me segurando com uma arma para ir embora."

Eu ri naquele pensamento. "Ele provavelmente estaria, mas eu nunca o deixaria."

Apesar de tenso, nossa conversa era simples. Jacob e eu sempre tínhamos sido muito diretos um com o outro.

"Ainda assim, foi uma merda da minha parte fazer isso", exclamou.

"Um amigo me disse que a comunicação funciona nos dois sentidos. Nós dois estávamos em falta. Eu aceitei isso, e eu espero que você também possa", me aconselhou.

"Eu vou trabalhar nisso." Ele se levantou para sair, e colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa.

"É pela conta da casa", eu disse. "Considere isso encerramento."

Ele assentiu e colocou as notas em sua carteira. "Adeus, Bella."

"Adeus, Jacob."

Foi isso. Eu sabia que não iria ver Jacob de novo, e eu estava bem com isso. Realmente, era a forma que se supunha que seria. Nós só precisávamos conversar sobre a dor e arrependimento que tínhamos acumulado ao longo dos anos. Senti-me muito bem tirando esse peso no meu ombro, mas naquele momento, eu percebi que tinha muito mais curas para fazer. Embora eu tivesse começado minha vida novamente, eu sabia que ainda tinha de me re-aclimatar com a minha cidade natal. Charlie tinha um monte de amigos, e eu tinha que honrar a pessoa que eu era antes dele falecer. Eu tinha que parar de me esconder dos habitantes da cidade.

É claro que eu não era uma reclusa. Eu era educada e cordial com as pessoas que entravam na loja, mas que não era o mesmo que entrar no restaurante local e conversar com a garçonete favorita de Charlie. Houve um tempo quando eu era um ser humano social, mas desde que eu tinha perdido Charlie, eu me fechei para mim mesma. Edward e Vanessa trouxeram-me para fora da minha concha, mas eu ainda tinha algumas coisas para trabalhar para mim.

Conversar com Jacob foi um grande passo na direção certa. Eu esperava que Charlie e Edward ficassem orgulhosos de mim. A primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era ligar para Edward e agradecer-lhe por me dar o empurrão que eu precisava ter para encerrar com um velho amigo.

"Alô, minha menina linda", ele bramou alegremente.

"Oi", eu respondi timidamente. Seu carinho por mim me fazia sentir como geléia, no bom sentido, é claro.

"Não é possível esperar para falar comigo, hein?"

Eu ri de seu jeito brincalhão. Às vezes, ele era muito fofo com as palavras. "Eu preciso lhe dizer algo."

"Tudo bem," ele disse, sua voz sumindo.

Eu comecei a dizer-lhe sobre Jacob vindo me visitar, e como eu aceitei o que ele dizia e ouvi. Lembrei-me de tudo o que Jacob e eu tínhamos conversado, e até o final das minhas revelações, eu me senti orgulhosa.

"Isso é ótimo, Bella. Fico feliz que vocês finalmente foram capazes de conversar. Falar sobre isso ajuda, você não concorda?"

"Sim. Eu nunca sequer sabia que tinha que falar. Eu pensei que poderia apenas empurrar tudo atrás de mim e esquecer. Você sabe, perdoar e esquecer? Eu não acho que eu era capaz de guardar tanto ao longo dos anos. Pelo menos não até muito recentemente ", expliquei.

"Nós nunca podemos esquecer o nosso passado. Não fica escondido por muito tempo", ele murmurou.

"Eu suponho. De qualquer forma, você estava certo. Eu precisava falar com ele. Isso me ajudou muito. _Você _me ajudou muito."

"Da mesma forma, menina linda."

"Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo."

"Mais cinco horas", ele sussurrou. "Vejo você em breve."

"Eu vejo você."

Era um pouco louco o quanto eu sentia falta dele. Edward e Vanessa estavam rapidamente tornando-se o meu mundo inteiro. Apenas algumas noites atrás, Edward confessou que ele se importava profundamente comigo. Ele me via no seu futuro, e me considerava uma parte de sua e da família de Vanessa. Era tão doce e genuíno que cada vez que eu repetia aquelas palavras em minha mente, eu ficava com os olhos marejados.

Edward planejava me pegar antes das seis. Desde que era um fim de semana, fechei mais cedo. Eu estava em casa as 15:30. Tomei um banho, certificando-me de usar o novo esfoliante corporal de açúcar que Alice tinha me dado. Cheirava bem, e sinceramente, eu estava esperando que Edward e eu pudéssemos seguir em frente. Beijá-lo era incrível, mas eu queria mais. Se a Cosmo tivesse qualquer indicação do que eu poderia ter com ele, então eu queria mais. Pensei que estava pronta, e realmente, o que estava errado em querer certas coisas físicas dele? Ele claramente sabia o que fazer. Eu apenas pensei que ele apreciaria minha ânsia. Realmente era culpa dele. Ele me deixou querendo mais. Talvez esse era o seu plano o tempo todo. Se fosse, estava definitivamente funcionando.

Após o banho, peguei um par de jeans, uma blusa branca, e um cachecol combinando. Eu terminei o meu look com umas botas de camurça marrom e meu sobretudo. Já era época de inverno, e Forks era famosa por sua chuva e frio severo. Honestamente, eu gostava do clima de inverno. Ele fazia o Natal ainda mais real para mim.

Edward chegou às cinco e meia. Ele estava vestido com jeans, uma camisa preta e uma quente jaqueta de couro. Sorri quando vi a jaqueta. Era a mesma jaqueta que ele usava quando me conheceu.

"Você parece deleitável", ele disse enquanto se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, eu passei meus braços ao redor dele e o abracei apertado. "Isso pareceu como uma eternidade", eu choraminguei pateticamente.

Ele me abraçou de volta, me beijando novamente. "Eu senti sua falta, também."

"Foram apenas alguns dias," eu apontei. "Mas parece que foi a eternidade."

Ele cantarolou em acordo, e depois se afastou. "Você está pronta para ir? Tenho planos para você, e eu gostaria de pegar a estrada em breve."

Eu assenti e rapidamente peguei minha bolsa e as chaves. Depois de trancar a casa, segui Edward até o seu carro.

Voltamos para Port Angeles. Edward revelou que queria me levar para jantar, e então ele precisava da minha ajuda com alguma coisa. Isso era muito vago, e embora eu lhe pedisse incansavelmente para que me dissesse o que ele havia planejado, ele não cedeu.

"Isto está correto?" ele perguntou quando nós chegamos na frente de um lugar de churrasco e frutos do mar.

Eu estive lá uma vez com meus amigos. Emmett amou absolutamente o pão, e a comida era muito boa.

"Perfeito", respondi. "Eu já estive aqui antes, na verdade."

"Com a Alice?" ele perguntou enquanto estacionou o carro.

Eu assenti, e explique-lhe como nós tivemos um jantar aqui no ano passado para ter um pouco de confraternização.

Edward e eu estávamos rapidamente sentados, o interior tinha uma atmosfera íntima. A mesa era iluminada por velas, e as cabines eram de uma cor rica e escura. Quando eu estive aqui com meus amigos, parecia um lugar muito simpático, mas com Edward, parecia romântico.

As pessoas para o jantar não estavam aqui ainda, porque estávamos um pouco adiantado. Enquanto nós olhávamos o menu, um garçom rapidamente colocou uma cesta de pão na mesa e então nos perguntou se gostaríamos algo para beber.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou, instigando-me.

"O chá gelado tropical, por favor."

Edward pediu um whisky, meio que me surpreendeu. Eu nunca o tinha visto beber algo alcoólico.

"Eu não sabia que você bebia", murmurei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso te incomoda?"

"Não, eu só não sabia", assegurei, corando porque eu provavelmente, sova como um adolescente inocente. De certa forma, eu era tão inocente como uma adolescente. Não era como se Charlie tolerasse que eu bebesse quando era mais nova, e eu era mais esperta do que a esgueirar com o material sob o seu teto.

"Você não bebe." Era uma afirmação não uma pergunta.

Dei de ombros. "Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de experimentá-lo até que eu tinha 21. Meus amigos levaram no meu aniversário, mas eu ainda não tentei nada forte." Eu expliquei que eu só tinha tentado cerveja e vinho. Beber não me atraia. Eu só não tinha qualquer desejo de experimentá-lo.

Quando nossas bebidas chegaram, o servidor perguntou se estávamos prontos para aperitivos. Edward me disse para pedir o que quisesse, dizendo que não era exigente. Eu escolhi caranguejo, e então Edward pediu alguns minutos antes de pedir as nossas entradas.

Enquanto nós líamos o menu, Edward perguntou sobre o meu dia. Além de contar a ele sobre Jacob, eu também lhe disse que estava se preparando as receitas para o feriado na padaria. Conversamos sobre coisas pequenas, e parecia a coisa mais natural de se fazer. Ele compartilhou uma história engraçada sobre Vanessa. Aparentemente, ela tinha encontrado um desenho chamado Ni-Hao Kai-lan, que era um programa sobre uma garotinha chinesa e seus amigos animais. Vanessa estava agora falando em mandarim, ou tentando.

"Eu acho que não é ruim. Quero dizer, ela fala espanhol, graças à Dora", ele disse, rindo.

"Talvez ela possa ser bilíngüe," eu brinquei.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre Vanessa, até o nosso garçom voltar e levou os nossos pedidos. Edward pegou o bife e lagosta, e eu pedi um prato de massas e frutos do mar. Eu estava vagamente consciente de que pedi muito macarrão. Seja como for, eu gostava dos carboidratos.

Quando garçom pegou meu menu, ele também se inclinou para se dirigir a mim.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu possa pegar, senhorita?" ele perguntou gentilmente.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, eu ouvi uma vez rude, "Não, obrigado". Olhei para Edward e quase engasguei com a raiva que estava gravada em seu rosto. Ele estava lançando punhais ao nosso garçom, e eu realmente não tinha idéia do motivo. O garçom levantou-se, desculpando-se com Edward, depois saiu.

"O que foi aquilo?" Eu perguntei.

Edward olhou para mim e suspirou pesadamente. "Bella, esse cara estava flertando com você, eu não poderia deixá-lo sair com essa merda, não quando você está falando comigo. Você está aqui comigo, caramba! Eu acho que é bastante fodidamente óbvio que você é minha."

Eu não estava esperando ouvir isso. Eu estava certamente com o choque registrado em meu rosto.

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente e disse: "Me desculpe Bella. Isso foi rude, mas em minha defesa, ele estava pedindo por isso. Você pode estar alheia a essas coisas, e isso é bom, mas essa merda pega em meus nervos. Que tipo de pessoa fode outra menina com os olhos, quando ela está com um cara? Um idiota, realmente."

Ele era uma espécie de incoerente, e isso me fez rir. Ele era tão bonito, e eu achei muito doce que fosse ciumento. Ele não sabia que era o único para mim? É claro que eu não tinha percebido que o garçom estava flertando. Eu estava muito fascinada por Edward.

"Por que você está rindo?" ele perguntou.

"Porque você é doce demais com as palavras," eu respondi. Expliquei-lhe que não havia necessidade de ser ciumento. Eu realmente só tinha olhos para ele.

"Sinto muito por ser um babaca possessivo", ele se desculpou.

Eu pisquei para ele. "Eu te perdôo, mas para que conste, eu pensei que também você estava muito quente. Os palavrões ajudam a enfatizar a sua paixão."

"Não me provoque porra", ele disse, brincando.

Depois disso, retomamos nossas discussões normais. Eu incomodei Edward sobre seus planos para a noite, mas ele ainda não falou. Nosso aperitivo chegou, e desta vez o nosso garçom foi rápido e profissional. Eu acho que depois de Edward quase se lançar sobre ele, percebeu que não queria perder a sua gorjeta.

Conseguimos terminar o aperitivo, e quando a nossa comida chegou, eu estava um pouco sobrecarregada pelas grandes porções. Apreciava grandes porções, mas às vezes eu comia mais rápido do que eu pretendia.

Edward e eu compartilhamos os alimentos. Bem, mais ou menos. Ele me deu algumas mordidas de seu bife, mas o que realmente aconteceu foi que ele terminou a sua comida, e depois ele terminou a minha. Como no mundo ele conseguiu comer isso eu nunca saberia. Saltamos a sobremesa, optando por caminhar...

Depois que saímos, Edward me acompanhou até o carro, gentilmente me guiando com uma mão nas minhas costas. Quando chegamos no carro, ele se inclinou e me abraçou.

"Você cheira como o açúcar", ele meio murmurou, meio gemeu.

Eu sorri. A esfoliação de açúcar estava funcionando!

"Esfoliante de açúcar", expliquei.

"Seu cheiro está delicioso. Eu poderia te comer." Ele se inclinou e gentilmente puxou o meu cachecol. Ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço, e isso me fez tremer. Depois ele me deu outro, ele colocou meu cachecol e esfregou as minhas costas para cima e para baixo suavemente.

Eu suspirei. "Edward".

"Eu tenho a mente cheia para levá-la de volta para sua casa e te beijar sem sentido, mas isso tem que esperar por agora. Eu realmente preciso de você me ajudando com esses planos", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de pressionar um beijo no meu lóbulo.

Ele se afastou lentamente, deixando-me em estado precário. Eu queria que ele me beijasse de novo, eu queria muito mais dele.

"Entre no carro, por favor,", ele disse sem problemas. "Eu estou esperando que você possa me ajudar a conseguir um dos presentes de Vanessa."

Isso desviou a minha atenção. Nós íamos fazer compras de presente de aniversário para ela. Sorri com a perspectiva de ajudá-lo a escolher algumas coisas.

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntei quando entrei no carro.

"Vamos para a loja de brinquedos."

_Dã._

Ele queria que a minha opinião sobre um balanço.

"Eu não quero levar um monte de brinquedos, porque ela já tem um monte. Minha mãe e meu pai a estragaram muito, então não há realmente nenhum ponto em dar uma outra boneca ou bicho de pelúcia", ele disse quando nos aproximávamos os brinquedos ao ar livre.

"Eu entendo. Ela tem Ellie, e ela parece estar ligada a isso."

"Sim", ele concordou. "Isso é seu cobertor de segurança. Quando eu era criança, eu tinha um cobertor verde quadriculado que mantinha comigo."

"Sério? Isso é tão bonito!" Exclamei, rindo. Eu poderia apenas imaginar Edward como um menino com seu confortável cobertor verde.

Edward sorriu timidamente, colocando o braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura, ele me guiou para os conjuntos de balanços de madeira.

"Qual?" Eu olhei a seleção. Havia um monte de balanços de madeira e metal. Todos eles pareciam divertidos, e se eu fosse criança, eu iria queria todos eles.

"Com qual estilo você quer escolher?" Perguntei como eu observava o conjunto de balanços de plástico.

"Eu quero algo que ela possa usar por anos. Nós temos um quintal grande, então tamanho não é um problema", ele respondeu.

"E quanto a isso?" Eu perguntei, apontando para um conjunto de metal.

Demorou 20 minutos para decidir sobre um conjunto de balanços. Finalmente, nós escolhemos um de metal com dois balanços, um escorregador, e um balanço estilo cavalinho. Era apropriado para sua idade, e ela seria capaz de usá-lo por um longo tempo. Enquanto estávamos no shopping, eu não poderia deixar de me sentir feliz. Edward me incluiu nas compras de aniversário de sua filha. Que era uma coisa muito grande, considerando que só estamos saindo há pouco tempo. Mas, eu passei muito tempo com Vanessa, e nos tornamos amigas especiais; Edward sabia disso.

Ele pagou pelo balanço e fez arranjos para que fosse entregue durante a semana de seu aniversário, e ele convenientemente optou por não ter ajuda para montarmos juntos.

"Tem certeza que você pode montá-lo?" Perguntei com ceticismo.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Não pode ser tão difícil. Ele vem com instruções".

"Tudo o que você disser."

Ele riu. Puxando-me para seu lado, inclinando para me dar um beijo casto. "Eu prometo que quando eu montar, você será surpreendida por minhas habilidades e com o produto acabado."

"É melhor não quebrar quando ela for brincar."

"Não vai", ele disse, prometendo.

Saímos da loja de brinquedos, e voltamos para casa. O passeio de carro foi agradável, porque nós conversamos sobre o fim de semana de aniversário de Vanessa. Seu aniversário caia em um domingo, assim que Edward queria deixar Seattle na sexta-feira. Queríamos levá-la ao jardim zoológico e no aquário. Aqueles eram os lugares que Vanessa certamente iria desfrutar.

Quando voltamos para minha casa, comecei a fazer chá. Edward sentou-se na cozinha comigo, e continuamos a conversar sobre os lugares que poderíamos levar a Vanessa em Seattle.

"Lá tem uma Pike Place*****. Poderíamos passear e fazer compras ou algo assim", eu sugeri enquanto coloquei o nosso chá sobre a mesa.

_* __**Pike Place**__: é um mercado público com vista para a Baía de Elliott a beira-mar em Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos._

"Parece uma boa idéia para mim", ele disse, olhando para mim através de seus cílios. Suas palavras estavam bem, mas sua expressão foi o que me deixou nervosa.

Ele estava agindo casual, mas seus olhos mostravam outra coisa lá dentro. Era como se ele se lembrasse do incidente com o esfoliante de açúcar, e ele quisesse terminar o que ele tinha começado.

"Você quer assistir a um filme?"

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Venha aqui, Bella", ele balbuciou sedutoramente. Ele acenou-me com seus dedos, e concordei de boa vontade.

Eu estava na frente dele e ele imediatamente passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Obrigada por me pedir ajuda com o seu presente."

Eu levei minhas mãos para o alto da sua cabeça e passei os dedos suavemente através dos seus fios de seda. Ele cantarolava, deixando-me saber que gostou que eu acariciasse o seu cabelo. Inclinei-me para abraçá-lo, mas ele se moveu, e eu acabei sentando em seu colo.

"Isto é melhor", ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu ri silenciosamente antes que eu trouxe meus lábios aos seus. Ele me beijou de volta com fervor. Seus lábios se moviam delicadamente, e sua língua passeava no meu lábio inferior. Quando senti sua língua encostar na minha, eu sabia que estava perdida. Nós nos beijamos durante o que pareceram horas, embora eu soubesse que era apenas alguns minutos. Quando ele se afastou, descansou sua testa contra a minha e suspirou satisfeito.

"Eu posso sentir seu gosto de açúcar", ele murmurou.

"Eu usei isso para você", eu confessei.

Ele me deu outro beijo e sorriu. "Você fez isso para mim?"

Eu assenti.

Nós fomos para a sala onde optamos por um filme de TV e alguns carinhos. Eu estava tentando assistir ao filme. A palavra-chave era tentando. Edward me distraiu, e que poderia ter sido seu plano quando estávamos deitados no sofá.

Em vez de apenas sentar e relaxar, ele tinha me envolvido confortavelmente em seus braços, salpicando beijos provocantes ao longo do meu pescoço e couro cabeludo. Era doce e extremamente perturbador. Eu não podia me contorcer, e muito menos me movimentar, sem que ele me soltasse. Ele sorriu contra a minha pele e riu quando eu soltei um bufar de aborrecimento. Finalmente, cansada de sua provocação, eu de repente virei para enfrentá-lo. Quando eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, ele sorriu e me beijou de volta, feliz.

Toda vez que eu precisava parar, ele se saciava atacando algum outro lugar, como o meu pescoço ou rosto. Em um ponto, acabamos deitados no sofá um de frente para o outro. Tudo era instintivo. Eu não tive tempo para pensar se era certo ou errado. Tudo o que eu senti foram às sensações de seu toque e seus beijos. Seus lábios moldados aos meus, e suas mãos puxando-me firmemente ao seu corpo. Eu trouxe a minha mão timidamente a sua e apertei, e então eu trouxe a minha mão para descansar em seu bíceps. Eu podia sentir os músculos duros sob a camisa. Eu lentamente coloquei minha mão em seu pescoço, e logo que meus dedos tocaram sua pele, ele rapidamente se afastou.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada", ele murmurou, evitando meus olhos.

"Edward".

"Eu só preciso de um minuto", ele murmurou baixinho.

Eu usei o esfoliante de açúcar de propósito. Então, com isso em mente, eu o puxei de volta e o abracei. Ele timidamente passou os braços em volta de mim e colocou beijinhos no topo da minha cabeça.

"Você está excitado não está?"

Ele sorriu. "O que você acha?" Ele me puxou para mais perto, e eu imediatamente senti o seu lugar duro.

Embora eu assumisse que isso era desconfortável, também não poderia realmente sentir pena. Estávamos chegando perto. Eu ansiava por mais, mas ainda estava nervosa. Ele sabia disso, assim que ele fez o certo em tomar as coisas devagar. Como o nosso sofrimento e cura, nosso relacionamento estava em ritmo despreocupado.

"Eu acho que o sentimento é mútuo."

* * *

**Aiai esses dois... Essa Bella toda cheia das malícias passando esfoliante corporal, querendo ficar macia né sua danadinha haha' O começo do próximo capítulo é com o final desse, então né... mais alguns... cofcof*  
**

•:•

**Amando os comentários e como vocês voltaram pra miiiiiim x3 Sério vocês são parte fundamental dessa tradução. Então não me abandonem!**

**Beijos e até breve**

**xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**EPDV**

**"Nossa alma gêmea é alguém que ****compartilha os nossos mais profundos anseios, nosso senso de direção. Quando somos dois balões, e juntos nossa direção é para cima, as chances são de que nós encontramos a pessoa certa."**

**- Richard Bach**

Eu quase gemi quando ela disse que o sentimento é mútuo. Ela basicamente disse que estava tão excitada quanto eu.

"Edward".

Olhei para ela, sorrindo suavemente antes de fechar os meus olhos e dizer: "Talvez devêssemos parar por um segundo."

Ela não me ouviu. Em vez disso ela começou a arrastar as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas antes de deixar os dedos deslizarem por debaixo da minha camiseta e camisa. Assim que seus dedos frios tocaram minhas costas, eu arqueei de surpresa. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha recebido este tipo de atenção de uma mulher. Estar tão perto de Bella era como ter dor e prazer, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sua inocência era uma volta total e uma grande luz vermelha do caralho algumas vezes.

"Bella", eu disse, gemendo.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Só estou tocando você."

Beijei-a castamente nos lábios e murmurei: "Você é uma pequena provocadora."

Ela riu baixinho. "Beije-me."

Eu não queria ser o provocado, por isso decidi mostrar-lhe apenas como isso poderia acabar comigo. Beijei-a com tudo o que eu tinha. Para alguém que normalmente não tinha experiência, Bella era natural na intimidade. Ela seguia os meus movimentos e os combinava perfeitamente. Seus lábios se curvaram e abriram simultaneamente. Sua língua dançava com a minha delicadamente, e quando ela começou a puxar o meu cabelo, eu sabia que tinha tanto para avançar ou parar completamente. Naturalmente, eu segui em frente.

Eu gentilmente escorreguei minha mão da sua cintura até a bainha de sua camisa. Comecei a esfregar pequenos círculos do seu lado até que finalmente coloquei um par de dedos por baixo da blusa. Sua pele era quente e macia. Eu a sentia tão bem debaixo da minha mão, contra os meus lábios, pressionada contra o meu corpo. Ela me consumia.

Ficamos no sofá por um tempo. Ela ficou mais ousada, simplesmente movendo as mãos do meu cabelo para a minha bunda, e inferno se não foi a coisa mais sexy que ela fez até agora. Quando ela me puxou para mais perto, eu escorreguei minha mão inteira na parte de trás de sua camisa, arrastando os dedos em sua pele.

"Tira isso."

Isso não foi eu. Eu engasguei percebendo que essas palavras não vieram de minha boca.

"Bella, você está falando sério?"

Ela balançou meu lábio inferior e insistiu. "Só minha camisa, eu vou manter tudo no lugar. Por favor, Edward."

Ela estava me pedindo para tirar a sua camisa, e embora eu quisesse, também não tinha certeza se teria força para apenas retirá-lo e ser respeitoso. Havia tanta coisa que eu poderia suportar.

"Faça isso", ela disse.

Então eu fiz.

Eu puxei sua camisa sobre a cabeça dela e atirei em algum lugar no chão. Ela se moveu para que eu pudesse pairar sobre o seu corpo. Apoiei-me sobre um cotovelo e olhei para ela. Ela realmente era a minha menina linda. Sua pele era clara, quase pálida, mas não completamente. Seu peito estava coberto por um modesto sutiã de algodão branco, e eu sorri porque lhe convinha perfeitamente. Parecia inocente e sexy sobre ela, e tudo que eu queria fazer era encaixá-lo para fora do seu peito.

No entanto eu não sabia.

"Você é de tirar o fôlego, Bella."

Ela corou e revirou os olhos. "Eu não sou."

Eu balancei minha cabeça em seu constrangimento. "Eu discordo, menina linda. É de tirar o fôlego."

Inclinei-me e beijei-a levemente antes de manobrar para o topo da sua garganta para a clavícula, e parando. Eu levei um momento para apenas respirar nela. Sentir seu esfoliante de açúcar agredindo meus sentidos da forma mais deliciosa. Debaixo do cheio de açúcar, eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro _dela_. Ela era como baunilha e lavanda misturado.

"Edward", disse ela sem fôlego.

Sorri enquanto coloquei beijinhos por todo o seu peito coberto de algodão. Ela era tão sensível, levantando o peito para cima e para baixo com os meus beijos. Todo o seu corpo começou a se mover e eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela estava à beira de atingir o orgasmo. Eu não tinha certeza de como alguém poderia vir com carícias inocentes, mas eu ia levá-la. Bella era tão inocentemente sedutora, era uma alegria absoluta vê-la desmoronar por meus beijos suaves e devoradores em seu peito. Achei que eu poderia me comportar e ainda expressar o meu desejo para ela ao mesmo tempo.

Quando eu pincelei levemente minha língua contra o vale entre seus seios, ela começou a dizer palavras e sons incompreensíveis.

"É isso, Bella. Basta render-se," eu disse, exaltando-a.

Eu gentilmente apertei o seu seio esquerdo, enquanto eu encostava o nariz no outro. Ela era tão suave e primorosa enquanto se desfazia. Isso não era a mente explodindo para ela, mas ainda era surpreendente, uma vez que era seu primeiro orgasmo comigo. Eu também estava quase certo de que era o seu primeiro em tudo, e que apenas o meu ego inflou em cerca de dez bilhões de vezes o seu tamanho.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez fazer isso. Eu não achei que você poderia...", ela disse, gaguejando.

Eu ri do seu espanto. Eu não tinha idéia que ela era capaz de tanto.

"Você é extraordinária", disse, dando-lhe outro beijo.

Ela colocou os braços ao meu redor e suspirou quando sentiu minha excitação. Sim, eu estava com dor, mas valeu a pena.

"Posso?"

A parei.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Isso foi tudo para você."

"Mas, Edward..."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Pode você apenas se vestir de novo?"

Ela franziu ligeiramente a testa na minha mudança brusca de humor. Eu não quero que ela pense que eu não queria que ela fizesse, mas tínhamos ido longe o suficiente por uma noite. Eu estava tentando ser atencioso, e realmente precisava falar com ela sobre Vanessa e Kate antes de ir. Essa era a única razão que eu tinha conversado com Mike, então eu seria capaz de dizer abertamente e confortavelmente a Bella tudo sobre meu passado.

"Não fique zangada, por favor. Eu só acho que devemos abrandar um pouco, tudo bem?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente enquanto puxou sua camiseta sobre a cabeça. "Eu entendo. Umm, eu vou pegar um pouco mais de chá."

Ela se levantou e calmamente saiu da sala, deixando-me em minha situação de frustração. Eu ainda estava excitado, mas os pensamentos de falar a Bella sobre Kate estavam rapidamente desarmando a minha situação. No entanto, eu fui ao banheiro para me dar algumas palavras de incentivo. Pensei sobre minha palestra iminente com Bella, e eu não estava mais tendo um pau duro, a estratégia funcionou, e eu estava preparado para falar com ela.

Quando saí do banheiro, achei Bella sentada no sofá com uma caneca de chá quente. Ela sorriu quando me viu aproximar-se dela.

"Aqui está", ela disse gentilmente.

Eu agradeci e tomei um gole. "Bella", comecei.

"Espere, deixe-me dizer uma coisa primeiro."

Eu concordei e deixar que ela ter a palavra.

"O que você fez para mim agora não era nada do que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu não sei o que dizer, exceto obrigada por cuidar de mim. Eu acho a maioria dos caras uma perda de tempo, mas você me trata com respeito. Eu sempre estou impressionada com você."

Oh, inferno. Bella estava praticamente me agradecendo por seu primeiro orgasmo, e eu estava prestes a dizer-lhe outro pequeno segredo sujo. Orgasmos e segredos estavam juntos... aparentemente.

Coloquei meu chá para baixo e me inclinei para beijar seu rosto. "Eu sempre vou colocar você em primeiro lugar. Eu me importo com você, e é isso que me leva a dizer isso." Parei enquanto me afastei para olhar nos olhos dela. "A mãe de Vanessa foi uma garota que eu conheci quando estava na escola. Seu nome era Kate, e nós ficamos juntos por alguns anos."

Seus olhos suavizaram, e ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem que me dizer isso se não quiser. Eu não vou forçar. Eu prometo."

"Eu sei disso. Você é tão maravilhosa, Bella você nunca bisbilhota ou se intromete. Você só me deixa ser quem sou, e isso é tudo que eu sempre quis em alguém. Eu amo isso em você; sua aceitação com relação a mim e a minha filha significa tudo para mim, é por isso que eu estou pronto para falar sobre Kate."

Bella se aproximou e pegou minha mão na dela. Ela começou a apertar e a esfregar, e esse gesto só me fez sentir mais calmo. Embora eu quisesse dizer a Bella sobre Kate, ainda era difícil. Kate era um assunto delicado, porque ela representava tudo de ruim sobre o meu passado, e mesmo assim, Kate ainda me deu a única pessoa que eu não poderia viver sem. Ela me deu a minha filha, e por isso, eu era grato.

"Você pode me dizer o que quiser. Não vou a qualquer lugar. Eu estou aqui", ela disse encorajando.

"Kate foi a minha última namorada séria. Eu disse a você sobre as drogas e prisão, mas você também precisa saber que Kate foi uma parte muito grande de tudo isso. Ela e eu nos conhecemos através de amigos em comum, e que ambos usávamos metanfetamina, mas ela acabou até usando outras coisas, também nosso relacionamento era melhor definido como conveniente a ela e eu fiz as mesmas coisas, e nós usamos um ao outro. Nós machucamos um ao outro, especialmente quando estávamos altos éramos abusivos; jogávamos coisas, e eu socava nas paredes. Quando eu fui preso, ela me ignorou. Naquela época, ela estava usando várias substâncias e estava muito pior do que eu."

Eu continuei a dizer a Bella sobre Kate estar grávida enquanto eu estava na prisão. Eu disse a ela como Kate foi até os meus pais por dinheiro, alegando que ela estava grávida de um filho meu.

"Eles foram capazes de deixá-la limpa e cuidar a ela. Ela realmente não queria nada além de uma soma muito grande de dinheiro. Meus pais concordaram em dar-lhe dinheiro em troca dos direitos paternos de Vanessa." Tomei outro gole de chá e continuei: "Soa terrível, mas realmente não era. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais gentil e amorosa. Ela queria cuidar de sua neta. Foi do jeito que deu certo, você sabe?"

"Ela fez o que tinha de fazer," Bella disse compreensivamente. "Sua mãe soa como uma ótima pessoa."

Eu sabia que ela iria entender. Bella era além de surpreendente, e ela estava tão aberta para mim e minha família. Essa era à única razão pela qual eu me senti tão confortável em dizer-lhe estas coisas.

"Eu nunca soube sobre Vanessa. Kate não me disse, e nem a minha mãe. Eu só descobri sobre isso antes de ser livre. Minha mãe veio me visitar, e foi quando ela me disse."

Bella ofegou em choque. "Você nunca soube sobre...?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça com tristeza. Lembrando o momento que eu descobri sobre Vanessa foi doloroso. Eu estava irritado que todos tinham escondido aquele pedaço grande de informações de mim. Muitas vezes me perguntei se eu saberia sobre Vanessa se nunca tivesse sido libertado, ou se minha mãe a teria escondido de mim.

Percebi que minha mãe fez o que pensava que era melhor e que ela teria, eventualmente, me falando sobre Vanessa, mas ainda doía saber que eu tinha perdido boa parte sobre Vanessa durante dois anos.

"Minha mãe não me disse até a semana da minha libertação. Foi o choque da minha vida, ainda mais chocante do que quando eu fui preso, estou dizendo a você, Bella –descobrir sobre Vanessa era a minha vida alterando. A primeiro vez que eu a conheci foi tão surreal."

Bella abraçou-me enquanto eu disse a ela sobre a primeira vez que segurei Vanessa em meus braços. Ela foi paciente, enquanto disse a ela sobre a nossa ligação estranha, como eu poderia dizer que Vanessa me reconheceu como seu pai, como chegamos a conhecer uns aos outros com a ajuda da minha mãe.

"E então o acidente de carro aconteceu, e Vanessa e eu não temos sido os mesmos desde então. Nós mal nos conhecíamos, mas as circunstâncias nos obrigaram a ficar juntos. Eu nunca me senti tão perdido antes. Isso foi de longe pior do que a prisão" eu terminei.

"Você teve tão pouco tempo para conhecê-la, mas você fez um trabalho incrível. Mesmo se você fosse empurrado para cuidar dela por si mesmo, você conseguiria fazer o que fosse necessário para ela. Seu amor por ela é uma das coisas que mais admiro em você ", ela disse docemente.

Ela levou-me para um abraço apertado e passou as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas em um movimento suave. Seu toque era reconfortante, e eu encontrei-me relaxando rapidamente. Bella entendeu o nível e a profundidade da minha dor. Ela me entendia como ninguém, e seu amor por Vanessa era apenas mais uma coisa que me atraia em sua direção.

"Eu a amo mais do que amo qualquer outra coisa. Sabe que eu não sabia que um amor como esse poderia existir? Eu nunca considerei ter filhos, e ainda assim Vanessa capturou meu coração instantaneamente. Eu a amei na hora que eu coloquei meus olhos sobre ela."

Nós separamos por tempo suficiente para Bella me olhar por entre as lágrimas silenciosas. Ela estava chorando, mas eu sabia que era um bom choro, embora eu não gostava de ver as suas lágrimas.

"Você tem uma bela alma, Edward."

Corri meus dedos sobre seu rosto, capturando as lágrimas. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso, e eu me inclinei para beijá-la. "Você é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para mim e para ela."

Bella levou as mãos à minha nuca, e quando apoiou a testa contra a minha, eu sabia que não importava o que acontecesse nós poderíamos lidar com isso juntos. Ela sabia tudo o que me trouxe até aqui. Senti-me bem por finalmente contar-lhe todas essas coisas, e a melhor parte foi que ela tinha aceitado minha menina e eu com um coração e braços abertos.

Os dias seguintes ao nosso segundo encontro foram gastos trabalhando e tentando fazer a minha mente naquela noite de microfone aberto. Eu poderia dizer que Bella realmente queria que eu fizesse isso. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se poderia cantar na frente de outras pessoas, no entanto, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais determinado eu me sentia com relação a cantar. A música era mais que um hobby para mim. Ainda era algo que eu amava. Realmente, qual seria o dano em participar na noite de microfone aberto? Não havia nenhum, por isso, no final, eu decidi fazê-lo.

"Ei, Rose?" Eu a chamei quando ela sentou na minha frente. Nós não estávamos ocupados ainda, e Rose normalmente pegia uma bebida para ajudá-la a relaxar de vez em quando.

"Que foi, Edward?"

"É muito tarde para me inscrever para a noite microfone aberto?"

Ela sorriu. "É noite de microfone aberto, bobo. Não há necessidade de se inscrever, mas se considere dentro."

Parecia emocionante e assustador fazer isso oficialmente. Eu ia cantar na frente de um bando de estranhos. Porra, eu precisava contar a Bella. Ela ficaria orgulhosa de mim, eu tinha certeza, mas ela também me acalmaria.

Depois do trabalho, fui para casa encontrando Bree estudando na cozinha. Ela tinha uma xícara de chá e seu laptop na mesa. Esta era uma cena normal para nós. Depois de Vanessa adormecer, Bree normalmente levava o monitor do bebê e estudava.

"Como ela está?" Perguntei enquanto peguei garrafa de água da geladeira.

"Ela está ficando melhor. Dei-lhe a última dose de antibióticos, e ela dormiu rapidamente", respondeu.

"Isso é bom. Tenho que levá-la de volta ao médico para um retorno. Quero ter certeza que ela está cem por cento melhor, e acho que ela vai precisar de mais vacinas de reforço desde que ela vai fazer três anos em breve."

"Eu acho que ela está quase cem por cento. Ela teve um tempo divertido brincando com blocos, e me ajudou a fazer macarrão e queijo."

Conversamos por mais algum tempo. Bree e eu tínhamos esse relacionamento descontraído de trabalho. Ela cuidava da minha menina, e nós nos dávamos bem. Eu não poderia ter pedido uma pessoa melhor para cuidar da minha bebê. Ela era a babá dos sonhos de cada pai.

Quando ela saiu, eu imediatamente subi para verificar a minha bebê. Isso era o meu ritual antes da cama, e nunca deixava de me surpreender o quanto eu precisava de Vanessa. Ela era tudo para mim.

No dia seguinte, eu decidi cantar para ela. Mais ou menos. Eu tinha dito a ela que eu ia cantar algumas canções para os meus amigos, e eu perguntei-lhe se eu poderia cantar para ela primeiro. Ela disse que sim, claro.

"Que música devo cantar para você, baby?"

Estávamos na sala de música, ou o que eu gostava de chamar de sala de música. Era realmente um quarto extra com um grande piano nele. Eu nem sabia sobre esse quarto particular até Vanessa e eu explorarmos a casa um dia. Imaginei que meus pais estavam decorando a casa comigo em mente, também.

"Brilha, brilha, estrelinha!" exclamou alegremente.

Eu ri da sua escolha da música. Ela estava com muitas canções de ninar. Seu favorito ainda era "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", mas ela também adorava "Brilha, brilha, estrelinha". Eu cantei a canção de ninar, e depois mudei para uma música contemporânea, "Angels" de Robbie Williams. Eu me diverti com essa música, porque era muito versátil. Eu poderia acelerá-lo ou ir devagar, e Vanessa também parecia amar a música.

"Yay!" ela vibrou batendo as palmas juntos.

"Você gostou?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim. Papai é bom com música."

A peguei em meus braços e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "Obrigado, anjinha."

Passamos o resto do dia do lado de fora. Vanessa tentava pegar girinos enquanto eu tentava pegá-la. Foi um grande dia, e eu não queria que acabasse. Eu gostaria de poder capturar o tempo e congelá-lo. Se ela pudesse ficar para sempre pequena e jovem, eu seria o pai mais feliz do mundo. Ela estava crescendo tão rápido. Inferno, ela estava prestes há completar três anos em poucas semanas. Que me lembrava que eu precisava fazer os arranjos para o seu fim de semana de aniversário. Eu era capaz de fazer alguns planos de aniversário para ela enquanto dormia.

Quando chegou à hora da noite em particular do microfone aberto, estava muito nervoso. Eu estive trabalhando naquela noite, então eu tentei pensar nisso como qualquer noite normal. Só que não era, porque, aparentemente, a palavra que estava em torno Eclipse era que tinha um microfone aberto à noite, e um monte de pessoas apareceu.

Eu tinha deixado uma mensagem para Bella. Eu tinha dito a ela que ia fazer a noite do microfone aberto, e ela disse que ia estar lá por mim. Fiquei emocionado ao ouvir isso, pois ela foi à única pessoa que eu havia cantado além de Vanessa. Se eu pudesse focar sobre ela, então não iria nem perceber as outras pessoas na sala.

"Ei, Edward. Está pronto para a sua estréia?" Emmett deu um tapa forte nas minhas costas e me deu um sorriso travesso.

_Idiota_. Ele sabia que eu estava uma bagunça de nervoso.

"Eu não vou primeiro", eu disse pateticamente.

"Oh, pare de ser tão marica. Você vai se divertir. Eu garanto", disse ele com bom humor. "Olha, vou te fazer um acordo. Se você não achar essa noite divertida, vou raspar minha cabeça. Se você tiver uma noite divertida, vou dobrar suas gorjetas."

"De jeito nenhum, porra."

"Sim", ele disse com determinação.

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença, mas disse: "Tudo bem."

A noite avançou, e quando Emmett finalmente anunciou a noite de microfone aberto, todo mundo aplaudiu. Havia uma lista bastante longa de pessoas, e eu estava indo por último já que estava trabalhando. Durante o primeiro par de horas, passei o tempo misturando bebidas e ouvindo alguns dos talentos locais.

Eu estava indo em breve, e eu não tinha visto Bella. Ela havia prometido que estaria ali, mas eu não poderia encontrá-la. Eu estava começando a pensar que ela não ia chegar quando Emmett me chamou para o palco. Eu agarrei meu violão de trás do balcão e segui para lá.

"Por último, mas não menos importante, é o nosso próprio, Edward Masen!"

Subi no palco e sentei silenciosamente em um dos banquinhos. Eu podia ouvir aplausos vagamente, mas eu estava focado em bloquear tudo. Enquanto me movi no banco e coloquei o meu violão no meu colo, aproveitei a oportunidade e olhei para a multidão. Como que por magia, eu _a_ _vi_. Lá estava ela, de pé no fundo com Rose. Ela estava lá, e isso era tudo que importava para mim.

Comecei com "Angels". Eu toquei várias vezes quando estava na escola, e ainda era um das minhas favoritas para tocar. A melodia familiar me envolvia, eu não podia ver ou ouvir nada, apenas a música. Era como se eu estivesse no meu quarto do dormitório na faculdade apenas brincando. Era natural, e eu tive um bom momento. Tocar música era algo que estava enraizado em mim. Era uma grande parte da minha vida. Sentar ali com minha guitarra me fez sentir invencível.

Eu só toquei três músicas, porque eu só queria testar as águas. Eu não estava disposto a tocar um set, e era só a minha primeira vez. Quando eu saí do palco, eu mal podia ouvir o som de aplausos e gritos vibrando. A atmosfera estava movimentado, mas eu estava em um transe induzido pela música. Eu ainda podia sentir as notas em torno de mim. A sensação era incrível, e era algo que eu tinha esquecido há muito tempo por causa das drogas e prisão. Foi por causa de Vanessa que fui obrigado a me envolver de volta para a música, e foi por causa da Bella que eu fui capaz de subir no palco.

Enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o meu lugar atrás do bar, eu imediatamente senti um forte puxão no meu braço direito. Olhei por cima do meu ombro e suspirei.

"Ei você aí, sexy, você quer saber um segredo?"

Decidi jogar junto, respondi: "Oi menina linda. Adoraria saber todos os seus segredos."

Ela riu e bateu os cílios. "Eu acho que você foi fodidamente incrível lá em cima. Você me chamou a atenção."

Nesse momento tínhamos chegado ao bar. Ela estava se inclinando contra mim, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo do meu peito. Eu estava tomando cada grama de auto-controle para não puxá-la aos meus lábios. Ela era tentadora, e ela sabia dessa porra.

"Então, agora que eu tenho sua atenção, o que você vai fazer comigo?" Era divertido como o inferno provocar e brincar com ela. Eu sabia que ela estava bêbada, mas eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de por que ela decidiu beber aqui em todos os lugares. Como Bella disse, ela nunca bebeu.

"Eu quero..." ela não terminou suas palavras. Em vez disso, ela inclinou-se até na ponta dos pés e empurrou sua língua entre meus lábios. Eu gemi no contato, levemente degustando da tequila e morangos na sua língua. Ela tinha sabor celestial, e eu a deixei saber disso.

Nós nos beijamos até que me lembrei que estávamos no meio de um bar barulhento. A compostura voltou para mim, e eu gentilmente abrandei seus beijos. Ela choramingou quando nos separamos.

"Bella, devemos parar."

"Não!" ela protestou ferozmente. Eu estava prestes a argumentar com ela, mas a próxima coisa que eu vi, foi que ela tinha meu violão de volta no meu case, e então ela me levou para a área isolada dos bastidores, onde normalmente Rose trabalhava.

"Oh, foda-me", eu disse sem fôlego, enquanto a deixei me empurrar contra a parede.

Ela sorriu tortuosamente antes de colocar os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou para o seu beijo. Beijei-a com o desejo desenfreado. Seus lábios eram quentes e sua língua foi deliciosa. Ela se movia comigo de uma maneira que parecia que estávamos juntos por anos em vez dos dois meses que nós realmente nos conhecemos. Ela era a combinação perfeita de minha Bella doce e a megera embriagada que eu sabia que ela poderia ser.

Minhas mãos viajaram para os seus quadris, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela moveu os quadris para frente até que a senti em mim. Eu engasguei em seu beijo de boca aberta, e então eu instintivamente movi meus quadris com os dela. Minha ereção era dolorosa, mas suportável. Seus movimentos estavam me ajudando a aliviar a tensão, e seus beijos me fizeram perder na minha mente. Nós éramos uma bagunça rítmica de seu desejo induzido pelo álcool, embora eu não estivesse reclamando. Minha necessidade de estar mais perto dela era impressionante. O fato de que ela tinha estado lá por mim quando eu estava nervoso e com medo sobre a realização de mais uma vez do que foi feito na noite anterior.

Ela era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado. Ela era diferente, mas ainda era a mesma menina linda que eu adorava. Sua paixão combinava com a minha, e muito em breve estávamos à beira da libertação. Se alguém me dissesse que eu poderia sair beijando Bella e transar em seco eu teria zombado na sua descrença, mas tendo experimentado isso me fez um firme crente.

Ela suspirou quando eu puxei a cabeça para a dobra do meu pescoço. Ela respirou profundamente, e eu calei seus movimentos, passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo suas costas.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou ela, rindo.

Eu poderia dizer então que ela não estava completamente bêbada, apenas um pouco. Ela conseguia andar em linha reta, mas o álcool havia lhe dado um pouco de confiança, para a nossa posição atual.

"Isso foi fodidamente incrível. É sempre quando estou com você", respondi.

Ela apertou os lábios no meu pescoço e levemente pincelou sua língua contra a pele lá.

_Yup__, minha megera embriagada não era totalmente tímida._

"Acho que bebi demais."

Eu ri. "Eu concordo. Eu acho que é hora de te levar pra casa."

Ela apertou mais um beijo no meu pescoço e começou a embrulhar as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu a peguei pela bunda e a levantei para que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dela. Ela tinha um olhar pouco vidrado, e seu rosto estava vermelho tanto do álcool e da nossa atividade.

Eu ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia de por que ela bebeu, mas eu estava indo definitivamente perguntar a ela mais tarde. Independentemente disso, eu estava grato por ela. Ela era à razão pela qual a minha noite terminou com uma nota boa.

* * *

**Já começou o capítulo bem né gente... esses dois só no esfrega-esfrega aiai**

**O que é a Bella "bêbada" gente? Morta com ela, mas quero também saber porque ela bebeu =P**

** Obrigada pelos comentários, falta pouco para 600 reviews *-* Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos e até.**

**xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**BPDV**

"**Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas com nada para fazer nada para provar E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas e eu não sei por quê não consigo tirar meus olhos de você."**

**You and Me - Lifehouse**

Quando eu vi Edward na noite de microfone aberto no _Eclipse_, eu estava bêbada. Aparentemente, eu sou fraca porque tudo o que eu tive foi uma bebida, e quase joguei minhas inibições ao vento. Eu decidi que não poderia ferir tentar uma bebida, então deixei Rose me dar uma. Ela só me deu um coquetel de tequila e morango. Eu nem sequer terminei e não podia realmente gostar do álcool, pois isso era como álcool estrangeiro pra mim.

Depois que eu bebi, me senti relaxada. Eu assisti Edward enquanto cantava. No momento que eu tinha ouvido ele cantar para Vanessa dormir, fiquei impressionada com seu talento. Ele era fantástico, e sexy, também. Ele tinha essa exterior bad boy, mas ele era realmente uma pessoa doce. Eu poderia dizer que ele chamou a atenção de todos, e quando vi outras meninas desfalecendo por ele, eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo.

Eu queria pular em seus braços e beijá-lo até ficar sem fôlego. Eu queria que todas as meninas no bar soubessem que ele estava comigo, e que ele era todo meu. Depois que ele terminou de cantar, eu o segui de volta por trás do bar e joguei a tímida com ele. Acabamos nos bastidores nos esfregando e de tendo a melhor sessão de dar amassos da minha vida. Minha experiência era limitada a beijar Edward, mas era a sessão mais quente de amassos que tínhamos tido, e eu amei cada segundo disso.

Eu não podia acreditar o quão longe nós tínhamos ido um com o outro. Nós éramos tão ligados em um nível emocional. Nós realmente gostávamos um do outro, e estávamos nos aproximando fisicamente. Sempre que eu estava sozinha com ele, eu tinha esse desejo de rastrear em seu corpo, para chegar o mais próximo dele possível. Eu também queria que ele me tocasse e me fizesse ficar fraca dos joelhos. Ele me fazia sentir viva da maneira mais maravilhosa.

Depois da noite de microfone aberto, ele me levou para casa. Eu dormi por causa do álcool, e ele foi para casa ficar Vanessa. Nós nos encontramos um monte de vezes durante a semana. Ele e Vanessa chegaram à padaria. Enquanto Alice ficava com Vanessa, Edward e eu planejamos seu fim de semana de aniversário. Ela tinha melhorado da infecção do ouvido, assim que seu aniversário ia acontecer. Ele já tinha reservado o hotel e comprado à entrada para o zoológico de Seattle. Eu admirava o esforço que ele estava colocando em seu aniversário. Seria o primeiro aniversário, que ele chegava a comemorar com ela, então tinha que ser muito especial.

Um dia, enquanto Alice e eu fomos fazer compras em Port Angeles, deixei escapar que o aniversário de Vanessa estava chegando. É claro, Alice ficou muito animada, ela era como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Ela imediatamente passou a planejar sua festa de aniversário surpresa quando voltarmos de Seattle.

"Vou mantê-la simples, alguns enfeites, um bolo pequeno, e alguns balões; vai ser fabuloso", disse ela alegremente.

"Eu vou cuidar do bolo", eu disse.

Alice sorriu conscientemente. "Eu tive uma sensação de que você iria querer."

"Eu vou fazer alguns cupcakes de flores. Tenho os moldes e tudo mais."

Eu não tinha certeza de como Edward sentia em ter uma pequena festa para ela. Ele tinha mencionado que não queria ter uma festa para ela porque ela não tinha amigos que eram da sua idade. Embora isso fosse verdade, eu também concordei com Alice que uma pequena festa seria bom. Vanessa tinha pessoas que a amava e se preocupava com ela, e queríamos comemorar com ela. Eu disse a Alice que eu iria manter a festa surpresa dele.

Como o seu aniversário se aproximava, Edward e eu fizemos mais algumas viagens às lojas para ir caçar presentes. Ele já comprou-lhe o balanço, um conjunto pequeno de cozinha, e um mini-teclado. Eu ainda estava insegura do que dar a ela, então Edward tentou me ajudar. Acabei de por criar uma cesta de presentes de divertimento com Dvd's da Dorah, Play-Doh, formas de cortador de biscoitos, e uma pequena coleção de bonecas. Talvez eu tenha ido um pouco além dos limites.

Nossa viagem de compras foi divertida. Eu nunca gostei de compras, mas eu gostava de fazer compras para Vanessa. Edward tinha conseguido quase tudo o que precisava para ela, exceto uma pequena última coisa.

"Ela me disse que quer um filhote de cachorro", anunciou.

"Ela não queria um elefante?"

"Ha-ha", ele zombou. "Estou pensando em lhe dar um, mas quero esperar um pouco."

"Quando ela foi mais velha?"

"Não muito mais velha. Eu estava pensando em fazer o treinamento com o penico e talvez algumas aulas na pré-escola para o próximo semestre. Se tudo correr bem, então eu procuro um cachorro."

"Como um presente surpresa ou algo assim?"

"Exatamente. Eu não acho que estamos prontos para um animal de estimação, mas eu estou pensando, estou feliz de que falei com você sobre a boneca Dora."

"Teria sido muito divertido. Eu teria comprado a boneca da Kai-lan, mas elas acabaram."

Ele riu, enquanto colocava minhas compras na mesa da cozinha. "Talvez ano que vem."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo nada, mas posso te puxar para perto e sempre beijar você."

Ultimamente, ele tinha sido muito mais a frente no aspecto físico da nossa relação, não que eu estivesse reclamando. Edward estava tentando ter em tanto de tempo sozinho antes da viagem.

Inclinando-o sobre mim, na ponta dos pés, eu pressionei meus lábios nos dele e sorri quando ele aprofundou.

"Pare de sorrir quando eu estou tentando beijá-la. Eu quero esses lábios se separando", disse ele desesperadamente.

"Você tem que parar de falar", eu murmurei.

Ele rosnou com a minha provocação e começou a me levantar, me levando para o sofá. Cuidadosamente, ele me deitou de costas e sorriu diabolicamente, antes de atacar a minha boca com a dele. Sua língua rodou e acariciou a minha sem esforço. Ele estava em cima de mim, mas mantendo o seu peso. Suas mãos estavam vagueando sobre minhas costelas, seus dedos lentamente escovando os lados de meus seios. Eu engasguei ao seu leve, mas deliberado toque.

"Posso?" ele perguntou, com as mãos pairando sobre os primeiros botões da minha blusa.

"Sim."

Um por um, os botões de minha blusa foram abertos. Ele se movia em um ritmo irritantemente lento, e tudo que eu queria era que ele me livrasse dessa parte ofensiva da roupa.

"Paciência, minha menina linda", disse ele, soprando ar frio no meu peito agora coberto pelo sutiã. Eu tremia enquanto senti o ar mais perto, dando um beijo suave na minha clavícula exposta.

Gentilmente, me puxou para que ele pudesse deslizar meus braços para fora da blusa. Quando eu estava deitada novamente, ele teve um momento para apenas olhar para mim. Seu olhar era firme e apreciativo. Corei pela intimidade desconhecida. Nós já chegamos até aqui, mas cada vez eu estava um pouco menos auto-consciente.

Edward se inclinou para me beijar, e isso aliviou a minha auto-consciência. Seus lábios estavam se movendo em um ritmo lânguido, e quando eu bati em seu lábio inferior com a minha língua, ele levou as mãos para o alto do meu sutiã. Seus dedos jogando em todo o topo, efetivamente me deixando louca de desejo. Seu toque sempre me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse flutuando no ar. Era incrivelmente delicioso.

"Edward, eu quero..." Eu não poderia articular, mas eu sabia o que queria, mais ou menos.

"O que você quer Bella?"

Eu precisava dele para tocar a minha pele nua. Eu estava frustrada com a provocação e o tatear no sutiã. Eu queria que ele me tocasse, realmente me tocasse, para que eu pudesse deleitar-me com as sensações.

"Tire isso."

Eu meio que pensei que ele ia brigar comigo, dizendo que eu não estava pronta, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele me deu um longo beijo antes de deslizar as alças do sutiã para baixo em meus braços. Eu arqueei para fora do sofá para deixar seus dedos abri-lo completamente.

"Porra, você é linda."

Corei novamente. Ele estava olhando descaradamente para os meus seios, isso me deu um enorme sentimento de desejo. Eu gostava quando ele olhava para mim.

"Não fique nervosa", ele sussurrou.

Ele levou as mãos em concha para o meu rosto. Inclinanda para baixo, ele colocou seus olhos nos meus e começou a salpicar beijos por todo o meu rosto, me relaxando. Minhas mãos encontraram-se puxando seus fios de seda entre os dedos. Que deve ter o estimulado, porque eu fui recompensado com ele arrastando beijos do meu rosto para o meu pescoço. Quando chegou na minha clavícula, eu comecei a soltar respirações instáveis. O ar em meus pulmões era quase inexistente. Meu estado relaxado transformado em hiper-consciente. Eu o podia sentir por toda parte.

Ele beijou no meu peito descendo até que ele parou entre o vale dos meus seios. Sua língua fria estalou para fora e traçou círculos preguiçosos, fazendo-me arquear as costas e puxar contra seu cabelo. Ele se afastou um pouco, sorrindo, antes de beijar em torno de meu peito esquerdo e levemente lamber o mamilo.

"Edward!" Um sentimento surpreendente penetrou dentro de mim. Era como se eu estivesse sendo despertada ou algo assim. Sua língua lavou e girou em torno do meu mamilo como se fosse à coisa mais natural. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para me fazer sentir tão bem.

"Você é tão boa, Bella", ele disse com um suspiro. Ele continuou a seu exame minucioso do meu peito, e apenas quando eu não achava que poderia ficar melhor, ele começou a moer contra a minha parte, por cima dos jeans. Esta era uma reminiscência de nossa sessão de amassos nos bastidores de Emmett, só que desta vez eu estava deitada e sem camisa. Isto era muito melhor.

Minhas mãos desceram para suas costas antes de efetivamente puxar seu suéter e camiseta sobre sua cabeça. Nós dois estávamos sem camisa, e eu poderia dizer que nenhum de nós queria isso de outra maneira.

Ele começou a beijar meus lábios, usando seus dedos para esfregar e apertar os meus mamilos, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam o seu peito e costas, tudo enquanto nos movíamos um contra o outro. Não houve tempo, estávamos em nosso pequeno próprio mundo cheio de luxúria. Mas era além da luxúria. Estávamos explorando um ao outro de maneiras que eu não tinha feito com qualquer um. Edward era o meu primeiro em muitas coisas, e eu comecei a perceber que eu era o mesmo para ele.

"Foda-se, Bella. Eu vou..." ele nunca terminou sua frase. Eu sabia que estava no clímax, e nem estava surpresa. Edward tinha o poder de fazer isso comigo com muito pouco esforço da sua parte.

Ele esmagou-me o peito e beijou o lado do meu pescoço docemente. "Isso foi incrível pra caralho, menina linda."

"Eu não sei o que dizer," eu respondi. Eu ainda estava um pouco sobrecarregada por aquilo que tínhamos acabado de partilhar, mas eu me sentia realmente feliz.

Ele sorriu. "Não há nada a dizer. Eu entendo isso, Bella."

Inclinei-me para cima e o beijei. Ele me entendeu, assim como eu o entendia. Eu sabia que, naquele dia, demos mais um passo na direção certa para nós.

O Fim de semana de aniversário de Vanessa rolou mais rápido do que qualquer um de nós antecipava. Eu tinha passado o fim de semana inteiro fora, e Edward tinha a sexta-feira de folga. Saímos de manhã cedo em torno de seis horas para que fossemos capaz de passar o dia inteiro no jardim zoológico.

"Onde nós vamos?" Vanessa perguntou a Edward enquanto ele a prendia em seu cinto de segurança.

Eu sorri para ele conscientemente. Ele ainda não queria dizer-lhe nada.

"Estamos indo para uma aventura, anjinha", disse ele, beijando sua testa.

Ela ficou muito animada e começou a cantar a música tema da Dora. Eu acredito que ouvi as letras "Venha, Vamonos. Todo mundo vamos lá". Ela parecia adorável, e tudo que eu podia fazer era incentivá-la a cantar essa música todo o caminho para Seattle, para grande desgosto de Edward. Mas, para seu deleite, ela adormeceu depois de algumas horas.

O caminho para Seattle levou quatro horas com intervalos para paradas. Chegamos em Seattle em as 10 da manhã, devido ao Edward ser rápido, mas cuidadoso. Decidimos fazer check-in no hotel, comer, e depois ir ao zoológico. Chegamos ao _Renaissance Seattle Hotel_. Era um hotel familiar, mas eu poderia dizer que era também de luxo. O gosto de Edward estava no lado caro, mas imaginei que ele tinha uma quantidade ilimitada de fundos para gastar em viagens como essas.

"Você cresceu assim?" Eu perguntei.

Ele parou quando nos aproximamos as portas do elevador.

"Como?"

"Em Chicago. Seus pais o levava em viagens como essas, muitas vezes?"

"Sim. Meus pais e eu passamos bastante tempo juntos, especialmente quando eu tinha a idade dela", disse ele, referindo-se a Vanessa. "Por que você perguntou?"

Movi Vanessa no meu quadril e ajustei minha bolsa no meu ombro. "Eu só estava me perguntando por causa do hotel. É um passo a partir do _Holiday Inn_, ou melhor... um monte de degraus a cima."

Edward apertou o botão direito, e nós esperamos até que começamos a subir. "Eu cresci rico, Bella. Eu não vou esconder a felicidade que eu recebi quando eu era criança da minha filha. Ela merece o melhor."

Eu sorri compreensivamente. "Eu sei. Eu não estava contestando ou qualquer coisa."

"Foi apenas uma pergunta, eu respondi", ele terminou enquanto nos deu beijos rápidos.

Edward reservou quartos adjacentes. Eu lhe disse que não queria dividir um simplesmente porque eu não queria dar a Vanessa à idéia errada. Mesmo com três anos, ela seria capaz de pegar que algo estava acontecendo entre mim e seu pai. Eu não estava preparada para lidar com isso ainda, então eram quartos separados.

Vanessa foi comigo para o meu quarto. Ela alegou que queria me ajudar, mas realmente não havia nada para ela fazer. Nós deixamos a nossa bagagem, e então descemos para o lobby principal. Edward nos levou para um brunch***** em um lugar antes de conduzir-nos ao jardim zoológico.

_***Brunch:**__ é uma espécie de café da manhã tardio que mistura com almoço._

"Você vai ver elefantes, ursos e tigres", eu expliquei para ela.

Ela perguntou o que o zoológico era, e depois que eu disse a ela, ela ficou animada. Ela estava apertando Ellie, perguntando se Ellie gostaria de ver mais elefantes.

"Espero que ela não queira levar um real para casa. Eu não acho que eu tenho um espaço para ele", brincou Edward enquanto encontrou uma vaga no estacionamento.

Eu só podia rir enquanto pensava sobre sua reação ao ver um elefante de verdade.

Desde que Edward tinha adquirido um passe para todos nós, entramos no zoo facilmente. Nossa primeira parada foi no zôo de animais menores. Vanessa alegremente pulou para as ovelhas, exclamando que queria fazer amizade com elas. Olhei para Edward, ele tinha um olhar muito doce em seu rosto. Eu poderia dizer que estava feliz porque ela estava feliz. Para mim, esse era o último ato altruísta, colocar os outros antes de sua própria felicidade.

Vanessa teve um tempo divertido no zoológico. Ela e eu alimentamos alguns dos animais bebês, enquanto Edward se afastou, apenas para nos ver. Em certo momento, ele começou a tirar fotos de nós, comentando aqui e ali sobre Vanessa. Eu a segurei nos meus braços enquanto nós caminhamos para os passeios de pônei. Ela estava conversando animadamente e usando gestos com as mãos, parecendo muito adorável e feliz. Sua felicidade significava o mundo para seu pai e eu.

"Você tem uma família muito bonita", disse uma voz atrás de nós.

Virei para enfrentar uma mulher mais velha olhando com uma menina. Ela sorriu gentilmente para nós, e isso foi quando percebi que ela pensou que Edward, Vanessa, e eu éramos uma família real: marido, esposa e filha. Eu só estava um pouco chocada com a suposição, e antes que eu pudesse responder a ela, Edward fez.

"Obrigado. Eu tenho sorte de ter as minhas meninas."

Suas palavras só me fizeram sentir como se eu fosse à garota mais sortuda viva. Ele estava agradecido por sua filha e por mim. _Minhas meninas._ Eu o ouvi dizer isso antes, mas para ele admitir em público, a um estranho, não menos, fez tudo isso mais real.

"Gostaria que eu tirasse uma foto de vocês três? Uma foto de família?" Ela perguntou gentilmente.

"Sim, por favor", respondi.

Edward entregou-lhe sua câmera digital, e ela foi para tirar a foto antes de Vanessa ir para o pônei. Edward passou os braços em volta de mim, me segurando pela cintura enquanto eu segurava Vanessa. Foi nesse momento que eu simplesmente sabia que nós realmente éramos uma família.

Agradecemos e olhamos Vanessa enquanto ela andava no pônei, um guia andava ao lado dela para a sua segurança.

"Então, eu acho que você é Sra. Masen hoje," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri. "Eu acho que sim."

Ele deu um aperto afetuoso no meu braço antes de ajudar Vanessa a sair do pônei. Nós três caminhavamos, vendo um monte de animais diferentes e amando cada minuto disso. Vanessa e Edward tinham parado para tomar um sorvete, e quando voltaram, Vanessa começou a puxar as minhas pernas.

"Sim menina, bonita?"

"Toma, Bella!" Ela me deu uma colher do seu sorvete e riu quando ela passou a alimentar-se.

"Obrigada, menina linda."

Ela resmungou um "por nada" entre mordidas. Ela fez bagunça, e quando Edward tirou os lenços para limpá-la, meu coração deu um pequeno salto. Ele realmente se importava com sua filha, e era à coisa mais doce vê-los interagindo. Isso me fez adorá-los ainda mais.

Caminhamos ao redor do jardim zoológico, visitando todos os tipos de exposições. Nós vimos os elefantes, e Vanessa ficou tão feliz que quase jogou Ellie no espaço dos elefantes.

"Não! Baby, não! Ellie fica conosco, ok?" Edward disse pouco freneticamente.

"Ellie!" ela gritou com alegria.

Eu abafei meu riso. Isso teria sido ruim se ela tivesse jogado Ellie dentro. Ela teria percebido que perdeu seu brinquedo favorito, e eu podia imaginar Edward tentando persuadir o zoológico para dar Ellie de volta para nós com Vanessa chorando o tempo todo.

Pela hora do almoço, Vanessa trocou suas fraldas, e Ellie ainda estava conosco. Edward sugeriu que saíssemos do parque para almoçar em outro lugar antes de voltar para o hotel e descansar.

"Diga tchau tchau ao zoológico", disse ele enquanto a segurava nos braços.

Ela acenou e disse: "Tchau, zoológico!"

"Espere", eu disse, percebendo que a cena diante de mim era perfeita. "Imagem do momento papai e Vanessa." Liguei a câmera digital e rapidamente tirei sua foto. Era linda, e eu estava definitivamente fazendo cópias.

Optamos por serviço de quartos ao invés de sair para almoçar. Vanessa estava realmente cansada, mas ela estava lutando. Uma menina pequena com fome e cansada não era o melhor para cuidar, às vezes, mas eu tentei ter certeza de que ela estava feliz. Comeu frango enquanto eu a segurava no meu colo, falando sobre o zoo com ela. O favorito dela tinha sido os elefantes, é claro. Ela queria assistir _Dumbo_. Edward prometeu que ela poderia vê-lo, quando chegássemos em casa. Ela adormeceu em meus braços com Ellie apertada em suas mãos. Eu estava contente de ficar lá com ela, mas, eventualmente, Edward a levou de mim e colocou-a na cama com o cobertor dobrado em torno dela.

Comecei a limpar os restos do nosso almoço quando Edward andou sorrateiramente atrás de mim. Ele colocou as mãos em meus quadris e se abaixou para me dar um beijo.

"O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Por ser a Sra. Masen hoje", ele respondeu suavemente.

Essa simples razão que me afetou de formas que eu não poderia expressar. Eu me importava com Edward e Vanessa. Éramos uma pequena família, e eu tinha aceitado isso. Eu adorei, mesmo, mas ouvi-lo dizer 'Sra. Masen' fez meu coração pular. Um dia, talvez, eu seria no meu futuro.

"Eu sempre serei sua Bella", respondi.

Ele cantarolava em satisfação. "_Minha Bella."_

Nós assistimos um filme, abraçados, enquanto Vanessa cochilava.

Quando ela acordou, ajudei-a a se preparar para sairmos. Edward tinha planejado uma visita a uma famosa livraria e fazer alguns passeios antes do jantar.

Eu adorava que ele tinha tudo planejado. Seu horário era flexível o suficiente para mudar, mas bem pensado para que ficássemos ativos e fizéssemos uso do tempo que tínhamos na cidade. Enquanto Edward dirigiu por Seattle, ele falou sobre a vida da cidade, em Chicago. Ele estava acostumado com a agitação da cidade. Ele parecia gostar muito.

"Isso me lembra da minha infância. Eu saía muito com a minha mãe, e nós fazíamos coisas divertidas como ir a museus e comer fora", explicou.

"Parece que você teve uma infância fabulosa", comentei.

"Eu tive. Eu quero dar isso a ela, você sabe? Desde que nós vivemos em uma cidade tão pequena não é tão fácil, mas eu aprecio a tranqüilidade dela."

Concordei com ele sobre isso. Forks era um ótimo lugar para criar uma família, e era perto o suficiente da cidade que ele poderia levá-la para fazer todas essas coisas divertidas. Ela tinha o melhor dos dois mundos.

A cidade inteira era elétrica e zumbia de animação. Era um dia tão grande para nós. Edward levou-a enquanto nós andamos em torno da cidade. Ele queria deixar o Pike Place***** para amanhã, assim que nós apenas iríamos a algumas lojas locais antes de ir para o _Elliot Bay Book Company_******, onde havia a leitura de um autor para as crianças e alguns encontros.

_***Pike Place:**__ um mercado publico de Seattle, é como as nossas feiras aqui no Brasil, que são feitas em grandes galpões fechados._

_******__**Elliot Bay Book Company:**__ Grande livraria popularmente conhecida por fornecer café tradicional da cidade dentro de sua coffee shop no interior da loja._

Chegamos à livraria e fomos para a leitura do autor. Vanessa não estava interessada em ouvir o autor ler. Sua atenção não estava muito longa ainda. Para mantê-la feliz, eu a levei em torno dos livros da pré-escola e a ajudei a escolher alguns. Eu tinha muita diversão em estar um tempo com ela e Edward. Não importava o que fizéssemos. Poderíamos estar fazendo coisas simples como compras em uma livraria, e enquanto estávamos juntos, nada importava.

"Bella?" ela disse enquanto lhe entreguei um pequeno livro.

"Sim?"

"Papai e eu amamos você"

Essas pequenas palavras me pegaram de surpresa, e eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Eu os amava, também.

"Eu também amo vocês, menina linda."

"Por que você está chorando?" ela perguntou com um pequeno beicinho.

Limpei as lágrimas e dei-lhe um sorriso minúsculo. "Porque eu amo vocês, também."

Ela me deu um abraço apertado e um beijo pequeno na minha bochecha antes de concentrar a sua atenção nos livros. Olhei para os lados, percebendo Edward tinha ouvido a nossa conversa inteira. Por um momento, temi que ele ficasse chateado, que talvez estivesse pensando que era muito cedo para dizermos essas palavras, mas ele não parecia chateado.

Ele parecia feliz.

* * *

**Lindo o BDay da Vanessa, mas no próximo capítulo vai ter mais, não muito. Fofo demais ela falando que ama a Bella, e o Edward chamando a Bella de _Sra. Masen_.. AIAI eles são puro amor.**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser como um divisor de águas na fic, as coisas começam a mudar, mas vocês acham que é para melhor ou para pior? Querem a resposta? Pois façam a parte de vocês que o próximo capítulo vem bem mais rápido.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**EPDV**

"**Amor é doação. Amor é perdoar."**

**- Anônimo**

Minha filhinha amava Bella. Ela disse por si mesma. Essa declaração só foi suficiente para me fazer reconhecer que nós três fomos feitos para ser uma família. Eu já tinha pensado em Bella como parte de nossa família, mas as coisas tinham mudado. Vanessa a amava, e eu estava começando a perceber que eu a amava também.

Após a admissão da minha menina, dei-lhes abraços antes de deixá-las continuar as suas compras. Bella não disse mais nada depois disso. Ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava extremamente tocada pela minha menina.

O fim de semana de aniversário de Vanessa manteve-nos ocupados. Foi muito divertido para mim passar meu tempo com minhas meninas. No sábado, andamos pela cidade, visitando o mercado de Pike Place e indo para ao Space Needle*****.

_***Space Needle:**__ é uma torre de 184 metros, edificada em Seattle. Foi construído em ocasião da Feira Mundial, para a Exposição do século XXI, em 1962. Os quatro alicerces da torre, enterrados a 9 metros de profundidade, pesam mais de 5850 toneladas, colocando o centro de gravidade do obelisco a apenas 1 metro e meio do nível do chão. No topo do obelisco, a um nível de 152 metros do térreo, há um restaurante giratório que acomoda 300 pessoas, e gira 360 graus em uma hora._

Minhas meninas riam e conversavam muito entre si. Elas compartilharam momentos de calma e pequenos segredos, mas nenhuma vez me fez sentir deixado de lado. Vanessa gostava quando eu a colocava em meus ombros, embora muitas vezes Bella ficasse nervosa e implorasse para eu segurar Vanessa corretamente. Eu tinha acabado sorrindo de forma tranquilizante enquanto Vanessa aplaudia e apontava as coisas que se destacava para ela.

No geral, nossa viagem a Seattle foi fantástica. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para arranjar outra viagem para nós no futuro.

Voltamos para Forks domingo de manhã cedo só para encontrar-nos surpreendidos com a pequena festa que Alice decidiu fazer. Eu já tinha conhecimento sobre a festa, porque Bella tinha mencionado isso para mim, mas eu convenientemente mantive esse pedaço de informação em segredo da minha menina.

Minha casa foi decorada com balões e serpentinas. Era uma festa temática da Dora, e minha anjinha adorou

"Feliz Aniversário, Vanessa!" eles vibraram.

Os olhos da minha bebêzinha se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela sorriu, e depois saltou para abraçar Alice.

"Obrigado", eu disse a Bella, colocando meu braço em volta da cintura. "Minha menina teve um bom aniversário graças a você..."

Bella se inclinou para cima e me deu um beijo suave antes de se afastar, sorrindo. "Estou feliz de tê-la em minha vida."

Tudo o que tinha acontecido no fim de semana tinha sido perfeito. Minhas meninas estavam felizes, e isso me deixou feliz. As coisas simples como essas com elas significava muito para mim.

"Papai!"

"Sim, baby?" Eu respondi indo até ela.

Ela me mostrou os presentes de aniversário. Deixei-a abrir só porque Alice insistiu. Eu poderia dizer que Alice estava tendo uma explosão organizar tudo isso para a minha bebê. Enquanto Alice e Vanessa brincavam com alguns dos brinquedos, conversei com Jasper e Emmett. Tive o prazer de ter colegas porque por muito tempo eu estava sem isso.

A prisão tinha me dado tempo de sobra para pensar, mas uma das desvantagens era que eu realmente não tinha nenhum amigo ou alguém para conversar. No ano passado, eu tinha estado preso em uma cela. Eu não tinha ninguém na minha vida, mas as coisas tinham mudado drasticamente para mim. Eu tinha minha filha, eu tinha Bella, e tinha pessoas na minha vida que eu podia confiar. Isso era um presente incomensurável que eu apreciava.

"Como foi em Seattle?" Emmett perguntou.

"Foi ótimo. Tivemos um monte de diversão", respondi.

Emmett me deu um olhar engraçado. "Eu espero que você queira dizer divertido e não _divertido_."

Rose revirou os olhos para sua observação um pouco bruto. "Como isso iria acontecer, Emmett? Eles tinham uma criança de três anos com eles o tempo todo."

"Existe sempre à hora da soneca", ele disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não era esse tipo de cara com Bella. Ela merecia o melhor, e eu estava determinado a dar-lhe isso. Eu nunca iria tirar proveito dela, e nunca faria coisas assim com ela enquanto tinha a minha filha comigo.

"Isso nunca aconteceria", eu disse com firmeza.

"Aww, ele é um cavalheiro," Rose murmurou antes que ela se desculpar para ajudar Bella na cozinha.

Eu não era sempre, mas com Bella e Vanessa eu era. Elas mereciam isso de mim.

Eu estava ficando um pouco desconfortável onde a conversa onde estava indo. Eu não era de falar tão abertamente sobre minha vida pessoal.

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa? Minha filha teve um tempo divertido no zoológico. Ela quase jogou seu elefante de pelúcia no espaço dos elefantes."

Jasper riu na minha tentativa de mudar de assunto. Felizmente, ele perguntou sobre a aposta que Emmett e eu tínhamos. Desde que eu me diverti na noite de microfone aberto, Emmett dobrou minhas gorjetas. Foi uma aposta generosa, mas eu tinha entendido que Emmett era um cara generoso por natureza.

"Olha, papai!" Vanessa gritou enquanto me mostrou um travesseiro roxo da Dora pra mim.

"Muito legal, baby. Você pode colocar em seu quarto."

Ela alegremente foi até as escadas, cantando a música tema da Dora.

"Essa música não mexe com os seus nervos?" Emmett perguntou intrigado.

Eu ri. "Sim, mas ela é adorável. É mais fácil para mim tolerar isso."

"Sim", disse ele, sorrindo. "Ela é adorável pra caralho."

"Emmett!" Jasper repreendeu.

"Enquanto ela não ouvir, eu não ligo que digam," eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Vanessa se divertiu brincando com seus brinquedos novos, ela nos deu as irritantes, mas adoráveis músicas de Dora. Eu poderia dizer a todos era muito tomados por ela. Era muito fácil de se apaixonar por ela. Emmett tentou ensiná-la a jogar o Wii, Jasper leu para ela, e as meninas gostavam muito dela.

Em um ponto, encontrei-me na cozinha; Bella estava moldando flores no cupcake. Ela estava debruçada sobre o balcão, olhando cada molde concentrando-se nos cupcakes.

"Você assou cupcakes para ela?" Perguntei enquanto estava atrás dela.

"Eu com certeza fiz. Eu estava ansiosa para assar esses. O que você acha?"

Olhei para a flor roxa, rosa e amarela nos cupcakes. "Eles parecem muito agradáveis. Você sabe que ela só vai destruí-los, certo?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu sei. É por isso que eu vou tirar uma foto deles antes. Quero documentar minhas habilidades", ela brincou.

"Você é incrível. Eu digo isso o tempo todo, mas é verdade." Eu coloquei o glacê na sua mão, puxando o pulso aos meus lábios. Dei-lhe um toque suave com a minha língua, e então fechei meus lábios sobre sua pele coberta de glacê. Tinha um gosto doce com o açúcar, como apenas um toque de Bella. Ela cambaleou, e eu puxei-a para o meu lado.

"Não me provoca", disse ela, lamentando-se. "Não é justo."

Ignorei sua declaração. "Deixe-me levá-la para sair outra vez."

"Tudo bem, mas você tem que se comportar", ela cedeu.

Eu a beijei uma última vez, prometendo que seria bom. Era festa de aniversário de minha filha, depois de tudo.

Vanessa gostou dos cupcakes, e eu estava certo. Ela os destruiu. Ela tinha brincado com uma confeiteiro antes de morder a baunilha. Eu tinha mantido a sua ingestão de açúcar a um mínimo, enquanto nós estávamos em Seattle, porque eu sabia que ela ia ter a festa. Ela pediu mais, mas eu disse que não. Ela estava indo dormir em breve e quanto menos açúcar, melhor.

Até o final do dia, Vanessa estava jogando no Wii com Emmett e deitada em seu travesseiro da Dora. Ela alegou que "Tio Emmy" era realmente um grande urso que precisava ir dormir. Suas palavras, não as minhas.

Vanessa adormeceu no sofá com Ellie e seu novo cobertor de Dora que Emmett e Rose lhe deram. Ela estava cansada de toda a diversão de aniversário dela. Tinha sido uma longa semana, e um dia especial também.

Depois que todos foram embora, eu carreguei Vanessa para o andar de cima, aconcheguei o cobertor em volta dela. Ela parecia tão bonita e tranquila. Eu não podia acreditar minha menina tinha três anos. Ela não era mais um bebê, ela estava se tornando minha pequena garota. Logo ela estaria indo para a escola, fazendo amigos, e vivendo sua própria vida. Porra. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse tão cedo. Pelo amor de Deus, ela tinha três anos, não 33. Ainda tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer. Graças a Deus, porque eu não estava pronto para ela crescer tão rápido.

Minha menina estava feliz, pacífica, um pacote de alegria para mim. Eu sabia que soava como uma merda sentimental, mas era o que minha filha fazia comigo. Eu era assim com ela e só com ela. Ela trouxe isso para fora de mim. Seu aniversário foi memorável para mim, pessoalmente, porque foi o primeiro que compartilhamos juntos. Eu só estava aliviado que tudo correu bem. No entanto eu não poderia ter feito qualquer coisa sem Bella.

Meu relacionamento com Bella tinha crescido em algo que eu nunca imaginei que teria. Sempre que eu estava com ela sentia como se estivesse no meu melhor. Qualquer ansiedade ou estresse que eu tive de ter Vanessa crescendo, ou a minha antiga vida, desaparecia quando eu estava com ela. Saímos mais algumas vezes enquanto Alice ou Bree olhavam Vanessa. Nossos encontros favoritos eram quando andávamos pela floresta na parte de trás da minha casa. Nós parávamos no riacho que Vanessa brincava. Muitas vezes, Bella trazia um cobertor e nós sentávamos envolto nos braços um do outro.

"Com quem foi o seu primeiro beijo?"

Eu gemi quando ela me perguntou isso. Bella insistia em jogar uma partida de vinte perguntas. Até agora, eu tinha aprendido que ela adorava os Smurfs e que peru era seu frio favorito. Era um jogo bastante fácil, mas ela começou a fazer as perguntas difíceis como primeiros beijos e ex-namoradas.

"Por que está tão interessada?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh-uh. Eu fiz a pergunta. Você responde."

"Meu primeiro beijo foi com uma vizinha. Ela e eu tínhamos dez anos, e não foi o melhor beijo."

Bella riu. "Meu primeiro beijo foi você. E ele foi espetacular."

Eu sorri. "Você está realmente inflamando o meu ego. Mantenha isso. Eu gosto."

"É a sua vez", disse ela, fixando-se contra mim.

Eu descansei minhas mãos através de seu estômago e abracei. Ela cantarolava contente enquanto dei um beijo na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

"Como é que você nunca teve um encontro?" Essa era uma pergunta que eu queria fazer. Eu ainda não podia realmente acreditar que ela nunca tinha namorado ninguém.

"Eu não estava interessado em ninguém. Meu pai não me permitia ir a encontros a menos que fosse uma coisa de grupo, mas mesmo assim nunca gostei muito de sair. Prefiria ficar em casa e ler", respondeu ela.

Minha Bella era uma boa menina. Ela preferiu usar seu tempo sabiamente do que sair correndo atrás de meninos. Secretamente, eu estava contente que eu era o único cara que tinha saído com ela. Ela era toda minha.

"Quanto tempo você ficou na escola antes de você ser preso?"

Maldita. Essa pergunta me assustou. Eu não esperava isso. Ela não estava voltando em qualquer uma das perguntas.

"Eu estava no segundo ano. Eu abandonei antes de completar vinte anos."

"Por que você usou drogas?" Ela ofegou antes que eu pudesse responder. "Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso. É a sua vez."

Dei ao seu corpo um aperto tranqüilizador. "Está tudo bem. Você pode me fazer perguntas. Eu apenas não estou certo de estar pronto para responder a todas elas agora."

"Você não tem que me dizer", ela murmurou, envergonhada.

Deixei escapar um suspiro pesado. Eu não me importava em dizer-lhe sobre as drogas. Eu só não tinha falado sobre isso desde a terapia, então isso realmente me pegou desprevenido.

"Houve uma série de razões. As coisas estavam indo bem para mim. Gostava da escola e de brincar com meus instrumentos. Suponho que foi a curiosidade misturada com alguma escapatória. Eu não estava infeliz, Bella. Eu estava confuso."

"Do que você estava tentando escapar?"

"A vida, eu acho. Acredite em mim, minha vida era boa, mas eu era uma merda de mimado. Sentia-me vazio e eu estava entediado com tudo. Eu precisava escapar e é isso que as drogas me permitiram fazer. Eu era uma pessoa diferente quando eu estava drogado. Eu nem me lembrava do que fazia, ou como me sentia. É como uma lousa em branco. Eu apenas estava lá."

"Isso é como me senti depois do meu pai falecer. Eu queria fugir, então me escondi de todos. Funcionou por um tempo."

"Você estava triste", eu disse.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu estava. Eu não fiz nada. Eu saí da escola, também."

Eu movi minhas mãos de seu quadril para o cabelo. Juntei-o e o girei ao redor meus dedos. Ela estava agradável e macia contra mim. Eu sempre gostava de estar perto dela, e nós estávamos chegando perto em mais maneiras do que uma.

"Eu não sabia disso. Como você conseguiu chegar até onde está agora?"

Ela riu baixinho. "Alice. Meus amigos me ajudaram, mas foi meu pai. Acabei me lembrando que ele queria mais para mim, então eu decidi voltar para a escola e voltei a sair."

"Você fez um trabalho incrível, Bella. Tenho certeza que ele está orgulhoso de você", eu disse sinceramente. Eu me inclinei para a frente para dar-lhe um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Nós somos mesmo um par, não somos?" ela perguntou, rindo.

Eu bufei. Sim, nós fazíamos um par notável. Eu acho que nós tínhamos muito mais em comum do que deixamos à mostra. Eu sabia que Bella tinha tido uma difícil passagem por seu pai. Eu só não sabia o quão difícil tinha sido para ela. Eu não tinha idéia de que ela tinha sofrido muito com a dor. Saber que Bella tinha sofrido e passado por uma fase difícil em sua vida me fez simpatizar com ela. Eu entendi como ela se sentia. Eu poderia estar lá para ela como ela estava lá para mim.

"Acho que somos perfeitos", murmurei em seu cabelo. Dei-lhe outro beijo, e ela respondeu, colocando as mãos em meus braços, esfregando pequenos círculos nas minhas mangas.

Adorei os momentos tranquilos com Bella. No passado, as minhas relações tinham sido rápidas, físicas, e cheia de negatividade. Por causa do meu relacionamento com Kate, eu era capaz de apreciar o mais profundo, mais significativo que tinha com Bella.

Em um ponto, ela se moveu de modo que estava de frente para mim. Tomando meu rosto nas mãos, ela gentilmente colocou um beijo profundo em meus lábios. Seus beijos consumiam tudo. Eu podia sentir o fogo rapidamente queimar dentro de mim, esperando para desencadear e tomá-la como minha. Mas tinha que esperar. Ela não estava pronta para isso ainda, então eu segurei isso e deixei que ela me beijasse do jeito que queria. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nas suas costas e levemente passei os dedos pelos seus cabelos longos. Quando Bella me empurrou no chão macio, eu quase gemi.

Ela estava absolutamente sexy pra caralho. Seus movimentos eram naturais e inocentes, e isso me excitou ainda mais.

"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, mas eu não posso parar", disse ela entre beijos.

"Não pare", eu disse.

As coisas estavam ficando fora de mão. Eu sabia que se não nos impedisse ela poderia se arrepender mais tarde. Beijei-a de volta, mas desacelerou os nossos movimentos para que eles fossem beijos prolongados. Ela caiu em cima do meu corpo e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Ficamos fora por um tempo apenas conversando e não fazendo nada. Estávamos juntos e isso era suficiente para nós.

_Um passo de cada vez_, eu fiquei me lembrando.

Eu comecei o treinamento do penico com Vanessa. Era fácil o suficiente para ensiná-la, porque eu só colocava sobre o assento, e explicava por que ela precisava usá-lo.

"Querida, é hora de ser uma menina grande. Você quer ir para a escola e fazer amigos como Dora, certo?"

Ela franziu o nariz, olhando pensativo. "Sim, papai", disse ela.

"Garotas grandes usam o penico", expliquei. Eu tinha que realmente parar para não rolar os olhos e rir. Eu pensei que soava ridículo, mas tinha que usar palavras que ela seria capaz de entender.

"E agora?" ela perguntou, olhando esperançosa para mim.

"Você faz xixi", eu respondi como se fosse à resposta mais óbvia.

Ela olhou perplexa. "Eu já fiz."

Confuso, me abaixei para verificar no banheiro. Ela me parou com o apertar de mão minúscula.

"Hmmm?"

Ela apontou para a frauda, e eu fiz uma careta, e depois ri. Ela tinha feito xixi neles, esse foi o por que dela não ter usado o banheiro. Sem brincadeira, Sherlock, eu estava internamente ridicularizado.

"Certo", eu murmurei. "Da próxima vez que você precisa fazer isso, precisa vir aqui e usar o vaso sanitário, ok baby?"

"Ok", disse ela simplesmente. Ela pulou da cadeira e ia colocar as fraldas, mas eu parei ela.

"Nós precisamos trocar." Peguei a sua mãozinha na minha, e levei-a de volta para seu quarto. Uma vez lá, coloquei outra frauda e colocando suas calças novamente. Depois de explicar-lhe que ela tinha que me dizer se tivesse que usar o banheiro, ela correu as escadas para brincar com seus brinquedos novos.

"Merda", eu murmurei uma vez que sabia que ela estava fora do alcance da voz. O treinamento do penico não era difícil, mas não era a coisa mais agradável de fazer de qualquer forma.

"Papai!" ela gritou. "Eu quero suco, por favor!"

Eu ri enquanto corri pelas escadas. Ela estava bem na minha frente com as mãos pouco jogadadas no ar como se estivesse animando-me ou algo assim. Eu inclinei e peguei-a efetivamente em um braço. Erguendo-a no ar, olhei para ela e disse: "Você quer suco?"

Ela deu uma risadinha antes de golpear com as mãos pequenas na minha cabeça. "Papai!"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, fazendo de bobo.

"Suco por favor!" ela perguntou docemente enquanto tentava puxar meu cabelo.

"Não puxe." Coloquei-a na bancada e dei-lhe um abraço de urso. Seus braços pequenos me abraçaram apertado, embora não sentisse o esmagar de ossos, era mais fofo.

"Eu te amo, papai", ela murmurou no meu peito.

Afastei-me e dei um beijo no seu nariz. "Eu amo você, anjinha."

Minha preciosa menina significava o mundo para mim. Se algo acontecesse a ela, eu não sei o que eu faria. Eu era tudo o que ela tinha no mundo, e estava determinado a ser o melhor pai que poderia ser para ela. Tantas coisas na minha vida tinham dado errado. Eu me perdi algumas vezes na estrada, e apenas quando eu tinha acabado de voltar, eu perdi meus pais. Eu tinha perdido quando precisava deles, provavelmente mais. Doía pensar sobre eles, mas também era bom. Sempre que eu pensava sobre eles, eu sorria, porque eu sabia que ficariam feliz por mim e minha filhinha.

"Posso ter lanche?"

"Por favor", eu disse, lembrando-lhe.

Ela assentiu. "Por favor".

"Boa menina". Eu a beijei na testa, e então perguntei o que ela queria comer. Passamos o resto do dia fora, no quintal. Eu corria atrás dela e ela ria e jogava até seus belos olhos começarem a cair.

O trabalho foi se tornando muito agradável para mim. Eu gostava de Emmett e Rose. Fizeram-me sentir confortável e bem-vindo. Tratavam-me bastante bem e éramos realmente amigos. Eu senti como se pudesse realmente contar com eles, e isso dizia muito, considerando que eu nunca tinha contado com ninguém, além dos meus pais.

"Então, Rose estava perguntando sobre Vanessa. Ela realmente gostaria de nós cuidássemos dela, e se está tudo bem com você."

"Isso é bom."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, soando genuinamente surpreendido.

Dei de ombros. "Sim, por que não? Rose quer ver como é ter filhos, certo?"

"Como você sabe?"

Eu ri. "Foi um palpite. Eu não estou contestando, Emmett. Vocês podem cuidar de Vanessa sempre."

"Que tal algum fim de semana? Nós podemos levá-la o tempo que quiser. Rose e eu não estamos aqui sempre durante o dia ou mesmo no início da noite."

Parei para pensar por um momento. Eu não trabalho durante o fim de semana, de modo que era o momento perfeito para levar Bella para sair. Eu teria que perguntar a ela, é claro, mas eu duvidava que ela iria negar em sair novamente.

"Vou perguntar a Bella, e então eu vou deixar você saber."

"Parece bom", ele concordou. Ele bateu no meu braço, deixando-me para ir ao almoxarifado.

Alguns dos clientes que frequentavam Eclipse eram bastante agradáveis. Eles vinham para descontrair do trabalho, ou eles para ver Emmett. No início, fiquei surpreso com a quantidade de clientes que Emmett parecia conhecer. Ele era amigo de quase todo mundo, mas ele conhecia um punhado de pessoas.

Eu estava enxaguando as mãos quando ouvi uma voz estranhamente familiar.

"Eu vou querer o que você tem no barril, por favor."

Eu peguei um pano e segurei nas minhas mãos, e olhei com curiosidade para a minha direita. Lá estava uma mulher que parecia refinada e madura, ainda que a mulher que eu conheci não era nada disso.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto eu enchi o copo e entregando a ela em menos de uma forma cordial. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, mas não disse nada. Eu assisti cuidadosamente como ela se sentou em um banquinho, colocando suas mãos ordenadamente em frente dela, ela me olhou com expressão sombria.

Muitos pensamentos estavam correndo pela minha cabeça. Questões que diziam respeito a como e por que ela estava aqui estavam me incomodando, mas eu não podia deixar esses pensamentos sair. Eu tinha de permanecer em silêncio, porque essa era a opção mais segura que eu tinha para mim e Vanessa.

"Você não vai me dar um cumprimento adequado, Edward?" ela perguntou provocativamente. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava se sentindo brincalhona, e isso não era bom para mim.

"Eu cumpri o seu pedido. Você tem a sua bebida, então apenas pague e dê o fora daqui." Eu estava prestes a ir embora quando ela gritou.

"Espere".

Eu não deveria ter feito, mas eu esperei.

Dei-lhe o tratamento silencioso de novo. Se ela queria me fazer esperar, então eu ia esperar, mas eu não iria falar. Ela tinha que falar tudo. Ela sabia disso.

"Ele não sabe que estou aqui."

Se isso era para me fazer falar, isso não aconteceu. Fiz questão de permanecer em silêncio. Se eu dissesse qualquer coisa, eu poderia dar a mim mesmo e a Vanessa problemas. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu não poderia me arriscar.

"Edward, eu só quero falar com você. Isso é tudo, eu prometo."

"Então fale," eu respondi asperamente.

Ela olhou ao redor, percebendo que Rose estava vindo em minha direção; Victoria jogou algumas notas e colocou um cartão na minha mão.

"Me ligue quando você estiver pronto para ouvir. Eu não vou embora até você me ligar." Ela saiu em silêncio e com pressa.

Eu estava perplexo, mas tranqüilo. Eu definitivamente não estava esperando ela aqui, ou esperando ela em tudo. Eu precisava chamar Jenks e checar Vanessa. Se Victoria estava aqui, então isso só poderia significar más notícias.

_Foda-se minha vida._

* * *

**O aniversário da Vanessa foi perfeito né, muito fofo o carinho de todos por ela. Eu ri do treinamento do penico, ela é muito fofa. Mas esse final não foi fofo. O que Victoria quer? O que tudo isso significa? Estou tensa.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e nos vemos logo.**

**Beijos**

**xx**_  
_


	20. Capítulo 20

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**BPDV**

"**A esperança é a coisa com penas que na alma se empoleira e canta uma cantiga sem palavras e nunca para."**

**- Emily Dickinson**

Os feriados estavam chegando, e isso significava uma coisa: tempo de qualidade com os meus amigos. Nos últimos dois anos tinha sido muito agradável. Eu passei o Natal e o Ano Novo com Alice e Jasper, e mantive as coisas pequenas e simples. Passar os feriados com eles me fez sentir como se eu tivesse uma família quando eu realmente não tinha.

Este ano, Rose e Emmett estavam se juntando a nós. Eles normalmente passavam as férias com a família de Rose em algum lugar na costa leste, mas desde que Emmett tinha um negócio para manter, eles queriam ficar. Eu estava feliz que eu iria poder passar o Natal e o Ano Novo com eles. Eles eram importantes para mim, e eles estavam perto de mim como membros da família. Sim, este ano seria especial. Tinha que ser, porque eu tinha mais duas pessoas importantes na minha lista de Natal.

Eu tinha certeza Edward e Vanessa iriam estar aqui para os feriados já que ele não havia mencionado uma viagem para Chicago. Eu teria que convidá-lo para ir a Alice e Jasper quando eu tivesse uma chance. Até então, eu teria a tarefa deliciosa de comprar presente para eles.

Tínhamos recentemente passado o fim de semana em Seattle. O aniversário de Vanessa foi uma ocasião muito feliz para todos nós. Eu nunca soube que poderia ser tão feliz. Se era isso o que Charlie tinha em mente para mim, então tudo que eu podia dizer era: _Obrigada, pai._ Eu não pude deixar de pensar que, se Charlie estivesse vivo, ele estaria feliz por mim. Claro, uma vez que ele tivesse passado por toda a coisa de ex-presidiário, então ele estaria feliz por mim. Eu quase ri com o pensamento de Charlie conhecer Edward. Ele teria eventualmente teria passado por isso.

Alice, Rose, e eu estávamos em minha casa. Nós nos reuníamos de vez em quando para ter uma noite de garotas. Normalmente, eu cozinhava e elas forneciam os filmes e sobremesas deliciosas.

Estávamos esparramadas no sofá, comendo um prato de stir fry***** que eu tinha feito enquanto assistíamos _De repente 30_.

_*** stir fry:**__ Não é exatamente um prato, é mais uma técnica de cozinhar (stir=mexer, fry=fritar) bastante comum no Sudeste Asiático e na China, usando o wok (o panelão chinês) e vários ingredientes frescos, tudo fritado em um pouco de óleo._

"Droga, Bella! Isso é bom. Como é que você nunca fez isso antes?" Rose perguntou enquanto devorava comida.

Eu contive uma risadinha quando eu a vi colocando o stir fry em sua boca. Eu não achava que isso era _tão _bom. Ok, talvez fosse. "Eu tenho tentado diversificar a minha culinária. Estava na internet outro dia e encontrei uma receita para stir fry. Realmente não é tão difícil", expliquei.

"Cale a boca!" Alice sibilou para nós. Ela apontou para a tela e praticamente desmaiou quando o personagem de Jennifer Garner voou no balanço com personagem de Mark Ruffalo.

Rose revirou os olhos. "Não é como se você ainda não tivesse visto isso antes, Alice."

Alice apertar o botão de pausa, resmungando, "Não importa! Eu amo essa parte." Ela voltou ao filme e nos ignorou.

Eu ri abafado. Rose bateu no meu braço, e fez um gesto para eu ir para a cozinha com ela.

"Vamos conversar sem a pixie", disse ela, enquanto sentou em uma cadeira.

Puxei uma e coloquei a minha tigela de stir fry para baixo. "Ok".

"Como está tudo?"

"Está tudo bem."

"Oh, cale a boca, Bella!" ela retrucou. "Eu quero saber como vão as coisas com você e Edward."

Corei, envergonhada sobre o que ela estava se referindo. Eu sabia o que Rose queria dizer. Ela só queria saber se Edward e eu estávamos ou não íntimos.

"Nós estamos bem, Rose. Obrigado por perguntar", eu respondi um tanto sarcástico.

"Ele fez você _vir_?"

Eu quase cuspi o stir fry.

"Rosalie!"

"É uma questão legítima", disse ela na defensiva.

"Não é!" Exclamei.

"Acho que sua resposta é não", ela murmurou.

Eu não respondi. Ela poderia achar o que quisesse. Honestamente, eu não gosto de falar sobre essas coisas pessoais. Rose era uma grande amiga, mas algumas coisas deveriam permanecer confidenciais.

"Você não vai falar sobre isso, não é?"

"Não", eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Ele me faz muito feliz. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber."

"Bella, eu estou contente de ouvir isso. Realmente, eu estou. Basta lembrar que se você precisar conversar, pode sempre vir a mim. Perguntas, preocupações, o que seja."

Apreciei sua oferta. Verdade seja dita, eu provavelmente iria até ela, eventualmente, para falar sobre as coisas. Eu não era ignorante, mas eu era inocente.

"Obrigada, Rose."

Ela sorriu. "Estou aqui por você, Bella."

Eu sabia disso. Ter pessoas que eu poderia contar era muito importante. Eu estava grata por ter meus amigos.

Rose e voltamos para a sala para nos juntar a Alice. Nossa noite foi relaxante e divertida. As meninas e eu vimos um outro filme, comemos doces, e fizemos planos para os feriados. Alice estava indo para ser a anfitriã, enquanto o resto de nós íamos fazer o que quiséssemos. Ela insistiu em que, e Rose e eu não fossemos suficientemente estúpidas para objetivo.

"Estou pensando em um tema de prata, branco e azul-escuro. Quero que todo mundo se lembre dessas cores, porque eu quero todos nós com uma boa aparência. Eu vou cuidar de tudo."

"Exceto a comida", Rose interveio.

"Claro que eu não vou cozinhar. Você e Bella são responsáveis por isso."

Eu não me importava de cozinhar nos feriados. Na verdade, eu gostava. Cozinhar me mantinha ocupada, e era um passatempo no qual eu estava genuinamente bem.

"Peru ou carne?" Eu perguntei.

"Carne", ambos responderam.

Eu fiz anotações mentais rápidas para procurar uma receita de assado e experimentar uma sobremesa de tiramisù.

Nossos planos para a ceia de Natal na Alice estavam indo muito bem. Nós tínhamos decidido há alguns anos que a ceia de Natal seria um caso formal. Dia de Natal seria o nosso evento descontraído. Rose pediu que este ano tivéssemos um almoço de Natal em vez de café da manhã. Ela queria passar a manhã com Emmett, e eu fui rápida em dizer sim a ela para que eu pudesse passar esse tempo com meus dois amores.

"Ok, tudo bem," Alice respondeu. "Posso pedir para almoçar em sua casa, Rose?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu estou tendo o jantar em minha casa", afirmou.

"Por que não faz na casa do Edward?" Rose sugeriu.

Espere, o quê?

"Huh?" Eu respondi.

"Ouça-me", disse Rose. Ela usou Vanessa como uma desculpa, dizendo que ela estaria mais confortável em sua própria casa com seus brinquedos próprios e pijamas. "Vocês também não tem que fazer uma viagem para fora de Port Angeles," ela terminou.

Ambos olharam para mim, esperando por uma resposta.

Eu suspirei. "Vou perguntar a Edward".

Minha oportunidade veio uma semana depois quando eu estava na casa de Edward. Almocei com ele e Vanessa, e depois saímos para o quintal para que ele pudesse finalmente montar o escorregador.

Vanessa e eu estávamos sentadas na grama, brincando de uni-duni-tê e rindo na tentativa de Edward de montar o escorregador. Eu quase me senti mal por ele, porque e estava tão determinado a fazê-lo para Vanessa. Ele abriu a embalagem e colocou tudo na grama, pronto para construir. Ele não estava tendo muito sucesso. Por um lado, ele não tinha as ferramentas adequadas. Ele não tinha uma chave de fenda ou um martelo. Ele também não tinha a paciência necessária para construir um balanço.

"Ca... Camuflado!" ele rosnou, frustrado.

Eu ri baixinho. Ele estava apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos, olhando para o pequeno parafuso que misteriosamente desapareceu de sua vista.

"Papai está louco", afirmou Vanessa.

Olhei para ela e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. "Sim, ele está. Acho que ele está tendo uma dificuldade para montar o balanço."

"Eu posso ouvir você!" ele exclamou.

"Bom. É legal saber que você não é surdo," Eu o provoquei.

Ele rosnou. "Onde está o parafuso?"

"Eu espero que você não esteja nos perguntando porque nós definitivamente não estamos ajudando você."

Ele nos ignorou e engatinhou na grama em busca do parafuso. Quando ele finalmente encontrou, ele voltou para dentro da casa.

"Por que papai não consegue montar o balanço?"

"Ele não sabe como", eu respondi.

"Então como ele vai fazer isso?"

Dei de ombros. "Não sei querida. Vamos esperar ele voltar, e depois vamos perguntar a ele."

Ele saiu, segurando o celular no ouvido e murmurando um "obrigado".

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele aproximou sentando-se conosco e disse: "Eu liguei para Emmett. Ele está vindo para me ajudar a construir essa coisa miserável."

"Cuidado com o que você diz. Ouvidos Inocentes," Eu provoquei.

Ele revirou os olhos antes de gentilmente tirar Vanessa de mim. Ela se levantou e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

"Papai, por que você tem dificuldade em montar o balanço?"

"Eu não tenho as ferramentas, baby. Lembra-se Manny, Mãos à Obra e suas ferramentas?"

Ela assentiu.

"Eu preciso deles para me ajudar, mas eu não tenho. Emmett tem, então ele está vindo para me ajudar", explicou.

"Ok", disse ela. "Posso ver?"

"É claro", respondeu ele, beijando-lhe o nariz.

"Estou feliz que você pediu ajuda," eu disse.

"Eu tive que pedir", ele resmungou com petulância. "Eu não achei que seria tão difícil."

Inclinei-me para lhe dar um abraço. "Está tudo bem. Você tentou o seu melhor."

"Você não está realmente fazendo-me sentir melhor", ele resmungou como uma criança teimosa.

Revirei os olhos. Às vezes eu me perguntava se Edward tinha 5 e não 25 anos.

"Oh, pare com isso," Eu castigado. "Você está apenas sendo um malcriado porque você não pode montar."

"Bella está irritada com você", disse Vanessa, olhando um pouco divertida para nós. Eu poderia dizer que ela sabia que seu pai estava sendo um malcriado. "Papai, você escuta Bella. Ela é inteligente e bonita."

Eu tentei abafar o meu riso.

"Você acha que ela esta irritada comigo, anjinha?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim pelo canto do seu olho. Seus lábios estavam curvando-se em um sorriso. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava segurando seu riso, também.

Ela assentiu.

"O que devo fazer?"

"Beije ela e torne isso melhor", ela disse séria.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Você está usando sua filha para chegar a mim", eu acusei.

"Então?" ele perguntou, antes de se inclinar para frente e capturar meus lábios nos seus. Foi casto, mas muito doce. "Feliz?"

Puxei Vanessa em meus braços e respondi: "Sim".

Ele nos surpreendeu, agarrando-nos em um abraço de urso e puxando-nos em cima dele. Estávamos em um sanduíche de um abraço. Vanessa estava gritando e tentando sair do nosso aperto. Minha cabeça estava enfiada no lado do pescoço de Edward, meus braços em torno de Vanessa e Ellie.

Nós lutamos para nos mover, mas Edward manteve sua firme. Ele disse que queria nos manter assim sempre, e eu não poderia deixar de me transformar em uma pilha de geléia. Às vezes, ele dizia as coisas mais doces.

"Eu amo minhas meninas", disse ele quando nos soltou.

Notei que ele disse_ minhas_ meninas. Ele incluiu mim, mas eu sabia que não devia pensar muito sobre isso. Eu sabia que ele nos amava, mas ele ainda não era o mesmo que dizer 'eu te amo' para mim. Eu me permitiria realmente reagir quando fosse momento certo para nós dizermos essas palavras um ao outro em particular. Chame-me romântica, mas eu precisava que isso fosse especial quando dissesse de volta para ele, e vice-versa.

"Amo você, papai."

Uma vez que estavam todos sentados na vertical novamente, eu respirei fundo e perguntei-lhe sobre seus planos para os feriados.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui", disse ele. "Não há nada em Chicago para nós."

Ele parecia um pouco irritado, e eu não podia evitar, mas me perguntei por que ele tinha tanta oposição em voltar para casa. Claro, eu não queria que ele para passasse o Natal sem mim, mas eu teria entendido, se ele quisesse para visitar os túmulos de seus pais.

"Você não vai visitar seus pais?" Eu perguntei.

"Meus pais não estão lá, Bella. Eles se foram", ele retrucou.

"Sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer para deixar você irritado", eu respondi com remorso.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando os fios. "Desculpe. Eu só não quero pensar nisso, você sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei."

Ele colocou o braço em meus ombros e me puxou para que eu estivesse encostada nele.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui. Podemos ficar com você?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Isso é o que eu preciso lhe perguntar." Passei a contar-lhe sobre meus planos de Natal. Edward parecia encantado em passar o Natal comigo, e ele concordou que o almoço de Natal fosse em sua casa.

"É perfeito", disse ele antes de me beijar profundamente nos lábios.

"Você tem certeza? Podemos fazer em outro lugar. Não diga que sim só porque Alice e Rose querem isso."

Ele riu. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu juro que eu estou feliz por sediar o almoço. Contanto que eu não esteja cozinhando", acrescentou.

Eu sorri. "Eu vou cozinhar."

"Obrigada."

"Hey, baby V e pombinhos!" Emmett chamado na casa.

"Quando ele entrou aqui?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

Edward se levantou e correu para o portão da grade. Ele abriu para Emmett e lhe perguntou como ele entrou na casa.

"Você deixou sua porta da frente destrancada," Emmett disse simplesmente. "Você pode querer investir em alguma segurança."

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava brincando, mas Edward levou a sério.

"Sim, eu estou pensando nisso." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo novamente, o olhar no seu rosto era um pouco triste, e me perguntei por que diabos ele estava tão preocupado com a segurança. Este estava em Forks, pelo amor de Deus. Nada acontecia aqui.

"Basta trancar a porta", eu disse, sorrindo gentilmente.

Ele olhou para mim e tentou sorrir. "Emmett está certo. Preciso ter algum tipo de segurança aqui. Vanessa é muito importante para mim."

Eu fiz uma careta pequena. Não era que eu não achasse que Vanessa não era importante. Era que ele parecia tão afetado pela sua falta de segurança. Alguma coisa estava incomodando ele. Eu poderia dizer. Porque eu não estava completamente certa do que estava acontecendo com ele, decidi deixar isso passar. Por enquanto, de qualquer maneira.

"Ei, Edward? Será que vamos colocar esse bebê?"

"Você não pode colocar-me!" Vanessa exclamou.

Emmett se inclinou e deu-lhe um grande abraço. "Eu não posso colocá-la na montagem do escorregador?"

Ela riu e colocou os braços pequenos ao redor do pescoço de Emmett. "Não, seu bobo!"

Emmett colocou de volta no chão, bagunçando seu cabelo, e foi trabalhar. Edward e Emmett liam as instruções cuidadosamente e tiravam as ferramentas necessárias para colocá-lo todos juntos. Por um tempo, Vanessa e eu os assistimos trabalhar. Eles trabalharam bem juntos, nenhuma vez batendo de frente ou discutindo. Eles brincaram e riram muito, e que era causado exclusivamente por Emmett. Ele era um bobão, e nós o amávamos. Quanto mais eu os observava, mais eu percebia que algo estava incomodando Edward. Ele estava desfrutando da companhia de Emmett, mas eu poderia dizer que era uma fachada. Seus ombros estavam tensos, os músculos de seu pescoço estavam apertados, e seu sorriso não era verdadeiro. Eu perguntava por que não tinha notado antes.

"Venha, menina linda. Vamos fazer lanches para o papai e Emmett," eu disse, deslizando minha mão na dela. Ela apertou minha mão e começou a cantar outra canção Dora.

Eu pensei sobre Edward e sua recente mudança de humor. Eu empurrei esses pensamentos fora e reorientada a distrair a mim mesma e a Vanessa.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" perguntou ela. Eu a coloquei no balcão e sorri.

"O que acha de biscoitos de pizza?" Lembrei-me que Edward tinha um par de pacotes desses no congelador. Ele estava em junk food*****. Acho que era um traço masculino.

_*** Junk food:**__ ("comida lixo", numa tradução literal do inglês), também coloquialmente, "porcaria" ou "besteira", é uma expressão pejorativa para "alimentos com alto teor calórico, mas com níveis reduzidos de nutrientes._

Eu peguei o pacote e deixei Vanessa colocá-los na forma de cookie. Ela amava ajudar na cozinha, e eu sinceramente adorava tê-la me ajudando.

"Tudo pronto!" ela anunciou orgulhosamente.

"Obrigada. Você é uma pequena ajudante muito boa", elogiei. Depois de colocar os biscoitos de pizza no forno, fomos para a sala assistir Nick Jr.

Uma hora mais tarde, tirei os biscoitos de pizza para fora, e depois saí para o quintal para chamar os garotos. Fiquei um pouco chocada ao ver que eles tinham uma boa parte do balanço montado. Ele estava de pé em seus apoios, o que era realmente notável.

"Uau", eu disse, totalmente impressionada. "Bom trabalho, rapazes."

"Obrigada, Belly!" Emmett gritou.

Edward veio até mim e colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para perto. "Você gostou?"

"Sim, eu gostei. Eu acho que ela vai gostar também."

"Bom", disse ele antes de me dar um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

"Então, menina linda e eu fizemos lanche para vocês. Espero que gostem de biscoitos de pizza."

"Eu vou comer", Emmett disse, soltando suas ferramentas e deixando-nos rapidamente.

Eu ri da sua ânsia. Ele adorava muito comida.

"Obrigado por fazer lanches," ele disse enquanto se afastava.

Puxei-o para trás e perguntei: "Qual o problema?"

"Nada".

_É claro_, pensei sombriamente.

"Edward, eu posso dizer que alguma coisa está te incomodando. Você está bem?"

"Bella", disse ele, suspirando. "Por favor, deixe isso pra lá. Não há nada errado, tudo bem?"

"Se não há nada de errado, então por que você está me dizendo para deixar isso pra lá?"

Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido. "Tudo bem, você está certa. Só por favor, tente entender que eu preciso de você para olhar outro caminho. Estou lidando com algumas coisas, e eu prefiro não falar sobre isso."

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa", eu disse séria.

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou pedindo que você me deixar lidar com isso. Por favor?"

Ele não ia me dizer. Eu podia ver em seu rosto. Ele estava implorando-me para não fazer perguntas ou ficar preocupada. Ele não sabia que o que o incomodava me incomodava, também? Eu queria estar lá para ele exatamente como ele disse que estaria por mim.

Eu estava um pouco magoada que ele estava afastando-me, mas eu sabia que tinha que respeitar o que ele queria. Talvez ele viesse mais tarde, quando ele estivesse pronto.

"Certo," eu cedi. "Estou aqui se precisar de mim."

"Vem comigo neste fim de semana. Rose e Emmett querem cuidar dela... só, por favor, preciso de tempo para avaliar as coisas, e eu não quero que você se preocupe, apenas que saia comigo", ele disse desesperadamente.

Eu estava em uma perda para palavras. Como no mundo ele estava me afastando e me pedindo para sair com ele? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido para mim, mas quando eu olhei nos olhos dele, percebi que ele precisava de mim. Ele às vezes só não sabia como chegar até a mim.

"Tudo bem. Vejo você no sábado?"

Os cantos dos seus lábios estavam se formando um sorriso minúsculo. Ele parecia um pouco aliviado e respondeu: "Obrigado."

"O que está acontecendo com você?" Eu não queria deixar isso escapar. Apenas aconteceu.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Bella, eu não posso te dizer agora. Eu sei que tenho estado estranho hoje, mas lembre-se que eu lhe pedi para me dar tempo. Isso é tudo."

Mordi o lábio inferior, porque eu tinha medo de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava alarmada. Edward nunca havia agido tão estranho antes. Era preocupante vê-lo assim, e sendo empurrada para fora quando eu senti que poderia ajudá-lo.

"Uma hora você está brincando com sua filha, sendo todos felizes e pai, e no próximo você está mal-humorado e tenso."

"Eu sei, tudo bem? Eu estou agindo como um lunático de merda. Eu entendi isso, ok? Bella, eu não quero te machucar, então por favor só esqueça isso", disse ele, indo embora.

Eu fui até ele e puxei seu braço. "Edward, você está me assustando," eu sussurrei temerosa.

Ele não disse nada. Tudo o que ele fez foi me puxar para um abraço de esmagar ossos e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu senti como se ele estivesse agarrando pela sua vida. O desespero e anseio eram intensos. Este lado dele me assustou porque era tão estranho. Ele não era o meu Edward.

"Eu sinto muito menina linda. Eu nunca quis que você me visse assim."

Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e fechei os olhos. Eu estava ficando apavorada porque por muito tempo, estive feliz. Ele me fez feliz e nós estávamos passando por nossos problemas juntos, mas desta vez ele optou por me deixar fora. Eu sabia que não poderia empurrar e forcá-lo. Eu não tinha feito isso no passado, e eu não faria isso nunca. Fosse o que fosse que o estava incomodando era grande o suficiente também para me afetar, mas eu tinha que respeitar a sua privacidade. Haveria momentos em que ele não iria querer me dizer as coisas, e eu só tinha que lidar com isso. Eu deveria ter entendido porque eu sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre empurrada pelos outros. Acho que era por isso que eu queria que ele confiasse em mim, eu sabia como era quando as pessoas se afastavam, e nunca resultava em nada de bom.

* * *

**Muito fofo eles junto com a Vanessa, mas a Bella ja sentiu que tem algo errado, ja falou e agora será que vai ser bom o Edward manter isso escondido dela? O que vocês acham? Ele deveria contar? Eu particularmente acho que sim, evitaria qualquer tipo de problema.**

**Eu estava querendo postar o próximo capítulo na segunda, mas quero ver um aumento na participação de vocês que caiu drasticamente do capítulo 18 pro 19 ): **

**Então colaborem e eu posto ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	21. Capítulo 21

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**EPOV**

"**Coragem não é ausência de medo, e sim, o julgamento de que algo é mais importante do que o medo."**

**-Ambrose Redmoon**

Na última semana, eu estava pensando sobre a minha vida em termos de bom e mau. Eu não acho que importava se eram bons ou maus. A vida, as circunstâncias, e o livre arbítrio foram deixados para a pessoa. Eu tinha feito um monte de coisas ruins, e mesmo assim eu ainda acreditava que não era mau ou bom. Eu era apenas eu.

Desde que eu tinha mudado para Forks, eu me sentia como uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu tinha quase esquecido o meu passado, quase, porque, aparentemente, isso havia me alcançado na forma de Victoria. Ela esteve aqui em Port Angeles e não tinha ido embora. Eu sabia disso porque ela veio para o bar todas as fodidas noites. Cada vez que ela estava lá, pedia uma cerveja. Ela nunca tentou conversar comigo, nem falava com alguém. Ela só ficava sozinha, só que ela não fazia porque eu estava presente e ela de nenhuma maneira fodida iria embora. Ela era como um mosquito irritante. Ela estava fazendo-me saber que ela só iria embora se eu falasse com ela.

Eu odiava ser derrubado, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Ou eu falava com ela, ou ela continuaria a me perseguir pra caralho. Nenhum cenário era bom, então eu dei a ela. Eu concordei em encontrá-la. Eu deslizei minha resposta em um guardanapo. Ela deu uma olhada para ele e assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. Nós estávamos indo nos encontrar fora do _Eclipse_ pela manhã. Uma pequena parte de mim estava dizendo que eu era estúpido, e que nada de bom poderia sair por encontrá-la. Eu tentei não ouvir muito essa parte, porque já era tarde demais. Eu concordei por isso eu ia.

Honestamente, eu nunca pensei que veria Victoria novamente. A última vez que tinha ouvido falar dela era que estava deixando James. Embora, ela e James brigassem muito; sua relação tinha sido semelhante ao meu relacionamento com Kate. Eles brigavam muito e abusavam de muitas substâncias para contar. Bem, Victoria fez. James, por outro lado, controlava Victoria e tudo mais. Eu não estava completamente certo se ela deixou ou não. Eu sabia o quão difícil a vida era. Você não podia simplesmente deixá-lo, e esperar que ninguém se importasse. Eles se importavam muito.

_Perder pessoas é ruim para os n__egócios_ era como James colocava.

A semana passada tinha sido muito difícil para mim. A mera presença de Victoria me deixou puto com tudo e qualquer coisa. Ela era da minha antiga vida e isso era como meu gatilho do caralho. Nada nem ninguém de Chicago me deixaria tão confuso, por assim dizer. Eu não queria pensar sobre a minha vida antiga. Eu tinha Vanessa para proteger, e eu estaria ferrado se Victoria e James descobrissem sobre ela. Até onde eu sabia, Kate não tinha contado a ninguém, além dos meus pais que estava grávida. Eu esperei e rezei para que isso fosse verdade.

As coisas ficaram tão fora de mão que até mesmo Bella percebeu que algo estava errado. Ela poderia dizer que eu estava agitado. Ela até perguntou o que estava me incomodando, e como um saco de merda, eu disse a ela para deixar isso em paz. Eu não tinha a intenção de ser rude com ela. Eu só queria protegê-la de todos os meus erros fodidos. Era uma coisa lhe contar sobre minha vida passada, mas ela fazer parte disso estava fodidamente fora de questão. Se eu pudesse proteger Bella e Vanessa de Victoria e quem mais fosse, então eu iria. Eu estava tentando desesperadamente mantê-las seguras, e, no processo, eu tinha afastado Bella. Eu estava a mantendo longe. Mais perto e ela poderia se machucar, eu não podia arriscar a sua segurança. Era realmente para o seu melhor.

Para acalmar Bella, perguntei-lhe se ela queria encontrar comigo. Eu queria deixá-la perto de mim, mas eu estava com medo por ela, e por nós. Se eu já estava indo vê-la e estar com ela novamente, então tinha que dizer-lhe algo, enquanto isso ao mesmo tempo não dizer-lhe nada. Como era possível mentir sem realmente mentir?

Não era como se eu quisesse enganá-la. Eu nunca iria mentir para ela se pudesse evitar, mas ela também não precisa saber sobre Victoria. Na verdade, ela não sabia nada sobre o meu tempo na prisão. Eu nunca disse a ela sobre James e Victoria, em vez disso sempre encobri os detalhes mais sujos do meu passado. Ela sabia o básico diluído. Durante muito tempo, eu senti que era tudo o que ela devia saber, mas depois de ver Victoria mais uma vez, eu comecei a pensar novamente sobre essa decisão.

O que diabos eu iria dizer a Bella quando ela viesse para o nosso encontro?

_"Hey, Bella. Lembra que lhe falei do meu passado? Bem, a namorada de meu antigo chefe me encontrou e ela quer falar comigo. Ela pode enlouquecer e acabar vindo atrás de você e Vanessa__, mas eu não quero que você se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar disso."_

Sim, isso seria ótimo.

Eu mentalmente me chutei na bunda. Eu estava ferrado.

Eu não tenho que pensar mais, porque Bella tinha chegado. Ela sugeriu que ela venha para minha casa para que pudéssemos sair e relaxar em vez de ir para fora. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela queria me dizer-lhe apenas o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Hey," eu disse, tentando sorrir. Eu olhei para ela de cima e a baixo. Ela estava com uma calça de moletom escura e uma camisa branca de mangas longas. Ela parecia confortável e sexy, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Oi", ela disse calmamente.

Eu odiava o silêncio. Eu odiava a distância. Eu queria deixá-la sabendo das coisas, para que pudéssemos ser felizes novamente. Eu queria dizer-lhe tudo, porque isso era o que tínhamos prometido um ao outro. Mas não era seguro para ela.

Esquecendo tudo o que eu tinha pensado antes, eu rapidamente puxei-a em meus braços e beijei-a profundamente. Minhas mãos percorriam para cima e para baixo em suas costas até que se estabeleceram na parte de trás da sua cabeça. Eu inclinei a sua cabeça para trás para me dar um melhor acesso à sua boca. Suas mãos estavam em meus ombros, agarrando-me a ajudando-a a equilibrar. Firmei-a com minha mão em seu quadril, e continuei a beijá-la. Ela respondeu com tanta emoção quanto eu. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava com medo, confusa e ferida. A forma como os seus lábios tremeram sob os meus mostrou-me tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Dei-lhe um último beijo antes de eu delicadamente me afastar. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, e ela estava tremendo. Embrulhei-a em um abraço.

"Desculpe, Bella". A última vez que pedi desculpas e disse isso foi quando eu me desculpei com a minha mãe e com o meu pai depois que sai da prisão. Isso foi há muito tempo, e me desculpar com Bella era diferente. Meus pais não podiam se afastar de mim, mas ela podia. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu não saberia o que fazer se isso acontecesse.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso triste. "Desculpe-me, também."

"Não, não, não. Você não tem nada para do que pedir desculpas," eu discordei. Ela parecia tão quebrada e despedaçada. Ela olhava exatamente do jeito que eu senti. Eu era terrível por afastá-la. Mesmo que eu tenha feito isso para protegê-la, percebi então tinha que haver uma maneira melhor. Victoria e James conseguiram o que queriam, se eu tivesse os deixado ficar entre mim e Bella. Se eu desistisse, por um segundo, eles ganharam. Eu com certeza não permitiria isso.

Ela riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. "Pare com isso. Fiquei pressionando você para me dizer algo que você obviamente não estava pronto para me dizer. Eu sei como é para manter as coisas de pessoas que você gosta. Eu sou um perito nisso, na verdade, mas é por isso que eu te incomodei tanto. Me desculpe, Edward."

Eu balancei minha cabeça com a situação ridícula em que estávamos. Como poderíamos ambos estar tristes por algo que eu fiz? Eu levei um momento para pensar sobre suas palavras. Ela achava que tinha me incomodado, e enquanto ela tinha feito isso de certa forma, ainda era tudo culpa minha.

Levei-a pela mão para a cozinha. Fiz-lhe sinal para se sentar, e quando o fez, eu fui para o armário para fazer seu chá. Que parecia acalmá-la, e eu sabia que ela precisa de algo para manter a calma para o que eu estava prestes a lhe dizer.

Depois de fazer seu chá, fui pegar o monitor do bebê no outro cômodo. Vanessa estava lá em cima dormindo. Eu ainda precisava estar alerta se ela acordasse.

"Como ela está?" Bella perguntou quando me sentei ao lado dela. "Eu esqueci que ela estaria dormindo."

"Ela está bem", respondi.

Bella segurava sua xícara de chá na mão, levantando-a cuidadosamente à boca antes de respirar o aroma. Ela era a pessoa mais gentil para mim, e ainda assim eu não tinha lhe contado tudo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia.

"Um velho amigo de Chicago veio visitar-me no outro dia. Foi uma surpresa, para dizer o mínimo. É por isso que eu tenho agido como um idiota", eu disse calmamente.

Isso. Eu não menti e também não lhe disse o suficiente para ela estar preocupada. Isso não era ruim.

Ela colocou a xícara de chá para baixo, e deu-me um olhar interrogativo. "Um de seus antigos amigos de Chicago veio visitar? É isso?"

"Sim, é isso", respondi.

"Por que você está agindo de forma estranha, então? Você não gosta de surpresas, ou não tem mais amizade com essa pessoa?"

Ela era muito perceptiva para o seu próprio bem. Eu quase não podia acreditar o quanto ela pegou. Acho que foi uma coisa boa porque isso só mostrou como ela estava em sintonia comigo. Ela realmente me entendia. Também era uma coisa ruim, mas ela viu mais do que eu queria.

"Há um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Bella. Tudo o que eu te disse até agora tem sido a versão editada," eu disse com tristeza.

"Você não tem que me dizer tudo. Eu só queria entender o que estava te corroendo. Doeu-me vê-lo assim."

"Meu passado não é bonito. É fodido e feio. Há pessoas que eu gostaria de esquecer, mas isso é meio impossível, especialmente quando eles acabam me visitando depois de tantos anos. Eu não estava preparado para ver essas pessoas de novo, então eu entrei em pânico", eu expliquei, sentindo-me irritado comigo mesmo. Eu disse a ela o suficiente, ainda não tinha lhe dito nada.

Bella deixou seu assento e, silenciosamente, levantou-se, apenas para colocar-se no meu colo. Ela me deu um abraço e disse: "O que você não está me dizendo?"

Eu tinha as minhas mãos em sua cintura, esfregando círculos em seu moletom. Ela tinha a cabeça enfiada no meu pescoço, inspirando e expirando lentamente.

"Sinto muito, menina linda. Isso é tudo que eu posso te dar." Eu me sentia culpado. Eu não quero que ela saiba algo mais do que o que já havia dito ela. Se ela soubesse mais... só poderia correr para as montanhas. Eu era egoísta o suficiente para querer ficar com ela.

Ela afastou o rosto para olhar para mim. Trazendo-lhe as mãos em concha para o meu rosto, ela se inclinou para me beijar. "Por favor não me faça ficar preocupada", ela disse contra meus lábios.

Eu queria dizer a Bella a verdade sobre mim desde o momento em que eu sabia que queria namorar com ela. Eu me senti como se ela devesse saber tudo sobre mim antes de ficarmos muito próximos. No entanto, eu percebi que não poderia dizer-lhe tudo, porque era muito perigoso para seu bem-estar.

Eu não tinha idéia de como responder, então eu beijei-a.

Depois disso, nosso encontro se transformou em uma noite de filme. Voltamos para a sala e assistimos a um filme em um dos canais. Bella se aconchegou contra mim e eu tinha os meus braços em torno dela. Eu poderia dizer que o meu segredo a incomodava, mas ela estava me dando à cortesia para lidar com as minhas coisas sozinho. Isso era tudo que eu poderia pedir dela. Meu último pensamento antes dela sair foi que tudo ia ficar bem. Tinha que ficar, de outro modo.

No dia seguinte, Bree veio para cuidar de Vanessa para que eu pudesse encontrar Victoria. Eu não lhe disse o que eu estava fazendo, só que tinha algo para fazer.

"Tchau, papai!" Vanessa exclamou quando entrei no carro.

Abaixei a janela para que eu pudesse dizer adeus novamente. "Tchay, baby", eu disse.

Eu tentei dar Victoria o benefício da dúvida, mas com a nossa história, era difícil. Embora eu soubesse que não devia julgar alguém baseado em seu passado, eu ainda estava desconfiado dela. Ela parecia diferente, melhor do que quando eu a vira pela última vez, mas sua aparência exterior não importava para mim. Eu só precisava saber o que diabos ela queria, e como diabos ela me encontrou.

"Ei, Eddie", disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não me chame assim porra."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, você não está mal-humorado nesta manhã? Qual é o problema? Você não obteve a sua fileira fixa?"

"Victoria", eu avisei.

Ela colocou com as mãos para cima. "Eu estou apenas brincando. Você sabe, tentando aliviar o clima?"

"Caminhe comigo", eu disse, já começando a andar e não me importando se ela seguiu ou não. Eu concordei em encontrá-la em meus próprios termos. Sem lugares privados, porque se ela achava que ia puxar alguma coisa sobre mim, ela tinha outra coisa vindo.

Ela caminhava ao meu lado, comentando aqui e ali sobre a cidade. Ela estava protelando, e essa merda não iria funcionar comigo.

"Como você me encontrou?"

"Você está admitindo que se escondeu de nós?"

"Por que você está respondendo a uma pergunta com outra pergunta?"

"Por que você está?" ela atirou de volta.

Eu rosnei em frustração. Ela e eu tínhamos essa relação de bate-papo doentio. Ela e eu realmente não tínhamos uma amizade. Ela era a garota de James e eu tinha trabalhado para isso. Nenhum de nós odiava o outro, só tínhamos um jeito estranho de interagir um com o outro. Ela sempre acreditou que eu alimentava negócios com James e precisava estar no controle enquanto eu pensava o mesmo dela. Para ser honesto, nós dois éramos peões de James.

"Eu estava procurando por você", ela finalmente revelou. "Depois que você estava sob controle, aproveitei a oportunidade para ir para longe dele."

"Você o deixou?"

"Sim. Porém não foi fácil." Ela passou a explicar que tinha apresentado um relatório de violência doméstica contra ele. Ele tinha batido antes, e ela tinha hematomas para mostrar como provas. Ele ficou na cadeia por uma semana antes, ele foi liberado e condenado a ir para as classes da gerência da raiva. Ela tinha uma ordem de restrição contra ele, e nunca o viu outra vez.

"Por que você estava me procurando?" Perguntei quando viramos em uma esquina.

"Eu sei que você o entregou. Você avisou a polícia, e é por isso que ele está preso. Fazem quase dois anos, Edward. Ele sabe o que você fez. Nós todos sabemos."

Eu tentei parecer desinteressado. "Que diferença isso faz?"

Victoria parou e agarrou o meu braço. "Se eu pude encontrá-lo, então ele pode. Você sabe como ele é... ele vai destruí-lo, ou morrer tentando."

"Por que você está me contando isso? Ele está preso como você bem sabe."

"Ele vai ser solto. Laurent foi vê-lo... ele enganou-o a pensar que mudou e toda essa merda. Ele não mudou. Você e eu sabemos do que ele é capaz."

"Então, isso é um aviso?"

"Chame isso de fique atento. Ele não vai querer vir atrás de mim após a sua ordem judicial. Ele não é estúpido o suficiente para brincar com isso, mas você sabe que ele está incomodado. Você o entregou. Ele vai tentar encontrá-lo, e acredite em mim... não é assim tão difícil de encontrá-lo."

"Como você fez isso?"

"Eu li os jornais. Eu sabia que seus pais haviam morrido, e havia um obituário."

Amaldiçoei e soquei o ar. Foda-se o obituário. Eu sabia que eles tinham um impresso, mas porra! Eu não achei que nenhum dos meus velhos amigos realmente iria ler essa porcaria.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Eu perguntei. Ela não tinha motivos para me avisar a menos que ela fosse parte de uma merda de jogo do James, o que eu duvidava. Eu só tinha que saber.

"Porque eu lhe devo minha vida, se você não tivesse sido preso e o entregado em primeiro lugar, eu talvez não tivesse saído de lá viva", disse ela com sinceridade.

"Você não me deve nada. Eu diria muito obrigado, mas..." eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer a ela. Eu certamente não estava disposto a agradecer-lhe porque não era como se ela tivesse me dito uma boa notícia.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu entendo. Eu só queria vir aqui para vê-lo cara a cara. Sinto muito por Kate também."

"Esqueça isso, Victoria. Vou lidar com a merda de James. Você deve ir antes que ele encontre você", disse rispidamente. Todos os meus pensamentos deslocados para Vanessa. Eu tinha que mantê-la segura, mas eu não sabia como. Foda-se.

Victoria foi embora, e desta vez, eu tinha certeza que seria a última vez que eu a via.

Voltei para o meu carro e peguei meu telefone. Eu estava chateado e preocupado, e eu odiava ficar assim. Liguei para Jenks, e depois voltei para casa.

Quando cheguei em casa, corri para encontrar Vanessa e Bree pintando. Minha menina tinha um avental e pincel na mão.

"Como vocês estão meninas?" Perguntei enquanto agachei ao lado de Vanessa.

"Estamos indo bem, não estamos, Vanessa?" Bree respondeu.

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio interno. Minhas suposições estavam corretas. Victoria e James não sabiam sobre Vanessa. Eu tinha duvidado que eles sabiam, mas esta foi a minha confirmação. Ou talvez eu estivesse apenas no modo de pânico de pai. James ia ter liberdade, ele não tinha ainda.

Eu disse a Bree eu estaria lá embaixo e ela podia ficar ou sair quando quisesse. Quando desci, repensei na minha conversa com Jenks. Ele não era o meu advogado de defesa, mas ele era alguém que eu confiava. Fiquei alarmado por Vanessa, e Jenks me prometeu que iria trabalhar com o meu advogado de defesa, Demetri, para descobrir o que diabos aconteceu com James e sua liberdade antecipada. Eu era um irritado que nem um deles tinha ouvido falar. Eles eram meus advogados do caralho. Os paguei para saber dessa merda antes do tempo.

_Filho__ da puta idiota._

Todo o dia tinha sido fodido desde o início. O encontro com Victoria não foi exatamente o que eu pensei que seria. Eu não podia dizer que era melhor ou pior do que eu tinha pensado originalmente.

Eu deveria ter previsto isso. James realmente iria saber que eu o tinha entregado a polícia por seu trabalho. Ninguém havia sido preso na época, além de mim. Ele sabia porra, e naquela época eu não dava à mínima se ele sabia ou não, porque naquela época, eu não tinha nada a perder. Mas, com Vanessa entrando em minha vida, eu tinha esquecido de toda essa merda. Eu tinha algo maior e mais importante para pensar, mas que estava prestes a ser adulterado.

Se James tivesse saído, ele iria fazer a merda na minha vida, ou coisa pior. Se ele descobriu sobre Vanessa a machucaria ou tentaria usá-la para chegar a mim. Eu tinha certeza disso, porque ele era o tipo vingativo. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu me tornava determinado. Eu ia cuidar disso com Jenks e ajudar Demetri, mas eu também ia ter de colocar Vanessa e Bella na lateral para mantê-las seguras.

"Edward, eu estou indo agora. Te vejo segunda-feira?"

Virei para encontrar Bree na segurando mão de Vanessa. Eles estavam olhando para mim, esperando por mim para responder ou confirmar.

"Obrigado, Bree. Vou lhe dar uma chamada. Minha agenda pode mudar, então vamos trabalhar com isso." O que não era inteiramente verdade. Minha agenda não tinha mudado, mas eu estava indo conversar com Emmett.

"Ok, é só me avisar. Tchau-tchau, Vanessa!" disse ela, dando-lhe um abraço.

"Tchau-tchau, Bree-Bree!", exclamou ela.

Depois que Bree saiu, levei Vanessa para cima para usar o banheiro e para limpar a sua sujeira da pintura. Ela era boa em ir ao banheiro sozinha. Ela gostava de fazer as coisas por si mesma, e muitas vezes eu a encontrava já colocando sua cadeira do penico no vaso sanitário. Ela tinha bons hábitos de higiene, graças à minha mãe. Ela lavava as mãos e limpava depois sozinha, a maior parte do tempo.

Seu quarto ainda estava bagunçado. Eu poderia dizer que Bree havia tentado levá-la a limpar a pintura, mas isso não funcionou muito bem.

"Vanessa", disse eu, usando minha voz pai "por que existem tintas frascos e papel de construção no chão?"

"Eu quero pintar de novo", respondeu ela.

"Querida, é hora de limpeza. Chega de pintura por agora. Chegou a hora de almoço", expliquei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero pintar agora. De novo."

"Depois do almoço". _Se você ainda estiver acordada_, eu pensei em silêncio.

Ela bateu o pé e balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Eu quero pintar."

_Oh, o inferno não._ Eu não estava prestes a enfrentar uma birra, não depois da manhã fodida que eu tive.

"Vanessa", eu avisei. "Você pode pintar depois de almoçar."

"Eu não tenho fome!" ela disse teimosamente. Só então eu ouvi seu estômago reclamar em voz alta.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar. "Sim, você está. Agora você vai arrumar suas coisas de arte, e então você ira descer as escadas para almoçar."

Ela bateu os pés e gritou: "Não!"

Eu gemi. Esta merda não estava acontecendo.

"Você precisa limpar e almoçar. Você pode brincar de novo depois que você comer. Tudo bem?"

Ela resmungou baixinho, mas começou a arrumar as coisas. "Você é mau papai."

Eu abafei o meu riso. Ela era bonita quando estava com raiva. Este não era a nossa primeira argumentação, mas também nunca tivemos uma birra com gritos explodindo. Ela era obediente em sua maior parte. Eu era muito sortudo.

Abaixei-me e puxei-a em meus braços, apreciando a doçura em minha bebezinha. Ela era a minha vida, e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu iria tomar todas as medidas para mantê-la segura. Poderia suportar os seus argumentos e desentendimentos, porque era a realidade de que ela estava aqui comigo. Segura, saudável, e na maioria das vezes, feliz.

"Eu te amo, baby."

"Eu também te amo, papai", ela murmurou com um muxoxo. Suas mãozinhas puxaram meu cabelo, sem dúvida que ela estava tentando me irritar. Não funcionou porque ela era muito fofa para seu próprio bem.

Eu ri para sua pequena farça. "Vamos lá almoçar."

* * *

**Tenso isso que a Victoria contou, se o James encontrar o Edward e descobrir sobre a Vanessa, tudo vai ficar literalmente fodido. Mas o que foi esse final? Essa Vanessa dando birra é a coisa mais fofa que tem haha. Da vontade de apertar.**

**Vi muita gente me cobrando o capitulo, mas de que adianta eu querer postar logo sendo que não comentam? Pra cobrar é fácil deixar uma _review_ para falar sobre a fic parece que é dificil. **

**Enfim até o próximo**

**xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**BPDV**

"**O problema é parte da sua vida: se você não compartilhá-la, você não dá a pessoa que te ama chances o suficiente para te amar o suficiente."**

**-Dinah Shore**

"Eu não acho que ele está me dizendo tudo."

Alice pegou um biscoito manteiga de amendoim e chocolate, e provou. Eu estava tentando uma receita nova para a padaria; Alice era a minha provadora oficial.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" ela perguntou enquanto mordeu o cookie novamente.

Limpei minhas mãos no meu avental e franzi a testa. "Eu posso sentir isso."

A semana passada ou parte dela tinha sido intrigante. Edward e eu tínhamos argumentado sobre algo que eu ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia do que era. Ele alegou que uma velha amiga de Chicago chegou a surpreendê-lo. Era uma razão bastante simples, mas a maneira como ele olhou quando me disse, dizia muito mais. Ele tinha omitido alguma coisa, e o pior era que eu não poderia chamar sua atenção porque eu não tinha como prová-lo.

"Talvez você devesse dar-lhe tempo, e depois perguntar a ele sobre isso novamente. Eu sei ser deixada no escuro é uma merda, mas as pessoas têm o direito à privacidade", disse ela amavelmente.

Claro que eu sabia que ela estava certa. Privacidade era importante para todos. Nem três anos atrás eu estava escondida em casa tendo privacidade e tudo isso.

"Pedi desculpas a ele. Eu lhe disse que entendia o que as pessoas se mantendo afastado significava. Eu o pressionei a dizer-me, e isso só resultou em ele se afastando de mim", eu disse com tristeza. "Droga, eu sou uma autoritária que força."

"Oh, que seja! Bella, você está na extremidade de receber as pessoas te empurrando para longe por uma vez. É uma merda, não é?"

"Alice!"

"Eu não estou tentando argumentar com você. Eu só estou apontando que é um pouco irônico que você se sentir assim, considerando o que você passou nos últimos anos. Como se costuma dizer, o que vai, volta. Você tem que ser paciente, babe. Dê-lhe tempo e espaço. Ele virá a você quando estiver pronto, ou você esqueceu que é o que geralmente acontece?"

Pensei no que ela tinha dito. Alice sempre era perspicaz e doce. Ela nunca falava mal de ninguém, não importava o quão terrível eles agiam. Ela via o lado bom das pessoas, razão pela qual ela era minha melhor amiga e número um em apoio. Seu ponto tinha valor, e eu estava inclinada a pensar que ela viu Edward do jeito que ela me tinha visto.

"Sinto muito, Alice. Eu sou tão hipócrita."

Ela sorriu e se levantou da cadeira para me dar um abraço. "Babe, não se preocupe. Você não é um hipócrita. Você só está crescendo, experimentando novos sentimentos. Prometo tudo vai ficar bem. Eu vi isso."

Mudando de assunto, perguntei-lhe o que pensava sobre os biscoitos. Ela bateu palmas alegremente e proclamou que eu tinha que colocar eles na padaria, porque eram muito pecaminosas para não compartilhar.

Alice me manteve ocupada, exigindo-me para lhe fazer uma torta. Fiquei muito feliz em fazê-lo porque me deu algo para fazer além de pensar em Edward.

Depois de Alice sair, eu limpei a cozinha e fui colocar alguma roupa para lavar. Enquanto eu arrumava a minha roupa, fiquei pensando novamente no que Edward e eu tínhamos conversando. Pensar nisso não me ajudou a me sentir melhor, então eu tentei o meu melhor para empurrar os pensamentos para longe e me concentrar em outra coisa.

No dia seguinte, encontrei-me trancada no escritório de trabalho, enquanto Alice estava cuidando da parte da frente, ajudando os clientes. Eu estava caída sobre nossos novos pedidos de fornecedores, gemendo pela papelada à minha frente. Eu particularmente não gostava do aspecto de papelada do meu negócio.

"Ei, Bella?" Alice disse enquanto enfiou a cabeça através da porta aberta. "Jessica quer saber se há algum cupcakes de noz com chocolate aqui atrás. Eu não consigo encontrar nenhum na frente, eles estão na cozinha?"

"Sim, eu tenho algumas na cozinha. Vou levar", eu respondi enquanto me levantei.

Ela me deu sorriso irônico. "Eu arrumei a minha papelada na semana passada."

Nós tínhamos a nossa própria burocracia para fazer. Alice era muito mais organizada do que eu. Ela também era melhor na gestão de tempo, é por isso que eu lutava com a minha papelada.

"Da próxima vez vamos fazer isso juntas?"

Ela deu um grito feliz e bateu palmas. "Eu vou ter tudo organizado."

É claro que ela teria.

Fui para a cozinha e encontrei uma bandeja de cupcakes fresco de chocolate com noz. Eles foram bastante fáceis de fazer, tanto quanto foram os biscoitos. Eles também eram muito populares. Depois de pegar uma bandeja de cupcakes, voltei para frente onde eu encontrei Jessica e outros poucos clientes.

"Quantos você gostaria, Jess?" Eu perguntei enquanto fui para o balcão.

Ela fez o seu pedido, e eu rapidamente compilei uma dúzia de bolinhos variados para ela. "Desejos de gravidez?" Eu estimei.

"Oh, sim", ela respondeu, rindo. "Eu não posso resistir, e eu amo que tenho uma razão legítima para engordar um pouquinho. Obrigada, Bella!"

Eu estive ocupada por um tempo, mas eventualmente eu fui capaz de voltar para trás e retomar a minha papelada. O resto do dia foi muito chato e isso me deixou derrubada por não terminar. Trabalho não era divertido porque Edward e sua velha amiga estavam na minha mente de novo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixá-lo ir por muito tempo.

Seguindo o conselho de Alice, dei-lhe espaço e tempo. Eu não o liguei, ou visitei. Esperei que ele fizesse algo, que me deixasse saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele ligou algumas vezes. Nós conversamos sobre nada, mas fizemos planos para ter outro encontro em família no parque.

No dia do nosso encontro no parque, eu estava triste. Eu tinha acordado apenas para perceber que o aniversário da morte de Charlie estava perto. Ele havia morrido logo antes do Natal, o feriado não foi agradável, para dizer o mínimo.

Eu ainda visitava seu túmulo toda quinta-feira. Eu trazia flores da loja e falava com ele. Sentia uma sensação calmante de paz, quando eu era capaz de falar livremente e em voz alta para ele. Talvez fosse estranho, mas me ajudava a seguir em frente.

Eu não era eu mesma. O aniversário da morte de Charlie, o segredo de Edward, tinha me colocado em um lugar muito ruim. Eu não estava apenas triste, eu estava mal-humorada e chateada. Eu tentei não deixá-lo chegar até mim, mas foi inútil.

Fui ao parque, encontrar Edward e Vanessa nos balanços. Eles pareciam tão felizes, como se estivessem realmente se divertindo. Me fazia lembrar dos tempos em que meu pai e eu gastávamos o dia de qualidade juntos. Também me irritou, porque eu sabia que Edward ainda estava escondendo algo de mim, e ele era capaz de agir de modo despreocupado com Vanessa, isso me confundia. Era como se ele não se importasse.

"Hey," eu disse sem muita animação ao me aproximar deles. Por evitarmos falar sobre certos assuntos, senti que estávamos mentindo. Senti-me estranha, e nervosamente coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos.

"Hey. O que há com você?" ele perguntou, percebendo meu comportamento arredio.

Dei de ombros. "Absolutamente nada. Está tudo bem", eu disse friamente.

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado. "Bella podemos fazer isso quando ela não estiver aqui?"

"Você só vai agir como se não tivesse nada de errado entre nós?" Eu não poderia evitar. Ele me irritou tanto em como poderia apenas ir com a vida como se nada o incomodasse.

Eu mentalmente zombei de mim mesmo. Tanto para dar-lhe tempo e espaço.

"_Vanessa_ está entre nós", disse ele, enfatizando Vanessa.

Eu dei um leve aceno e deixei isso ir. Ele estava certo, é claro. Vanessa não precisava nos ouvir discutir.

Nós nos revezamos empurrando-a sobre o balanço. Depois de um tempo, ela se cansou, e eu a levei para os escorregados. Apesar de meus problemas com Edward, eu consegui me divertir com Vanessa. Quando ela começou a encostar a cabeça no ombro de Edward, eu sabia que era hora de dormir. Eu disse adeus a ela, beijando-lhe a cabeça antes de continuar a caminhar para o meu carro.

"Bella, espere!" Edward chamou.

"Sim?" Eu disse cansadamente.

"Você acha que eu ir a sua casa depois trabalho hoje à noite?"

"Que horas devo esperar você?"

Ele parecia um pouco aliviado e respondeu, "Meia-noite?"

"Vou esperar por você", eu prometi que me afastei.

Eu entrei no carro e dirigi em direção ao cemitério. Eu precisava pensar, e isso era o único lugar onde eu poderia pensar, sem me distrair.

Parei ao lado do tumulo do meu pai. Os cemitérios na maioria das vezes eram uma espécie de vazio estranho, mas ao longo do tempo eu tinha começado a gostar da tranquilidade. Saí do carro, puxando meu casaco mais apertado, eu marchei até Charlie. Eu sorri quando me sentei ao lado de sua lápide. Eu sempre senti que ele estava lá sempre que o visitava.

Eu nunca tinha tido uma conversa coração-para-coração com qualquer um dos meus pais, mas desde a morte de Charlie, eu tinha achado que falar com ele, ou como se ele estivesse presente, me ajudava.

"Hey, papai", eu o cumprimentei. Fiz uma pausa antes de deixar sair tudo sobre Edward. É claro que eu o visitava desde que eu tinha conhecido Edward, mas esta foi a primeira vez que eu realmente o fiz vir à tona. Falar de Edward para Charlie era um pouco estranho, mas eu só precisava desabafar, então deixei tudo sair.

Quando eu estava acabando, deixei escapar uma respiração profunda e ouvi o silêncio calmo do cemitério; isso era calmante. A dúvida e a confusão ainda estavam na minha cabeça, mas eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco melhor. Vir aqui tinha servido para o seu propósito. Eu poderia manter a calma e não deixar que Edward e sua amiga chegassem a mim.

"Obrigada por ouvir, pai." Levantei-me e, lentamente, caminhei de volta para o meu carro.

O dia se arrastava, e embora eu estivesse ocupada na padaria, me senti como se ele estivesse se movendo em um ritmo assustadoramente lento. No momento em que fechei, eu estava ansiosa para fazer o jantar e esperar por Edward.

A noite veio e eu estava no limite. Edward e eu não tínhamos estado em um desentendimento antes. Na verdade, eu não poderia realmente dizer que isso era um desentendimento. Como poderia ser quando eu não estava mesmo certa do que diabos estava acontecendo? Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele estava escondendo algo de mim, e doeu ser deixada no escuro.

Edward chegou pouco antes da meia-noite. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido e hesitante me beijou na bochecha.

"Oi", disse ele suspirando. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava inseguro de si mesmo. Tenho a certeza ou não de que eu estava brava com ele, e vice-versa.

"Oi", eu respondi calmamente. Levei-o para dentro da sala de estar onde nos sentamos em lados opostos do sofá. Sua postura era tensa e os seus olhos piscavam rapidamente. Era como se ele também estivesse ansioso.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes", ele disse uniformemente. "Eu não sei como fazer isso com você, Bella. Eu não estou acostumado a ter alguém como você na minha vida. Estou acostumado a fazer o que eu quiser e não viver por qualquer tipo de regras."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Ele lentamente abriu os olhos e soltou um riso nervoso. "Eu não estou acostumado a ter uma pessoa que cuida de mim além da minha mãe. Não entendeu? Você é a primeira mulher que se importa comigo, e é por isso que eu fodo com isso. Guardo coisas de você porque eu nunca tive alguém em quem confiar."

Lá estava isso. A única razão pela qual ele estava mantendo essa coisa de amiga para si mesmo, ele não estava acostumado a ter uma namorada que realmente se importava com ele.

"Eu estive forçando você", eu admiti.

Os cantos dos lábios puxaram para um sorriso pequeno. "Um pouco."

"Você sabe, eu estava certa quando disse que sabia o que é empurrar as pessoas para longe. Ao longo dos últimos dois anos, eu aprendi que afastar as pessoas só faz você sofrer ainda mais do que já está."

"Eu tenho que concordar." Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar: "Minha amiga já foi embora. Ela estava aqui por uma semana e depois que me encontrei com ela, se foi. Eu não queria tornar isso um grande negócio, porque eu deixei que a minha antiga vida para trás, sabe? Isso era para ser um novo começo para mim. Eu não achei que meu passado voltaria para me visitar."

"Foi um bom encontro?"

"Não foi ruim."

Eu sabia que Edward não mentia. Ele não podia sempre me disse a história toda, mas o que ele me disse era a verdade absoluta.

"Eu estava preocupada com você", eu confessei.

"Eu estava preocupado comigo, também."

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim."

Ele se aproximou de mim e gentilmente pegou a minha mão na dele. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e apertou com força. "Me desculpe, Bella."

"Eu desculpo". E o fiz. Ele estava arrependido por me manter no escuro, e estava tudo bem, porque estávamos bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Eu entendo por que você não quer me dizer. Eu acho que se eu tivesse um passado confuso, eu não iria querer que isso voltasse depois." Eu me inclinei para frente e sussurrei: "Ela era importante?"

O reconhecimento atravessou seus olhos e ele balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não. Ela era namorada de um velho amigo. Era apenas... nada realmente."

Então por que ela te procurou? Era o que eu queria perguntar, mas não o fiz. As coisas ainda pareciam um pouco estranhas, mas no fundo tudo o que eu sabia era que não havia nada para me preocupar. Amigos estavam autorizados a visitar uns aos outros, não era que o que tinha acontecido entre Jacob e eu?

"Você ficou nervoso... reação natural."

"Sim."

"Eu confio em você, Edward."

Ele largou da minha mão apenas para trilhar seus dedos até o meu pulso, todo o caminho até o topo do meu ombro. Sua mão esfregou suavemente antes de deslizar sob a alça fina do meu top. Ele beijou meu ombro nu e me puxou para mais perto assim para que estivesse esmagada contra seu peito. Eu trouxe meus braços em volta do pescoço, e o abracei como se fosse minha vida.

"Sinto muito por agir como um idiota. Juro que nunca aconteceu nada entre mim e ela. Ela só... ugh, Bella, eu só quero esquecer tudo."

Eu conhecia esse sentimento. Ainda havia momentos em que eu queria esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido no último poucos anos. Edward iria aprender que esquecer não significa que não aconteceu. Eu não poderia esquecer o meu passado, e nem podia.

"Eu sei", disse.

Ele cuidadosamente afastou-me de seu peito, e olhou para mim enquanto ajustei minha posição em seu colo. Suas mãos estavam descansando atrás nas minhas costas, e seus olhos percorriam meu rosto, o pescoço, antes de finalmente se decidir por meu peito. A semana passada ou parte dela tinha sido difícil para nós. Eu senti falta disso; a proximidade que tínhamos chegado a ter, tão confortável. Eu precisava dele para me segurar e me fazer sentir como se fosse importante.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o meu. "Eu não vou sempre dizer-lhe tudo de imediato, não posso prometer ser aberto com você, mas eu posso prometer que sempre irei colocar você e Vanessa em primeiro lugar."

No momento, eu não entendi muito bem a seriedade que suas palavras significavam. Eu apenas pensei que ele estava me aplacando.

"Eu sei que você se importa com nós duas", eu respondi lentamente, incerta, porque realmente não tinha certeza de como responder a isso.

"Mais do que qualquer coisa", ele prometeu. Fechou os olhos um momento antes de se inclinar para beijar-me. Seus lábios estavam rígidos e exigentes contra os meus. Eu podia sentir sua falta da maneira como ele me beijava, e pela primeira vez, eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar a ele. Senti-me estranha.

Eu me afastei e tentei sair do seu colo, mas a mão no meu quadril me parou.

"O que há de errado?" ele perguntou imediatamente.

"Eu não posso fazer isso. Isso não parece certo", eu respondi honestamente. "Eu não me sinto bem."

"Por quê?"

Como eu poderia dizer-lhe que era uma combinação do aniversário da morte de Charlie e nossa falta de comunicação? Tudo foi somando e nada tinha sumido. Era como se essas questões estivessem me sufocando, e eu não tinha uma saída.

"Estou cansada", menti.

"Pensei que tínhamos passado por isso."

"Passado pelo o que?"

"Passado por você estar com raiva de mim", disse ele, deixando escapar um suspiro frustrante.

Por alguma razão, me perturbou que ele pensasse que eu ainda estava brava com ele. Ok, então eu meio que era, mas ele não foi à única razão. Deus, ele parecia tão cheio de si.

"Confie em mim, você não é o único que está na minha lista de merda", eu bati enquanto sai do seu colo.

"Você está falando sério? Eu estou na sua lista de merda agora?" ele gritou. Ele se levantou e me seguiu até a cozinha, onde eu tentava me distrair, preparando-me para assar os cookies.

Ok, então lista de merda pode ter sido muito duro. Em minha defesa, eu estava lidando com um monte de coisas. Eu me sentia incontrolável e confusa. Eu queria deixar para trás essa coisa com Edward, mas ainda havia a sensação persistente que me dizia que eu tinha razão em duvidar de tudo o que ele tinha dito sobre o assunto, qual era loucura, porque eu sabia que ele não mentiu para mim, em nada.

Maldição. Meus hormônios estavam em todo o lugar. Talvez eu fosse ficar menstruada. Eu com certeza esperava que fosse isso porque tinha uma razão legítima para o meu estado de espírito no momento.

"Isso não saiu direito," Eu me alterei. "Eu não sei o que dizer para você, Edward. Eu quero colocar esses últimos dias atrás de nós e voltar para a nossa bolha feliz, mas algo me diz que você não está deixando-me entrar, por um lado eu sei que tenho que respeitar a sua privacidade, e por outro sinto-me mal por você me expulsar depois de tudo o que compartilhamos. Além disso, o aniversário da morte do meu pai está chegando. Essas coisas estão apenas acumulando e estou tendo dificuldade em lidar com isso", eu divagava.

O rosto de Edward caiu quando ele ouviu o meu desabafo. "Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu não sabia."

Eu quase ri. Ele pedia desculpas demais. "Não", eu disse cansado. "Estou fora do eixo, eu acho. Não é você, realmente."

Ele caminhou para mim com cautela, sem dúvida, ele estava tentando ser cuidadoso com o meu estado hormonal. Quando ele me puxou em um abraço, eu relaxei e permiti que algum conforto me lavasse.

"Eu sou uma bagunça", murmurei.

Ele não respondeu verbalmente, só me segurou em seus braços, tirando o estresse e confusão. Apesar de tudo, ainda poderíamos ser nós.

Ficamos na cozinha por um tempo. Em um ponto, ele me pegou nos braços e sentou-se à mesa comigo em seu colo. Eventualmente ele começou a me fazer perguntas sobre o meu pai. Ele queria conhecer algumas das histórias da minha infância, e isso me levou a abrir. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos conversando calmamente sobre o aniversário. Não era um tópico que eu falava muitas vezes, mas com Edward me segurando, me dando o conforto em silêncio, eu era capaz de falar sobre Charlie sem chorar.

"Sinto muito por ser esta noite depressiva," eu disse enquanto o levei até a porta.

Ele me deu um beijinho na boca e me disse que estava feliz que ele tinha vindo. Com um último beijo, e uma promessa de fazer uma caminhada na parte de trás da casa dele, fechei a porta e entrei.

Naquela noite, eu percebi que quando as coisas ficavam difíceis para nós, só precisava de um pouco de conforto para nos ajudar a falar tudo.

Alguns dias depois, eu estava tendo um mini colapso. A morte de Charlie me afetava até agora. Eu sempre lembrava como se fosse ontem. Na manhã que o encontrei deitado no chão inconsciente, vieram à tona em minha mente, eu tinha tentado impedi-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

O dia da sua morte foi o dia que eu me permiti realmente desistir. Eu não queria fazer nada ou ver ninguém, e assim eu continuei comigo mesma.

Saí da cama e, lentamente, me preparei para o dia. Eu estava indo para o trabalho; Alice ia me dar um buquê de flores elaboradas para levar para sepultura de Charlie, e então eu estava indo para casa.

Naquele dia, eu só trabalhava até meio-dia. Cada pessoa que entrava no lugar expressaram suas condolências novamente. Era doce, mas ainda me deixava triste.

"Você está bem, querida?" Alice perguntou enquanto me entregou um lindo buquê de cravos e margaridas. Ela colocou o braço em volta de mim e me deu abraço.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu girava o buquê em minhas mãos. "É como uma lembrança, uma memória viva que não vai embora."

"Eu estou aqui, babe".

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Eu vou ficar bem." Agradeci pelas flores, e depois sai para ir para ao cemitério.

Os últimos dias tinham sido uma montanha-russa emocional. Eu estava pronta para que isso acabasse para que eu pudesse voltar a minha vida com um estilo de felicidade. Eu sabia que soava amarga, e tentei dizer a mim mesma que estava tudo bem eu me sentir assim por causa da morte do meu pai, mas até eu sabia que era uma desculpa esfarrapada. Quatro anos era muito tempo para lamentar. Uma parte de mim sentia como se sempre sentisse falta do meu pai, e outra parte de mim sentia que eu era fraca, fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa, além de chafurdar.

"O que estou fazendo?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando livrar-me dos meus pensamentos sombrios.

Como que por magia, eu quase podia ouvir Charlie repreendendo-me – embora provocativo - para 'coloque o meu olhar severo agora'. Ele sempre me dizia piadas tolas como que para me fazer sentir melhor.

"Estou tentando", eu murmurei como um pequeno sorriso, me arrastei para perto. Coloquei as flores no chão, e depois sentei.

Fechei os olhos, eu levei alguns minutos para ficar apenas assim. Estes foram os momentos em que eu conseguia me lembrar dele e chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que ele tinha ido embora, eu ainda assumia o compromisso de ficar perto dele.

Eu estava tão envolvida em meus próprios pensamentos eu nem sequer ouvi a pessoa atrás de mim se aproximar. Não foi até que senti a mão da pessoa no meu ombro que percebi alguém estava comigo. Eu gritei bem alto e pulei do meu lugar no chão.

"Bella, é apenas eu." Era a voz de Edward.

Prendi a respiração e rapidamente o abracei. Ele me envolveu em seus braços, esmagando-me contra seu peito. Nós nos abraçamos por um tempo, e pela primeira vez desde que meu pai tinha morrido, eu me senti feliz por ter alguém o visitando comigo.

* * *

**Bella estava uma bomba de nervos coitada, é tanta coisa na cabeça dela, que já estava surtando. Será que em algum momento o Edward vai contar tudo? Humm**

**Obrigaaaada pelas reviews, sério fiquei tão feliz de ver vocês comentando, apareçam sempre sempre s2**

**Beijos amores, talvez eu apareça por aqui no final de semana, nada garantido.**

**xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 **

**EPDV**

**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**** para mudar quem eu costumava ser. Uma razão para começar de novo e a razão é você. Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar um lado meu que você não conhecia. Uma razão para tudo que faço e a razão é você.**

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

Jenks e Demetri foram capazes de descobrir que James ia sair na primavera. Sabendo que ele iria revirar o inferno para se vingar de mim foi estressante, para dizer o mínimo. Expressei minhas preocupações para eles e eles disseram a mesma coisa, "Vá para a polícia." Sim, isso seria uma porra de desperdício de tempo. Não, eu não poderia ir à polícia, porque que prova que eu tenho de que James estava vindo atrás de mim? Era a minha palavra contra... bem, a dele. Eu não ia ganhar, então eu tive que desenvolver meu próprio plano.

Meu plano original consistia em me esconder Vanessa em algum lugar para que eu pudesse encontrar James e terminar isso de uma vez por todas. O que era um plano estúpido, e é claro que eu rejeitei imediatamente. Não havia realmente nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre James. Eu só tinha que ter cuidado e esperança em Deus de que Vanessa ficaria segura com ou sem mim.

Pensar sobre James me preocupou muito. Eu não tinha conseguido achar alguma coisa boa para me ajudar a manter Vanessa segura, então eu tentei parar de pensar nisso. Tinha tempo, ainda que pouco, para chegar a um plano. Por enquanto, eu tinha outras coisas em que pensar.

Como Bella.

Ela e eu tínhamos alguns argumentos. Ao longo da semana passada ou algo assim, ela havia notado a minha mudança de comportamento, que foi por causa da visita de Victoria. Tentei dizer a Bella sem realmente dizer algo. Eu sabia que ela estava curiosa e preocupada, mas eu a acalmei. Eu dei uma desculpa esfarrapada de tentar fugir do meu passado, e não querer de volta. Agora era a verdade, até certo ponto, pelo menos. Eu me mudei de Chicago para começar de novo, e sim, eu não achei que o meu passado iria voltar para me assombrar.

Eventualmente Bella largou o assunto. Ela entendeu porque eu estava sendo tão secreto, e mesmo que a incomodasse, ela o deixou ir. Eu sabia que ela fez isso porque essa era a única opção que estava dando a ela. Ou ela deixava isso ou...

Eu estava sendo um idiota. Eu sabia disso, mas justificava minhas ações. Bella e Vanessa não precisavam saber o que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam em uma necessidade de saber essencial, e tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, quanto menos soubessem, melhor.

Apesar de meus problemas, eu ainda consegui estar lá por Vanessa. Ela estava na frente da minha mente o tempo todo. Nosso treinamento de penico estava indo muito bem. Ela estava quase totalmente treinada. Ela tinha um pequeno problema com levantar no meio da noite. Eu estava um pouco preocupado que seria um problema no futuro, mas, por enquanto, eu a tinha trocado em todas as manhãs. No geral, minha menina estava indo muito bem. Ela estava ficando grande e forte todos os dias, e era tão inteligente. Ela poderia identificar a maioria do alfabeto e podia contar até dez. Suas realizações me faziam feliz.

"Papai?"

"Sim anjinha?" Olhei para a minha pequena princesa. Ela tinha um tu-tu rosa brilhante e uma coroa de plástico sobre sua cabeça.

"Eu quero voar como uma fada!"

Eu ri. Ela gostava muito dos DVD's da Barbie. O último foi sobre fadas, e ela adorou.

"Você quer?" Exclamei enquanto a peguei e a segurei acima de mim. Ela fingia que estava voando, com os braços balançando para fora e começou a fazer barulhos engraçados. Nós brincamos assim por pouco tempo. Eu não queria que ela fique muito cansada, então eu a coloquei para baixo e instrui para que se preparasse para a chegada de Bree.

Eu estava saindo cedo hoje por causa de Bella. Ela tinha agindo de forma estranha a tarde, e eu acabei descobrindo que era o aniversário da morte de seu pai. Ela ainda lembrava do dia como se fosse ontem e, francamente, eu sabia que sempre lembraria do dia em que meus pais morreram, também. Isso não era algo que você poderia esquecer.

Eu queria estar lá por Bella. Eu queria mostrar a ela que não importa o que estava acontecendo entre nós, eu sempre coloco minhas meninas em primeiro lugar. Eu me preocupava com ela, e eu queria que ela soubesse disso.

Eu sabia que ela visitava o cemitério em uma base regular, então tinha um grande palpite que ela faria uma visita ao seu pai hoje. Ela precisava de alguém para confiar. Eu queria ser essa pessoa para ela. Embora eu não tivesse pisado em um cemitério desde a morte dos meus pais, estava determinado a ir por Bella.

Quando Bree chegou, eu disse tchau para a minha menina. Nós estávamos muito melhores em nos despedir, porque em vez de dizer tchau, nós dizíamos: 'vejo vocês mais tarde.' Sabendo que a veria outra vez fazia a ansiedade de separação suportável.

Durante a curta viagem de carro, eu pensei sobre Bella. Ultimamente, a culpa era um sentimento em curso quando ele veio para ela. Eu ainda lutava com as minhas decisões em não dizer a ela a verdade sobre James e Victoria. Eu não queria mentir para ela, mas simplesmente não podia trazer-me a dizer a ela. Pelo menos não ainda.

Eu parei no cemitério e rapidamente vi Bella. Ela estava sentada ao lado de uma lápide, parecendo derrotada. Eu poderia dizer que era triste ela vir aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo que ela precisava fazer. Eu saí, e fui até ela. Eu gentilmente coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, devo ter lhe dado uma surpresa porque assim que me aproximei, ela saltou de seu lugar e gritou.

"Bella, é apenas eu," Eu disse suavemente.

A realização bateu nos olhos dela, e ela colocou os braços em volta de mim. Eu a abracei forte e esmaguei-a com força contra meu peito. Nós nos abraçamos por um longo tempo. Eu estava aliviado que, depois de tudo o que tinha passado, e ainda estávamos passando, podíamos ajudar um ao outro. Eu poderia ser forte por ela.

"Estou feliz que você me encontrou", disse ela calmamente.

Ela se afastou de mim, olhando para mim com olhos tristes e um sorriso esperançoso. Ela era linda. Eu levantei a minha mão suavemente para afastar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de seu ombro. Seu corpo tremia um pouco, e eu rapidamente a segurei pela parte baixa das suas costas.

"Eu sabia que você estaria aqui."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Isso é tradição." Ela pegou minha mão e levou-me para o chão onde nos sentamos lado a lado. Olhei para a lápide na minha frente e não pude evitar ajudar, mas me lembro o dos meus pais.

Este era simples, dizia _Pai amoroso._ Charlie Swan fazia muita falta para a sua filha. Eu podia ver que Bella ainda lutava com a maneira como ela foi criada, e sua falta de tempo de qualidade com seu pai. Ela morou aqui com ele por alguns de seus anos de adolescência. Isso não foi tempo suficiente para ela.

"Este é meu pai", disse ela apontando para o chão. "Eu nunca pensei que ia deixar um cara fazer toda a coisa de 'conhecer os pais', mas..."

Eu envolvi meu braço em volta dela e a puxei para perto. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Segurei-a enquanto fechou os olhos e se lembrou de seu pai. Eventualmente, ela se levantou e fez sinal para que eu a seguisse. Fui atrás dela até que ela se virou e silenciosamente colocando seu braço com o meu.

Quando chegamos no carro dela, ela inclinou-se para cima e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Obrigada por me encontrar hoje."

"Você não tem que me agradecer. Eu queria ver você", eu expliquei calmamente.

"Eu sei. Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você e Vanessa", disse ela com um suspiro feliz.

Juntei-a em meus braços e lhe deu um abraço e um último beijo antes de sair para o trabalho. Prometi a ela que iria visita-la depois do meu turno, e quando me deu um sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro e genuíno que iluminou seus olhos, eu sabia que estar aqui para ela hoje foi a decisão certa.

Trabalho era muito mais tranquilo agora que Victoria tinha finalmente ido. Eu poderia continuar sobre a minha rotina habitual, sem ter que me preocupar sobre a visita de Victoria.

Eu estava prestes a sair quando Emmett me parou.

"Aconteceu algo, cara?"

"Nada", respondi, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele me deu um olhar intrigado. "Você tem certeza? Ultimamente você parecia um pouco distraído."

Poderia ser possível Emmett vir mais do que eu deixava? As últimas semanas foram estressantes, e cada vez que eu ia trabalhar, tentava deixar para trás o stress. Às vezes, eu era bem sucedido e outras vezes nem tanto.

"Eu estou bem," eu enrolei. "Vanessa tem me mantido ocupado, sabe? Treinamento de penico e outras coisas."

Emmett fez uma careta e riu. "Cara, eu estou feliz que é você e não eu."

"Puxa, obrigado."

"Vejo você amanhã!"

Acenei e sai pela porta.

Parei por Bella, antes de ir para casa. Minha visita foi curta, porque ela estava realmente com sono. No entanto, eu estava feliz que ela era capaz de relaxar um pouco e dormir dado o dia em que teve.

"Posso levar você e Vanessa para almoçar amanhã?" ela perguntou enquanto nos despedimos.

"Sim, por favor", eu disse.

"Venha aqui uma hora?"

"É um encontro."

No dia seguinte, Vanessa e eu fomos para a casa de Bella. Eu estava segurando Vanessa em meus braços, esperando Bella abrir a porta quando me dei conta, Vanessa nunca tinha vindo à casa de Bella.

"Onde estamos?" Vanessa perguntou enquanto brincava com Ellie.

"Estamos na casa de Bella", eu respondi enquanto beijei seu nariz.

Os olhos de Vanessa se iluminaram. "Bella é como a Barbie! Ela tem sua própria casa!"

Eu ri da exclamação da minha menininha. "Sim, eu acho que ela é."

"Ei, vocês!" Bella disse alegremente quando abriu a porta.

Vanessa imediatamente lançou-se nos braços de Bella. Eu vi como minhas meninas trocaram abraços e beijos e o adorável "eu te amo." Eu estava absolutamente certo de que nunca me cansaria de ver minhas meninas assim.

Bella levou-nos para dentro e deu a Vanessa um passeio de sua casa. Eu segui logo atrás, feliz em deixar as minhas meninas terem a sua diversão.

"Então, eu estava pensando que poderíamos almoçar aqui. Eu espero que vocês gostem de espaguete com almôndegas."

"Nós não somos exigente", respondi. "Anjinha gosta de quase qualquer coisa com massa."

Bella olhou para Vanessa e lhe deu um grande sorriso. "Esse é o meu tipo de garota."

Vanessa enrolou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Bella e sussurrou vez em voz alta, "Posso ajudar você?"

"Claro, menina linda! Você pode até me ajudar a fazer picolés para a sobremesa."

"E quanto a mim?" Eu perguntei, rindo.

Bella sorriu. "Você pode provar."

Nós três trabalhamos na cozinha. Eu acho que 'trabalho' era uma palavra-chave para 'bobagem'. Para ser honesto, eu sentei na mesa, cortei legumes, enquanto as minhas meninas misturavam as coisas. Quando a massa estava fervendo, Vanessa pulou para fora da cozinha, fazendo seu caminho em direção à sala de estar com Bella atrás dela.

"Vamos encontrar-lhe alguns desenhos animados."

Eu mexi o molho marinara e esperei pacientemente por Bella. Quando ela voltou, escorregou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me deu um abraço por trás.

"Ela está assistindo Vila Sésamo", ela murmurou contra o meu lado.

Eu parei de mexer e coloquei a colher de pau em cima do balcão. Virando, eu olhei para comoventes olhos castanhos de Bella e suspirei. Ela era muito boa para mim. Eu ainda estava impressionado com sua bondade e amor inabalável para mim e minha filhinha.

"Bella, eu tenho que lhe dizer alguma coisa", eu disse enquanto tracei sua bochecha com meu dedo indicador. Sua pele era suave e parecia maravilhosa contra a minha. Eu nunca me cansava de estar perto de Bella – fisicamente e emocionalmente. Depois das últimas semanas que tivemos, era hora de finalmente ser claro com ela.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou enquanto ansiosamente olhava em meus olhos.

Eu disse a mim mesmo que ia para manter Bella fora da minha antiga vida, e eu, mas eu percebi que tinha de lhe dizer a verdade porque isso me despedaçaria se eu não fizesse.

"Talvez devêssemos deixar isso pra mais tarde", eu disse apressadamente. Eu rapidamente virei e ajustei o fogo da marinara. "Nós apenas temos de estar atentos para a massa," eu adicionei enquanto virei para Bella. Ela estava olhando para mim com uma expressão perplexa, mas ela não disse nada.

Levei-a pela mão e sentei com ela na mesa da cozinha.

"Você quer chá?" ela deixou escapar.

Eu quase ri, mas eu disse: "Por favor".

Ela fez o chá, e então verificado Vanessa antes de se sentar comigo. Ela entregou-me o chá e sorriu encorajadora.

Eu respirei fundo e soltei muito lentamente. "Essa amiga que me visitou não era alguém que eu era particularmente próximo. Ela e eu tínhamos amigos em comum, e nós nunca nos demos bem." Expliquei que era Victoria.

"Ela é a ex-namorada de seu melhor amigo?"

Eu me encolhi. James nunca tinha sido o meu melhor amigo, principalmente porque não éramos amigos. Eu trabalhei para ele, e ele era o meu fornecedor, isso era tudo.

"Ele não era meu melhor amigo. Nós fizemos drogas juntos – Ele era o meu negociante, antes que dele me colocar com o meu próprio laboratório e toda essa merda", eu expliquei, minha voz soando áspero.

"Eu não entendo", disse ela, intrigada. "Ela veio todo o caminho de Chicago para dizer-lhe que rompeu as coisas com ele?"

"Ele vai sair da prisão." Ai. Eu disse, finalmente.

"Oh. Por bom comportamento?"

Eu bufei. "Sim, e a prisão é muito lotada e não vão colocá-lo em qualquer lugar porque, aparentemente, ele tem se comportado bem." Eu não podia acreditar quando Demetri tinha me dito que James estava saindo por causa da prisão superlotada e seu comportamento supostamente bom. James era um filho da puta calculista. Ele fingia ser legal, quando na verdade só estava tramando contra você.

"Oh".

_Sim, oh,_ eu pensei secamente.

Ela levantou-se para desligar o fogo do macarrão, e então ela começou a escorrer. Ela trabalhou em silêncio por um tempo. Quando ela sentou-se novamente, ela abriu a boca, em seguida, fechando imediatamente.

"Eu liguei para o meu advogado para saber quando ele está sendo liberado. Parece que ele não será liberado para mais alguns meses."

"Você chamou o seu advogado?" ela perguntou, seus olhos se incomodando. "Por que?"

_Oh, merda._ Eu não quis dizer isso.

Eu não poderia voltar atrás e dizer que não liguei para o meu advogado. Eu teria que dizer-lhe tudo.

"Eu preciso saber quando ele vai sair, para que eu possa estar preparado para vê-lo. Bella, eu sou o único que o entregou. Eu avisei as autoridades para que eu pudesse obter uma sentença reduzida. É por isso que estive apenas na prisão por dois anos."

"Oh, meu Deus!" ela engasgou. Ela se levantou da mesa outra vez para ir mexer o molho. Ela estava em silêncio. A sala encheu-se de uma névoa espessa que me fez sentir desconfortável. Bella não dizer nada não estava inteiramente meu plano original, mas suponho que era inevitável.

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa", eu implorei silenciosamente, nervoso que eu tinha deixado ela com medo ou afastado de alguma forma.

Os ombros estavam tensos, toda a sua postura gritava medo. Apenas quando eu pensei que eu a assustei, ela respondeu: "Você vai ficar bem?"

Eu suspirei de alívio. Levantei do meu lugar, eu fui ficar atrás dela. Seu corpo moldado ao meu, e eu podia sentir a tensão se dissipar.

"Sim, eu estou bem agora. Droga, Bella! Eu queria te dizer isso desde o começo, mas eu era uma merda de covarde. Eu pensei que se lhe disse que eu o entreguei, e que um dia ele vêm me procurar, você nos deixaria. Eu estava com medo que eu te assustaria demais. "

"Você me assustou muito", disse ela, rindo. "Eu só quero saber o que você vai fazer. Você realmente acha que ele vai te procurar?"

"Sim. Bella, ele é perigoso. Ele não é violento... ele nunca fez nada assim, mas se ele está irritado, então você pode apostar que ele vai vir bater na minha porta. Se eu não estivesse aqui... se eu não fosse um pai, então eu o encontraria. Gostaria apenas de acabar com isso, sabe? Mas, eu não posso porque tenho algo a perder agora, e eu não quero perder a minha menina.

Bella ajustou o fogo da marinara, e então se virou para me encarar. Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos com uma expressão dura.

"Você não vai perdê-la, Edward. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer."

Inclinei-me e beijei-a suavemente nos lábios. Ela me beijou de volta, prendendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto.

"Ele não sabe sobre Vanessa. Ninguém em Chicago sabe. Eu não quero que ela esteja em perigo, e estou assustado que, se ele descobrir, vai fazer alguma coisa para chegar até a mim. Ele joga com a mente, Bella. Mesmo que ele não tenha armas e merdas como essa, ele ainda é perigoso."

Eu estava com medo. Eu estava ansioso. Eu deixei todas essas emoções me corroerem por dentro, e finalmente fui capaz de deixar tudo sair. Bella fez isso comigo. Ela ouviu atentamente, e era tão estimulante, sempre me sentia confortável para quebrar em seus braços.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" perguntou ela.

"Nada", respondi. Porque isso era o suficiente para mim, apenas dizer a ela me ajudou muito. Eu me senti como se um grande fardo tinha acabado de ser levantado, e eu poderia finalmente respirar de novo.

Bella apertou minha mão e levantou-se na ponta dos pés. Ela inclinou-se no meu lado e sussurrou: "Obrigada por deixar-me entrar."

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. "Eu queria dizer a você por um longo tempo, mas tinha medo de que se você soubesse, iria mudar de idéia sobre me ver."

"Eu não vou mudar minha mente." Ela sorriu antes que voltasse a preparar o almoço.

Depois de verificar Vanessa, eu voltei para a cozinha. Bella estava terminando uma salada quando decidi tornar-me útil e realmente ajudá-la. Eu cortei algumas coisas enquanto ela deixava tudo pronto.

Apesar de minhas confissões, Bella e eu tivemos uma boa tarde. Eu gostaria de pensar que foi apenas devido a Vanessa. Ela, é claro, adorava ser o centro da nossa atenção. Ela subiu em cima de mim e exigiu que Bella a ajudasse a 'pegar o papai'. Adorável não é nada para descrever minha anjinha. Ela era a luz dos meus dias.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você e Vanessa."

Olhei para a criança dormindo em meus braços. Vanessa tinha tirado uma soneca, e Bella e eu estávamos sentados confortavelmente no sofá, relaxando. Eu estava tentando, mas ainda tinha muito no que pensar, por isso foi bastante difícil relaxar. Tirei alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Vanessa e suspirei. Eu não queria perdê-la ou Bella, mas eu estava começando a pensar que eu poderia.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa para você, e ela também", respondi. Foi algo que eu disse a ela antes, mas era a verdade.

Depois disso, nós não falamos sobre James ou o que eu ia fazer. Por um tempo, apenas ficamos ali, contente com o pequeno conforto do silêncio.

Passei o dia inteiro com minhas meninas, brincando e rindo até que eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos. Embora eu me diverti, ainda pensava sobre a minha situação com James. Bella me conhecia tão bem, ela poderia dizer quando eu deixava esses pensamentos me incomodarem. Sempre que ela me via recuar para mim mesmo, ela chegava e me abraçava. Seu abraço era tudo que eu precisava para me ajudar a perceber que não estava sozinho. Eu tinha Bella.

Os próximos dias passaram rápido demais para o meu gosto. Eu encontrei-me trocando telefonemas com meus advogados, tentando encontrar uma maneira de manter Bella e Vanessa protegida. Muitas das minhas idéias extremas foram deixadas de lado, mas no final, eu decidi começar a deixar minha casa segura e confiar em Bella. Falar as coisas com ela provou ser mais fácil do que me afastar dela.

O novo sistema de segurança era bastante normal. Liguei para uma empresa e os tinha instalados. Era fácil o suficiente para operar, e eu estava satisfeito, pelo momento, de qualquer maneira.

Além de obter um sistema de segurança, eu também voltei para a música. Eu ainda cantava para Vanessa a dormir, mas comecei a passar mais tempo na sala de música. Quando tudo em minha vida era uma merda, eu confiava na música para me ajudar. Tocar me deu uma libertação catártica. Eu poderia colocar tudo para fora, então quando outra noite microfone aberto veio, eu agarrei a chance de tocar.

Eu escolhi apenas algumas músicas, porque eu ainda estava inseguro sobre como tocar completamente. Eu só precisava de uma saída criativa para canalizar minha raiva e frustração. Quando eu estava lá no palco com as luzes baixas, me sentia como se estivesse em um planeta totalmente diferente. Eu ficava tão perdido na música que nem sequer ouvia multidão.

"Como você se sente quando você está lá em cima?" ela perguntou. Estávamos caminhando ao redor de Port Angeles fazendo algumas compras de Natal, mas no momento nós estávamos tentando encontrar um lugar calmo para descansar antes de recomeçar.

"Eu não sei se eu posso explicar isso para você, para você entender, mas parece que o mundo inteiro está desaparecendo e eu sou o único lá."

"Parece que você está em paz quando você está lá em cima", comentou.

"Eu me sinto em paz quando estou lá em cima", eu admiti.

Abaixei-me e beijei-a na testa. Ela se inclinou para o meu lado e suspirou feliz. Ela tinha o braço enrolado com o meu enquanto caminhávamos pela cidade. Fazer compras com ela – fazer coisas normais com ela – foi a melhor distração para mim. Levou a minha mente para longe das coisas, pelo o qual fui grato.

Bella deu um aperto afetuoso no meu braço antes de puxar-me junto a um café nas proximidades. Depois de pedir um chocolate quente para ela e chá de ervas para mim, nós nos sentamos em uma mesa perto da parte de trás.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela.

Eu estava olhando para suas mãos enluvadas, franzindo a testa porque eu ainda estava preocupado com James saindo da prisão.

"Não, mas vou ficar", respondi. Eu estava pensando em uma forma de encontrar James antes que ele viesse para cá, e havia uma idéia que não parava de pipocar em minha mente. Eu tinha encontrá-lo no caminho. Havia apenas uma opção, porque de outro modo me recusava a encontrá-lo.

Ela estendeu a mão e entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus. Sua mãozinha aqueceu a minha, esfregando-o suavemente.

"Fico feliz em ouvir você dizer isso porque eu também acho que tudo vai ficar bem. Tem que ficar", disse ela, confiante.

Dei um sorriso pequeno, mas mesmo assim um sorriso. Ela me fez acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, se não por mim, mas por Vanessa.

"Você me faz acreditar nisso."

Sentamos no pequeno café com nossas bebidas, falando sobre o feriado e Vanessa. Era uma distração agradável de tudo na minha vida. Sentar com Bella foi a melhor coisa na minha semana inteira.

* * *

**Ele contou pra Bella! Finalmente. Que linda a Vanessa falando que a Bella era tipo a Barbie *-* Essa menina é só amor.**

**Então gente em "A Guarda-Costas" estou dando metas para capítulos e está funcionando bem. Como aqui tem MUITAS leitoras, eu vou fazer assim, se até Terça tiver 850 reviews, eu posto o próximo capítulo, o que acham? Bem isso vai de vocês :)**

**Beijos amores e até**

**xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

"**O que é o Natal? É a ternura do passado, o valor do presente e a esperança do futuro. É o desejo mais sincero de do que cada xícara se encha com bênçãos ricas e eternas, e de que cada caminho nos leve à paz."**

**-Agnes M. Pahro**

"Alice? Que horas você disse que o jantar seria?" Eu estava em pânico novamente. Eu sempre ficava quando cozinhava uma refeição grande.

"Sete", ela gritou de volta. Eu podia praticamente ver o seu sorriso preguiçoso.

Eu estava na casa de Alice e Jasper desde o início da manhã. Comecei o dia assando muffins de blueberry e café. Alice e Jasper amavam, e eu gostava de estar com eles. Eles me faziam sentir como se eu fosse da família. Eu precisava disso nesses momentos.

Após terminarem os muffins, eu os enxotei para fora para que pudesse obter uma vantagem sobre o jantar. Eu ia fazer assado de panela com todos os acompanhamentos, e também estava indo para minha primeira tentativa de fazer tiramisu. Eu busquei receitas na internet, finalmente encontrando um que gostei.

Eu estava animada em torno da cozinha, preparando o assado de panela, quando Jasper entrou na cozinha.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" ele perguntou enquanto encheu sua caneca com mais café. Eu quase rolei meus olhos para ele. Ele podia beber grandes quantidades de café e ainda estar perfeitamente calmo. Era como se a cafeína não tivesse nenhum efeito sobre ele.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. Esta era a nossa pequena tradição. Eu cozinhava, ele oferecia para ajudar, e eu negava. Não era que eu não queria a sua ajuda, eu só preferia cozinhar sozinha.

A tarde passou rapidamente. Eu estava tão absorta em meus preparativos que nem sequer notei as decorações que Alice tinha feito. O tiramisu não foi tão difícil como eu pensei que seria. Fiz tudo do meu próprio jeito, e lá tudo era muito simples. Eu estava esmagando as batatas, olhando para os aspargos quando Alice me disse que as decorações estavam prontas.

"Eu acho que você vai gostar", ela disse enquanto valsou para a cozinha. Ela foi até o fogão e sorriu para a minha obra.

"Tenho certeza de que vou, Alice." Eu joguei os aspargos na panela e mexi.

"São cinco horas, Bella. Você deve ficar pronta em breve." Ela apareceu com alguns pretzels em sua boca e começou a colocar os pratos de comida terminada na mesa.

"Esses são meus últimos pratos. Só eu terminar aqui sim, sim?"

Ela voltou e respondeu: "Claro. Você tem um quarto aqui, também, você sabe."

Embora Alice fosse mandona, ela também tinha um grande coração. Ela tinha me dado um quarto aqui apenas no caso de que eu precisasse fugir, ou se eu queria companhia. Foi bom da parte dela, mas eu realmente ainda não usei o quarto.

Eu terminei as batatas e aspargos. Com alguns toques finais, deixei Alice e Jasper pôr a mesa para que eu pudesse subir para tomar banho e ficar pronta.

Eu havia tomado banho e estava no meio de me trocar quando ouvi o toque da campainha. Todos deviam estar aqui agora, pensei. Peguei o vestido branco, plissado e me vesti rapidamente. Alice sempre oferecia ajuda, mas eu não queria que ela fizesse do seu jeito comigo, porque certamente iria me dar uma reforma eu não queria. Eu a amava, mas que era definitivamente um não.

Quase 20 minutos depois, eu me preparei e desci. Era uma sensação surreal, descer e ver todas as decorações de Alice. A árvore foi iluminada e estava cheia de brilho e com uma guirlanda. Havia meias com todos os nossos nomes, e música de feriado estava sendo tocada em sua TV. Ela tinha tudo pronto a cada ano, mas desta vez foi ainda melhor.

Eu tinha descido do último degrau, quando uma pequena bola de azul e prata, se chocou com as minhas pernas.

"Bella!" Vanessa gritou alegremente. Ela tinha os braços minúsculos enrolados em torno de mim, me abraçando em sua pequena própria maneira.

Sorri enquanto coloquei meus braços sobre sua cabeça. "Vanessa!"

Ela riu enquanto inclinei para dar-lhe um abraço.

"Você está bonita", ela disse. Ela me deu um beijo na minha bochecha e sorriu.

"Obrigada, menina linda! Você está adorável nesse vestido", exclamei.

Ela girou duas vezes e deu uma risadinha. "Papai me deu o vestido. Ele é novo."

Eu sorri. Edward gostava de estragá-la e, bem... eu também. Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa quando ele me disse que queria comprar um vestido de Vanessa de Natal. Ele pediu ajuda, eu estava feliz de fazer compras para ela.

"Eu sei. Ajudei seu pai a comprar", eu disse a ela, rindo.

Ela correu para a outra sala, cantando _Jingle__Bells_ a plenos pulmões. A mão de Edward agarrou a minha, puxando para um abraço. Ele beijou minha bochecha, e sussurrei um "Feliz Natal" para ele.

"Feliz Natal, menina linda", ele disse, sorrindo. Caminhamos lado a lado para a sala. Todo mundo estava lá e Vanessa estava sentada com Emmett. Ela estava conversando animadamente, e ele estava rindo e fazendo cócegas nela.

Edward e eu nos sentamos no sofá do amor*. Ele ainda estava segurando minha mão, distraidamente esfregando meus dedos. Inclinei-me para Edward e dei-lhe um beijo, que Vanessa viu. Ela gritou e fez caras engraçadas de beijo.

_*******Sofá****do****amor:**é um sofá que cabe duas pessoas._

"Venha aqui, você!" Edward exclamou enquanto se lançou para ela. Ele pegou-a nos braços e saltou em torno dela em seu colo.

"Estou com fome!" Vanessa ofegou entre risos e gritos.

"Eu estou com a Baby V!" Emmett gritou dramaticamente.

Edward e Vanessa eram parte da minha vida. Todos os meus amigos se juntaram com eles, e era tão especial ser capaz de passar Natal com as pessoas que tocaram a minha vida. Senti-me esmagadoramente feliz.

O jantar foi divertido. Essa foi à única maneira que eu poderia descrevê-lo, porque todo o jantar de Natal era bom, isso foi divertido. Tendo Edward e Vanessa aqui fez tudo ficar melhor. A forma como Edward cuidava dela, e as coisas bonitinhas que ela fazia, como arremessar alguma carne assada em seu pai quando ele não estava olhando, era adorável.

Edward combinava bem com a gente. Ele e eu estávamos indo bem, na maior parte, de qualquer maneira. Temos certeza que temos nossos próprios altos e baixos como o anterior, mas o Natal tinha um jeito especial de fazer tudo certo de novo. Era como se as últimas semanas não tivessem existido. Eu estava feliz de novo.

Após o jantar, e depois todos tinham me cumprimentado pela comida, ficamos desleixados na sala da família. Alice desligou a música de Natal, em vez de optar pelo DVDde_Feliz__Natal,__Charlie__Brown_. Eu fiquei ao lado de Edward com Vanessa descansando em meu colo. Ela estava brincando de bate palmas com Edward, e ela gritava cada vez que eu fazia cócegas no seu lado.

"Hey, Belly! Podemos atacar o tiramisu agora?" Emmett perguntou.

"Vá em frente, Emmett", eu respondi.

"Você fez tiramisu?" Edward perguntou incrédulo.

Eu sorri. "O quê? Acha que não sou capaz de fazer isso?"

"Claro que não", disse ele, sorrindo. "Estou surpreso, mas deliciosamente." Ele deu um beijo em Vanessa antes levantar para ir atrás de Emmett e a sobremesa.

Alice e Rose se reuniram em torno Vanessa e eu. Nós assistimos ao filme por alguns minutos até que os garotos voltaram com café, sobremesa e um mini cupcake para Vanessa.

"Apenas um," Edward a avisou com olhar duro.

"Sim, papai", ela concordou enquanto lambia a cobertura.

"É Natal, Edward. Deixe a menina viver um pouco", resmungou Emmett.

Edward balançou a cabeça, explicando sobre alimentos novos e saudáveis, que ele queria dar a Vanessa. Eu parei de ouvir quando ele disse algo sobre aipo e cenoura.

"O Natal é sobre fazer memórias. Como ela vai ter boas se você não lhe der o cupcake extra?" Emmett argumentou com uma risada.

"Eu gosto dos cupcakes de Bella," Vanessa deixou escapar. Apertei meus braços em volta dela e ela riu quando lhe dei mais um pedaço de cupcake de baunilha.

"Obrigada, Vanessa. Talvez para o Ano Novo podemos fazer biscoitos de açúcar", sugeri.

Ela acenou com a cabeça animadamente, obviamente gostando da idéia de assar biscoitos de açúcar

Depois que ela terminou seu cupcake, Edward a levou para o banheiro para se limpar. Quando eles sairam, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para provar a minha sobremesa.

"É incrível, Bella!" Alice disse alegremente. Ela terminou o pedaço com um gemido.

"Isso está bom?" Perguntei com ceticismo.

"Sim, está," foi a resposta de Edward. Ele sentou-se com Vanessa enrolada em seus braços.

Dei uma pequena mordida e estava realmente surpresa. Isso tinha o gosto bom. Na verdade, eu diria que era muito próximo do perfeito. Doce com na quantidade certa de cafeína, suave e macio também.

"Eu disse", Emmett se vangloriou.

Eu terminei a minha sobremesa e voltei a assistir o filme. Na metade, Vanessa tinha adormecido e Rose começou perguntando a Edward se ela e Emmett poderiam cuidar de Vanessa após as férias. Eles fizeram os seus planos, enquanto Alice e eu arrumamos pratos.

Emmett veio para ajudar com a limpeza, e antes que eu percebesse, tínhamos arrumado os pratos na máquina de lavar louça. Alice insistiu em que eu descansasse, então voltei para a sala de família e deitei ao lado de Edward e Vanessa adormecida. Edward passou o braço livre em volta de mim, inclinando-se até dar um beijo em cima de minha cabeça.

"Você está bem, minha elfo ocupada?"

Eu sorri. "Fofo. Estou cansada."

Fechei os olhos e ouvi Rose, Jasper e Edward falarem sobre as festividades do Ano Novo. Estávamos todos de acordo em celebrar o ano novo na casa de Edward para fazer Vanessa dormir melhor. Eu devia estar cochilando e porque em um ponto que eu pensei ter ouvido Jasper sair. Ficou um silêncio, e depois um suave pergunta sussurrada.

"Você a ama, não é?"

"Sim".

E essa foi a última coisa que eu lembrei antes de acordar na manhã de Natal.

"Acorde, dorminhoca!" Jasper chamou. Ele e Alice abriram a porta e jogaram-se no pé da cama.

Sorri preguiçosamente, abrindo meus olhos. Manhã de Natal com os Whitlock era memorável. Isso me levava de volta à infância, quando eu acordei cedo e abria presentes com meus pais quando eles ainda estavam juntos.

"Feliz Natal", eu cumprimentei sonolenta.

Alice me deu um grande abraço e gritou um "Feliz Natal!" Eu endireitei-me e olhou para o meu colo.

"Achei seus presentes", Alice disse com orgulho.

Eu ri na sua declaração. "Eu não escondi." Eu tinha colocado debaixo da árvore que tinha feito nos últimos dois anos.

Nós três trocamos presentes e fiquei agradavelmente surpreendida que Alice não tivesse me dado um cartão de presente para Bath & Body Works, mas ela tinha me dado um cartão de presente para William Sonoma.

"Foi idéia de Jasper", explicou ela. "Mas há mais."

Com certeza, embaixo do tecido de cores vivas foi um pequeno conjunto de Bath & Body Works. Peguei a garrafa de loção e segurei-a no meu nariz para cheirar. Era morango e creme, muito bom.

Foi divertido jogar em torno de papel de embrulho e lacrimejar enquanto afastava a fita e tecido. Fiquei feliz por Alice e Jasper gostarem do meu presente para eles – um box da primeira temporada de _Smallville_. Eles eram grandes fãs, só parecia apropriado.

Depois da nossa troca de presentes, todos se levantaram para se arrumar para um brunch na casa do Edward. Eu estava ansiosa para passar o Natal com ele e Vanessa. Ontem à noite tinha sido muito divertido e eu realmente não pude resistir a fofura de Vanessa.

Embora Edward não cozinhasse muito, ele me ajudou a conseguir todos os mantimentos prontos para o brunch de hoje. Foi ótimo porque ele até se ofereceu para me ajudar a cozinhar. Eu pensei que era doce, e quando eu disse isso a ele, ele sorriu timidamente e disse que estava esperando para pegar algumas dicas. Aparentemente, ele não era tão entusiasmado com suas próprias limitações de cozinha.

Chegamos à casa de Edward com tudo empacotado. Alice tinha trago o resto do tiramisu, e Rose iria trazer o álcool. Era a sua pequena tradição – mimosas para todos, inclusive eu. Eu não me importava, mas eu definitivamente não beberia o copo inteiro.

Vanessa e Edward abriram à porta. Bem, Vanessa tentou, Edward só ficou atrás dela, rindo para si mesmo.

"Feliz Natal!" Vanessa gritou. Ela estava em seu pijama vermelho brilhante da Moranguinho de Natal. Ela parecia tão bonita e adorável, pulando para cima e para baixo com Ellie pendurado em torno de seu braço.

Jasper, cujos braços estavam carregados de presentes, conseguiu dizer a sua própria saudação de Natal abafada. Edward pegou um par de sacos de seus braços, e então todos nós entramos na casa.

"Venha aqui", Edward disse quando tirei meu casaco. Ele puxou meu braço, me girou, e me deu um grande beijo de bom dia. Era o tipo de beijo que me deixava sem fôlego e um pouco envergonhado. Vanessa, Alice e Jasper estavam lá!

"Feliz Natal", eu disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um abraço. Ele passou os braços em torno do meio das minhas costas e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Estou com fome", disse ele, sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos. "Você prometeu que ia me ajudar."

"Eu vou", prometeu. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou de volta para a sala onde Vanessa, Alice e Jasper estavam assistindo a um filme. Fui cumprimentar Vanessa assim que a campainha da porta tocou.

"Eu vou atender!" Vanessa gritou. Ela passou correndo para a porta da frente e a abriu, com Edward atrás dela.

"Tio Emmy!" Ouvi-a gritar.

Um momento depois, Emmett veio saltando com Vanessa erguida no ar como um avião humano. Ela estava rindo e fazendo barulhos do motor engraçado, Emmett encorajando-a.

"Tenha cuidado, Emmett!" Rose o repreendeu, mas ela estava sorrindo.

"Bella!" Vanessa gritou enquanto Emmett a deixou cair em meus braços. Eu a abracei apertado e lhe dei um beijo estalado grande em sua bochecha.

"Feliz Natal, menina bonita!"

Ela enrolou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me deu um doce beijo de esquimó antes de se contorcer seu caminho para fora do meu abraço, e ir até Jasper.

Eu fui para a cozinha onde encontrei Rose e Edward misturando bebidas. Ele tinha um copo com canudinho reservado para Vanessa, e Rose estava ocupado cortando algumas laranjas. Eu me movi em torno da cozinha, tentando pegar panelas e os ingredientes que eu precisaria para waffles e mistura de frutas vermelhas. Quando Rose terminou com as mimosas, ela pôs dois copos para mim e Edward na bancada antes de sair com o resto.

Eu estava misturando a massa de waffle quando Edward perguntou se podia fazer algo. Sorri e disse para pegar a linguiça e os melões. Enquanto eu misturei a massa e procurava por seu aparelho de waffle, ele descongelou a lingüiça e depois começou a cortar o melão. Nós trabalhamos bem na cozinha. Ele escutou tudo o que eu lhe disse para fazer, e em um momento nós tivemos alguns pratos prontos para brunch.

Brunch foi algo confuso, divertido, mas definitivamente bagunçado. Com uma Vanessa colocando xarope pegajoso por todo o lugar, e com Emmett derramando a maioria – se não toda – sua mimosa, o brunch foi agitado para dizer o mínimo. Apesar de tudo isso, Edward e eu ainda nos divertimos um com o outro. Ficamos de mãos dadas e juntos, e nós rimos muito com o resto dos meus amigos, que eu podia jurar que nós tínhamos feito isso há muito tempo.

Depois do brunch, Rose pegou Vanessa e levou-a para cima para limpá-la, enquanto o resto de nós fomos para a sala de estar onde Edward tinha colocado em uma espécie de jogo de bola*****. Depois de um tempo, levantei-me para limpar e arrumar tudo. Mesmo que fosse Natal, eu ainda odiava pratos bagunçados.

_***Jogo****de****Bola:** jogo de bola se refere especificamente a qualquer jogo de basquete, baseball ou futebol americano. _

Eu estava limpando a mesa quando senti Edward me abraçar por trás. Ele se curvou para beijar o lado do meu rosto e suas mãos percorreram todo do meu quadril para o meu estômago e voltou. Eu derreti em seu abraço, deixando o pano de prato cair sobre a mesa.

"Obrigado", ele disse suavemente, "por tudo que você fez para fazer desse primeiro Natal de Vanessa aqui especial. Ela ama você, Bella. Nós dois o fazemos."

Eu fiquei parada. A seriedade de suas palavras tinham me atingido direto no meu peito. Era como ser atingida com um raio.

Por alguma razão, as palavras pareciam familiares, como eu tinha ouvido antes. Mas, eu sabia que não tinha. Nós nunca tínhamos dito aquelas três pequenas palavras poderosas. Vanessa tinha, mas nós nos contemos. Edward tinha dito que amava "suas meninas", mas qrealmente não contava como realmente dizendo as três pequenas palavras, ou não? Eu não penso assim.

"O que você disse?" Eu perguntei, quase sem acreditar.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Suas palavras foram firmes e fortes, tão seguro de si.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo, apenas para ver seu rosto brilhando de felicidade e medo. Ele estava com medo que eu não dissesse de volta. Eu sorri para tranqüilizar.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Isso era perfeito para nós. Ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam como Vanessa fazia quando ela abria um presente. Ele inclinou-se e trouxe seus lábios nos meus para um beijo lento e significativo. Sua língua mergulhou enrolando com a minha um pouco, e depois ele reduziu a sua velocidade novamente. Ele pressionou um último beijo suave nos meus lábios, e me apertou.

"Estou muito feliz agora", confessei.

"Então eu estou."

Ficamos ali por alguns momentos, abraçados e realmente não nos importando se os nossos amigos nos interrompessem. Felizmente para nós, eles não o fizeram.

"Temos que limpar", eu murmurei enquanto ele me beijou novamente e novamente. Às vezes, ele era muito doce.

"Deixe isso."

"Não!" Eu protestei, rindo.

Nossos argumentos foram e voltaram, mas no final eu ganhei. Tínhamos a cozinha limpa, e ele conseguiu roubar alguns beijos aqui e ali.

"Papai!" Vanessa gritou enquanto caminhávamos para a sala. Ela estava acenando em torno de um DVD da Dora e começou a perguntar-lhe se ele iria colocá-lo para ela. Ele colocou, e essa foi a deixa de todos para sair.

Edward pediu-lhes para ficar, mas eu tive um sentimento que o álcool tinha desaparecido e eles queriam o seu tempo sozinho. Alice tinha que olhar sonhador no rosto, e eu sabia o que aquilo significava – ela queria Jasper só para ela.

Abracei meus amigos e todos nós prometemos nos encontrar outra vez para o Ano Novo. Quando todos saíram, eu segui Edward de volta para a sala onde Vanessa estava cativada por Dora e Boots.

"Isso é bom", disse ele enquanto colocava um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Inclinei-me para ele e sorri enquanto via Vanessa cantar junto com Dora. "Esse é um bom Natal", eu concordei.

"Podemos trocar presentes após a pequenina acabar com Dora?", ele perguntou.

"Claro", respondi. Eu estava esperando pacientemente pela troca de presentes com minhas duas pessoas favoritas.

Nós nos sentamos com Vanessa, e ela se arrastou para o colo de seu pai com Ellie dobrada com segurança sob seu braço esquerdo. Ela era a personificação da fofura, toda doce e cativante. Era adorável ver Edward correr os dedos pelo cabelo loiro de Vanessa e alisar seu braço carinhosamente.

Quando o filme terminou, levantei-me e guardei o DVD, desliguei a TV, e reuni os meus presentes para eles.

"Isso é meu?" ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

"Talvez", eu respondi com uma piscadela. Ela se levantou do colo de Edward e pulou em mim.

"Vanessa," Edward avisou, "seja agradável."

"Sim, papai."

Eu ri. Ela sempre era agradável comigo.

Edward se levantou e foi até a árvore para pegar os dois últimos presentes. Ele me entregou.

"Uma é da Vanessa e um é meu", ele explicou, quando viu minha expressão de perplexidade.

"Obrigada", eu disse com um sorriso. Entreguei-lhes os seus presentes, e esperamos por Vanessa. Ela abriu seu presente, sem qualquer ajuda de nós, e quando ela tirou a mochila Dora e a fantasia de princesa, ela lançou-se em meus braços.

"Obrigada, Bella!" Ela estava feliz, e assim eu estava porque eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria. Ela tinha apenas apontado a fantasia princesa quando assistia desenhos animados no canal da Disney.

"Por nada, menina linda. Fico feliz que você gostou."

Ela saiu do meu colo e foi colocar as coisas novas em seu quarto. Esperei até que ela descesse as escadas para abrir os meus presentes.

Abri o de Vanessa primeiro. Era uma pequena caixa retangular com um laço vermelho no meio. Eu tirei o papel de embrulho e cuidadosamente abri a caixa; dentro tinha um medalhão de ouro amarelo em forma de coração.

Eu engasguei quando olhei para ele, então olhei para Edward e Vanessa. Suas expressões faciais eram felizes e de divertimento. Vanessa estava balançando para frente e para trás sobre os calcanhares, ansiosa para que eu abrisse o medalhão, enquanto Edward simplesmente sorriu da minha expressão chocada.

"Abra-o, Bella!", ela exclamou.

Eu timidamente levantei o medalhão de sua caixa e abri o fecho do coração. Dentro havia duas fotos das minhas duas pessoas favoritas – Vanessa e Edward. Eu não pude mesmo parar as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Era bonito e profundo, e totalmente inesperado.

"Por que você está chorando, Bella?" Vanessa perguntou curiosamente. Ela subiu no meu colo e pegou o medalhão de mim. "Você não gostou?"

Eu ri. "É claro que eu gostei, menina linda. Obrigada! Eu amo tanto você e seu pai, e esse presente deixou o meu coração feliz."

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e me deu um beijo na minha bochecha. "Então, não chore mais."

Edward riu, mas disse que concordava com sua filha. Ele pegou o medalhão de Vanessa, e foi para prendê-la ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Muito bonito", comentou. Ela abriu o medalhão e depois fechou novamente, obviamente brincando com o barulho de fechar.

"Obrigada, Vanessa," eu disse enquanto lhe dava um abraço de urso grande.

Ela resmungou um "por nada" antes que ela voltou para seus brinquedos.

"É a minha vez", Edward disse.

"Não, você abre primeiro o meu", eu discordei com um aceno de cabeça.

Ele encolheu os ombros e abriu o pacote que eu lhe dera.

"Bella?" ele perguntou, sua voz tremendo um pouco.

"Isso sou eu, em forma escrita", expliquei. Eu tinha dado a ele meus últimos três diários que eu mantive ao longo dos últimos anos.

Edward e eu estávamos perto, mas ainda havia muito sobre o outro que não sabíamos ou entendíamos. O incidente com seu amigo de Chicago me fez perceber que não importava o que aconteceu, eu sempre seria atraída e insistente em sua direção. Eu nunca quis que ele se escondesse de mim porque eu sabia como era. A fim de me mostrar-lhe que ele podia confiar em mim, eu teria que confiar nele.

"Tem certeza de que quer me dar isso?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Eu queria dar isto a você para lhe dizer que estou sempre aqui para você, Edward. Eu já me escondi. Eu quero ser feliz, e você me faz feliz."

Ele colocou os diários para baixo e me puxou para perto. "Eu te amo. Não posso expressar o quanto você significa para mim, e todos os dias eu penso sobre o que eu fiz para ter você em minha vida."

Beijei-o, deixando-o saber que ele merecia isso.

"Abra o meu agora", ele instruiu.

Concordei e olhei surpresa para as tirinhas de papel no meu colo. Ele me deu bilhetes de avião.

"Bella", ele disse: "Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa." Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar: "Será que você vai para Chicago conosco daqui dois meses?"

Chicago. Isso era um assunto sério. Ele queria que eu fosse com eles de volta para casa!

"Sim". Eu nem sequer pensei muito sobre isso. Eu queria ir com eles.

"Boa resposta", disse ele, mas poderia dizer que ficou aliviado que eu tinha acordado. "Eu mal posso esperar para mostrar-lhe onde eu cresci, e onde a anjinha aqui viveu por pouco tempo."

O próprio pensamento de ver tudo o que me fez sentir eufórico. Senti-me como este foi um passo positivo na direção certa para todos nós. Nós estávamos indo fazer outra viagem como uma família, e eu não podia esperar.

Edward e eu guardamos os nossos presentes, e passemos o resto da tarde esparramado no sofá com Vanessa. Nós três tiramos um cochilo, e quando acordei, encontrei-me sentindo como se tivesse tido o melhor dia de todos. Eu não tinha me sentido tão bem em um longo tempo, e eu esperava que continuasse a me sentir assim sempre que estivesse com Edward e Vanessa..

* * *

**Ja disse que essa Vanessa é linda? Que amor essa menina, conquista a todos com esse jeitinho doce dela. No próximo capítulo tem uma cena super comovente... **

**Era para eu ter postado esse capítulo antes, mas tive uns probleminhas nas últimas semanas..**

**Vou fazer uma meta com vocês, quando chegar as 900 reviews eu posto o próximo capítulo! Vou tentar traduzir ele hoje ou amanhã =P**

**Bem, é isso, até **

**Bjs**

**xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**EPDV**

"**O objetivo de um ano novo não é que nós deveríamos ter um ano novo. É que nós deveríamos ter uma alma nova."**

**-G.K. Chesterton**

Eu sabia que minha decisão de levar Bella comigo e Vanessa era uma jogada arriscada. Eu estava essencialmente colocando-a mais perto do dano, mas eu tinha minhas razões. Eu sabia que Bella e eu estávamos lentamente escapando um do outro. Meu passado voltou a agitar as coisas, e eu o deixei tirar o melhor de mim. Isso afetou toda a minha vida, todos os fodidos aspectos dele, e estava cansado disso. Eu precisava de Bella, e faria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que ela soubesse disso.

Chicago foi onde tudo começou para mim, e também foi onde acabou. Eu estava indo para ver James por mim mesmo e confrontá-lo. Era a melhor maneira de avançar. Eu tinha que parar de correr e me esconder, porque eu sabia que nunca iria parar e essa não era a maneira de viver a minha vida.

Ter Bella e Vanessa comigo era bom. Cuidava disso como umas férias em família, meio que era isso. Eu mostraria tudo para Bella, contaria tudo, e esperaria pelo melhor. No final, eu as deixaria em Forks e voltaria para Chicago. Se eu achasse que poderia fugir apenas colocando Bella e Vanessa no avião, então eu faria, mas eu sabia que as autoridades da companhia aérea poderiam acabar pensando Vanessa estava sendo seqüestrado por Bella, uma vez que não eram relacionados entre si. Eu era mais esperto do que isso, então decidi que nós todos voltaríamos, e então eu entraria em outro avião para Chicago.

Meu plano era incerto na melhor das hipóteses. Eu não tinha idéia do que ia fazer, realmente. Eu tinha uma idéia aproximada, mas não era infalível. Eu sabia que era melhor planejar decisivamente em vez de improvisar, mas, infelizmente eu não tinha sido capaz de fazer muito mais.

Chicago não era a única coisa em minha mente. Eu sabia que fazer qualquer coisa, teria que limpar a minha mente.

Terapia ajudou. Eu poderia falar abertamente com Mike, e ele nunca parecia me julgar; não que ele pudesse já que era um pastor. Muitas vezes, gostaria de falar sobre minhas frustrações comigo mesmo em relação à Bella. Eu só não sabia como me abrir com ela. Eu sabia que tinha de deixar isso, mas era difícil para mim.

"Eu realmente não tenho me aberto com ela", confessei.

"Você tem certeza? Do que você me disse, você chegou muito próximo ao seu passado com ela. Você disse a ela sobre as drogas e o abuso posterior, a sua prisão e vida após a liberação", disse ele, listando todas as coisas em geral eu disse a eles.

"Eu não entrei em detalhes."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. "Você tem que entrar em detalhes?"

Sim, porque o meu passado fodido estava voltando para me assombrar. James iria vir com o inferno em forma de vingança contra mim, o que significava que ele saberia sobre Vanessa e Bella, então eu estaria ferrado.

"Sim."

"Então por que não o faz?"

A resposta era porque eu estava com medo por elas. Eu disse a Bella sobre James e que tinha sido o suficiente.

"Eu disse a ela algumas coisas", eu emendei "Eu só queria ter lhe dito mais cedo."

"Não há tempo como o presente", ele sugeriu, sorrindo. "Na verdade, quanto mais você esperar para dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, mais difícil será para lhe dizer qualquer coisa."

"Eu já disse a ela que a amo", eu disse sem dúvida o surpreendendo. Inferno, eu mesmo me surpreendi. Eu não tinha planejado dizer a ela quando estava na cozinha, o potencial de ser ouvido, mas acabou saindo. Eu não podia evitar.

"Eu acho que isso é bom, Edward. Posso dizer-lhe que a ama, e eu aprendi com a experiência que é sempre bom para dizer à pessoa que você ama que realmente a ama."

"Se funcionou para você e Jessica..."

Ele riu. "Jessica e eu somos diferentes de você e Bella. O que funciona para nós pode não funcionar para vocês, e vice-versa. Cada casal comprometido deve encontrar o que funciona no relacionamento. Pode levar muita paciência e trabalho duro, mas se é a vontade de Deus, então isso será feito."

Eu assenti, entendendo exatamente o que ele estava dizendo. Fez sentido para mim. Bella e eu ainda éramos praticamente novos nessa coisa toda de relação. As chances era que iríamos passar por uma série de desafios até descobrirmos o que funciona. Ainda que, eu não estava desanimado. Eu estava determinado a fazer isso funcionar com Bella, porque sabia que se eu estava caminhando para me casar e ter mais filhos, então esta era a minha chance. Bella era tudo para mim e Vanessa. Nós não funcionávamos bem sem ela.

"Ainda estou a descobrir as coisas comigo e com ela. Essa não é a melhor coisa a fazer", eu admiti.

"E, no entanto, isso também não é a coisa mais difícil de fazer", ele respondeu sabiamente.

Nossas sessões foram tornando-se mais confortáveis. Depois de um tempo, eu senti como se estivesse falando com o amigo e não um pastor/terapeuta.

A terapia continuaria depois das férias de inverno. Depois do Natal, tive mais uma sessão com Mike antes do Ano Novo. Essa sessão especial foi centrada em meus objetivos para o Ano Novo.

Um dos meus objetivos era matricular Vanessa na pré-escola. Mantê-la em casa comigo ou Bree não era mais bom o suficiente. Ela precisava fazer amigos que tinham da sua idade. Ela também estava totalmente treinada no penico, e isso era mais um excelente ponto para matriculá-la em uma escola.

Seu primeiro dia de aula seria numa sexta-feira, na segunda semana de janeiro. A escola sugeriu em deixá-la ter um dia para ver como seria antes de começar em uma programação regular de cinco dias por semana. Seria apenas aulas de manhã até o meio-dia. Dessa forma, eu ainda ser capaz de brincar com ela antes de ir trabalhar mais tarde.

Meu trabalho no _Eclipse_era bom também. Eu era capaz de se concentrar, e na maior parte eu gostei de trabalhar com Emmett e Rose. Eles estavam se tornando grandes amigos para mim. E com o Ano Novo se aproximando, e apesar de Bella e seus amigos terem planos, todos nós decidimos cancelá-los, em vez disso optando por passar o feriado com nossos outros significativos. Para mim, eu iria passar com a minha família – Vanessa e Bella.

Nossa celebração de Ano Novo foi perfeito. Foi relaxante e cheio de promessas. Foi a noite que Bella e chegamos mais perto.

"Eu fiz a pipoca. Você quer me ajudar a fazer o sundaes de sorvete?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo docemente. Ela sempre pedia minha ajuda na cozinha.

"Claro", respondi enquanto levantei Vanessa. Coloquei-a em cima da mesa com um de seus livros de colorir e lápis de cor, e então remexemos os armários e freezer.

Bella fez dois sundaes de sorvete e frozen para Vanessa. Nós três sentamos em frente à TV para assistir alguns dos programas de Ano Novo. Enquanto Ryan Seacrest apresentava um outro artista, eu coloquei Vanessa no meu colo para que eu pudesse ajudá-la a terminar o seu frozen. Ela era muito boa em se alimentar, mas às vezes tinha problemas para terminar sua comida. Eu percebi que ela não tinha um grande apetite o tempo todo.

Vanessa ficou até uma hora após sua hora de dormir. Ela lutou para se manter acordada para que pudesse ver a bola cair, mas no final sua fadiga venceu. Ela adormeceu com a cabeça descansando sobre Bella e suas perninhas no meu colo. Eu assisti como Bella corria os dedos pelos cabelos de Vanessa. Momentos como esses me faziam sentir feliz.

"Ela está crescendo muito", Bella disse em reverência.

"Eu sei. Eu não posso te dizer o quão pequena ela era quando a conheci, e agora olhe para ela! Ela está ficando tão grande", eu respondi.

"Você vai matriculá-la nas aulas da pré-escola, certo?"

"Eu vou. Estou animado por ela."

"Também estou", disse ela, "a professora da pré-escola foi para a escola comigo."

"Qual é seu nome?" Eu perguntei.

"Angela Webber. Ela é muito agradável. Eu acho que Vanessa vai gostar muito dela."

Peguei Vanessa para que eu pudesse colocá-la na cama. Depois de colocá-la nos cobertores e colocar Ellie ao lado dela, peguei o monitor do bebê e desci.

Bella e eu descansamos na sala de estar. Nos mantivemos assistindo TV, mas de vez em quando falávamos sobre nossa viagem a Chicago. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava animada para ir, e eu estava feliz de tê-la comigo e Vanessa. Eu listava lugares onde queria levá-las.

Eventualmente, Bella dormiu. Foi logo antes da meia-noite, o Ano Novo. Eu estava dividido entre a deixá-la dormir e acordá-la. Meu egoísmo ganhou porque eu acabei acordando ela.

"Eu pensei que você estava dormindo", eu disse enquanto beijei sua testa.

"Metade dormindo", ela confessou.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Feliz Ano Novo."

Ela sorriu antes de abraçar-me com seus braços. Seu calor era algo que eu amava sobre ela desde o início do nosso relacionamento.

"Eu te amo", disse ela enquanto me beijou. Suas mãos pequenas vieram ao redor do meu pescoço, puxando-me para mais perto.

Antes que eu percebesse, estava descansando meu peso em cima dela. Minhas mãos estavam pressionadas contra o couro do sofá, suas costas estavam arqueadas, pressionando seu peito no meu. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, e logo eu vim para uma realização.

Isso não poderia acontecer. Não assim. Não sem um plano.

Eu a amava, e, portanto, e seria o responsável. Eu parei de beijá-la, movi para longe do seu corpo, e exalei um suspiro longo e profundo.

"Edward?" Sua voz baixa tremeu, e doeu-me a ser a causa de sua confusão e angústia.

"Posso explicar uma coisa para você?" Eu perguntei.

Ela mordeu o lábio, mas assentiu.

Tomei outra respiração profunda, e deixei-o ir lentamente. "Eu te amo, Bella. É por causa desse amor que eu nos impedi de deixar levar. Você pode imaginar o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos continuado? Há um monte de possibilidades, e eu ainda acho que você não está pronta para eles."

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava pensando seriamente em minhas razões.

"E se eu lhe disser que estou pronta?"

Eu quase sorri para a sua teimosia. Ela tinha lutado comigo algumas vezes por nossa falta de intimidade. Às vezes, eu empurrava, e às vezes, ela empurrava os nossos limites. Na maioria das vezes, as coisas iam bem entre nós, mas nós tínhamos chegado a um ponto de ruptura certa onde só podíamos segurar. No entanto, isso não significa que um de nós estava pronto para dar o próximo passo. Senti que ainda tinha coisas para aprender uns com os outros antes de nós tomarmos uma decisão educada para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"Então eu acho difícil acreditar que você", eu respondi honestamente. "Eu quero tudo com você, Bella. Não esqueça disso, mas eu admito que o mês passado não foi ótimo entre nós. Ainda há muito o que precisamos conversar. É difícil para mim, mas eu estou tentando. Espero que você possa entender por que não posso fazer mais nada com você. Eu gostaria que nós esperássemos."

Sentou-se e olhou para. "É fácil ser pega nas emoções, sabe? Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu não tenho nada para comparar com isso. Eu estou tão inocente, sinto que sou estúpida às vezes."

"Não pense nisso. Eu sei que isso é novo para você, Bella. Estamos aprendendo juntos."

"Estamos", ela concordou. Ela me beijou de leve no rosto e me abraçou. Eu passei meus braços em volta da cintura e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você merece o melhor de mim. Estou tentando muito para fazer isso para você e para Vanessa," afirmei.

"Eu sei. Eu amo isso em você. No entanto, você está certo. Precisamos nos comunicar mais. Eu sei como eu sou terrível na comunicação. Sou insistente e carente..."

Interrompi-a. "E eu sou tranquilo e reservado. Nós somos totalmente opostos um do outro nesse respeito, mas acho que isso é algo que podemos trabalhar juntos. Eu sei que nós podemos fazer isso, Bella. Prometo que esta será a nossa resolução de Ano Novo."

Ela concordou comigo, dizendo que a nossa resolução seria difícil, mas valeria a pena.

Após meu encontro com Victoria, eu tentei colocar um pouco de distância e espaço entre mim e Bella. Eu me iludi ao pensar que se ela não soubesse nada sobre meu passado, então ela estaria segura. Mas, quanto mais me afastei, mais difícil se tornou para nós sermos nós mesmo. Nosso relacionamento cresceu um pouco tenso e eu tive que realmente reavaliar minhas prioridades.

No final, eu prometi que ia deixar Bella ter mais. Eu tive porque estava me matando não contar nada a ela. Estávamos juntos, e isso significava que teríamos que enfrentar todos os tipos de desafios e obstáculos. Comecei a pensar se poderíamos trabalhar sobre estas coisas juntos, talvez pudéssemos ter a relação de longo prazo eu sabia que nós dois queríamos.

Bella dormiu aqui naquela noite. Eu não tive coragem de deixá-la dirigir para casa, não no tempo frio e com a neve que estávamos tendo. Ela e eu concordamos que ela iria dormir em um quarto de hóspedes. Eu estava tentado a deixá-la dormir comigo, mas eu sabia que tinha segundas intenções. Os motivos estavam lutando para obter o melhor de mim, e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Se Bella e eu estávamos indo cada vez mais para chegar a essa fase do nosso relacionamento, então eu gostaria de torná-lo especial para ela.

Na manhã seguinte, eu a encontrei de fazendo seu café da manhã. Ela estava misturando algo em uma tigela e ligando o fogão.

"Você não tem que fazer isso", eu disse indo atrás dela. Alcancei o armário para pegar uma caneca.

Bella bateu no meu lado brincando e disse: "Eu não iria deixá-lo morrer de fome."

Eu enchi minha caneca com chá quente que Bella tinha tão graciosamente feito. Antes de Bella, eu era um tipo de cara de café preto, mas ela conseguiu mudar isso.

"Claro que não", respondi, "você é muito boa para isso."

Ela derramou o conteúdo da tigela em uma panela, e depois olhou para mim. "Eu queria começar o Ano Novo com um bom caminho." Ela fez um gesto para a comida que estava fazendo agora.

Eu olhei para o fogão e vi o resultado de omelete e torrada francesa.

Bella e eu tínhamos tudo pronto, por isso, quando Vanessa desceu correndo as escadas tudo que eu tive que fazer foi pegá-la e a fazer sentar na mesa.

"Bella!" Vanessa gritou, surpresa. Ela saltou na sua cadeira quando viu Bella. "Você está aqui!" Ela saltou para cima e para baixo na cadeira, mas logo que eu toquei no braço dela, ela parou. "Desculpe, papai", ela murmurou, olhando envergonhada.

Tomar café da manhã com Bella e Vanessa foi à maneira perfeita de começar o Ano Novo. Eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo naquela manhã, a forma como eu comecei o ano seria a maneira que eu terminaria. Eu faria qualquer coisa para manter Bella e Vanessa comigo.

Depois do almoço, Bella foi para casa para se trocar e se preparar para o dia. Mais tarde nessa noite estaríamos todos indo para a casa de Emmett e Rose para jantar.

Vanessa e eu brincamos no seu novo balanço. Mesmo que estivesse frio e neve por toda parte, eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer não para ela. Para ser justo, eu a empacotei, tudo que eu podia ver eram seus belos olhos.

"Papai?" Vanessa perguntou.

"Sim, baby?"

"Eu tenho uma mãe?"

Isso não era algo que eu esperava que ela me perguntasse. Vanessa era curiosa, mas eu realmente nunca pensei que ela ia me perguntar sobre uma mãe. Quando minha mãe estava viva, eu tinha lhe perguntado se Vanessa sabia sobre Kate, e minha mãe tinha dito que não. Vanessa nunca soube sobre Kate, então eu pensava que nunca iria perguntar. Quero dizer, como você pode sentir falta de alguma coisa que nunca teve, em primeiro lugar? Quando eu realmente pensei sobre isso, tinha chegado à conclusão de que era estúpido da minha parte pensar assim. Vanessa assistia televisão, ela tinha muitos DVD, ela iria perceber que a maioria das crianças tinha papai e mamãe.

"Não, baby. Você não tem uma mãe." Isso não era exatamente fácil de dizer. Senti-me despedaçado, pois ela realmente tinha uma mãe. Ela simplesmente não fazia parte do quadro. Melhor fazer as coisas menos confusas para ela, pensei.

"Bella vai ser a minha mãe?"

_Foda-se minha vida._

Merda. Como é que eu ia responder isso?

"Eu não sei, Vanessa."

O rosto dela caiu e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Talvez um dia?"

"Talvez um dia." Eu não tinha certeza se isso era uma promessa que eu poderia fazer, mas estava definitivamente com esperança de que pudesse acontecer.

Eu não mantive Vanessa do lado de fora por um longo tempo. Depois dessa conversa inesperada, fui buscá-la e a levei de volta para a casa, onde comecei a mantê-la ocupada com seus brinquedos.

No momento em que chegamos na casa de Emmett e Rose, fiquei aliviado que ela tinha parado de falar sobre uma mãe. Felizmente, ela se distraiu com Emmett que adiantou em levá-la dos meus braços para que pudesse levá-la para tomar um lanche e suco. Eu realmente pensei que ele queria uma companhia durante sua hora do lanche.

"Ei, não!" Alice disse alegremente. Ela e Bella foram para me cumprimentar. Eu dei um abraço em Alice e puxei Bella para o meu colo quando me sentei no sofá.

"Você sentiu minha falta?" ela perguntou, suprimindo um sorriso.

Eu descansei minha mão sobre a parte baixa de suas costas e sorri para ela. "Claro que nós sentimos a sua falta."

Ela saiu do meu colo e se sentou próximo a mim. Eu peguei a mão dela e comecei a brincar com seus pequenos dedos. Por um momento, eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos. Vanessa perguntar sobre sua mãe ainda me incomodava. Eu só não sabia como responder a isso, e mesmo que eu tenha lhe respondido, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre a inesperada pergunta. As crianças eram obrigadas a fazer perguntas que os pais não queriam responder, mas vamos lá!

Bella deve ter pegado o meu silêncio, porque ela me perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem. Quando eu disse a ela que estava bem, ela franziu a testa, mas ao contrário não disse mais nada. Eventualmente, eu fui para a cozinha para verificar a Vanessa. Ela estava tendo um tempo divertido com Emmett, comendo Cheerios.

Depois de algum tempo, todos nós começamos a comer e andar pela casa. A conversa fluiu e todo mundo estava apaixonado por Vanessa. Por um tempo, eu me diverti. Meus amigos eram muito bons para mim e Vanessa e eu estava grato por ter pessoas tão incríveis na minha vida. Em um ponto, depois de Vanessa adormecer, Jasper e Emmett me envolveram em um pequeno jogo de cartas.

"Você está gostando de viver aqui, Edward?" Jasper perguntou como ele dobrava no nosso jogo de poker.

"Eu gosto muito mais do que pensei que seria", respondi com sinceridade. Expliquei que quando decidi me mudar para cá, minha decisão foi baseada unicamente em dar a Vanessa uma vida melhor. Eu nunca tinha pensado que gostaria daqui.

"Acho que Belly mudou isso", Emmett comentou com uma risadinha.

Eu reprimi um sorriso. Ele estava certo. Bella mudou um monte de coisas para mim.

"É diferente de Chicago. Toda a minha vida é diferente agora, mas estou feliz", afirmei.

"Estamos felizes por você e Bella. Vocês complementam um ao outro muito bem", comentou Jasper.

"Eu não sei como você o faz," Emmett disse. "Se eu fosse um pai solteiro, namorasse Rose... merda, eu enlouqueceria com todas as coisas que eu teria de lidar."

Emmett e Mike, muitas vezes me cumprimentaram por minha resiliência. Eles disseram que eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho em educar Vanessa, mantendo um relacionamento com Bella. Eu, por outro lado, não concordava com eles. Eu duvidava de mim mesmo em um monte de coisas quando se tratava de educar Vanessa. Como por exemplo, a pergunta sobre sua mãe. Eu não estava preparado para respondê-la, mas eu fiz. Eu não sabia exatamente como foi a minha resposta, embora já era tarde demais para mudar. Além disso, Bella e eu tínhamos passado por uma fase difícil. Nós ainda estávamos tentando passar por isso, mas pelo menos estávamos trabalhando nisso.

"Não é fácil. Alguns dias são melhores do que outros... Eu só faço o que tenho que fazer", eu disse.

"Você está fazendo muito bem", comentou Jasper.

Jogamos mais algumas rodadas, falando sobre outras coisas como trabalho. Emmett estava pensando em ter noites de microfone aberto uma vez a cada duas semanas. Eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo com isso, que acabou comigo tendo um conjunto completo. Eu estava realmente ansioso para isso.

Depois de jogar com os caras, eu verifiquei Vanessa novamente. Ela estava dormindo no quarto de hospedes de Emmett e Rose. Quando eu entrei no quarto, fiquei surpreso ao ver que Bella já está lá. Ela estava sentada na borda da cama, olhando para uma Vanessa dormindo.

"Ela ainda está dormindo", observei.

Ela assentiu. "Ela teve um dia muito divertido."

Andei em direção a elas e parei para ficar ao lado de Bella. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre o ombro dela e dei-lhe um aperto afetuoso.

"Ela vai dormir por mais meia hora."

"Tudo bem."

Antes que ela pudesse se mover, eu a parei. "Bella, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa. Não é nada ruim, apenas surpreendente, eu acho."

"O que foi?" perguntou ela. Ela ficou olhando para Vanessa, mas eu podia sentir sua postura endurecer. Sem dúvida, ela estava esperando más notícias, porque isso foi tudo que eu lhe dei, por enquanto, de qualquer maneira.

"Hoje Vanessa me perguntou se ela tinha uma mãe. Eu disse-lhe a verdade e disse que não." Fiz uma pausa para avaliar a reação de Bella. Ela permaneceu em silêncio por isso continuei. "Kate nunca foi sua mamãe. Ela sabia que minha mãe não era sua mãe também, e eu não poderia explicar a biologia para ela, você sabe? Eu não quero confundir ela, e não estou totalmente feliz com a minha resposta, mas eu não poderia responder de outra maneira."

"Eu acho que você respondeu bem. Como você disse, é a verdade", respondeu ela.

"Há mais", eu avisei. "Ela perguntou se você poderia ser sua mamãe."

"O que você disse?"

"Bem, ela disse que talvez um dia você poderia, e eu não discordo dela." Eu estava com medo de que ela fosse ficar com raiva. Basicamente, eu disse que sim com a para a minha filha, dizendo que sim que talvez um dia Bella poderia ser a sua mamãe. Foi uma grande coisa que talvez eu não tivesse o direito de fazer em primeiro lugar. Certamente, Bella discordaria e gritaria comigo por ser tão estúpido.

"Eu acho que um dia eu também gostaria disso". Sua postura era descontraída. Ela não estava com raiva ou louca. Ela não ia gritar comigo ou me chamar de estúpido. Mais uma vez, eu havia subestimado a sua bondade. Ela era uma mulher com um coração grande e eu tinha uma grande sorte de chamá-la de minha.

"Talvez um dia."

Essa promessa de esperança seria uma realidade, eu só sabia disso. Tinha que ser o nosso futuro, porque eu realmente não via qualquer outra coisa para nós. Bella e Vanessa eram tudo para mim, e eu sabia que nós éramos tudo para Bella.

Dei uma olhada para as minhas meninas e sorri. Estes eram os momentos em que eu estava realmente em paz. Elas estavam comigo e estavam seguras. Nada poderia tocar-nos e tínhamos tudo o que poderíamos precisar, que era uns aos outros.

* * *

**Ai gente desculpe a demora, era para eu ter postado antes, mas alguns que me acompanham sabem que eu comecei a trabalhar, e meu tempo ta menor do que antes xD**

**Vamos chegar em 1000 reviews e eu posto do 26 antes de sexta ok? **

**Beijos s2**


	26. Capítulo 26

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**BPDV**

"**A esperança é o sonho de uma alma desperta."**

**- Provérbio Francês**

Primeiro dia de Vanessa na escola foi especial para todos nós. Ela estava animada para conhecer sua professora e colegas, e Edward estava nervoso. Ele estava animado por ela, mas ele também estava com medo de deixar ir. Ele me pediu para estar lá com eles naquele dia em particular.

Eu fui para a sua casa bem cedo. Vanessa e Edward abriram a porta. Ela parecia feliz, e ele parecia exausto.

"Bom dia, Bella!" ela disse. Ela pulou em meus braços e me deu um grande abraço, que eu felizmente retornei.

"Bom dia, menina linda", eu respondi. Eu a coloquei no chão e ela rapidamente se retirou para a cozinha, gritando que era hora do café da manhã.

"Hey", Edward disse, cansado. Ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha e bocejou.

"Você não é uma pessoa matinal, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Não é isso. Eu simplesmente não consegui dormir na noite passada", ele respondeu.

Sorri, sabendo exatamente por que ele não conseguia dormir. Sua filha estava começando a ir para a escola. Isso tinha que ser um pouco difícil.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", eu disse, tentando ser animadora. Eu envolvi os meus braços através dele, e entramos na cozinha, onde encontramos Vanessa bebendo seu leite de cabra.

Edward sentou-se com ela e começou a limpá-la.

"Ela está terminando. Eu tenho vesti-la, e depois podemos ir."

"Tudo bem", eu disse quando me sentei ao seu lado. Ela se encolheu na cadeira e começou a falar comigo sobre sua escola. Ela estava tão feliz de finalmente estar indo para a escola. Ela expressou seu desejo de fazer amigos e ser boa para sua professora, a Sra. Webber.

"Papai vai me buscar para o almoço e vou para casa! Eu só estou lá pela metade do dia!"

"Você vai se divertir muito! Estou tão animada por você, Vanessa!" Exclamei.

Ela sorriu, e depois pulou fora de sua cadeira. Ela correu para fora da cozinha em direção à escada.

"Andar! Vanessa, você precisa andar!" Edward gritou atrás dela. Levantou-se, balançando a cabeça para ela antes de correr atrás dela.

Limpei a bagunça do café da manhã de Vanessa, e depois esperei pacientemente por eles na sala de estar. Ali, no sofá, havia uma brilhante mochila rosa e verde da Sininho. O nome de Vanessa foi impresso em marcador preto. Sorri enquanto peguei a mochila. Achei bonito que Edward estava tão preparado para ela, não que eu esperasse o contrário.

Eles desceram as escadas gritando. Vanessa estava animada e ele estava tentando levá-la a se acalmar. "Baby, você precisa ficar quieta. É muito cedo pela manhã para ser barulhenta, certo?"

Ela não parecia ouvi-lo, porque ela veio até mim e perguntou sobre sua mochila. Ajudei-a a colocar e dei-lhe um beijo na cabeça. "Você está pronta, menina linda."

"Yay!" ela gritou.

"Vanessa!" Edward disse exasperado. Ele pegou-a nos braços e segurou-a contra seu peito. "Acalme-se antes que se machuque."

"Sim, papai", disse ela alegremente. Ela se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo de esquimó.

Ela parou de gritar e saltar, definitivamente mais calma agora do que era antes. Eu só pensei que ela tinha esse nervosismo por causa de seu primeiro dia, mas para Edward era mais. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando para deixá-la ir, por assim dizer.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei delicadamente.

Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Eu já estive melhor".

Levantei-me e dei-lhes um abraço. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo."

"É claro, Bella! Hoje é a escola!" ela disse alegremente.

Eu ri para a sua resposta. "Hoje é um dia importante para vocês dois. Escola é tão impressionante, Vanessa. Você terá um tempo tão divertido para aprender e fazer amigos."

Edward a colocou no chão e lhe disse para ir para o corredor colocar seu casaco. Enquanto ela saiu em disparada, ele me puxou para um abraço e suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu não quero que ela vá. Eu não gosto que ela fique tão feliz. É como se ela se esquecesse de mim." A tristeza em sua voz era evidente. Era agradável e doce, mas também triste. Ele pensou que Vanessa não ia sentir falta dele.

"Não pense isso!" o repreendi. "Ela vai se divertir e ela nunca vai esquecer de você. Edward, ela te ama muito. Eu sei disso, e você precisa se lembrar disso."

Ele se afastou para olhar para mim. Sua expressão era agridoce. "Eu sei, mas é difícil."

"Eu não posso dizer que entendo completamente como você se sente, mas eu me simpatizo. Ela é sua filha, e eu posso ver o quanto você a ama e a adora. Você sempre será seu pai e ela nunca vai esquecer você."

Ele segurou minha mão na sua, levando-me em sua direção. Ele sorriu, e disse que estava feliz por ela. Eu sabia que ele estava. Ele só queria o melhor para ela.

"Eu já sinto falta dela", ele disse calmamente enquanto abria a porta da frente.

"Ela está bem aqui", eu disse. Apontei para ela andando na frente de nós, cantando a música tema da Dora.

"Este é o mais distante que ela está longe de mim. Ir para o trabalho e deixando-a com Bree é uma coisa, mas ela ir para a escola é um marco eu não estava realmente pronto para isso", ele explicou enquanto abriu a porta do carro, e em seguida, ajudou-a entrar no banco do carro.

Eu entrei no Volvo e rapidamente fechei o meu cinto de segurança. Um olhar sobre ela, e eu sorri. Seu pai era um homem incrível e ela era uma garota de sorte.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Sim", responderam ambos, embora a resposta dela foi muito mais entusiasmado do que a dele.

"Eu não acho que você pode estar pronto para isso, Edward. É apenas algo natural do crescimento, sabe? Tudo o que você pode fazer é ser feliz por ela e esperar que ela tenha um bom dia."

Ele concordou comigo e segurou minha mão durante todo o caminho para o pré-escolar. Quando chegamos lá, Vanessa ficou em silêncio. Eu poderia dizer os nervos estavam chutando-a por dentro.

Edward e eu seguramos a sua mão enquanto caminhávamos-la para a sala de aula de Angela. Ele também poderia dizer que ela tinha ficado nervosa. Quando estamos a cerca de cinco metros de Angela, ele agachou-se para olhá-la olho-no-olho. Eu vi como ele lhe deu um abraço e falou com ela calmamente. Era uma coisa tão doce vê-lo ser o melhor pai, incentivando-a e dando-lhe força. Eu sabia que ele ia fazer a coisa certa para ela.

"Tenha um bom dia, baby", ele disse enquanto beijou-a na testa.

"Obrigada, papai", ela respondeu enquanto o abraçava. "Bella?" ela disse quando se virou para dar um puxão no meu pulso.

Ajoelhei-me e dei-lhe um grande sorriso e abraço. "Seja uma boa menina para a Sra. Webber. Ela é minha amiga e está tão animada em tê-la em sua turma, menina linda!"

"Eu te amo, Bella. Tchau!" ela respondeu enquanto me deu um beijo de bebê na minha bochecha.

"Eu também te amo, Vanessa". Acenei para ela enquanto ela e Edward se aproximaram de Angela. Eu assisti os três fazerem as apresentações. Eles pareciam se dar bem, e antes que eu percebesse, Vanessa estava tirando a mochila e acenando para o pai dela.

"Vamos sair daqui", Edward disse enquanto passou o braço ao meu redor.

Acabamos indo para a lanchonete tomar café. Levou um tempo para superar seu humor melancólico, mas eu não me importava de esperar. Ele estava crescendo junto com Vanessa, e ele ainda estava aprendendo a ser pai dela.

Passamos o café da manhã falando sobre Vanessa e nossa viagem para Chicago. Percebi que quanto mais ele falava sobre Chicago, mais ficava animado. Ele me disse que queria me levar ao seu antigo bairro e suas escolas. Comoveu-me que ele queria compartilhar tanto comigo.

Depois da do nosso encontro do café da manhã, ele me deixou na padaria antes de voltar para casa para arrumar a confusão da manhã de Vanessa.

"Você vem para o _Eclipse_na próxima quarta-feira? É mais uma noite de microfone aberto e eu tenho uma apresentação, então eu estava esperando que você pudesse fazer isso."

"É claro que eu vou. Eu não perderia isso", eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida.

Seus olhos brilharam quando me agradeceu. Ele era fofo, eu tinha que admitir.

Meu dia de trabalho correu bem. Foi apenas um dia típico para Alice e eu. Passamos tanto tempo juntas, rindo e conversando sobre a minha viagem para Chicago. Ela estava me ajudando a embalar e tranqüilizando-me que o fechamento da padaria por 10 dias não ia me prejudicar. Eu tinha uma poupança mais do que suficiente para cobrir os 10 dias. Eu não estava preocupada comigo, eu estava preocupada com os clientes.

"Esqueça deles, Bella. Esta é uma viagem especial e eu não vou deixar você arruiná-lo por se preocupar com negócios", criticou Alice.

"Dez dias é muito tempo", argumentei.

"Pare de se preocupar. Você tem coisas mais brilhantes que pensar. Esta poderá ser a sua família um dia, babe. Você precisa apreciá-los e desfrutar da viagem."

Alice estava certa, como de costume. Ela era a minha voz otimista da razão. Eu não sabia o que faria sem ela.

Eu concordei com ela e ela sorriu, triunfante, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um grande debate ou algo assim.

"Você quer vir para o jantar?" ela perguntou. "Jasper e eu vamos ter pizza. Ele está ocupado classificando o trabalho de sua turma e eu vou estar sozinha."

"Claro", eu disse. Pizza e melhor amiga ao mesmo tempo parecia bom para mim. Eu levaria um bolo e ela escolheria um filme.

Naquela noite, tive uma noite divertida e relaxante, com minha melhor amiga. As coisas estavam melhorando e eu estava tão animada pelo o que estava por vir.

Na semana seguinte, encontrei-me com Edward na noite de microfone aberto. Foi uma ocasião importante para ele porque tinha combinado com Emmett a cantar um set completo.

Eu não poderia nem começar a descrever como me senti quando o vi tocar no palco. Ele parecia gostar de estar lá, e era uma honra ser capaz de vê-lo ali. Essa era uma parte especial dele – sua música significava muito para ele e o fez feliz.

Eu estava hipnotizada sentada na parte de trás com Alice, Jasper e Rose. Eu lembrava vagamente que havia pedido bebidas e estavam comentando aqui e ali sobre Edward. Para ser honesto, eu estava muito encantada com ele para realmente prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. Ele parecia tão bonito lá em cima com os olhos fechados, seus dedos dedilhando o violão, e seus lábios se movendo enquanto cantava uma versão de "Everything" do Lifehouse.

"_Como eu poderia ficar aqui com você e não me comover com você? Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"_

Eu quase chorei quando ele abriu os olhos e eles estavam em mim. Parecia que ele estava olhando direto para a minha alma. Todas as esperanças e os sonhos que tinha para si e Vanessa estavam claramente mostrados para mim. Nós estávamos na mesma página. Nós queríamos esse último, e faríamos qualquer coisa um para o outro.

Ele concluiu com agradecimentos murmurados, e então começou a sair do palco. A multidão aplaudiu e vibrou por ele como de costume. Eles realmente gostavam dele e ele era muito modesto para realmente se divertir com isso. Na verdade, eu o admirava por isso.

Normalmente, ele me encontrava depois que tinha se acalmado de sua alta performance. Gostava de ter alguns minutos para si mesmo antes de ele voltar para nós.

Enquanto ele estava nos bastidores, voltei a focar minha atenção em meus amigos. Rose estava falando sobre ter uma noite do Dia dos Namorados no _Eclipse_. Ela e Emmett estavam pensando em ter uma noite de dança com casais ou algo assim. Alice gostou da idéia, e eu apenas dei de ombros, realmente não me importando de qualquer maneira.

"Hey menina linda," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ele veio atrás de mim e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu sorri enquanto ele se inclinou para beijar o lado da minha bochecha. "Oi", eu disse timidamente. Eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, e eu era quando Edward me cumprimentava após suas apresentações. Algumas pessoas, mais mulheres do que os outros, iriam olhar atentamente enquanto ele me abraçava. Era um pouco estranho, embora eu soubesse por que eles olhavam.

Ele riu enquanto se sentou ao meu lado. "Desculpe", ele disse, piscando-me um de seus sorrisos. Ele sabia como eu era insegura, mas não deixou que isso me incomodasse. No entanto ele era doce. Eu não me importava de ter sempre seus afetos em exibição para os outros verem.

"Você foi ótimo, cara," Jasper disse, enquanto deslizou uma garrafa de água na direção dele.

"Obrigado", ele respondeu quando pegou a garrafa.

Edward se inclinou para mim, seus braços roçando o meu. Eu podia sentir arrepios e sabia que não era devido as suas afeições anteriores. Isso acontece o tempo todo, um toque e eu estava hiper-consciente dele. Eu queria que ele cedesse a nossa atração e química, eu queria que ele esquecesse suas maneiras e parasse de ser atencioso para uma mudança. Não tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos.

"Podemos sair daqui?" Perguntei-lhe, tentando ser discreta. Eu estava muito farta do seu cuidado. Eu senti que estava pronta para assumir a nossa relação com o próximo passo, e depois dessa última música, eu era um caso perdido.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Eu estou bem. Eu só quero ir para casa", eu respondi, esperando que ele pegasse o meu significado.

"Vamos", disse ele. Dissemos um adeus apressado para nossos amigos antes de irmos de volta para o bar para pegar o violão.

Caminhamos pelo lado de fora, e depois que ele guardou o violão, olhou para mim e perguntou o que estava errado.

Eu suspirei porque sabia que tinha que arriscar e ser honesta aqui. Eu tinha que dizer-lhe como eu me sentia sobre nosso relacionamento e onde pensei que estávamos indo. Eu tinha que ser a única assertiva.

"Eu quero levar-nos um passo adiante." Eu o olhei diretamente nos olhos antes de me beijar do jeito que eu queria. Eu deixei minha língua sondar entre seus lábios e ele obedeceu. Ele me beijou de volta com fervor, antes de finalmente desistisse.

"Precisamos ser inteligentes sobre isso, Bella", começou ele.

"Absolutamente", concordei.

"Eu não vou empurrá-la, mas tudo bem. Acho que estamos prontos para _mais_."

Sorri interiormente. Nós estávamos na mesma página, e eu finalmente consegui o que meu coração e corpo estavam ansiando. Eu estava me tornando cada vez mais dele.

"Obrigada", disse.

"Agradeça-me mais tarde", ele disse enquanto agarrou minha mão e ajudou na Volvo.

O caminho de volta para Forks foi dolorosamente lento. Eu estava sentada sobre os calcanhares de antecipação. Edward e eu estávamos atraídos um pelo outro; isso eu tinha certeza. Havia um monte de fatores decisivos no nível da nossa intimidade física. Sendo um deles a minha inexperiência, e outra foi seu passado. Ele queria ser inteligente sobre nosso relacionamento e eu gostava disso.

Ele me levou de volta à minha casa, onde nos encontramos sentados no sofá. Ele expressou que ele queria ter cuidado e não queria que a gente se empolgasse. Ele estava olhando para nós.

"Por favor, Edward," eu implorei.

"Droga", ele amaldiçoou.

Ele me beijou timidamente no início, mas depois começou a realmente pegar isso. Ele beijou-me profundamente, gentilmente me empurrando de volta para o sofá que eu estava deitada. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, e depois desci para o meio das costas. Ele manteve uma mão no meu quadril, lentamente traçando círculos no meu quadril, enquanto a outra mão foi segurava no meu queixo. Ele estava apaixonado, mas lento, tomando seu tempo.

Eu me movi minhas mãos sob sua blusa e levemente o arranhando nas costas. Ele se afastou momentaneamente gemendo antes de continuar a me beijar. Sentindo muito corajosa, eu levantei o pano de sua camisa, revelando seu corpo bonito. Ele jogou sua camisa no chão, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para passar as minhas mãos para cima e para baixo nas suas costas nuas.

"Você também", respondeu asperamente enquanto puxava seus lábios longe dos meus.

Eu balancei a cabeça e levantei-me até que ele pudesse me ajudar. Ele puxou meu suéter e depois tirou a minha blusa. Eu fui deixado apenas com meu sutiã. Ele olhou para mim por um minuto, completamente paralisado.

"Edward."

"Você é linda, Bella. Cada parte de você, eu sei disso."

Corei, envergonhada pelo seu elogio. Beijei seus lábios e ele sorriu enquanto me puxou para mais perto. Suas mãos repousavam por trás do fecho do meu sutiã. Ele segurou por um momento, e então abriu. Ainda me beijando, ele usou as mãos para empurrar as tiras por meus braços. Com um último beijo, ele se afastou e começou a me livrar do meu sutiã. Eu estava com os seios nus, enquanto o seu olhar intenso era quase demais para suportar, mas depois sorriu enquanto olhava nos meus olhos.

Ele estendeu a mão e traçou os lados dos meus seios, seu toque era de pena, leve e suave. Enviando faíscas minúsculas na minha espinha. Eu me senti como se ele estivesse me tocando em todo lugar. Ele estava indo devagar, era um ritmo que ele pareceu gostar, eu notei. A ponta do dedo chegou mais perto e mais perto de meu mamilo, e uma vez que ele usou os dedos para tocá-los, comecei reprimir os meus gemidos.

"Está tudo bem menina linda. Você pode responder para mim", disse ele calmamente. Eu gemia alto e estava envergonhada pelos sons que estava fazendo. Mordi o lábio inferior e peguei suas mãos. "Me beija", eu implorei.

Ele beijou meus lábios uma vez antes de me empurrou de volta para deitar. Ele estava acima de mim, olhando para meu peito e lambendo os lábios.

"Eu te amo", ele disse.

Eu não podia responder porque seus lábios desceram sobre os meus. Ele lambeu meus lábios abertos e delicadamente tocou com a minha língua antes de começar a traçar beijos pelo meu queixo na minha garganta. Ele moveu os lábios para o lado, pelo local onde meu pescoço e ombro se encontravam. Seus lábios sempre eram perfeitos em mim. Fechei meus olhos e arqueei meu pescoço para dar-lhe um melhor acesso, e ele riu baixinho na minha pequena tentativa de um pouco mais.

Ele arrastou mais um beijo no meu pescoço até chegar a minha clavícula. Sua língua serpenteou para fora e lentamente lambeu minha pele.

"Você gosta disso, Bella?" Sua voz era aveludada e baixa. Isso me fez ofegar e abrir os olhos.

"Sim", eu consegui a resposta. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cabeça e passei os dedos pelos cabelos macios, puxando um pouco.

"Eu vou mais para baixo", disse ele, quando ele começou a se mover.

Senti a mão na minha calça jeans e ele parou, avaliando minha reação. Eu levantei meus quadris, e em seguida o senti desabotoar e puxar o zíper. Eu estava nervosa, mas não necessariamente com medo. Eu sabia tirar o jeans era arriscado, mas era isso o que eu queria – o próximo passo.

Eu estava deitada em nada, mas além da minha calcinha preta. Corei e me contorci sob seu olhar. Eu estava tão nervosa que ele pôs a mão no meu quadril para me parar.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei", confessou.

"Eu não vou tirar", prometeu. "Posso tocar em você?"

"Sim, apenas o mantenha em mim, por favor", eu disse, sentindo-me envergonhado de novo.

Ele deu um beijo no meu quadril por cima da minha calcinha, e depois arrastou sua boca de volta para a minha. "Não fique nervosa, Bella."

Moveu-se até que estava encostado na parte de trás do sofá, seu braço direito me puxou contra seu peito. Ele beijou-me suavemente, beijos de boca aberta. Quando ele sentiu-me a relaxar, ele moveu a outra mão para traçar círculos na borda da minha calcinha. Seu toque era firme e suave, que me fez ofegar de desejo por ele.

Tudo que eu queria fazer era tocar-lhe da maneira como ele estava me tocando. Lentamente, eu entrei com a minha mão no seu jeans. Eu me atrapalhei com o seu zíper, e ele teve que me ajudar. Quando ele chutou para fora, eu timidamente toquei. Ele era duro, sólido, e eu rapidamente quis saber como ele sentia o meu toque.

"Você não precisa", disse ele enquanto se afastou dos meus lábios. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Isto é para você, Bella. Não para mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "É para nós", eu disse enquanto me inclinou para cima e beijei-o em silêncio.

Nós nos beijamos e beijamos pelo o que pareceram horas. Foi à sessão mais agradável que eu já tinha experimentado. Ele continuou me tocando através de minha calcinha e acabei envolvendo minha mão ao seu redor através de sua cueca boxer. Nós não paramos até nós dois temos gozado pelo menos uma vez. Eu tinha certeza que poderia fazer novamente, mas eu estava cansada. Sem nunca ter feito nada disso antes, isso teve muito da minha força. Eu estava embrulhada em seus braços, meus olhos fechados, sentindo-me amada e desejada.

"Obrigada", eu disse enquanto abafava um bocejo.

Ele beijou minha cabeça e me abraçou apertado. "Obrigado _você_", disse enfatizando a última parte.

Ele era um homem altruísta. Ele havia me dado tudo o que eu lhe pedia e muito mais. Eu estava grata por ele, porque sem ele, não sabia onde eu estaria. Quando eu pensei sobre isso, percebi que teria estado sozinha e infeliz. Edward tinha me mudado para melhor.

* * *

**O que foi a Vanessa animada para a escola? Vontade de apertar essa menina fofa.**

**Bella querendo avançar, isso ai menina, mostra o que você quer =P**

**Faltam 2 capítulos para que eu alcance a autora, ai vamos depender das atualizações dela...**

**É isso, comentem please.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Capítulo 27

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**EPDV**

**"O viajante vê o que ele vê; o turista vê o que ele veio ver."**

**-G.K. Chesterton**

Eu pensei que estava preparado para Chicago. Eu pensei que tinha preparado Vanessa para a nossa viagem. Eu pensei que tudo ia sair sem um contratempo. Eu estava errado.

Nós tínhamos um vôo no início da tarde no aeroporto de Seattle. Eu tinha as malas já fechadas e prontas para ir. Eu tinha um cronograma, nada poderia dar errado.

O impensável aconteceu. Vanessa estava irritadiça e ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Ela alegou dor de barriga e se recusou a comer qualquer coisa. Eu mal podia tirá-la da cama dela. Ela parecia tão sonolenta e cansada que acabei deixando-a ficar na cama até o último segundo possível.

Com Vanessa descansando em sua cama, eu estava definido para cuidar de outras coisas. Eu chequei a casa, certificando de todas as medições da minha segurança estavam certas. Eu verifiquei tudo na casa duas vezes, como a cafeteira e fogão. Uma vez que estava convencido de que tudo na casa estava bem, eu subi as escadas para verificar a Vanessa.

"Hey, baby. Você ainda está sentindo enjoada?" Sentei-me na cama e senti sua testa. Ela não tinha febre, então eu não acho que ela estava gravemente doente.

"Eu me sinto melhor. Um pouco", ela respondeu.

Sorri para ela. "Isso é bom! Hoje é um grande dia. Lembra da nossa nova aventura?"

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Estamos indo de volta para a casa de mamãe e papai!"

Tínhamos conversado sobre a nossa viagem. Tentei levá-la animada sobre os museus e escolas, mas isso não funcionou. Eu tentei uma abordagem diferente, disse a ela sobre seus avós. Ela se lembrou deles, é claro. Sem me afastar muito sobre o seu destino, eu era capaz de dizer a ela que iríamos ver a sua casa. Ela gostou muito disso.

"Sim, estamos. Você precisa guardar a sua energia, porque esse é um longo vôo. Que tal comer uma torrada?" Eu sugeri.

"Tudo bem papai. Suco, por favor?"

"Você terá isso."

A peguei, levando-a para baixo. Suas pequenas mãos brincavam com is meus cabelos. Eu não entendia isso, mas ela gostava de mexer assim comigo.

Fiz-nos algumas torradas e dei-lhe um copo com canudinho cheio de suco de maçã. Sentei com ela, tomando café da manhã, era uma das minhas coisas favoritas a fazer com ela. Talvez eu gostava de estar com ela, porque esta era uma das poucas vezes quando ela estava quieta e imóvel. Eu a amava quando saltava para cima e para baixo, brincando. Mas, eu definitivamente apreciava o silêncio também.

Depois que ela terminou de comer, eu a limpei e troquei. Ela não reclamou sobre nada nada. Sua doença ou o que diabos era parecia ter desaparecido. No momento em que Bella chegou, estávamos prontos para ir.

"Você está animada, Vanessa?" Bella perguntou. Vanessa estava em seus braços; as duas estavam conversando entre si, enquanto eu carreguei as coisas até o Volvo.

"Sim", eu ouvi a sua resposta calma.

"Vamos!" Eu chamei.

Bella caminhou até o carro e me entregou Vanessa. Coloquei-a no banco do carro, e a prendi nele.

"Vai ser uma longa viagem, baby. Você pode voltar a dormir", eu disse a ela. Dei-lhe um cobertor e Ellie para que ela pudesse dormir mais confortavelmente. Fechei a porta, e depois entrei no banco do motorista.

Eu tinha informado a Bella que nós iríamos por 10 dias. Eu estava com medo que ela fosse contra e achasse que 10 dias era muito tempo, mas ela não o fez. Ela só reclamou que não podíamos ficar lá por um total de duas semanas. Mal ela sabia que eu tinha planos de voltar para resolver isso com James. Eu ia dizer a ela, é claro. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo.

"Eu não acho que já vi você tão animado", comentou Bella.

Eu tinha acabado de ir para a auto-estrada, virando na faixa da esquerda. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você parece feliz. Eu não tinha certeza se você ficaria feliz de voltar", disse ela.

Eu estava dividido em voltar para Chicago, mas eu sabia que era importante para mim ir. Com esse pensamento em mente, eu treinei-me para ficar feliz em voltar. Mesmo que meus pais não estivessem mais vivos, isso não significa que Vanessa e eu não pudéssemos visitar. A maneira como as coisas estavam indo com Bella, achei que era hora de mostrar-lhe tudo.

"Estou feliz", afirmei. "Eu tenho as minhas duas melhores meninas comigo. Estou pronto, Bella, eu quero compartilhar tudo com você." Olhei para ela, que estava sorrindo

O caminho até Seattle foi relativamente curto. Eu usei o carpool lane*****, o que ajudou um pouco. Vanessa tinha adormecido, quase imediatamente, e até mesmo depois que eu estacionei o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto, ela ainda não tinha acordado.

_***Carpool****lane:** É uma estrada diferente, feita para o controle do trafego nos EUA, que faz o caminho ser mais rápido. _

Bella e eu debatemos sobre como ir sobre isso. Nenhum de nós quis acordá-la, mas também era necessário para pegar nossas malas e outras coisas para o check-in e tudo isso. No fim das contas, eu tinha pegado a nossa bagagem e um carrinho da dolly e ela ficou com Vanessa.

Fomos através do terminal e verificamos nossa bagagem. Foi difícil, mas poderia ter ido mais suave. Eu tinha esquecido como quão loucos os aeroportos poderiam ser. Apesar da multidão, fomos capazes de chegar ao nosso vôo mais cedo. Com apenas nossa bagagem de mão e a bolsa de Bella, nós nos sentamos e tentamos relaxar. Vanessa estava embrulhada em seu cobertor com Ellie agarrada firmemente contra o peito. Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir enquanto eu olhava para Bella segurando a minha menina. Se ninguém nos conhecesse, eles pensariam que éramos uma família real.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. "Você quer que eu a levá-la?"

"Claro", respondeu ela. "Eu vou tomar um café. Gostaria de um?"

Olhei o relógio. Tínhamos 45 minutos até o momento do embarque. "Sim, por favor."

"Eu estarei de volta", ela disse, enquanto se levantou.

Ela se foi por dez minutos ou algo assim. Quando ela voltou, me entregou um copo ainda bem quente de café. Eu cuidadosamente levantei até os meus lábios, não querendo derramar nada sobre Vanessa. "Obrigado", eu disse.

"Por nada", ela respondeu.

Embarcamos no avião sem muita dificuldade. Eu era capaz de segurar Vanessa e as nossas bagagens de mão em braços separados. Bella protestou, dizendo que ela poderia segurá-los, mas eu não deixei. Eu queria cuidar das minhas duas meninas. Pedi-lhe que cedesse, e ela o fez embora a contragosto.

Uma vez que este não era a primeira viagem de avião de Vanessa, senti-me confiante de que ela iria dormir durante a maior parte. Ela não enjôo como última vez, eu tinha certeza de que ela ficaria bem.

"Ela está bem?" Bella perguntou. Ela estava olhando para Vanessa, que estava sentada entre nós. Eu a prendi em sua poltrona e reclinei um pouco para que ela ficasse mais confortável.

"Ela está bem. Eu acho que ela vai dormir a maior parte do caminho", expliquei. Depois de contar Bella se acalmou sobre Vanessa, sentou-se e preparou-se enquanto o avião começou a tomar vôo.

Bella e eu tínhamos conversado sobre o nosso primeiro dia em Chicago. Por causa da diferença de tempo, decidimos entrar no hotel e ter uma noite tranquila descansando, comendo, e planejar os dias restantes. Eu listei todos os lugares que queria levá-las. Eu lhes mostraria onde eu cresci. Nós íamos para a velha casa primeiro, e depois o apartamento.

Vanessa acordou antes de pousamos. Ela precisava ir ao banheiro. Bella se ofereceu para levá-la, e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio, porque eu sinceramente sabia que não poderia levá-la. Isso apenas parecia meio errado, e eu tinha certeza que estaria claustrofóbico se me trancasse no banheiro. Quando eles voltaram, eles estavam rindo.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu quase caí no banheiro!" Vanessa gritou histericamente.

"Shhh!" Eu sibilei. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua boca e nervosamente olhei em volta para ver se alguém tinha ouvido ela falar. Ela ainda estava rindo quando eu tirei minha mão. "Vanessa!"

"O quê?" ela perguntou, sem perceber o quão embaraçoso isso era para mim.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para Bella. Ela estava sorrindo e se esforçando para não rir. "Relaxa, Edward."

"Não é engraçado", eu disse.

Ela me deu uma olhada, e Vanessa bufou. Eu não pude evitar. Eu ri também.

Fomos capazes de aterrizar de forma adequada e sair do avião sem problemas. Vanessa andou entre nós, cantando a música tema da Dora. Até o momento nós tínhamos as nossas coisas no carro alugado, Vanessa estava exausta. Bem, não realmente, mas ela estava tranquila. Olhei para ela através do espelho retrovisor e sorri. Ela parecia cansada, mas eu poderia dizer que estava com fome. Ela sempre ficava quieta quando estava com fome.

"Nós vamos para o hotel, baby. Uma vez que chegarmos lá, teremos o almoço, tudo bem?"

Ela bocejou e sorriu. "Sim, papai."

"Estou impressionada", Bella comentou.

"Impressionada?" Eu perguntei.

"Você sabia que ela estava com fome. Eu apenas pensei que ela estava cansada."

"Eu sou seu pai. É o meu trabalho conhecê-la", eu disse, sorrindo.

"Você é um ótimo pai."

"Obrigado, Bella", eu disse sinceramente. Há alguns meses atrás, eu não teria concordado com ela. Eu não tinha certeza se era um ótimo pai, mas conhecia o meu bebê.

Fomos para o hotel, e depois de obter alguma ajuda extra com as malas, fomos capazes de fazer check-in e desmoronar na cama.

Eu tinha um quarto com duas camas. Bella e eu tínhamos conversado sobre a obtenção de dois quartos, mas tínhamos decidido que duas camas separadas seria ótimo. Vanessa e eu estaríamos em uma cama, e ela estaria no outro. Isso iria funcionar.

"Papai, estou com fome", Vanessa gemeu baixinho. Ela estava sentada no meu peito, batendo na minha testa para chamar minha atenção.

"Ok, ok", eu disse com um suspiro. Eu estava exausto do vôo, mas as primeiras coisas primeiro. Meu bebê tinha para comer. O serviço de quarto seria. O peguei de maneira preguiçosa, e olhei as opções.

Eu fiz uma chamada para o serviço de quarto, e dentro de 40 minutos a nossa comida tinha chegado. Pedi frango empanado para Vanessa. Ela os comeu, e também ficou muito bagunçada no processo.

"Oh, o que vou fazer com você?" Eu perguntei, rindo dela. Ela tinha molho ranch em todo dedos e suco escorrendo pelo queixo. Peguei alguns guardanapos e comecei a limpá-la.

"Eca!" Vanessa exclamou.

"Não é minha culpa você está eca", disse, rindo dela.

"Bella, me da um banho", afirmou.

Olhei para Bella, e ela deu de ombros. "Você se importa?" ela perguntou.

"Não", respondi. Eu realmente não o fazia. Parecia que tudo o que Vanessa queria, ela conseguia. Eu era tão rendido.

"Ok, antes de dormir, certo?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Sim", respondi. Depois de Vanessa estar limpa, coloquei-a na cama e dei-lhe Ellie. Ela estava esgotada, mas eu sabia que ela não iria dormir por muito tempo. No entanto, eu queria que ela descansasse, porque eu tinha planos para nós amanhã.

Enquanto Vanessa dormia, Bella entrou no banheiro e tomou banho. Ela alegou que ela precisava para despertar e relaxar. Eu não poderia estar mais de acordo, mas quando ouvi o chuveiro ligado, eu não poderia deixar de visualizar as coisas certas. Bella e eu estava tomando passos maiores em direção à parte física do nosso relacionamento. Fiquei um pouco relutante em fazer isso, mas ela me convenceu. Eu só tinha a melhor das intenções com ela. Eu queria levar as coisas devagar, mas, aparentemente, as coisas estavam indo para retardar com ela.

Eu ri de mim mesmo enquanto eu observei a seriedade dela. Ela era tão determinada a conseguir o que queria. Eu gostava nisso em respeito dela. Embora, não queria dizer que não precisava de um monte para ser convincente. Eu tinha certeza que não era capaz de dizer não para ela ou Vanessa.

"Chuveiro está livre," Bella disse, alertando-me de sua presença.

Olhei para ela e quase gemi. Ela estava com moletom. Eles eram folgados que pareciam soltos. Ugh. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, porque ela parecia muito boa.

"Uau", eu murmurei.

"O quê?" ela perguntou. Ela amarrou os cabelos molhados em um rabo de cavalo e franziu a testa para mim.

"Você parece realmente boa com moletom."

Ela corou. "Obrigada."

Eu suspirei e disse a ela que ia tomar uma ducha. Ele teria que ser uma fria. Maldição.

Nossa primeira noite em Chicago correu bem.

Bella estava dormindo ao meu lado. Ok, ela estava em outra cama, mas tecnicamente ela ainda estava ao meu lado. Surpreendeu-me o quão fácil às coisas poderiam ser conosco. Não era estranho ou qualquer coisa. Vanessa deu um abraço de boa noite em Bella antes de subir na cama, estabelecendo-se perto de mim com Ellie.

Naquela noite eu pensei em Bella e como ela se encaixava tão bem comigo e Vanessa. Nós nos divertíamos muito juntos e tínhamos enfrentado tantas dificuldades juntos. Nós estávamos namorando há apenas alguns meses, e eu já sabia que ela era a única para mim.

Na manhã seguinte, Vanessa me acordou saltando na cama. Ela estava bem desperta e alegre.

_Maldição era muito cedo para isso._

"Papai! Bella!" ela gritou, tentando nos despertar.

Eu gemi enquanto me levantei. Vanessa estava ansiosa para sair do hotel. Depois de ajudá-la no banheiro, eu pedi um café da manhã para tê-lo pronto até o momento Bella acordasse.

Eu adverti Vanessa para ficar quieta assim Bella podia dormir. Ela me deu um sorriso de anjo e prometeu assistir à televisão na sala.

"Certifique-se de o volume não ser muito alto," Eu avisei.

Ela assentiu enquanto se sentou na frente da tela com Ellie em sua mão.

Depois de se certificar que Vanessa estava bem, eu pulei no chuveiro e rapidamente me preparei para o dia. Até o momento eu estava seco e totalmente vestido, Bella estava acordada com Vanessa. Eles estavam assistindo desenhos animados juntas.

"Bom dia", Bella disse sonolenta. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ela tinha acabado de acordar.

"Bom dia", eu respondi. Dei-lhe um beijinho na sua bochecha antes de dizer-lhe que o banheiro estava livre e que a comida estava a caminho.

"Obrigada", ela disse com um sorriso. Ela se levantou do sofá e indo em direção ao banheiro para se preparar para o dia.

Bella saiu logo após a comida chegas. Vanessa estava uma bagunça enquanto ela comia. Ela quase derramado sobre Bella, mas por sorte, Bella pulou para fora da cadeira na hora certa. Após nosso café da manhã bagunçado, eu tinha Vanessa limpa e trocada antes de sair para minha própria excursão pessoal por Chicago.

Nossa primeira parada foi na casa que eu cresci. Esta foi a casa que Vanessa em seus dois primeiros anos de sua vida. Nós não poderíamos entrar, porque alguém vivia lá, mas eu ainda ser capaz de conduzir pela frente e dizer-lhes tudo sobre ela.

"Você se lembra deste lugar, Vanessa?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Isso estava bem. Eu não tinha realmente esperado que ela se lembrasse.

"Essa foi a casa que eu cresci. Você ficou aqui, também."

"Naquela casa grande?" ela perguntou, com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados.

Eu sorri. A casa era grande, sim, mas a de Forks não era pequena também. Eu tive que rir com as observações de Vanessa.

"Sim, naquela casa grande", eu confirmei. Eu me virei para Bella e expliquei-lhe sobre a casa. Eu queria que ainda não estivesse vendida ou alguma coisa assim, porque dessa forma, nós poderíamos ter tido uma melhor turnê da casa. Bella sorriu e não pareceu se importar que não poderíamos entrar. Ela entendeu, é claro.

Eu dirigi ao redor do bairro e mostrei a Bella e Vanessa os lugares que eu costumava brincar e sair. O parque local era algo especial porque tinha sido o lugar que a minha mãe e eu passávamos as tardes de domingo.

"Vamos descer e levar Vanessa nos balanços", Bella sugeriu.

"Ela esteve aqui antes", eu disse, sentindo nostálgico. Este foi parque onde nos conhecemos.

"O que foi?" perguntou ela, pegando a minha mão na dela e esfregando a palma da mão.

Olhei para ela e sorri, pensando de volta no tempo que minha mãe, Vanessa, e eu passamos a tarde aqui. "Este foi o parque onde minha mãe me apresentou Vanessa, pela primeira vez."

Bella abriu a boca em estado de choque, e depois fechou. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não chorar. Olhei em seus olhos e vi um pouco de lágrimas grudadas em seus cílios. "Está tudo bem. Devemos levá-la descer e fazer algumas novas memórias." Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, eu estacionei o carro e imediatamente tirei Vanessa de seu assento de carro.

"É um parque muito agradável," Bella observou. Ela tinha saído do carro, e estava puxando seu casaco de inverno fechado.

"Eles reformaram desde a minha infância. Tudo bem, eu acho." Eu ri, dizendo que senti falta das barras de macaco.

"Macaco!" Vanessa exclamou.

"Você é meu pequeno macaco-aranha?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto bati em seu nariz com o dedo.

"Sim!" ela disse alegremente. "Eu quero ir no balanço!"

Bella e eu levamos Vanessa nos balanços; eu balançava enquanto falava para ela sobre quando nos conhecemos. Eu recontei aquele dia para Bella, expressando a minha ansiedade e nervoso sobre o encontro com minha filha. Foi um dia monumental, e eu devia isso tudo para minha mãe.

"Você sente muita falta dela, não é?" Bella perguntou.

Eu assenti. Eu sentia falta dela mais do que gostaria de admitir. "Depois de estar na prisão, eu percebi o quanto minha mãe fez por mim. Ela só queria me proteger e eu joguei a segurança de volta em seu rosto quando me envolvi com pessoas erradas. Eu lamento isso."

"Tenho certeza que ela te perdoou, Edward. Eu realmente não acho que havia alguma coisa para perdoar, mas se houvesse, ela já o tinha feito," ela respondeu consoladoramente.

Bella nunca poderia deixar de me surpreender. Ela sabia exatamente o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor. Eu sentia falta da minha mãe, e Bella me ensinou que era bom sentir a falta dela. Ela amava muito, eu e a Vanessa. Nós sempre lembraríamos disso.

"Estou feliz por estarmos aqui", eu disse enquanto empurrava Vanessa.

Nós passamos algum tempo brincando um pouco no parque e aproveitando o dia. Estava ventando mais, assim que eu peguei Vanessa, e disse a ela e a Bella que nós estávamos indo nos aquecer em algum lugar.

As levei a um dos meus lugares favoritos. Era uma pequena loja de sanduíches e café que os meus pais gostavam de ir nos finais de semana. Aqueles eram os tempos em que meu pai e eu nos dávamos bem, quando ele não se sobrecarregou, tentando ignorar os meus caminhos inadimplentes. Eu sentia um pouco de remorso quando pensava nele. Eu queria que tivéssemos conseguido algo melhor. Meu tempo na prisão o machucou, e eu só desejava que poderíamos ter nos reconectado depois de eu ter saído.

"Isso é quente", comentou Bella. Ela tirou o cachecol e as luvas antes de ajudar Vanessa a sair do seu casaco.

"Meus pais costumavam me trazer aqui", eu disse, olhando ao redor.

Vanessa começou a pular, gritando que ela estava com fome.

"Ok, vamos fazer um lanche." Eu disse-lhe para ficar quieta, e ela me deu um sorriso doce antes de se sentar no colo de Bella.

"Café, por favor," Bella solicitou.

Eu assenti, deixando que ela soubesse que eu tinha seu pedido. Eu fui até o balcão e fiz nosso pedido.

Nós esquentamos com o pequeno lanche. Eu disse a Bella e Vanessa algumas das histórias da minha infância, o tempo que passei aqui com meus pais. Por um momento, eu pensei que seria difícil para mim reviver aquelas memórias. Desde que meus pais faleceram, eu achava difícil pensar neles. Eu não queria porque não achava que poderia lidar com isso, mas eu senti falta deles mesmo assim.

"Você está tendo um bom momento, Edward?"

Olhei para Bella, pegando seu olhar. Ela estava feliz, e sim por isso eu estava. "Estou, atualmente."

Ela levantou a sobrancelha interrogativamente. "Você não achou que se divertiria?"

"Eu não tinha certeza", eu confessei. "Eu queria vir aqui, mas não sabia como seria capaz de lidar com isso."

"Eu não acho que você se vê claramente. Você é muito mais forte do que se dá crédito", disse ela com firmeza.

Esse comentário despertou algo dentro de mim. Bella pensava que eu era forte, e eu certamente não achava que era uma pessoa forte. Eu só tinha que dar uma olhada no meu passado para ver que tinha feito um monte de coisas covardes. Claro, eu tinha aprendido com elas. Eu estava tentando reparar, mas também estava dominado pelo medo. Eu estava indo dar uma visita a James, deixando Vanessa e Bella de volta em Forks. Eu ainda não tinha contado a elas.

Eu precisava de uma boa distração. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em meus pais. Eu tinha que vê-los, pagar meus respeitos e talvez ter um pouco de coração para coração. Eu precisava disso.

"Você se importa se formos para o cemitério?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro que não", respondeu ela.

No caminho para o cemitério estava quieto. Vanessa tinha adormecido e nenhum de nós teve coragem de acordá-la até que fosse necessário. Para deixá-la dormir um pouco mais, eu parei em um florista para obter algumas flores para os túmulos dos meus pais.

Vanessa acordou quando eu estava estacionando. Olhei para ela através do espelho retrovisor, e expliquei-lhe o que estávamos fazendo. Explicar para ela não foi fácil. Eu não acho que ela seria capaz de compreender a morte e coisas sérias como essa, então tudo que eu disse foi que estávamos levando flores para as pedras da Mamãe e do Papai. Ela parecia bem com isso, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio quando ela insistiu em levar os buquês.

Bella segurou a mão livre de Vanessa, andando atrás de mim enquanto as levava ao túmulo dos meus pais. Senti-me desconfortável quando me aproximei do seu lugar. Suas lápides estavam limpas e nuas de qualquer coisa floral. Senti uma pontada de culpa por não pagar o serviço de arranjo de flores esse ano no cemitério. Minha mãe adorava rosas, e ela as merecia ainda em sua vida após a morte. Eu teria que corrigir isso hoje enquanto estava aqui.

"Vem cá, Vanessa," Bella chamou. Olhei à minha esquerda e vi que Bella estava de joelhos na grama. Ela tinha os braços estendidos, pronto para ajudar a Vanessa com as flores.

Eu levei um momento para me concentrar nos meus próprios problemas com estar aqui novamente. Não foi difícil para mim estar aqui, mas trouxe de volta muitas memórias antigas que não eram necessariamente boas. Enterrar meus pais não era exatamente um ponto alto na minha vida.

Enquanto eu estava na frente dos túmulos de meus pais, pensei quão diferente a minha vida teria sido se eles ainda estivessem aqui. Eu teria conhecido Vanessa, amado e cuidado por ela, e eu teria ficado aqui. Eu teria voltado para a escola e conhecido outra pessoa... uma pessoa que não era Bella. Esse pensamento me entristeceu, porque eu não poderia imaginar minha vida (ou da Vanessa) sem ela.

Perder meus pais foi difícil, mas me levou direto para Bella. Talvez, de uma maneira estranha, eles estavam olhando por mim. Eles me ajudaram a encontrá-la.

Sorri enquanto estava pensando que Bella era mais que um prêmio de consolação por ter perdido meus pais. Ela era o meu futuro.

"Tudo pronto!" A voz feliz de Vanessa exclamou.

Eu olhei para as meninas, e sorri quando vi que tinham colocado as flores ao longo da lápide e terra. Ela parecia melhor, mais colorida e alegre.

"Obrigado, querida", eu disse enquanto peguei Vanessa. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e a abracei com força.

Bella se levantou de seu lugar no chão e murmurou algo sobre me dar privacidade. Estendi a mão e puxei-a de volta para onde eu estava.

"Fique", eu disse suavemente. "Por favor."

E assim, ela ficou comigo como quando eu tinha ficado com ela quando visitou o túmulo de seu pai. A companhia era boa, mas ajudava a aliviar a culpa e tristeza que eu sentia por dentro.

* * *

**Gostei desse começo da viagem, estou imaginando a reação da Bella quando ele contar que vai voltar...**

**Ai gente vocês desanimaram nos comentários, caiu pela metade nos últimos 2 capítulos, vocês não estão gostando da fic? ****=(**

**Poxa... comentem please!  
**

**Posto o próximo em breve, ele já está traduzido.**

**Bjs **

**xx**


	28. Capítulo 28

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**BPDV**

**"Quem é você?", disse que a lagarta. "Eu-eu dificilmente sei, senhor, nesse momento," Alice respondeu timidamente, "pelo menos eu sei quem eu era quando levantei esta manhã, mas acho que mudei de várias formas desde então. "**

**-Lewis Carroll, de Alice nos País das Maravilhas**

Até agora, a viagem para Chicago tinha sido muito agradável. Eu amei os passeios e tudo de turista, mas eu pessoalmente amei a Chicado de Edward. Vanessa e eu vimos onde ele cresceu, e fiquei surpresa que ele queria visitar o túmulo de seus pais. Eu sabia que ele ainda lutava com a morte, então vê-lo de bom grado ir lá foi um pouco chocante. Embora, eu pensei que era uma boa idéia. Ele precisava desse momento.

"Eu não posso acreditar que nós temos que ir já", eu disse.

"Eu sei. Esta viagem foi muito rápido", Edward concordou.

Estávamos no hotel, sentados na sala de estar, enquanto Vanessa cochilava. Tinha sido um dia muito movimentado e divertido para nós. Edward tinha nos levado para Roosevelt e saímos em turnê ao redor do campus. Foi interessante ver onde Edward tinha estudado. Sabendo que ele nunca terminou, eu me perguntava se ele queria voltar. Quando lhe perguntei, ele simplesmente disse que talvez. Pedi-lhe para elaborar sobre isso, e ele suspirou, mas me disse que costumava ser um sonho dele terminar a escola. Ele não necessariamente sentia falta, simplesmente não via a si mesmo acabando, com a necessidade de cuidar de Vanessa. Eu não queria dar um sermão nele sobre ser capaz de terminar a escola, quando Vanessa fosse mais velha, então eu deixei o assunto cair, por enquanto.

"Estou exausta", eu disse, suspirando.

Ele passou um braço em meus ombros e me puxou para perto. "Eu também. Eu não quero voltar tão cedo."

"Por que você voltaria logo?"

"O quê?" ele perguntou, provavelmente jogando mudo.

Eu sabia o que ouvi. Não fazia qualquer sentido para mim, mas eu definitivamente ouvi alto e claro.

Ele jurou em voz baixa e tensa. "Estou delirando. Eu não sei o que estou dizendo."

"Você _não_está tão cansado."

"Você pode muito bem saber", disse ele, resignado. "Eu vou voltar aqui para ver James." Ele explicou que queria visitar James para que eles pudessem, finalmente, acabar com a rixa antiga.

"Edward você não pode visitá-lo!"

"Por que não?"

Eu joguei minhas mãos no ar e exclamei: "Porque você tem medo dele." Assim que eu disse essas palavras, eu enrijeci e me arrependi. Isso realmente não saiu direito.

"Eu não tenho medo dele!" ele sussurrou furiosamente.

"Edward..."

"Tenho medo do que ele poderia fazer", ele determinado. "Eu não posso fazer isso agora, Bella. Basta deixá-lo ir."

"Eu não vou deixá-lo ir! Você não pode simplesmente voltar aqui e resolver as coisas com ele. Todos sabem que ele pode machucá-lo! Ou, talvez você está errado sobre ele. Talvez não há nada para resolver."

"Eu não estou falando sobre isso."

"Eu não me importo se você quiser falar sobre isso. Vamos falar sobre isso."

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e puxou impiedosamente. "Porra", ele murmurou.

"Eu sei porque você quer voltar, mas você não pode."

"Não", disse ele advertência, "diga-me o que fazer."

Eu vacilei com sua voz fria. Tivemos brigas antes, mas não era assim. No passado, ele parecia dividido, mas desta vez ele parecia realmente chateado. Era como se ele estivesse totalmente irritado com o que eu tinha a dizer.

"Não seja assim", eu disse suplicante.

"Então não me diga o que fazer", disse ele teimosamente.

Eu suspirei e comecei a massagear minhas têmporas. Eu poderia dizer que ele seria imaturo quando argumentava. Discutir com ele iria mais provavelmente me dar uma dor de cabeça, muito desnecessário.

"Vamos começar de novo", comecei, mas ele me interrompeu. Ele me disse que isso era algo que tinha de fazer. Ele precisava ver James novamente para que ele estivesse livre para viver sua vida tão pacificamente como podia.

Eu entendi, um pouco. Ele não queria viver com medo, e enfrentar James era à única maneira que ele sabia como fazer isso.

"Eu não quero incomodá-lo," ele começou. "Mas, isso é algo que eu já pensei. Eu preciso passar por isso, e estou esperando que você vá me ajudar."

"Ajudá-lo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso de você cuide de Vanessa durante alguns dias. Eu preciso saber que ela está em boas mãos enquanto eu estou aqui, e a única maneira de saber é se você cuidar dela enquanto eu estiver fora."

É claro que eu iria cuidar de Vanessa. Isso não era um problema, mas eram as circunstâncias em que eu estava cuidando dela que tinha me deixado um pouco duvidosa.

"Edward..."

"Por favor", ele disse com urgência. "Bella, eu não confio em mais ninguém."

"Nem mesmo Alice?"

Ele sorriu. "Tudo bem, ela também, mas você sabe o que quero dizer."

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

"Certo", respondi.

Saímos de Chicago e embarcamos no avião para Washington. A viagem de volta não foi tão divertida quanto à viagem anterior. Edward e eu estávamos um pouco fora dos arranjos com o outro. Eu sabia que ele estava cansado de tudo e só queria o meu apoio, mas eu honestamente não poderia apoiá-lo com sua decisão.

Depois de chegar a Washington, conseguimos reunir a nossa bagagem, carregar tudo até na Volvo, e fazer o nosso caminho de volta para Forks. O passeio de carro era muito diferente do que a viagem de avião. Vanessa estava profundamente adormecida em seu assento de carro e Edward e eu calmamente argumentamos sobre a sua próxima viagem a Chicago. Eu disse a ele que estava preocupada com ele, e ele afastou as minhas preocupações, dizendo que sabia o que estava fazendo e não estaria mudando de idéia. No momento em que chegamos a Forks, eu tinha desistido de lutar com ele e me recusado a conversar com ele.

"Bella", ele disse, suspirando. Tínhamos parado em frente da minha casa, mas nenhum de nós tinha feito um movimento para tirar minhas coisas do porta-malas. "Eu não quero deixar como esta. Apenas me diga que vai ficar bem e que você me verá em breve."

"Não", eu disse com firmeza. "Eu não vou mentir para você. Você está indo embora por alguns dias e eu estarei aqui para cuidar de Vanessa."

Eu silenciosamente sai do carro e peguei as minhas malas. Eu era uma mistura de emoções, irritada, triste, ansiosa, cansada e confusa. Eu não tinha me sentido assim desde que Charlie tinha morrido. Foi completamente estranho estar emocional novamente.

Subi os degraus da frente e rapidamente peguei as minhas chaves de minha bolsa antes de abrir a porta, e entrar dentro. Eu não disse adeus a ele e eu nem sequer olhei para trás. Eu não podia porque estava furiosa com ele e seu raciocínio estranho. Essa era uma péssima idéia, e eu estava com medo por ele e Vanessa.

Os próximos dias se passaram quase de uma forma normal. Alice se aproximou e exigiu que eu dissesse a ela tudo sobre a viagem, o que eu fiz. A meio caminho através do meu recapitulação, eu quebrei e disse-lhe Edward estava voltando para Chicago para corrigir algumas pontas soltas, e eu disse a ela que estava preocupada em como a viagem poderia ser demais para ele.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem", disse ela tranquilizador. "Ele é um grande cara, Bella. Ele sabe como cuidar de si mesmo, e é ótimo, porque nós podemos ter uma festa do pijama com Vanessa." Ela então passou para jogos e desfiou uma lista de todos os filmes das Princesas Disney já feito.

Antes que eu percebesse, já era hora de Edward deixar Vanessa. Eles chegaram bem cedo em uma manhã de sábado. Vanessa tinha um par de bolsas cheia de coisas com ela. Ela parecia bem desperta e um pouco feliz em me ver.

"Oi, Vanessa," eu disse enquanto se ajoelhou ao seu nível de olho. Ela me deu um abraço, e depois tinha me abraço Ellie.

"Bom dia, Bella!" Ela, então, exclamou o quão feliz estava por ficar comigo. Aparentemente, ela tinha algumas idéias divertidas que queria que fizéssemos, enquanto ela ficasse.

"Eu embalei tudo o que ela precisa. Você sabe sua rotina e eu confio em você com ela", Edward disse sério.

Eu assenti e engoliu em seco. Eu queria dizer algo que não resultaria em nós brigando novamente. "Antes de ir," eu disse, esperando que não fosse gaguejar. Abri os braços e o abracei. Assim que meu corpo O tocou, eu me senti melhor. Seus braços vieram em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me mais perto.

"Bella", ele disse com suspiro. "Obrigado."

Puxei para trás e olhei para ele, tentando não a olhar para o próprio pensamento de ele ir atrás de James. "Acho que posso entender," eu disse. "Um pouco", acrescentei. Mordi o lábio inferior e, lentamente, disse como se eu fosse realmente liberar minha tensão. "Me ligue quando você chegar, e não fique fora por muito tempo, por favor."

Ele me beijou levemente nos lábios e fez uma promessa que estaria em casa, logo que pudesse. "Eu tenho que dizer adeus a Vanessa."

Nos separamos, e então ele chamou Vanessa. Ela veio correndo da cozinha com Ellie dobrados contra o peito. "Você vai dizer tchau-tchau agora, papai?"

Eu sorri e internamente desmaiei quando o vi pegá-la dando-lhe um beijo estalado barulhento na bochecha. Eu assisti enquanto os meus favoritos pai e filha se despediam. Falavam em voz baixa para si mesmos e abraçavam por mais tempo. Quando Vanessa começou a chorar, eu me aproximei. Eu estendi a mão e peguei-a delicadamente de Edward. Ela resistiu por um momento, mas depois ela começou a chorar e chorar ainda mais forte. Puxei-a para mais perto e descansei a sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu esfregava suas costas.

"Vai," Eu murmurei para ele.

Ele parecia um pouco triste, mas saiu com aceno e outra promessa de nos ligar mais tarde.

Levei muito tempo para acalmar Vanessa. Ela tinha uma birra explodida, não uma com raiva, mas uma triste, comovente. Ela chamou por seu pai, chorou e soluçou muito. Sentei-me com ela no sofá e segurei-a até que ela se acalmou.

"Está tudo bem, Vanessa. Está tudo bem. Vamos ter muita diversão juntas, e esta noite vamos estar todas muito cansadas e prontas para ir dormir." Eu esperava que se falasse com ela, ela se acalmasse um pouco. Talvez fosse para a minha própria paz de espírito, mas eu meio que me senti melhor quando comecei a falar com ela.

Eventualmente, ela estava toda gritos. Eu a coloquei sobre seus pés e acompanhei-a para o banheiro, onde eu a ajudei a enxugar as lágrimas e assoar o nariz.

"Essa é a minha menina bonita", eu disse, sorrindo para o rosto dela agora de aparência normal. "Você quer me ajudar a fazer o almoço antes de ir visitar a tia Alice e tio Jasper?"

"Ok," ela disse calmamente. Ela colocou a mão na minha, e juntas fomos para a cozinha para fazer o almoço.

Vanessa realmente se animou na cozinha. Ela gostava de ajudar-me a misturar as coisas com as mãos, e gostava de mexer as coisas com uma colher. Após o almoço, a deixei assistindo desenho enquanto eu arrumava as coisas dela durante a noite.

"Você está pronta para ir visitar Alice e Jasper?" Eu perguntei. Sentei-me ao lado dela e levei-a para sentar no meu colo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sim."

"Boa menina". Dei-lhe um aperto. Eu coloquei um saquinho de coisas que ela poderia precisar enquanto nós visitamos Alice e Jasper. Coisas como seu cobertor, seu copinhos de leite e suco, alguns brinquedos, e Ellie.

Vanessa estava de volta a seu usual jeito feliz, e era tudo graças a Alice. Ela vestiu de _Bela__Adormecida_ e o resto foi fácil depois disso.

Dei uma olhada Vanessa, ela estava rindo o filme com Jasper.

"Ela está bem, Bella", Alice disse. Ela deslizou uma xícara de chá para mim e sentou-se.

Eu admiti que estava tendo segundos pensamentos sobre cuidar de Vanessa por uma semana inteira sozinha. O colapso de choro que ela teve quando Edward saiu foi intenso, para ela e para mim. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia realmente fazer isso, porque... bem, eu nunca cuidei de uma criança. O tempo que passei com Vanessa foi limitado porque Edward estava sempre lá para cuidar dela.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Alice."

"Você vai ficar bem", disse ela. "Olhe para isso assim: este é um grande trampolim para você e Edward."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, ele confia em você o suficiente para cuidar de sua filha. Isso diz muito."

Foi quando isso me bateu. Alice estava certa, outra vez! Edward tinha me dito repetidamente que confiava em mim com Vanessa, que eu era talvez a única pessoa em quem ele confiava com sua filha. Esqueci o fato de que ele e eu estávamos juntos, porque isso realmente não tinha nada a ver com ele confiar em mim com Vanessa. Nós poderíamos estar em um relacionamento e ele ainda não se sentir confortável em deixa-la comigo. Mas, éramos amigos antes de nós começarmos a namorar. Eu conheci os dois e tínhamos construído uma amizade muito boa, o que levou a este ponto em nosso relacionamento em geral.

_Ele confiava em mim._

Eu tive que piscar de volta algumas lágrimas que estavam ameaçando sair. Era tão parecido com Edward fazer algo doce, como confiar em mim com sua filha, mesmo sob esse tipo de circunstâncias.

"Ele é um idiota tão doce," eu murmurei.

Alice riu. "É assim que às vezes é."

Depois do jantar, Vanessa e eu saímos para voltar para casa. Ela e eu colorimos em seus livros até que meu telefone tocou. Era Edward, é claro. Ele e eu conversamos um pouco. Fiquei feliz em saber que ele tinha chegado com segurança. Quando perguntado se ele poderia conversar com Vanessa, passei-lhe o telefone e esperei pacientemente por eles dizerem boa noite.

A primeira noite com Vanessa foi estranho. Eu estava no limite, pronta para ter mais um dos seus acessos de birra, mas isso nunca veio. Em vez disso, ela se divertiu na hora do banho e foi para a cama com um pequeno choro. Ela sentia falta de Edward e fungou enquanto eu li uma história de ninar, mas cerca de metade do segundo livro ela estava dormindo.

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro e fechei o livro. Esta menina significava muito para seu pai e eu. Fiquei maravilhada em como essa pequena pessoa tem um forte domínio de nossos corações. Ela não era nem minha filha e sabia que a amava como se fosse minha. Era engraçado porque eu tinha medo de dizer eu te amo para Edward, mas quando eu fiz, parecia à coisa mais natural. Eu amava essas duas pessoas, e faria qualquer coisa por eles. Eu ri então. Era por causa do meu amor por eles que eu me vi nesta posição, em cuidar de Vanessa enquanto Edward estava em Chicago.

A vida com Vanessa era muito boa. Alguns dias em nossa rotina recém-descoberta e nós duas estávamos morando juntas como se tivéssemos nos conhecido desde sempre. Eu amei ficar com ela, fazendo o seu café da manhã, levando-a para a escola, buscando-a e levá-la para trabalhar comigo. Vanessa realmente gostava de ir para o trabalho comigo. Alice e eu nos revezávamos observando-a, o que foi bom porque ela nunca estava entediada dessa forma.

Edward ligou a cada dia e cada noite, desejando doces sonhos para Vanessa, e prometendo que estaria em casa em breve. Suas conversas estavam do lado claro, enquanto a nossa definitivamente não estava. Ele me disse que tinha ido ver James e que a visita correu bem. Ele deveria voltar para casa em um par de dias. Eu me sentia bem sabendo que ele estaria em casa em breve, mas nesse meio tempo, Vanessa e eu estávamos nos divertindo.

Alguns dias eu saia do trabalho cedo, e nesses dias eu levava Vanessa para a biblioteca ou que ia para Port Angeles para visitar Rose e Emmett. Visitar Rose e Emmett muitas vezes resultava em uma farra de compras, para Vanessa e eu. Eu culpava Rose porque ela e Alice sempre quiseram me fazer para participar em suas viagens de compras e eu sempre tinha recusado, até que Vanessa estava comigo.

Hoje Vanessa tinha ganhado um par de botas novas e algumas luvas. Ela estava se sentindo muito satisfeita consigo mesma, e assim como Rose. Eleas estavam conversando sobre a obtenção de um lanche quando o telefone celular de Rose tocou.

"É Alice," ela anunciou ao ler na tela.

Eu peguei Vanessa dela e coloquei por cima do meu quadril. Continuamos a caminhar em direção ao carro quando Rose puxou o meu braço.

"Nós vamos estar ai", disse ela, terminando a chamada.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Alice precisa que nós voltemos. Ela quer falar com você", ela explicou.

"O quê?"

"Isso é tudo que ela me disse."

Eu me senti um pouco estranha e eu poderia dizer que Rose parecia perplexa também. Pensei em ligar para Alice perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo, mas pensei melhor. Voltamos para Forks, nos sentindo um pouco nervosas.

Quando voltávamos para Alice, a primeira coisa que Rose disse foi: "Que diabos Alice está falando?" Eu gemi e olhei para Vanessa. Ela estava acordada e tinha ouvido Rose.

"Rosalie!" Exclamou. "Ela ouviu isso. E se ela pega isso e diz enquanto Edward está por perto redor?"

"Desculpe", Rose pediu desculpas.

Eu disse uma oração silenciosa, esperando que Vanessa nunca fosse repetir o que ela tinha acabado de ouvido de Rose. Eu a levei para fora do assento de carro e entramos na padaria com Rose seguiu atrás de mim. Assim que entramos, Alice veio e nos levou para o escritório.

"Alice o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei. Eu tentei não parecer irritada quando ela começou a pegar Vanessa de mim só para dar-lhe a Jasper para que ela pudesse falar comigo e Rose.

"Sinto muito", disse ela enquanto estávamos sozinhos. "Bella, você deve realmente investir em um telefone celular. Ele vem a calhar em momentos como este."

"Momentos como esse?" Rose perguntou, cutucando Alice para nos dizer exatamente o que no mundo estava acontecendo.

"Alguém ligou para você enquanto você estava fora, Bella. Foi uma enfermeira de um hospital em Chicago," Alice disse.

Naquele momento, eu acreditava minhas pernas realmente falharam. Era como ser atingido por um raio, doloroso e desconcertante.

"Ele está bem!" Alice gritou. "Ele está no hospital e me disseram para ter você ligar de volta para que eles pudessem liberar suas informações para você."

"Como você sabe que ele está bem, se não liberaram essa informação para você?" Eu consegui perguntar.

"Eu só sei."

"Wow", disse Rose em reverência.

Eu quase bufei. Eu ainda estava em uma espécie de choque. Realmente, meus nervos estavam um pouco descontrolados, mas estava pensando claramente. Eu só sabia que ele não deveria ter ido de volta para Chicago, e ele nem sequer me ouviu. Isto foi o que eu temia.

"Onde está o número?"

Uma hora mais tarde encontrei-me no balcão com o rosto em minhas mãos. Edward estava realmente no hospital e seu estado era estável. Da pouca informação que o hospital me deu, eu deduzi que Edward tinha tido uma briga, que resultou em ele estar no hospital. Eu estava voando para Chicago na manhã seguinte com Vanessa, Alice e Rosalie.

O telefonema para o hospital foi esclarecedor. Parecia que Edward tinha meu número no seu cartão de contacto de emergência e ele também tinha alterado alguns de seus documentos legais. Eu tinha sido nomeada tutora de Vanessa.

Aquele desgraçado conseguiu me fazer chorar lágrimas felizes e tristes. Droga, por que ele tem que ser tão doce e idiota? Seria tão mais fácil se eu me sentisse como se estivesse levando às coisas muito rápido, mas não. Eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrá-lo em mim mesmo para sentir como se estivéssemos indo rápido demais. Isso estava tudo bem. Eu só tinha que acreditar nisso.

"Eu vou matá-lo quando o ver", eu murmurei.

Alice me deu um tapinha nas costas. "Calma, calma."

"Cale-se, Alice."

* * *

**Estou SUPER curiosa para saber o que aconteceu com o Edward, porque a fic foi postada até esse capítulo, e a autora disse que talvez poderia demorar porque ela trabalha de segunda a sexta e o fds é o único tempo que ela tem, o qual ela usa para descansar. Enfim dependemos agora da postagem dela para o próximo capítulo. Eu espero que não demorem.**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews! Comentem pleaseeee**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**EPDV**

**"Você aprende que pode fazer o seu melhor, mesmo quando é difícil, mesmo quando você está cansado e pode estar um pouco machucado. É bom para mostrar alguma coragem."**

**-Joe Namath**

Eu tinha uma coisa em mente quando cheguei a Chicago, e era visitar James. Eu tinha que enterrar o que diabos estava entre nós no chão. Eu não poderia apenas sentar e esperar o que a justiça ia prevalecer e que James iria sentar-se convenientemente em uma cela pelo resto de sua vida. De certo modo, isso não ia acontecer.

O tempo era a essência e eu tive que executar o meu plano nesse sentido. Eu queria visitá-lo na prisão, e depois ia esperar por ele sair, porque ele estava saindo em breve. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Enquanto esperei por James sair da sua cela, pensei no que Bella tinha me dito. Ela tinha escorregado e dito que eu tinha medo de James. No meu orgulho, eu pensei, que de maneira nenhuma, eu não tinha. Mas, após uma inspeção mais próxima, eu vim a perceber que Bella estava certa. Eu tinha medo dele, era por isso que eu estava em Chicago novamente.

Um toque afiado na divisória de vidro me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Olhei para cima e vi James com uma expressão de preguiçosa. Sentou-se e pegou o telefone. Eu fiz o mesmo.

"Edward Masen", afirmou devidamente.

"James", respondi.

Por um momento, nenhum de nós disse nada. Parecia que eu não conseguíamos formar as palavras certas. Na verdade, eu não tinha pensado sobre o que diria que se tivesse a oportunidade de falar com ele novamente.

"A que devo o desprazer?" ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Você vai sair em breve", afirmei.

"Está me controlando?" Ele sorriu, mas afirmou que ele estava saindo, no final da semana. Eu já sabia disso.

"O que você quer, Edward?"

"Eu quero que você me deixe em paz."

"Engraçado", disse ele. "Você é o único a me visitar. Desde como as coisas aparentam, parece que você é o único que precisa me deixar em paz."

Ele estava fodendo com a minha mente e eu não gostei. Victoria tinha dito que ele queria vir atrás de mim, e eu estava certo de que ele ia fazer exatamente isso.

"Não jogue, James. Nós dois sabemos o que você vai fazer quando sair", eu disse.

"Não pense que você tem uma pista sobre o que eu vou fazer quando sair", ele respondeu rapidamente. "Você está tentando me contrariar, não é? Nem tente Edward. Eu tenho grandes planos para mim e para os meus amigos."

Ele desligou e sorriu para mim antes de ser escoltado de volta para sua cela.

Bem, foda-se. Isso não foi bem.

Senti-me como e um parafuso. Ele estava certo. Eu o estava contrariando, e ele provavelmente tinha algum tipo de plano sobre como fazer da minha vida um inferno.

Como eu sabia, James não ia atrás de mim imediatamente. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto ele amava a perseguição. Ele gostava de tudo tenso assim ele teria mais tempo para brincar com sua presa. No entanto, eu era mais do tipo de gratificação instantânea. Eu esperei e antecipei seu próximo movimento, e, claro, ele me pegou totalmente desprevenido.

Eu quase pensei em desistir e voltar para Forks. Tinha se passado um pouco mais de uma semana desde que eu tinha visto James. Como eu disse, estava quase certo de que ele estava realmente me deixando sozinho. Isso foi até que ele saiu do nada e saltou em mim.

Eu estava andando em volta do meu antigo bairro, quando James saiu e me empurrou por trás. Ele havia passado tanto tempo desde que eu tinha estado em Chicago – vivendo a minha vida antiga – eu nem sequer me lembrei de estar ciente do que me rodeava. Eu estava destruído.

"Você é patético", James disse, rindo. "O Edward que eu conhecia nunca teria deixado a si mesmo tornar-se tão vulnerável."

Eu grunhi enquanto me levantei do chão. "Cale a boca", eu rosnei.

James revirou os olhos em contrariedade fingida. "Se supõe que a prisão o fortaleça, e não que o transforme em um maricas."

Nós lutamos, e ele deu mais socos do que eu gostaria de admitir. A coisa era que ele era muito mais esperto e preparado do que eu. Eu nunca fui para a violência, mas eu tive a minha cota de brigas quando costumava trabalhar para James. Isso veio com o trabalho, mas tinha se passado tanto tempo desde que eu tinha estado em uma situação como esta. Eu estava condenado.

"Você acha que eu não tinha planos para você, Edward? Honestamente, eu só queria mexer com você um pouco. Fazer você pagar por me entrar para a polícia. Mas onde está a diversão nisso?" Ele passou a dizer que ia rastrear cada membro da minha família para se vingar. Ele sabia que meus pais tinham morrido, mas ele se convenceu que eu não era um completo solitário e, portanto, ele estava determinado a fazer qualquer um na minha vida sofrer.

"Foda-se", eu grunhi.

Ele riu da minha pobre tentativa de responder a ele. "Você arruinou a minha vida. Eu acho que é justo acabar com a sua. Você levou Vicky para longe de mim, e agora ela tem uma ordem de restrição do caralho contra mim. Você me fez ser preso, e essa merda era apenas inaceitável. Eu te dei a vida que você queria, por isso não vire a porra da mesa em mim, e volte como um covarde", ele disse enquanto me chutou nas costelas.

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo nós lutamos. Tudo o que eu lembrava era a quantidade de dor em minhas costelas e as batidas na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu diria que em um ponto cai e bati contra a calçada. Meu último pensamento foi em Vanessa e Bella. Eu só queria mantê-las seguras. Eu esperava que tivesse conseguido.

Os acontecimentos daquela noite me levaram a este lugar: sozinho e uma dor horrível em um hospital de merda. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que Bella ia me matar. Ela nunca me perdoaria por ficar nesta situação.

"Bem olá, Sr. Masen! Eu sou a enfermeira Cope, e estou feliz em ver que você está acordado agora," uma voz alegre, disse.

Olhei à minha esquerda e vi uma enfermeira de meia-idade sorrindo e falando comigo. Ela parecia maternal e muito amável. Eu não pude evitar, mas retornei o seu sorriso simpático.

"Quanto tempo eu estive apagado?" Eu perguntei.

"Não muito tempo", ela disse tranquilizadora. Ela explicou que eu tinha algumas costelas quebradas, bem como um pulso torcido e uma concussão. Eu tive sorte porque estava vivo, e não tive nenhum machucado pior do que poderia ter tido.

"O que aconteceu com meu agressor?"

"Acho que vou deixar que a polícia lhe diga isso", ela respondeu suavemente. "Mas, primeiro, eu preciso verificar seus sinais vitais."

Depois que ela verificou meu sinais vitais, disse que meu médico e um policial estariam vindo para falar comigo.

Eu descansei, sentindo-me impotente e um pouco aterrorizado sobre Bella descobrir. Eu a tinha nomeado como tutora de Vanessa, e essa foi uma jogada ousada, mas necessária. Ela não tinha ninguém, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ia ter a minha menina se tornar uma outra criança do estado. Eu precisava de segurança para ela, e Bella era perfeita. Eu só esperava que ela não odiasse a minha escolha.

Foi-me dito pela polícia que um pedestre tinha visto James bater em mim. Em um ato aleatório de bondade, ele chamou a polícia. Eles estavam prestes a prender James, mas quando ele não saiu sobre mim, eles abriram fogo contra ele e ele já estava morto. Senti uma onda de alívio quando soube que ele tinha ido embora. Eu poderia respirar novamente.

Bella estava certa – eu tinha medo dele. Tanto quanto me doía a admitir que, eu sabia que era a verdade absoluta. Ele havia governado a minha vida por um longo tempo, e eu tinha tentado fugir, mas parecia que eu não poderia, até agora.

Dois dias depois que eu acordei, Bella e as meninas chegaram. Foi-me dito pela enfermeira Cope que tinham chamado Bella. Ela sabia da minha condição, e eu suspeitava que ela não ficaria satisfeita comigo.

"Papai!" a minha menina gritou logo que entrou no quarto.

"Olá baby", eu respondi com um sorriso. Olhei para trás dela - para onde Bella estava de pé. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e um sorriso tenso em seu rosto.

Suficiente para dizer que ela estava com raiva de mim. Eu não podia fodidamente culpá-la.

Vanessa tentou subir na cama, mas Bella parou.

"Seu papai precisa descansar", ela advertiu.

Vanessa fez beicinho enquanto Bella revirou os olhos divertidamente. Ela ergueu-se Vanessa e gentilmente colocou à beira da cama.

"O que está errado, papai? Você recebeu um dodói?"

Eu sorri e disse a ela que tinha um pequeno acidente, mas que eu estaria bem. Ela pegou minha mão na dela e começou a cantar a música tema Dora para 'me animar'. Suas palavras, não as minhas. Vanessa e eu conversamos por alguns minutos até que Bella pegou-a para levá-la de volta para a sala de espera onde Alice e Rosalie estavam.

"Diga _te__vejo__mais__tarde_ para o seu papai", ela instruiu.

"Te vejo mais tarde, papai!" Vanessa disse com um aceno alegre.

Bella a levou para fora, e poucos minutos depois, ela voltou.

"Sinto muito", eu disse rapidamente.

"Essa é uma boa maneira de começar", disse ela. "Vá em frente."

Dei-lhe um resumo do que aconteceu, desculpando-me profusamente de vez em quando. Eu disse-lhe que entendia que ela estaria com raiva, mas que isso era algo que eu senti que precisava fazer.

"Você honestamente sentia que precisava acabar no hospital, a fim de sentir melhor sobre esse psicopata?"

"Ok, quando você coloca assim..." eu gaguejei.

"Edward, eu te amo. Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você ou a Vanessa, é por isso que estou furiosa com você."

"Eu sei", disse com tristeza.

"Você não tinha idéia no que estava se metendo quando decidiu voltar aqui. Meio que tenho em mente um discurso para você, embora algo me diga que você aprendeu sua lição."

Ela se sentou na beira da cama e se inclinou mais perto para que os nossos narizes se tocassem. "Se você fizer isso comigo de novo, vou matá-lo. Você entende?"

"Devidamente anotado."

Ela sorriu antes de apertar os lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo suave. Beijei-a de volta e gemi. Eu tinha sentido tanta falta dela.

Naquele dia, Bella e as meninas se revezavam visitando-me. Achei que elas estavam se revezando entre cuidar de Vanessa e de mim. No entanto eu não me importava. Foi bom ter companhia no deprimente hospital. Alice e Rosalie me mantiveram atualizado com as notícias de volta para casa. Parecia que Emmett e Rosalie estavam indo ter evento do Dia dos Namorados no bar. Eu não era esperado para o trabalho, mas estava determinado a voltar para o ritmo das coisas.

Eu assisti como Bella ia e voltava sobre seus planos. Eu estava preocupado que ela não iria voltar a trabalhar, mas me assegurou que Bree estaria ajudando muito, também. Foi interessante para mim ver Bella tomando um monte de responsabilidade. Foi bom, com certeza, mas também foi alarmante em uma maneira engraçada. Ela era tão compassiva e materna, era inspirador testemunhar esse lado dela. Pela primeira vez desde que eu a conheci, estava pensando seriamente em me casar com ela. Eu disse que ela era pra mim, mas era mais um sentimento romântico do que falar no casamento real. Meu futuro não parece tão ruim para mim, de qualquer maneira.

Voltamos para Forks, e eu não esqueci a maravilhosa sensação de finalmente estar em casa. Forks era a minha casa agora, e eu realmente não conseguia me ver vivendo em outro lugar. Senti falta da casa, minha cama, das loucuras de Vanessa, e Bella.

Minhas costelas doíam como o inferno. Eu estava desconfortável e mal-humorado na maioria das vezes. Eu odiava não ser capaz de andar e sair sem sentir dor. Isso juntou com o fato de que eu tinha que ser tratado como um inválido. Bella me fez companhia todos os dias, mas apenas por uma hora ou assim porque ela tinha um negócio para gerir. Eu entendi isso, mas odiava ficar em casa sozinho. Havia tanta coisa que eu poderia fazer para ocupar o meu tempo.

Ao meio-dia, Vanessa chegava em casa com Bella. Gostava de ver TV e passar algum tempo com ela antes de Bree chegar para tomar conta dela. Enquanto Vanessa estava sendo cuidada, eu fui deixado com o meu próprio aparelho. Na maioria das vezes eu assistia a filmes ou entrava em minha sala de música para mexer ao redor. Eu não poderia realmente tocar violão, porque não tinha força para segurá-la por um longo período de tempo, mas o piano era uma boa alternativa. Minhas costelas estavam curando, a dor e tudo, e eu era capaz de retocar em minhas habilidades de piano.

A primeira vez que toquei, estava enferrujado. Fui treinado classicamente no piano, mas quando eu era mais velho, peguei o violão. Ao longo dos anos, o violão tinha sido meu instrumento de eleição apenas por ser maleável. Não era como se você pudesse levar o do piano em todos os lugares que você fosse, sabe?

Toquei alguns dos meus velhos favoritos, e logo redescobri que senti falta de tocar piano. Eu era dotado, com certeza, mas o instrumento realizava um profundo sentimento disso. Ele trouxe de volta lembranças que eu tinha há muito tempo esquecido. Minha mãe era a pessoa que tinha me matriculado em aulas de piano. Seu pai tinha sido um pianista talentoso, mas ela não tinha. Embora ela amasse a música, e pensou que seria bom para mim ter aulas. Eu lembrei de como eu lutei com unhas e dentes para não assistir às aulas. No final, ela ganhou todos os argumentos e me superei no instrumento.

"Parece bonito," Bella disse atrás de mim.

Sorri quando ouvi sua abordagem. Ela pôs a mão no meu ombro e apertou. "Quem sabia que _Brilha__Brilha__Estrelinha_ era o seu favorito?"

Eu sorri. "Foi uma das primeiras músicas que aprendi, e para registro, é o favorito de Vanessa."

"Ela tem bom gosto", comentou.

"Ela o recebeu de mim", eu respondi.

Bella riu enquanto se sentou ao meu lado. "Toque mais algo para mim."

Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as teclas e comecei a tocar a primeira música que me veio à mente, Apologize do One Republic.

O significado original por trás da música não era o que eu estava indo fazer. Achei que eu estava tentando me desculpar com ela. Eu tinha feito ela ficar preocupada e irritada com algo que poderia ter sido evitado. Na minha estupidez, eu tinha perdido um pouco de Bella. Ela ainda estava com raiva de mim, eu podia sentir.

"Edward", disse ela com um suspiro.

Parei de tocar e, instantaneamente virei o rosto para ela. "Sinto muito por tudo." Bella estava chorando silenciosamente as suas emoções estavam aparecendo. Ela estava linda em sua tristeza. Seus olhos olhavam com tanto amor e preocupação para mim e Vanessa, e eu sabia que nunca haveria uma outra mulher para mim, nunca.

Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para o lado do rosto dela, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se inclinar e me beijar. Seus lábios estavam moles e cederam nos meus. Eu aprofundei o beijo, derramando o meu remorso dentro dela. Ela estava tremendo com a intensidade do nosso abraço, e eu imediatamente movi as minhas mãos de seu rosto para as suas costas, puxando-a firmemente contra meu corpo.

"Você está ferido", ressaltou.

"Não importa", eu disse. E realmente não importava, porque certamente ela era a única coisa que importava para mim.

Puxei-a para mais perto e voltei a beijá-la. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que tivemos um tempo sozinho juntos. Os últimos dias de suas visitas não contavam porque eu estava muito melancólico com a dor nas minhas costelas. No entanto, eu estava afastando a dor para ela. Eu precisava dela tanto quanto precisava desses analgésicos, se não mais.

Bella agarrou meus ombros com força, e me usou como alavanca para que ela estivesse sentada no meu colo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris para segurá-la.

"Vanessa", eu disse, ofegante. Agora não era o momento para a minha menina nos ver.

"Bree está com ela. Nós não seremos perturbados", respondeu ela.

Com isso, rapidamente puxei o suéter e esperei. Bella estava usando um sutiã azul com rendas. Ela estava quente como o inferno sentada em mim com os olhos baixos e seus dentes roendo em seu lábio inferior.

"Você é incrível", afirmei.

Ela me deu um sorriso antes de ela lentamente soltar o sutiã da parte de trás. "Você diz as coisas mais doces", ela murmurou.

"Acredite em mim, Bella."

"Eu acredito."

Ela jogou seu sutiã no chão e me beijou. Ela moveu a sua boca com cuidado sobre a minha. Era como se ela estivesse testando a minha força, talvez ela estava com medo. Eu estava fraco demais para segurá-la e beijá-la. Para aliviar a ansiedade, eu lentamente deslizei minha língua entre os lábios e provei-a profundamente. Ouvi-a gemer no fundo da garganta, o que me fez puxá-la para mais perto do meu peito. Ela agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e puxou um pouco do meu cabelo, e isso me fez mais fodidamente bem do que eu pensava que seria.

Eu puxei os meus lábios para longe dela apenas para beijar o vão de sua garganta antes de descer para os seios, onde comecei a lamber e chupar com os meus lábios onde poderia alcançar. Bella segurava minha cabeça entre as mãos, e então ela começou a ranger contra meus quadris, buscando atrito. Eu sabia que ela tinha que estar no limite, mas eu queria levar as coisas devagar. Infelizmente, meu corpo não poderia tomar isso lento, minha mente tirando do curso que eu queria. Rápido, instantânea gratificação do que teria que fazer.

Eu apertei o mamilo dela com os dedos enquanto chupava seu pescoço, ocasionalmente estalando e mordendo sua pele. Sua respiração era forte e ela estava dizendo meu nome como uma oração reverente. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir de satisfação. Ela explodiu meu ego masculino com isso. Eu a amava em pedaços, e fazer com que ela estivesse completamente feliz antes mesmo que eu chegasse na minha própria liberação.

"Eu te amo, Bella", eu disse enquanto a ajudei a arrumar suas roupas.

Ela sorriu antes de me dar um grande abraço. "Eu te amo, Edward. Fico feliz que você esteja em casa."


	30. Capítulo 30

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**BPDV**

**Bom, talvez eu tenha apenas sorte. Mas talvez isso seja o suficiente. Algumas pessoas procuram pelo mundo inteiro, apenas para encontrar um amor, mesmo que ele seja metade verdadeiro, enquanto amor, eu encontrei em você.**

**Love I've Found in You-Lady Antebellum**

Eu estava estressada. Tudo o que tinha acontecido realmente tomou um pedágio em mim fisicamente e mentalmente. Eu só não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Cheesecake e café!" Rosalie anunciou alegremente. Ela e Alice vieram com sobremesas e um bom café. Era a sua idéia de manter-me com companhia e me ajudar a relaxar.

Eu precisava de tempo com elas. Eu precisava de tempo para mim. Edward e Vanessa me esgotavam. Ele ainda curava de seu acidente, e Vanessa era um trabalho de tempo integral apenas por si mesma. Eu tinha começado a experimentar a forma de como era a vida de Edward; isso era intenso. Ter Vanessa na minha casa me ensinou a cuidar dela 24/7*****, mas cuidar dela e Edward em sua casa era diferente. Demorava muito para cuidar de ambos.

_***24/7:** 24 horas por dia. 7 dias por semana._

"Obrigada!" Eu disse. Rosalie me entregou um prato com uma quantidade generosa de meu cheesecake favorito coberto com um monte de chantilly.

"Como Edward e Vanessa estão indo?" Alice perguntou.

"Estão melhores", eu respondi. Expliquei que Vanessa adorava a escola e sua professora, Angela. Muitas vezes falava sobre o que ela fez durante o dia escolar, e depois ela correria ao redor da casa e dando a mim e a Edward um exercício. Sério, correr atrás de uma menina de três anos era um pequeno exercício. Eu não sabia como Edward fazia isso dia após dia. Achei que tinha mais energia do que eu.

Edward estava tão bom quanto novo. Suas costelas tinham curado, e seu pulso estava melhor também. Ele estava voltando ao trabalho agora, e realmente estava olhando para fazer cursos on-line para concluir o curso universitário. Eu estava orgulhosa dele. Ele tinha passado por um período de grande confusão no último mês. Eu não estava sempre feliz com suas escolhas, mas no final, tudo acabou bem. Eu sempre tentei ser otimista. Alice costumava me dizer que eu deveria olhar para o lado brilhante das coisas. É claro que era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas eu tentei, o que era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer nesta situação.

"Você é uma mulher notável, Bella Swan," Rosalie disse. Ela inclinou a caneca de café em minha direção, me dando um pequeno brinde. "Nossa pequena Bells está crescendo. Ela tem uma família para cuidar e tudo mais."

Corei, ficando um pouco embaraçada. Alice e Rosalie tinham começado a se referir Edward e Vanessa como a minha "família". Pela maneira que eu via, eles eram uma família por si só. Eu era uma estranha solitária, que secretamente desejava que tivesse me tornado uma parte de sua família.

Isso não era louco da minha parte, era? Toda menina sonhava com algo único. Eu não queria dinheiro ou fama. Eu só queria alguém que me amasse e uma família que eu poderia amar e chamar de minha. Isso era simples, fácil. Eu estava começando a pensar que tinha encontrado isso em Edward. Eu poderia realmente nos ver assim um dia.

_Talvez, um dia, eu espero._

Alice e Rose me ajudaram a relaxar. Foi bom ter uma noite onde eu poderia simplesmente relaxar e passar tempo com minhas melhores amigas.

Parecia que a vida vinha atirando em nós a toda velocidade depois disso. Alice e eu estávamos tão ocupadas no trabalho por causa do Dia dos Namorados. O feriado era bonito, mas estressante. Eu ia fazer alguns populares cupcakes de morango e de baunilha, mas este ano eu estava tentando uma idéia brilhante sobre algumas coisas novas. Levei um tempo, mas eu fui para uma mistura de framboesa e chocolate.

Eu gostava de estar ocupada no trabalho, ele me dava à independência que eu realmente amava. Eu era eu mesma, dependente de mim, e tinha algo para me orgulhar. Eu gostava de estar com Edward, mas tinha uma vida fora do meu relacionamento com ele. Ele tinha suas próprias coisas para lidar, e eu tinha as minhas.

Nós tínhamos horários para ver uns aos outros, embora não seja muito difícil nos ver. Viver na mesma cidade ajudava, mas tínhamos horários de trabalho diferentes. Edward tinha curado de sua briga com James, e foi capaz de voltar a cuidar das coisas rapidamente. Vanessa era uma menina, muito esperta. Ela gostava da escola e muitas vezes compartilhava histórias comigo sempre que me visitava no trabalho. Gostava muito da minha vida, e no momento, eu não poderia imaginar como poderia ficar melhor.

O Dia dos Namorados estava em cima de nós mais rápido do que eu poderia ter antecipado. Eu estava tão ocupada nos últimos dias, assando cupcakes e outras delícias. Eu estava esgotada, e quando Edward perguntou se eu queria comemorar o feriado, eu lhe disse que só queria ficar em casa. Ele estava bem com isso, e decidiu que ele iria fazer o jantar e nós assistiríamos a um filme. Eu pensei que era perfeito.

Quando isso chegou, Vanessa tinha um presente do dia dos Namorados para mim. Ela tinha feito um coração de papel decorado com glitter e adesivos. Eu tenho que dizer que eu estimei isso mais do que poderia expressar. Edward tinha um presente especial para mim também – um bracelete de ouro branco com diamantes, da Tiffany's. Embora eu pensasse que era um pouco extravagante, aceitei com um sorriso. Era bonito além da medida, e eu gostei. Eu só não poderia imaginar o quanto isso lhe custou. Quantia insignificante para ele, mas ainda assim pensei.

"É seu", ele declarou com firmeza.

"Obrigada", eu respondi, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Eu gostei disso, e eu te amo".

Ele sorriu para a minha aceitação. "Não foi como se eu pudesse mantê-lo. O que eu faria com ele?"

"Você poderia ter guardado para a Vanessa", disse-lhes.

"Talvez um dia ele vai encontrar seu caminho de volta para ela", ele disse com um sorriso esperançoso.

Eu não pude deixar de ler entre as linhas com essa afirmação.

Emmett e Rose estavam tendo um fim de semana do Dia dos Namorados no clube. Eles tinham explosão de tudo planejada, e Edward estava programado para o trabalho, por seu pedido. Eu imaginei que era a sua forma de garantir a minha presença. Verdade seja dita, eu não teria ido se ele não estivesse trabalhando lá. Isso só não era a minha coisa, mas eu não odiava completamente.

"Você vai ter um bom momento, Bella. Eu garanto isso", disse Rose.

Olhei para meu reflexo. Rose tinha me vestido; mais como me deixado sexy, porque este não era o meu traje normal. Bem, os jeans eram, mas a blusa não era definitivamente o meu estilo. Rose tinha escolhido uma blusa estilo bustier preto. Era apertado e levantava os meus seios. Eu me sentia meio apertada e ridícula, quando eu disse isso a Rose, ela apenas revirou os olhos e disse que eu parecia quente.

"Edward vai fodidamente amar isso", ela prometeu.

Eu supus que não fiquei mal. Eu só realmente não me parecia comigo mesma, apesar da mudança do meu estilo, ocasionalmente, não era horrível. Imaginei que eu poderia abraçar isso, por esta noite, pelo menos.

Eu sai com Rose, e quando chegamos ao Eclipse, tudo já estava em pleno andamento. Todo o bar estava decorado para o feriado romântico, e Edward estava muito ocupado. Ele estava trabalhando com outra pessoa, mas estava lotado. Decidi ficar com Rose até que ele terminasse o seu turno.

Eu estava com Rose na parte de trás, assistindo e ouvindo a banda ao vivo. Eles eram bons, e todos pareciam estar se divertindo na pista de dança. Ficamos lá até que Alice e Jasper chegaram. Eles saíram para conseguir uma mesa e eu os segui, enquanto Rose foi para verificar se as coisas estava funcionando.

"Finalmente!" Alice disse dramaticamente. Ela rapidamente se sentou em uma cabine vazia. "Eu não achei que estaria tão ocupada."

"Nem eu", Edward disse. Ele rapidamente me puxou para fora da cabine, tomando o meu lugar e me sentou em seu colo. "Está uma loucura aqui, mas pelo menos todo mundo está tendo um bom momento."

Eu dei-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha e ele rapidamente fez um movimento para beijar os meus lábios. "Estou contente por você estar aqui", ele disse.

Enrolei um braço em volta do seu pescoço e deixe meus dedos tocarem com as pontas nos seus cabelos. Ele cantarolou em aprovação. "Isso é bom", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Vamos dançar", ele sussurrou.

"O quê?"

"Uma dança. Uma bebida. Então nós podemos ir", afirmou.

"Certo," eu respondi, gostando de seu compromisso.

"A propósito", disse ele. "Eu gosto da sua blusa. Estou tendo uma boa olhada de seios."

"Oh, cale a boca!" Eu disse, rindo.

Ele riu quando me levou para a pista de dança. Sorte dele que era uma música lenta. Ele colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me abraçou. Nós balançamos de um lado para o outro, o que era bom para mim porque eu não podia dançar muito bem.

Edward tinha uma mão no meu quadril, enquanto a outra estava descansando na parte inferior das minhas costas, esfregando suavemente. Dançar com ele não foi ruim. Eu gostei, realmente. Dançamos mais de uma música. Eu perdi a conta, mas estava tendo um tempo tão divertido. Parecia que tudo era divertido com Edward. Ele tinha um jeito de me ajudar a me soltar e fazer sumir as minhas inseguranças.

Eventualmente, nós voltamos para nos sentar. Edward encomendou um par de bebidas para nós, e acabamos ficando mais uma hora ou algo assim antes de decidir encerrarmos a noite. Nenhum de nós estava um pouco cansado, mas nós realmente precisávamos de um tempo sozinhos. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que Edward e eu realmente tínhamos tido um encontro, ou tinha qualquer momento a sós.

"O que você está pensando?" ele perguntou, tirando-me do meu devaneio.

"Estou pensando em nós", eu respondi honestamente.

"O que sobre nós?" perguntou ele.

"Eu só estava pensando que tem sido um longo tempo desde que estivemos sozinhos. Tanta coisa aconteceu, mas eu sinto que as coisas mudaram."

"Como é que elas mudaram?"

Fiz uma pausa, tomando o meu tempo para pensar. Eu não queria que Edward sentisse como se eu estivesse reclamando. Eu não tenho nada para reclamar, na verdade. No entanto, senti que tinha mudado desde o momento em Chicago. Senti que tínhamos amadurecido, e fiquei me perguntando como andamos para isso, tanto quanto a nossa relação estava afetada.

"Estamos mais próximos agora", eu disse. "Eu sinto que estamos muito mais do que típicos namorado e namorada são sabe?"

Eu olhei para ele enquanto dirigia. Ele tinha um sorriso e parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Você sempre pensa sobre o seu futuro? Onde você estará em um ano a partir de agora, ou em cinco anos? Você se vê casada e com filhos?" ele perguntou, tomando-me de surpresa.

Aquelas que não eram as perguntas que eu tinha sido regularmente perguntada. Na verdade, eu poderia dizer que não tinha sido perguntada sobre isso nunca. Embora, eu tenha que admitir que tinha pensado sobre o meu futuro. O que é auto-suficiente para adultos não pensarem sobre isso?

"Sim, eu penso sobre o meu futuro", respondi. Se ele apenas soubesse sobre os meus sonhos recentes sobre nós.

"Eu também," ele começou. "Quando penso sobre o meu futuro eu vejo Vanessa, é claro. Eu também te vejo, e não consigo imaginar meu futuro sem você. Assim, a forma como vejo, eu quero você comigo. Você vê seu futuro como isso também?"

Engoli em seco, porque ele parecia tão sério! Ele era tão prosaico, eu estava completamente fora de mim por sua honestidade. Sim, eu me via com ele. Eu queria esse futuro também.

"Sim", eu confessei. "Edward, eu tenho sonhado sobre o que seria realmente ser uma parte de sua família. Eu sei que é ridículo, mas não posso evitar, mas imagino. Eu casada e tendo uma família porque é isso que eu quero para mim. Eu sei que você já tem Vanessa, e considerar mais crianças para você seria egoísta da minha parte, mas isso é algo que podemos pensar mais tarde."

"Bella, eu quero casar com você. Quero ter uma família grande com você, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sinto que posso fazer isso. Eu sei que posso, e quero fazer isso com você", declarou.

Ele me levou para casa e seguiu-me para dentro, onde nós relaxamos no sofá e continuamos a nossa conversa anterior. Eu estava tão apaixonada por ele e me sentia lisonjeada por ele querer tudo que eu queria. Ele me disse que queria o que me fizesse feliz, mas eu realmente queria saber o que ele queria também. Ao ver isso, nós queríamos coisas semelhantes na vida. Ele estava bem com casar e ter mais crianças.

"Eu quero que Vanessa tenha um amigo para a vida. É solitário ser filho único."

Concordei com ele sobre isso.

"Nós poderíamos nos casar em qualquer lugar que você quiser. O céu é o limite."

Pensei em ir em algum lugar tropical, e depois ficar lá para uma lua de mel. Então eu mudei de idéia e pensei em ter um casamento no inverno.

Quando senti que as coisas estavam ficando muito sérias, ele me beijou e me distraiu. Seus beijos eram muito perturbadores, mas eu adorava. Ele beijou-me profundamente, usando sua língua para deslizar entre os meus lábios e brincar com a minha. Ele se afastou e beijou meu pescoço, sugando suavemente, e depois sugando profundamente. Eu tinha certeza que ele deixou uma marca e eu não me importei.

Estávamos no sofá, nos beijando. Eu tinha meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e cabeça, agarrando-me a ele e tentando trazê-lo para perto. Ele tinha uma mão no meu quadril e a outro estava fazendo o seu caminho para libertar-me da minha calça. Eu o senti puxar minha calça para baixo das minhas pernas, e quando eu estava descendo a minha calcinha, me empurrou e se levantou.

"Bella?"

Eu sorri enquanto rapidamente tirava minha blusa e calcinha. Eu estava nua na frente dele, não me senti constrangida ou envergonhada. Eu queria fazer isso com ele há um tempo, e me sentia pronta agora.

_Toma-me, Edward,_ eu pensei comigo mesma.

"Oh, foda-se", ele sussurrou reverentemente. Ele saiu do sofá e varreu-me em seus braços, segurando-me firmemente contra seu corpo. Suas mãos percorriam todo o meu lado, bunda, coxas, e depois voltando para cima novamente.

"Lá em cima," eu instruí-lo.

"Você está absolutamente certa?" ele perguntou.

"Sim".

E com isso, ele pegou-me antes de subir as escadas, levando-me para o meu quarto. Ele me colocou na minha cama e começou a me beijar novamente. Seus lábios faziam todo um caminho pelo meu corpo até que parou sobre meu osso pélvico.

"Wow", ele disse ofegando. "Você é linda, Bella."

A reverência em sua voz me fez suspirar. Ele era tão bom para mim. Eu tinha visto o quão maravilhoso pai e namorado ele era, mas tê-lo aqui com isso era fascinante.

Ele se arrastou até o meu corpo, me dando outro beijo que me deixando sem fôlego antes de retirar suas próprias roupas. Parecia que o tempo parou para nós, mas parecia indescritível. Eu estava nervosa e excitada, e pronta para estar com Edward.

Eu fiz um som de chiado quando o senti se movendo em cima de mim. Ele não estava me tocando, mas eu o podia sentir enquanto se movia.

"Isto é..." Eu gaguejei.

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu quero que isso seja perfeito para você", ele respondeu.

Eu sorri para o seu sentimento. "É perfeito." Inclinei-me para cima e dei-lhe um beijo, que começou como um desejo ardente para nós. Sua língua deslizou sensualmente contra a minha. Suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo, tocando, acariciando e explorando. Era o suficiente para me enlouquecer.

Sua mão foi para o meu quadril antes de viajar para baixo até ele pressionar seus dedos entre minhas pernas. Ele correu levemente as pontas dos dedos para cima e para baixo na minha fenda, recolhendo a umidade que já estava vazando de mim. Eu estava me contorcendo contra ele, e ele apenas manteve seu cuidado no meu corpo. Seus lábios estavam atacando meu pescoço com beijos de sucção. Ele estava em todos os lugares de uma só vez, e era tão esmagadoramente fabuloso.

Quando ele me trouxe ao orgasmo por seus dedos, eu fechei os olhos e saboreei o momento. Eu estava realmente feliz de tantas maneiras.

"Estou pronta", eu disse com um suspiro feliz.

Ele me deu um beijo profundo em meus lábios e o beijei de volta fervorosamente. Ele era a melhor pessoa do mundo para mim. Eu o amava com tudo o que tinha, e não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente, ele seria o único homem para mim. Eu sempre seria feliz com ele.

Edward se abaixou lentamente então estava deitado em cima de mim. Eu coloquei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, e depois movi lentamente para cima e para baixo em suas costas, para a sua bunda, e de volta para cima novamente.

"Eu amo isso", ele admitiu enquanto serpenteava a minha mão direita entre nós para tocar o seu pau. Fiquei curiosa, e ele estava lá para mim, então eu pensei, por que não?

O senti liso e duro, e eu silenciosamente admirava o seu corpo. Tudo isso era para mim. Eu me sentia muito orgulhosa, mas imagino como seria para ele.

"Eu quero você, Edward."

"Porra", ele disse antes de me beijar novamente. "Eu vou devagar, Bella. Eu juro que vou ser gentil, mas apenas respire para mim, baby."

Senti a cabeça de seu pau na minha entrada, pressionando, mas não realmente empurrando para dentro. Percebi que sua respiração tinha mudado. Ele estava tomando lentas, medidas respirações agora. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a empurrar lentamente dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir meu corpo se estender para acomodá-lo. Isso doeu muito, quase como a primeira vez que eu tentei colocar em um tampão, só que pior. Fechei os olhos e me preparei para a dor.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou com uma voz dura.

Abri os olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para mim. Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz antes de descer para beijar meu ombro.

"Sim", respondi, porque eu realmente estava. Doeu, mas era de se esperar. Eu podia sentir-lhe empurrar mais de si mesmo em silêncio e eu dava voltas com a dor. Estava afundando, aos poucos.

Finalmente, ele empurrou-se por todo o caminho para dentro. Ele gemeu, mas disse que adorava a sensação de estar dentro de mim. Moveu-se para dentro e fora de mim lentamente, deixando-me acostumar com seu corpo. Eventualmente, eu me sentia confortável o suficiente para mover meus quadris, e quando o fiz, ele amaldiçoou, mas em voz alta.

"Tudo bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Perfeito", ele respondeu.

Nós nos movemos juntos um pouco sem jeito no começo, já que eu ainda não sabia realmente o que fazer, mas nós conseguimos obtemos um bom ritmo entre nós. Edward guiou-me maravilhosamente, e eu nunca tinha me sentido mais amada ou desejada do que naquele momento.

Seus movimentos aceleraram gradualmente, até que ele estava empurrando duro e rápido. Eu estava cheia de sobrecarga da sensação e não podia evitar, mas cheguei ao clímax. Meus músculos internos abriram e fecharam em torno dele sentindo-se eufóricos. Era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado.

"Oh, foda-se", ele respondeu asperamente. "Eu estou chegando, Bella."

Edward fechou os lábios em volta do meu mamilo, sugando forte. Ele alternava entre rodar em torno de sua língua e sugar profundamente em sua boca. Isso combinava com meu orgasmo que me tinha fora de controle. Eu o sentia vir quente com um longo jato. Ele era incrível.

"Eu te amo", ele disse enquanto gentilmente liberou meu mamilo da sua boca.

"Eu também te amo." Corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado e suspirei. O que tínhamos feito era especial. Eu me senti tão completamente feliz.

Nós aninhamos na minha cama. Ele tinha os braços em volta de mim, pressionando beijos suaves ao meu templo e cabelo.

Essa foi à noite, quando nos tornamos oficialmente noivos. Discutimos onde achávamos que nosso relacionamento estava indo, e concordamos que nós gostaríamos de nos casar no futuro. Eu sabia que lá no fundo o futuro não estava tão longe. No entanto, eu estava bem com isso.

* * *

**_Nota da Autora:_ Alimento para o pensamento: Será que eles usaram proteção? Eu não acho que escrevi sobre isso. Agora eu me pergunto como vou remediar isso, haha.**

* * *

**Essa nota da autora foi de matar né? Só pra me deixar pensando MESMO! **

**Ai a primeira vez deles juntos e da Bella, que fofos eles. Ah esse papo de casamento ja deixa a fic com gostinho de reta final o que não é interessante snif snif***

**Bem como vocês sabem eu dependo da postagem da autora para poder postar aqui, e também nao preciso que lotem aqui de reviews anônimas quando sair capítulo porque eu recebo alerta e traduzir não é só piscar pro texto em inglês.**

**Enfim vamos comentar gente que esse foi o momento que todos esperavam a uns 30 capítulos lol**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	31. Capítulo 31

**SOULMATE**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Tinaababy**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Masen é um pai solteiro, ex-presidiário e um ex-usuário de drogas. Ele e sua criança mudam para Forks para um novo começo. Bella Swan é uma jovem mulher com a vida limpa. Quando essas duas pessoas se encontram, a atração é inexplicável.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**EPDV**

"**Não é o mais forte da espécie que sobrevive, nem a mais inteligente, mas o mais receptivo a mudanças."**

**-Charles Darwin**

"Eu quero casar com ela."

"Eu pensei que vocês estivessem indo nessa direção. Estou muito feliz em ver que estava certo."

"Isso é tudo que você vai dizer?"

"Não, mas o que você gostaria que eu dissesse? Você não parece feliz com a minha declaração."

Fiz uma pausa antes de responder. Eu não tinha nada em particular que eu queria que ele dissesse. Eu só não esperava o que ele tinha dito.

"Eu estou surpreso, eu acho", eu finalmente disse.

Mike olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu tinha uma pequena sensação de que você e Bella seriam bons um para o outro. Eu esperava que, se tudo corresse bem com vocês, você estaria propondo antes do ano terminar."

"Eu não pedi ainda."

"Mas você falou sobre o casamento", afirmou.

"Bem, sim. Nós conversamos sobre isso, mas não fizemos nenhum plano real para passar com isso."

A maneira que eu vi, percebi que se nós dois estávamos dispostos a dar esse passo, nós poderíamos apenas fazê-lo. No entanto, eu estava começando a ver Mike não necessariamente concordar.

"Você está me dizendo que só pretende um dia se casar, espontaneamente?" ele perguntou.

"Não sei", respondi com sinceridade.

Eu queria casar com Bella, e acreditava que ela queria casar comigo também. Era apenas uma questão de quando. Eu ficaria feliz em casar com ela agora ou no próximo ano ou daqui a alguns anos. Isso era inteiramente dela.

"Edward, me perdoe por dizer isso, mas você é um idiota", ele afirmou a sério.

Fiquei chocado ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu nunca o tinha ouvido usar linguagem chula antes. E tudo bem, isso não era tão mau, mas considerando que ele era um pastor, fiquei surpreso.

"Oh, não fique tão surpreso", ele criticou. "Deixe-me voltar ao trilho aqui." Mike passou a dizer-me onde eu estava indo, talvez sobre a coisa do casamento da maneira errada. Querer se casar estava bem. Nós dois concordamos que isso era bom, mas eu teria que realmente propor a ela. Eu não podia simplesmente continuar conversando sobre isso com ela, esperando que ela me dissesse quando queria se casar. Aparentemente, as mulheres gostavam de ser cortejadas. Propor casamento era um grande negócio.

"Eu não tinha ideia", eu disse. Eu balancei a cabeça para mim mesmo. Eu era um idiota por pensar que Bella iria vir e me dizer quando ela queria se casar. Ela era a minha menina especial, e eu queria tratá-la como a joia que ela era. Ela merecia nada além do melhor de mim. Eu queria que ela me aceitasse com um semblante feliz. Eu devia a ela uma proposta com dignidade.

"Eu acho que você está apenas ansioso para fazê-la sua esposa", ele disse, rindo.

Talvez, pensei comigo mesmo.

"Eu quero o que ela quiser. Não importa onde ou quando nos casarmos. Eu quero que ela se sinta confortável com a ideia de estar casada. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz, espero que seja comigo."

"Tenho certeza de que quando você perguntar a ela, ela vai ficar muito feliz."

"Obrigado, Mike."

"Por nada Edward. Eu acho que vocês superaram um monte de coisas para chegar a este lugar em suas vidas. Você deve estar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. Estou confiante de que seus pais ficariam felizes por você também."

Eu sorri para essa afirmação. Eu realmente acreditava nele. Minha mãe e meu pai estaria orgulhosos de mim e de Vanessa hoje.

Eu tinha feito algumas mudanças e ajustes importantes em nossas vidas. Vanessa e eu estávamos indo para a escola. Eu estava estudando na Universidade de Phoenix on-line, tendo aulas de Administração de Empresas. Emmett estava falando sobre a abertura de outro clube e ele queria que eu fosse seu parceiro. Eu tinha originalmente ido para a escola de música, e esperava um dia ser capaz de voltar a isso. Isso não era uma prioridade agora, mas eu não iria deixar inacabado.

Vanessa teve progresso em sua escola. Ela era uma criança brilhante e simpática por natureza. Ela gostava da escola e fez amigos. Eu estava ansioso para que ela assistisse a aulas de música em Port Angeles. Parecia que ela herdou o meu gene musical. Eu admito que isso me agradou muito.

Entre ir para a escola, trabalho, e educar Vanessa, eu tinha pouco tempo para algo mais. Bella e eu tivemos que realmente dar um tempo para o outro, e ela era esforçada em ser paciente comigo e com minha agenda agitada. Ela me apoiou e em meus esforços, e eu tentava muito fazê-la feliz. Nós nos divertíamos juntos, e as coisas estavam ficando realmente sérias entre nós. Bem, elas sempre tinham sido sérias, mas isso estava ao lado do ponto.

Tínhamos conversado sobre o casamento algumas vezes até agora. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ela se via comigo e Vanessa, e um dia com as nossas próprias crianças também. Ela já amava Vanessa como se fosse sua, mas nenhum de nós podia contestar o fato de que queríamos ter mais filhos um dia.

Mais crianças para encher a casa enorme que meus pais tinham comprado para mim. Seria ótimo ter isso. Eu realmente lutaria por isso. A fim de alcançar tudo isso, eu teria que pedir corretamente para Bella se casar comigo. Ela merecia uma proposta. Eu ficaria muito feliz em pedir, na esperança (mas sabendo) de que ela diria que sim.

Depois de falar com Mike, eu fiz disso uma prioridade, obtendo um anel de noivado de Bella. Eu sabia que ela ia apreciar um que fosse simples, mas elegante, nada grande e extravagante, pois só a faria formar sua carranca. Eu queria que ela gostasse do anel que ela ia usar para talvez pelo resto de nossas vidas.

A loja de jóias em Forks não resolviam. Talvez Bella não se importaria, mas eu com certeza iria atrás. Eu tinha mais do que dinheiro suficiente para comprar-lhe o anel de noivado perfeito. Eu só precisava encontrar o momento para ir a Seattle, porque eu disse a mim mesmo que Port Angeles não ia funcionar também.

Demorou para fazer algum planejamento, mas eu era capaz de fugir para Seattle no fim de semana com Vanessa. Eu tinha dito a Bella que queria levar Vanessa para o zoológico de novo. Felizmente para mim, Bella estava muito ocupado no trabalho, caso contrário ela iria querer vir junto.

Peguei um avião para Seattle com Vanessa. Ficamos lá por uma noite, e acabei levando-a para o jardim zoológico antes de sairmos para voltar para casa, mas não antes de levá-la comigo para Tiffany.

Eu procurei a loja, até que finalmente encontrei o caminho certo. Era um anel de noivado com diamante de dois quilates, com corte de princesa com a opção de ter uma aliança de casamento para completar a aparência. Paguei mais de dez mil dólares no anel, e valeu a pena cada centavo. Eu gostei, e só queria saber se Bella também iria.

Tudo foi se encaixando. Eu tinha o anel, mas agora eu só precisava conseguir uma maneira de perguntar a ela. Eu sabia que fazer uma grande produção com isso a faria infeliz. Ela odiava ser o centro das atenções, mas eu queria que fosse especial para nós. Eu tinha um pensamento do que fazer.

"Papai!" Vanessa chamou.

"Sim, Vanessa?" Olhei para cima da minha tela do telefone para vê-la segurando Ellie e soluçando. Ela tinha estado chorando e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça.

"Papai", ela disse, soluçando.

"O que aconteceu, querida?" Perguntei como eu me levantei da minha cadeira. Fui até ela e me ajoelhei para ficar do nível dos seus olhos.

"Eu tive um sonho ruim", ela lamentou. Ela começou a chorar novamente e murmurava coisas sobre monstros. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela, levantando-a no meu peito.

"Você está bem, Vanessa. Sem monstros, ok? Eu estou com você baby."

Eu alisei o seu longo cabelo e pressionei um beijo em sua cabeça. Ela ficou tão perturbada, que era realmente deprimente vê-la assim.

Demorou cerca de cinco minutos para fazê-la se acalmar. Os pesadelos eram coisas terríveis para as meninas como ela, e eu fiz o meu melhor para distraí-la de lembrar os monstros. Dei-lhe um pouco de suco e biscoitos antes de colocar um DVD da Dora. O que a ajudou a tirar sua mente fora dessas coisas.

Acabei ajudando-a com o seu dever de casa. Quem disse que idade pré-escolar era tudo sobre brincar deveria estar claramente equivocado. Meu bebê se divertia na escola, mas ela estava aprendendo também. Ela poderia recitar algumas letras do alfabeto, contar até doze, e ela estava começando a compreender certos conceitos. Eu fiquei encantado com a inteligência da minha menina. Eu também estava convencido de dar crédito suficiente para a sua inteligência pelo o meu lado da família.

"Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul, púpula" ela cantou alegremente. "Papai, eu desenhei um arco-íris."

Olhei para baixo do meu próprio dever de casa sorri para ela. "Muito bom, Vanessa. Tenho certeza que a senhorita Angela vai gostar."

Eu aproveitava o tempo que Vanessa e eu tínhamos para nós. Nem sempre chegávamos a passar o dia inteiro um com o outro. Ela tinha a escola durante o dia e gostava de pegá-la antes de ir para o trabalho. A única vez que tivemos foi o fim de semana, e quando Bella não estava conosco, que não era com muita frequência. Nós amamos muito a Bella, então nenhum de nós estava reclamando.

Hoje era nosso dia de casa. Eu não tinha trabalho, uma vez que era domingo. Vanessa realmente não tinha lição de casa além da uma folha de exercícios que ela mesma insistiu que ela tinha que ter. A minha menina já era uma estudiosa.

Depois que nós terminamos nosso dever de casa, eu a deixei ir até seu quarto para brincar enquanto eu fazia o almoço para nós. Eu tinha ficado melhor na culinária. Achei que teria já agora que Vanessa estava se tornando mais aventureira na tentativa de provar mais alimentos. Ela estava em agitação com pratos fritos e arroz. Felizmente para mim, fritar era muito fácil. Eu amava o meu trabalho.

Fiz o almoço rápido de sanduíches de frango grelhado com batatas fritas e palitos de cenoura. Se fosse por mim, eu deixaria de fora os palitos de cenoura, mas Angela tinha dado a todos nós coisas sobre alimentação saudável e ter uma dieta equilibrada. A escola estava promovendo escolhas alimentares saudáveis e lanches, e Vanessa adorou.

"Vanessa, é hora para o almoço", eu disse quando entrei em seu quarto. Ela estava brincando com sua boneca Dora e mochila, murmurando alguma coisa para eles. Fingindo algo, obviamente.

"Ok, papai", ela respondeu quando olhou para mim. Ela guardou a Dora e sua mochila antes de correr para mim, envolvendo os braços em volta das minhas pernas. Eu a peguei e virei em meu colo. Ela gritou deliciosamente e me dava beijos em troca.

"Você está com fome, baby?"

"Sim!" ela disse com um pequeno bater de palmas.

Uma vez lá embaixo, a coloquei em uma cadeira ao meu lado e nós começamos a comer. Ela ainda era uma comedora bagunçada, sujando o seu rosto e cabelos, mas pelo menos ela era capaz de alimentar-se na sua maior parte. Li em algum lugar que a hora da refeição era uma excelente oportunidade para as crianças praticarem suas habilidades motoras. Aparentemente, ser capaz de usar utensílios e pegar comida com os dedos fazia parte do crescimento.

Eu tinha que limpar a sua boca algumas vezes. No entanto, isso não era novidade. Vanessa muitas vezes esticava seus lábios para mim, me pedindo para limpá-la.

"Você vai ter uma noite de banho," eu disse. Ela não tinha tido uma noite passada porque ela tinha tomado um mais cedo.

"Oba!" ela aplaudiu. "Eu quero bolhas e brinquedos, por favor."

"Você vai ter, anjinha," eu respondi.

Após o almoço, eu a levei para a pia para que pudesse lavar as mãos. Ela também estava aprendendo boas maneiras à mesa na escola, de modo que significava que eu tinha que fazer valer as palavras como 'por favor' e 'obrigado', bem como lavar as mãos antes e após as refeições. Como pai solteiro, eu nunca realmente teria feito essas coisas se não fosse pela escola de Vanessa. Quer dizer, eu tinha sorte, se ainda lembrava de lavar as mãos antes e após as refeições. Parecia que a escola de Vanessa valeu a pena para nós dois.

Quando ela estava limpa e pronta para brincar, eu a deixava ir para a sala. Eu tinha removido seu cercado para brincar desde que ela tinha ficado grande demais para ele. Em vez disso, eu tinha um par de portões de segurança para crianças, fechando uma área onde era seguro para ela se divertir. A sala era realmente sua sala de jogos, de qualquer maneira. Tinha muitos brinquedos para ela se manter ocupada.

Enquanto ela estava fazendo isso, eu limpei a mesa e cozinha. Eu descobri muito cedo que sair da mesa e cozinha deixando pratos sujos, isso iria acumular até que eu dedicasse muito tempo para limpeza. Eu odiava a limpeza em grandes escalas, mas com Vanessa era algo que eu fazia todo o maldito tempo.

Depois que terminei a limpeza, eu fui para a sala com Vanessa. Havia alguma coisa importante que eu tinha que discutir com ela.

"Baby, você pode vir aqui por favor?" Eu pedi. Bati no meu colo, indicando que queria que ela se sentasse ali.

Ela soltou os brinquedos e subiu no meu colo. "Sim, papai?" ela perguntou enquanto olhava para mim com seus belos olhos verdes.

"Você ama a Bella?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu amo a Bella", ela disse.

Sorri enquanto a puxei para o meu peito. "Eu amo Bella também. Você acha que ela poderia ser a sua mamãe?"

Vanessa se afastou de mim antes de levantar a cabeça para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e brilhantes. "Bella é a mamãe?"

"Não, baby. Estou perguntando se você quer que a Bella seja a sua mamãe."

"Sim," ela disse com um aceno de cabeça firme. "Eu quero que Bella seja a minha mamãe. Papai, por favor?"

Eu beijei o seu pequeno nariz e a abracei. "Sim, eu acho que ela vai ser sua mamãe. Eu só tenho que lhe perguntar primeiro, ok?"

"Ok", respondeu ela enquanto me abraçou de volta.

Eu tinha a aprovação de Vanessa. No fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que ela diria que sim. No entanto, eu ainda precisava que ela soubesse quais eram as minhas intenções. Eu me senti bem, sabendo que Vanessa estava a bordo com os meus planos. O passo seguinte era realmente perguntar a Bella.

Na semana seguinte foi ocupada. Vanessa estava com o estômago doente. Ela vomitou na escola e Angela havia me chamado para ir buscá-la. Quando eu a vi sentada em uma cadeira pequena, pálida e triste, eu sabia que tinha que correr de volta para casa.

Ela teve uma febre e chorou muito, dizendo que seu corpo estava doendo. Eu estava preocupado, mas lutei para manter minhas emoções sob controle. Dei-lhe Tylenol e a deixei dormir. Ela estava sofrendo tanto que não conseguia nem dormir, então eu acabei sentando no balanço para ela dormir em meus braços.

Aquela primeira noite foi horrível. Ela vomitou novamente, em mim, e essa merda não era boa. Eu sentia repulsa e nojo, mas isso não importava em relação ao que Vanessa estava sentindo. Ela estava doente, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em dar um banho nela antes de balança-la para dormir novamente.

Eu tinha conseguido trocar de roupa às pressas antes de lhe dar um banho. Ela estava chorando e gemendo enquanto eu me sentei com ela no chão. Suas roupas estavam molhadas e encharcadas de vômito, isso era Tylenol que eu havia lhe dado antes. Eu senti meu coração quebrar em um milhão de pedaços ao ver minha filha doente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. Eu estou aqui e vou lhe deixar limpa", expliquei.

Eu testei a água e passei a mão através das bolhas de sabão. Quando eu estava satisfeito, voltei para ela, ajoelhado no chão para que eu pudesse tirar suas roupas sujas. Uma vez ela estava livre delas, eu gentilmente peguei-a e coloquei na banheira, com o cuidado de segurá-la. Ela ainda estava chorando, mas pelo menos não lamentava mais.

Consegui fazê-la relaxar o suficiente para eu parar de segurá-la. Ela brincou um pouco com os brinquedos no seu banho, e isso me deu a oportunidade de recolher suas roupas com vômito em uma sacola de plástico. A roupa teria que esperar até depois que Vanessa estivesse dormindo. O cheiro não era bom, então eu usei Lysol para diminuir Isso ajudou um pouco.

Após o seu banho, eu a levei para o meu quarto. Seu quarto ainda tinha cheiro de vômito e a sua cama e a cadeira de balanço estavam cobertos por isso. Eu ainda tinha que limpar essa merda. Então, ela teria que estar dormindo no meu quarto.

"Lamento por você está se sentindo doente," eu disse enquanto a secava.

"Eu estou com sono", disse ela com um muxoxo.

"Eu sei. Vou colocar uma roupa em você, e então podemos ir dormir, ok?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça cansada. Dei-lhe um sorriso simpático, acariciando seus cabelos úmidos com a minha mão. Ela era a minha menina doente. Eu a amava e não queria que ela piorasse. Se ela o fizesse, então eu teria que levá-la ao pronto-socorro. Essa merda não era algo que eu estava querendo fazer.

Eu coloquei um novo conjunto de pijamas nela e passei uma toalha seca em seu cabelo antes de levá-la em meus braços e a balançar para dormir. Sentei-me na minha cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e fechei os olhos enquanto cantava para ela dormir.

A música a acalmou, e ela adormeceu rapidamente. Eu gentilmente a coloquei no meio da minha cama, prendendo as cobertas em torno de seu pequeno corpo.

"Por favor, fique melhor," eu disse antes de sair para deixá-la descansar.

Eu coloquei o monitor do bebê no meu quarto e mantive a outra extremidade comigo apenas no caso dela acabar acordando novamente. Eu esperava que ela não fosse, porque ela realmente precisava de seu descanso.

Eu estava no meio da limpeza de seu quarto quando a campainha tocou. Eu deixei cair os lençóis sujos da cama e desceu.

Era a Bella. Ela estava segurando uma sacola de supermercado grande e parecia um pouco triste.

"Eu achei que você poderia precisar de um pouco de comida", ela disse enquanto me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Suspirei enquanto a peguei em meus braços antes de afastar de forma rápida. "Desculpe", disse. "Vanessa vomitou em mim e eu ainda não tive a chance de tomar banho."

"Está tudo bem", respondeu ela. "Eu sei que ela está doente. Eu queria fazer um pouco de sopa para ela, e jantar para você. Tudo bem?"

"Você não precisa nem perguntar," eu disse a tranquilizando. "Obrigado, Bella".

"Por nada", ela disse com um sorriso. Ela foi à cozinha, e eu subi para concluir a limpeza.

Peguei todos as roupas de cama de Vanessa e coloquei em um grande saco de lixo, coloquei de lado enquanto fui para enfrentar a cadeira de balanço e o chão. O chão foi fácil de limpar. A água sanitária e um limpador tinha feito o trabalho, mas eu não estava tão certo sobre a cadeira de balanço. A cadeira em si tinha um estofado pelo qual não poderia deixar mais limpo, certo?

No final, eu decidi que não importava. Limpei-a o mais limpo que pude, e então pulverizando Lysol sobre ele para tirar o fedor. Eu também pulverizei em seu quarto para uma boa medida.

Depois disso, voltei ao banheiro para recolher as roupas sujas. Desci as escadas com os sacos de plástico de roupa suja em minhas mãos. Deixei-o na lavanderia, e coloquei a primeira parte pra lavar.

Eu deixei a roupa para encontrar Bella na cozinha. Ela estava no processo de fazer a sopa caseira de macarrão e frango para a Vanessa.

"Isso é realmente bom", eu comentei.

"Obrigada. Ela vai precisar de algum alimento, e sei que ela não vai querer comer, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa."

"O que você vai fazer por nós?" Eu perguntei.

"Molho de soja com frango e legumes mistos", ela respondeu. A virei para que eu pudesse beijá-la, mas ela me deteve com uma mão suave no meu peito.

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que você deveria me dar o monitor para que eu pudesse ficar atenta por ela enquanto você toma um banho."

Eu sorri, rindo de mim mesmo. Eu tinha esquecido que precisava tomar um banho.

"Aqui está o monitor. Não dê a ela qualquer medicamento porque tenho medo de que ela só vai vomitar tudo. Só líquidos e eu vou ser rápido."

"Eu cuido disso Edward."

Tomei banho, tentando o meu melhor para tirar todo o vômito de Vanessa e os germes de cima de mim. Eu tinha certeza que estava fedendo, mas fiquei imune ao cheiro graças a estar perto de Vanessa. Depois que eu tomei banho, coloquei um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta. Não havia como colocar alguma coisa mais elaborada, por causa do estômago imprevisível de Vanessa. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

"A sopa dela está pronta," Bella disse enquanto eu caminhava para a cozinha.

Peguei um copo e derramei um pouco de chá gelado nele. "Obrigado. Vou tentar dar a ela hoje à noite, se não amanhã."

"Estou começando a fazer o seu jantar."

Dei-lhe um beijo e lhe agradeci. Fiquei na cozinha, oferecendo ajuda. Bella me deixou ajudá-la algumas vezes, e outras vezes ela negava. Eu sabia que não era porque ela era rude. Não, era porque ela tinha um bom ritmo e gostava de cozinhar por conta própria. Eu não era muito de ajuda de qualquer maneira.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada", disse ela.

Eu a olhava enquanto ela picava algumas cebolas antes de colocar em uma pequena tigela e reservar. Enquanto eu observava seu movimento em torno da cozinha, um pensamento me veio à cabeça.

Bella sempre era tão atenciosa e amável. Da primeira vez que eu a vi, sabia que ela era uma pessoa boa. Eu estava atraído por sua beleza inerente. Ela era maravilhosa com Vanessa e a amando como se fosse sua própria filha. O jeito que ela era com a minha filha sempre foi um fator importante nela.

Eu a amava e havia lhe mostrado o quanto, quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Eu queria que fosse bom para ela, como foi maravilhoso para mim. Honestamente, eu nunca tinha feito amor com uma mulher antes, porque eu nunca tinha estado apaixonado, especialmente com Kate. A sensação de estar com Bella e amá-la era poderosa.

Nós tínhamos apenas dormido juntos mais algumas vezes depois disso. Não era uma coisa fácil de fazer, com os nossos horários diferentes, mas que no entanto tinha acontecido. Cada vez era diferente, pois Bella ainda estava se acostumando com a sensação. No geral, eu diria que esta parte do nosso relacionamento estava crescendo também. Era divertido conhecer seu corpo intimamente. Tinha me feito perceber que eu a amava com tudo o que eu tinha.

Eu lhe disse que ela era isso para mim, e eu quis dizer isso. Eu queria que ela fosse uma parte da minha família oficialmente. Eu queria ela e Vanessa comigo o tempo todo.

"Case comigo."

* * *

**N/A: Basta assumir que Bella toma pílulas por razões de saúde. Não há gravidez surpresa aqui. Talvez eu tenha dado a Vanessa minha doença recente. Eu não queria sofrer sozinha, haha.**

**Alimento para o pensamento: Esse foi o pedido?**

**Até breve.  
**

**Tina**

* * *

**N/T: aaah nada de Bellinha grávida, mas temos um Edward muito ansioso para pedir Bella em cansamento, uma Vanessa doentinha e a tensão para a resposta da Bella.**

**Capítulo novo só quando a autora postar!  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem meus amores.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
